Loveliest of Trees
by Nordryd
Summary: **Sequel to Sweet & Delicate** **A Rewrite** Twilight goes back to the human world to check on Sunset Shimmer. While she's there, she, along with Fluttershy, witnesses a new student get bullied. When she offers help, she realizes that this new student is actually Coppermane's counterpart, and he & Fluttershy are smitten.
1. Rediscovery

**Hey people! You might be wondering what I'm up to. Well, I wanted to revise Loveliest of Trees. I feel that this is my best story, and I want to know what you all think. So I decided to make another story for it entirely so you guys could get notified. I hope that I can subtly make the revised chapters better.**

 **Here are the stats for the original story in case you're curious.**

 **Views: 7873  
Favorites: 27  
Followers: 23  
Reviews: 119**

 **Seriously, this is amazing for me. Thank you all for your support!**

 **Anyways, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.1: Rediscovery

It was a normal day for the main six and Coppermane. The gang lounged around Twilight's castle while Twilight and Coppermane had a study session.

"Okay, Coppermane, one last time. Make sure your mind is clear." Twilight said.

"Okay," Coppermane said. He closed his eyes, and his horn began to glow. His face scrunched in concentration, but his horn's aura soon faded, leaving him short of breath.

"Ugh… it's no use… I can't do it…" Coppermane said

"Are you okay, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Coppermane said, smiling at his marefriend.

"Don't worry, Coppermane. I know you'll get it," Fluttershy said, giving her coltfriend a nuzzle on the cheek.

Coppermane smiled, shuddering at the feeling of Fluttershy nuzzling him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a smile.

Twilight and her friends giggled at their exchange. Coppermane's been here for a couple months now, and everypony loved having him around. He's been a great friend, helping Twilight learn some new spells, helping Applejack around the orchard, visiting Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner every morning, and giving Rarity and Rainbow Dash some feedback on their work. Coppermane's even become somewhat of a celebrity since the Summer Sun Celebration. He always had ponies, mostly mares, coming up to him asking for either an autograph, a quick song, or both. He's even been asked to sing at some events, ranging from small gigs in Ponyville to being asked by Princess Cadence to come back to the Crystal Empire to sing for the whole city!

But Coppermane would consider all of these minute accolades compared to the biggest honor of all: being Fluttershy's special somepony. Twilight and her friends always knew the two ponies had crushes on each other, but also that they were both incredibly shy. It took a while, but when the news got out that they were finally an item, everypony was absolutely ecstatic. Twilight and her friends would be the first to notice that Fluttershy has been significantly happier since she started dating Coppermane, and they were so proud of her for finding her special somepony. Whenever all seven of them hung out together, they would always joke with the couple, usually about when they're going to get married. They would ask if they should start planning their wedding, Pinkie Pie would ask what flavor wedding cake they wanted, the five argued with each other about being Fluttershy's mare of honor; the list goes on.

Fluttershy and Coppermane knew their friends were just joking with them, but it did make the couple fantasize in their own heads about being married one day. Fluttershy has always entertained the idea of starting a family one day, and Coppermane always wanted be something that he never had in his life: a parent. It was a sensitive topic, and the couple didn't really discuss it with each other. At the time being, they liked the bubble they had, and didn't want to rush things. After all, both of them were still quite knew to love.

"You know, Twilight, maybe tomorrow we can start on the duplication spell. I think it's your turn to struggle," Coppermane said with a smirk. He could hear Fluttershy giggling behind him.

"I dunno," Rainbow Dash said, "She is the element of magic."

Twilight blushed, "Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll have trouble. It doesn't sound easy at all, but I've been anxious to start on it."

"Great! I can get some time to look over that materialization spell. That's one of the hardest spell I've ever tried to learn," Coppermane said. He looked over at Fluttershy, "Although, having you here helps."

Fluttershy blushed, "Oh, it's nothing, really. I just like watching you practice."

Now it was Coppermane's turn to blush. She was just the sweetest thing. He gave her a quick, yet tender kiss, eliticing a giggle from everypony else in the room.

"Oh, you two are just adorable!" Rarity said.

"When are you going to propose, Coppermane?" Pinkie Pie chimed in, "I already have your whole wedding planned!"

The couple blushed profusely.

"Pinkie… please…" Coppermane asked, blushing profusely.

"You never know!" Pinkie Pie said teasingly. The wave of embarrassment was subsided when Spike suddenly burped, and in his fire breath's wake, a letter materialized.

"A letter from the princess?" Applejack asked curiously.

Twilight wasted no time in levitating the letter over to her with her magic to read it. All of her friends gathered around her to hear what Princess Celestia wrote her…

…

 _My Faithful Student Twilight,_

 _I hope your studies are going well, and I hope Coppermane hasn't driven you and Spike too crazy! I have a request for you. I have been informed by an anonymous source that you possess a portal to Sunset Shimmer's world that it functional, and can be used at will. If you can, I want you to go back to her world and just check up on her. I know that you successfully curved her behavior, and I want to know how she's doing. I would do it myself, but I have royal duties. Besides, I'm sure your friends on the other side would love to see you again! You can stay there for as long as you want, but do make sure you come back. You are the princess of friendship, after all! Tell Coppermane I said hello, and I wish you safe travels!_

 _Your proud teacher,_

 _Princess Celestia_

…

"She wants you to go Sunset's world?" Fluttershy asked.

"Are you leaving now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't see why not, I mean, I've been wondering how Sunset's doing too," Twilight said, glancing over the portal behind her.

"You're just trying to get out of learning the duplication spell, aren't you?" Coppermane said jokingly.

Twilight chuckled, "I promise, that's what the letter said."

"How long will you be gone?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not sure. But it would be nice to visit there without any looming threats," Twilight said, recalling every other time she had visited Sunset's world. First time, Twilight's Crown. The second time, the Sirens. It would be nice to visit just for the sake of visiting, and without the fate of the _entire world_ at stake.

"Can we come with ya this time?" Applejack asked, knowing in the back of her head what the answer was probably going to be. Twilight looked away from her nervously, implying that her assumptions were correct. "Guess not, huh?"

"It's probably best if you stay here," Twilight said. Her friends understood, but looked down with disappointment.

"I get to go, right?" Spike asked.

"Actually Spike, can you stay here?" Twilight said.

Spike's eyes widened. "Aww… why?"

"Just to make sure everything stays organized around here," Twilight said. "I might be gone for a while."

Spike sighed, obviously disappointed, but he obliged anyways. "Alright…"

"I should write a message to Sunset Shimmer first, just to let them all know I'll be coming over," Twilight said. She went into the library to fetch the message book, and began to write in it…

…

 _Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

 _I'm happy to inform you that I'll be coming over for another visit today! Princess Celestia is wondering how you're doing, and has asked me to come check up on you. Tell the girls that I'll be there soon. I can't wait to see you all again! And the best part: nothing is threatening the world this time! We can all just have fun together, and maybe I can get more familiar with how your world works. I'm still a bit flaky on some things. I'll see you soon!_

 _Your best friend,_

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle_

…

"Alright, now we just wait for her to respond!" Twilight said.

"So… does this mean I'll have the castle all to myself for a few days?" Coppermane asked.

"I guess so," Twilight said, "Promise you won't burn the place down okay?"

"You can count on me, Twilight. This is my home too, after all," Coppermane said with a smile.

"You've lived here long enough. I think I trust you to take care of it," Twilight said.

"And we'll all help too!" Rarity said, "We'll be waiting by the portal when you return, like always!"

"Y'all can let us know with the book, right?" Applejack said.

"I sure can! I'll try not to take too long. I know I have responsibilities," Twilight said. Speaking of the book, it started to buzz again.

"Wow, already? That was fast," Twilight said, opening the book…

…

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _You're coming over today?! This is such a great surprise! Princess Celestia is wondering how I'm doing, huh? Good to know that she still cares even after everything I've done. I'm writing this right next to the portal with all of the girls around me. They all said to say hi, that they miss you, and we can't wait to see you! It's almost time for the Fall Formal too, so maybe you can run for princess again? I will not be running this time around. It brings back too many memories. I'll leave that up to you, though. We're all ready for you, and we're so excited we can barely stand it! See you soon!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

…

"I guess you should be going then…" Fluttershy said, looking sad.

"It's okay, Fluttershy," Twilight said, going up to the mare and hugging her, "I'll be back, I promise."

Everypony came up and gave Twilight a hug, wishing her luck on her mission. The seven ponies walked to the currently inactive porta. She threw the switch, and the portal was activated.

All of Twilight's friends called out goodbye to her, wishing her luck, saying that they'll miss her dearly. Twilight looked back at them, gave them a wink. And with a deep breath, Twilight ventured through the portal…

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer all sat around the Wondercolt statue, eagerly awaiting their best friend's arrival.

"I can hardly wait!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"You sure she's coming?" Rainbow Dash asked, skeptical.

"She said she'd be coming soon," Sunset Shimmer said.

All of their skepticism immediately faded upon seeing waves form on the portal's surface, with a purple figure getting closer and closer. All of them gasped in anticipation, and soon, their best pony friend appeared through the portal.

"Woah!" Twilight said, trying to get her balance from having only two legs instead of four.

"Twilight!" the six girls cried out in excitement. They all swarmed Twilight in a big group hug.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again!" Rarity said after the group released Twilight.

"We have so much catchin' up ta do!" Applejack said.

"We're so happy to have you back," Fluttershy said.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Twilight," Sunset said.

"Oh, I was so excited to see you all again. And best of all, the world isn't in danger! Right?" Twilight asked, still skeptical.

"Not that we know of," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh good," Twilight said, sighing in relief, "We can just hang out with no worries this time around. It's going to be so great!"

"Slumber party at my house tonight!" Pinkie Pie said with vigor, making the girls cheer in excitement.

"This is going to be wonderful! Now tell me, what's it like being a princess? What's it like living in a castle?" Rarity asked.

Suddenly the bell rang, much to the girls' disappointment.

"Shoot, lunch is over," Rainbow Dash said, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, we gotta get ta class now," Applejack said, obviously wanting to stay where she was.

"Oh, okay, that's fine. I guess I can go the library or something," Twilight said.

"Don't worry, Twilight," Fluttershy said, "There's only two hours left in the day."

"How about we all meet at the library at the end of the day?" Sunset Shimmer suggested, to which all the girls agreed.

"We better get going, or we'll be late," Fluttershy said.

"Alright then. See you later, girls!" Twilight said.

"Bye Twilight!" said the girls before they all went their separate ways to their respective classes, except for Sunset.

"Twilight?" Sunset said.

"Yeah, Sunset?"

Sunset Shimmer walked up to her and gave her a big hug, "Thank you so much for visiting. It means a lot to all of us."

Twilight hugged her back, "The pleasure is mine, Sunset."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Sunset said, releasing Twilight from the hug.

"See you later!" Twilight said. With that, Sunset Shimmer headed for class, leaving Twilight.

Twilight decided she would go to the library while she waited on her friends to finish their classes. She might as well make the most of her time alone. There was still a lot to learn about this strange world.

* * *

The final bell rang, and Twilight Sparkle instantly stood up and headed for the library entrance. Or at least… she tried to. She wobbled a little bit, having to hold onto some of the shelves to keep her balance. Having only two legs still felt weird to her.

Twilight waited outside the library for her friends, and eventually, everyone rendezvoused.

"So, are we going back to Pinkie Pie's house then?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, I need to go back and clean up a bit. Give me about an hour?" Pinkie Pie said, still full of energy.

"Applejack, Sunset and I have some homework to do anyways," Rarity said. "We can get it out of the way so we don't have to worry about it later."

"Um… I don't have anything to do," Fluttershy said, "Maybe I could show you around a little?"

"I'd love that! Thank you, Fluttershy!" Twilight said.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all later then," Sunset said.

"Yep! See you all later!" Pinkie Pie said, not before giving Twilight one more big hug, "I'm so happy you're here!"

And with that, all of the girls departed, except for Fluttershy and Twilight. The two smiled at each other, and began to walk towards the exit.

"So, how's everything in Equestria?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, life is great. Being a princess is a lot of work, but it's a huge honor," Twilight said, "Um, sorry to change the subject, but Sunset mentioned that the Fall Formal is coming up?"

"It sure is!" Fluttershy said, "And this year, she's not running for princess. She still feels awful for what she did last year."

"I can't blame her. How has she been lately?" Twilight asked.

"She's a lot better now. She's becoming a great friend, and the other students are starting to forgive her for her mistakes," Fluttershy said, "Sunset's been a great addition to the Rainbooms too. She's a fantastic guitarist."

"How are things going with the band?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, it's great! I love playing with my friends," Fluttershy said. "Actually, they're having another musical showcase happening a couple days before the Formal. We're performing, and I'm pretty sure Flash Sentry might be performing too."

"Flash Sentry's performing?" Twilight said quickly, "Um… how… how nice…" she said, blushing. Fluttershy giggled at her outburst.

"You should sing with us again!" Fluttershy said.

"You know, I think I will. It'd be nice to sing without having to worry about a counter-spell or anything," Twilight said, giggling. Fluttershy laughed too.

The two girls walked around for a little while, but Twilight stopped when noticed a boy getting stuff out of his locker. She couldn't figure out why, but he looked familiar. He wore a black graphic hoodie, the graphic being a white music staff with a treble clef, along with sparkles in the background; black sweatpants, and white shoes. He had messy, reddish-brown hair, pale white skin, and seemed to have brown eyes, though it was hard to tell from a distance. His physique was rather slim, and at first glance appeared rather scrawny. He appeared to be emptying his locker, and he carried tons of textbooks and folders in his arms, with a black backpack on the floor next to him. He looked around nervously, and sifted through his locker quickly as if he was in a hurry to leave.

"Twilight? Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asked, curious as to why she stopped walking.

"Hey, Fluttershy, do you know who that is?" Twilight asked, gesturing towards the guy.

"Oh, him?" Fluttershy said, "I think he's a new student. I don't know his name, but I think he has calculus with me. He seems really shy."

"Hmm. Have you talked to him at all?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy shook her head, and was about to respond, but stopped when she noticed something. Twilight looked behind her to see what Fluttershy was looking at, and saw two jocks turning the corner. One of them had blonde hair and the other had brown hair, and were bigger than the average guy. They appeared to be headed for… the boy?

"Hey, look who it is!" the blonde-haired one said. The boy seemed to flinch upon hearing his voice, and froze in place.

"Hey, new guy. How's it going?" the brown-haired one said in a rather condescending tone.

"Um… h-h-hi guys…" the boy said, sounding scared.

"Lots of books you got there. You going to study all weekend?" the brown-haired one said.

"W-W-Well… um… I…" he said stammering over his words.

"You're seriously wasting your weekend studying? Wow, what a loser!" the blonde one said, and then the two jocks began to laugh at the boy, who looked ashamed.

"I mean… I… I… I ju—" he was interrupted by the blonde-haired jock slapping his books and folders out of his hand, spilling the folders' contents all over the floor. He sighed in frustration, and bent over to pick them up, only to have the brown-haired one "accidentally" bump into him, rather roughly, sending him toppling over onto the ground. He landed on his stomach with an audible smack on the ground.

"Ha! I barely bumped him! What a wimp!" the brown-haired one said, high-fiving his friend as they laughed at the guy.

The boy got up to his knees, but looked down at the ground, trembling and breathing shakily.

"Wait… hold up…" the blonde-haired bully said, leaning down and examining the boy's face, "Are you about to cry?"

The boy refused to make eye contact with the jock, but his shaky breathing and sniffling indicated very clearly that he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gosh! He's crying!" the blonde-haired jock said, who started to laugh, along with his friend.

"Hey everyone! The new student's a nerdy, wimpy, crybaby! HA!" the brown-haired jock announced to the few students walking past them in the hall. The boy looked up briefly to see the jocks laughing hysterically at his expense. He looked down at the ground in shame as a tear escaped his eye.

"Have fun with your books, loser!" the blonde-haired jock said, delivering a swift kick to the boy's stomach. And with that, the jocks walked away, laughing hysterically, leaving the boy alone on the ground, holding his stomach and coughing, with his books and folder contents scattered across the floor. He got up and sat against the locker, holding his legs close to him. He looked around, and made eye contact with Twilight and Fluttershy. He immediately darted his head away, and began to cry shameful tears. He put his hood up, and buried his face in his knees, and could be heard crying his eyes out.

Twilight and Fluttershy were appalled. Did that really just happen? Fluttershy was on the verge of tears while Twilight was just in shock.

"Fluttershy… did you see that?" asked Twilight.

"Mmmhmm," Fluttershy said, her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"C'mon, let's go help him," Twilight said, gesturing Fluttershy to follow her. The two slowly approached the crying boy.

"Stupid… worthless… pathetic…" the boy mumbled to himself with obvious hurt in his words.

"Um, excuse me," Twilight said, trying to get his attention.

The boy lifted his head to see who spoke to him, but darted his tear-stained face away upon making eye contact, covering his face with his hood. Twilight bit her lip. Was he really _that_ scared?

"Um… my friend and I just saw what happened. Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

The boy recoiled more, further hiding his face with his hood. After a second, he looked to see if the girl had left, and unfortunately, they hadn't. He darted his head away, looking completely ashamed, "D-Don't look at me…" he said in a pained voice.

"Huh?" Twilight said.

"Wh-Whatever you're gonna do to me, just do it. Get it over with. Please," he said, practically pleading, still covering his face with his hood.

"What? Why would we want to do that?" Twilight said.

"Everyone here's been nothing but mean to me," the guy said, sounding completely broken, "Why should you two be any different?" He turned his head further from the girls and continued to cry.

Twilight looked back up at Fluttershy, who looked completely hurt at what she saw. She looked back down at the boy, and put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. The boy flinched when Twilight touched him, and looked at her with wide eyes, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"I promise, we're not going to hurt you. We want to help you," Twilight said.

"H-Huh? H-Help me?" His voice was soft and filled with pain.

"We saw you get jumped by those bullies," Twilight said. "We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Wait… So… y-you're _not_ going to hurt me?" His eyes were completely bloodshot.

Twilight shook her head, "Why would we hurt you?"

The boy was silent for a second. He looked down trying to pull himself together. Trying to stop his tears. Eventually, he looked back up, "C-Cause I'm… I'm… I'm a loser."

"Oh, come on," Twilight said with a smirk, "Don't believe everything those bullies tell you." She stood up and offered her hand, "Let's get you up."

The boy seemed really reluctant, recoiling away in fear.

"I promise. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me," Twilight said in a reassuring tone. It took a few minutes, but eventually, the boy took her hand, and Twilight helped him stand up. He actually threw her off balance a bit when he was getting up. Apparently he was stronger than he looked. He stood up, but had his back hunched over slightly and his hood still up. He held himself protectively with his arms.

"There we go. Can you maybe… put your hood down too?" Twilight coaxed. He was reluctant, but eventually agreed. He put his hood down, revealing his reddened face, indicating that he had been crying a lot.

"Alright. Are we okay now?" Twilight asked. He was silent for a second, but eventually he nodded.

"Great! Now, how about my friend and I help you gather your things."

He looked a bit shocked, as if nobody had ever offered him any help before, "Um… okay… th-thanks…" he said nervously, but offering a small smile.

Twilight and Fluttershy began to help the boy pick all his papers and books off the ground. They were a little mangled up, due to some students accidentally stepping on them, but it was nothing unsalvageable. There was just a lot of stuff, almost like he was trying to bring his entire locker home.

The boy walked around picking up his mangled papers, and couldn't help but be shocked. There were people actually… _helping_ him? Since his first day at Canterlot High everyone has either been apathetic or mean towards him. Nobody had ever been nice to him until now. And from girls who just saw him cry like a baby after getting jumped? This had to be a trick. Were these girls the jocks' girlfriends? Even if they were, he tried to accept the help. This is the nicest anyone's ever been to him since he's been here, and even if they were about to trick him, he could at least enjoy these few minutes of kindness.

Fluttershy bent down to pick one paper up, and almost simultaneously, the boy reached for the same sheet. Fluttershy froze in place as she looked up, and was met with the boy's tear-stained face. Fluttershy hadn't gotten a good look at the boy until now, and felt a slight tug at her heartstrings when she saw how red and bloodshot his eyes were. Studying him further, he actually wasn't that bad looking. His hair was nicely windswept, and his eyes were a lovely shade of chocolate brown…

The boy had only seen this girl out of the corner of his eyes when the other girl came up to help him, so this was the first close up encounter he's had. And wow… She had the most beautiful face he's ever seen. The way her long, full pink hair wrapped around her, and the biggest, most gorgeous pair of teal eyes…

The two of them only stared for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to them. Both of them let go of the paper, and stood up, blushing majorly.

"Um… s-sorry… I-I'll get that one…" the boy said in a quiet, shy voice.

 _What just happened_?

"O-Okay…" Fluttershy said, blushing majorly.

 _Did that just happen_?

Twilight saw their whole exchange and rose an eyebrow. This boy… the coppery brown hair… the pale skin… the brown eyes… his shyness… and that little moment he just had with Fluttershy… could this be Coppermane's counterpart?

Even if he wasn't, she couldn't deny that their little exchange was rather cute.

After a while, everything was cleaned up. Twilight and Fluttershy stood next to the boy as he put his things in his backpack. He slung it over his back, and he was thrown off balance a bit, but regained his stability. That backpack must weigh a hundred pounds with all of those books. He looked up at the girls.

"Um… can I… can I ask you two something?" he asked timidly.

"Of course!" Twilight said, listening intently.

The guy held himself in his arms nervously. "I… I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything but… wh-why are you girls being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, looking at him quizzically.

The boy let out a sigh. "I mean… you two just saw me crying like a baby. N-Normally people just laugh at me and call me names." He looked down with a depressed look on his face. "It's just… why are you being so kind to me?"

"You looked like you needed it," Fluttershy said, offering him a warm smile, her face bright red.

The guy just found himself staring at this girl for a moment. Her face was so pretty, and she spoke in the sweetest voice he's ever heard.

He realized what he was doing and darted his gaze away, feeling his face heat up. "Hehe… well… um… th-thanks. I… I really appreciate it," he said, giving the girls a soft smile. He saw that the pink-haired girl was blushing too. He looked back over at the other purple-haired girl, trying not to stare.

"It's no problem at all. We were happy to help," Twilight said, smiling. "Alright, now that we're all calmed down, why don't we start over? Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to meet you," she said, holding her hand out.

The boy looked at her hand for a second, and looked up at Twilight and gave her a small smile, "Um… I'm… C-Coppermane. N-Nice to meet you too," he said, shaking her hand.

 _I knew it was you, Coppermane_.

She looked behind her to see that Fluttershy was standing rather nervously, looking down at the ground and holding her hands. She gave Fluttershy a little nudge, gesturing for her to introduce herself.

Fluttershy walked up to the boy, feeling her face heat up, and hiding behind her hair. "I-I'm Fl-Fluttershy."

Coppermane reached out for her hand and shook it, shuddering at her touch, "N-Nice to meet you. I'm C-Coppermane."

Fluttershy felt her heart rate rise upon touching his hand. It felt cold, but she didn't mind.

"I… I think I've seen you before…" Coppermane said nervously, hoping he didn't sound like a creep.

"Oh? Y-You have?" Fluttershy said, looking up at him with a blush.

"D-Do we have a class together?" Coppermane asked, rubbing his neck.

Fluttershy blushed profusely, "Um… I think we have calculus together…" she said timidly.

"Th-That's what I thought. I-I knew you looked familiar…" Coppermane said, rubbing his neck nervously.

Twilight couldn't help herself from becoming extremely giddy inside at watching the two of them act nervous around each other, but her thoughts were interrupted when she looked at the clock.

"Hey, Fluttershy, maybe we should start heading over to Pinkie Pie's now?" Twilight said, giving her friend a nudge.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said, looking over at the clock, "Oh my, is it that time already? Yeah, we probably should."

"Coppermane I'm sorry, but we need to be going," Twilight said, looking apologetic.

"Oh, okay," Coppermane said, looking a little down, "Um… th-thanks again."

"Anytime, Coppermane!" Twilight said, "And remember, don't let those bullies get to your head, okay?"

"I… I'll try…" he said, "I… I'll see you later then…"

"See you later!" Twilight said. With that, Twilight and Fluttershy began to walk towards the exit, but Fluttershy decided to sneak one more glance at Coppermane. Unfortunately, he had the same idea, and the two locked eyes again. She felt her heart rate rising, and felt her face heat up, but instead of darting her head away, she gave him a little wave and a smile. Her heart fluttered when he smiled and waved back.

"Fluttershy! You coming?" Twilight called out. Fluttershy turned around, glanced one more time at Coppermane, and ran to catch up with Twilight.

Coppermane just stood there to collect his thoughts on what had just happened. Those girls… those girls are the first students in the _entire school_ to offer him kindness instead of apathy or cruelty since he started here. As much as he wanted to believe that it was a random act of kindness, years of being bullied in school made him skeptical. The only time anyone ever showed him "kindness" in the past was to get him to let them copy off his answers, especially in math. He knew it was dishonest, but it meant people were actually interacting with him without trying to hurt him, so he would always reluctantly oblige. All other times, people would always pick on him for being a nerd, being a wimp, or just because they saw him as an easy target. As a result, he had always closed himself off, and has never had any friends. He spent so much of his time studying mostly because he had nothing better to do. The only other thing he did was play video games, but he didn't even fit into that community since he wasn't much of a first-person shooter fan. He had always been an outcast, and as a result, has been quite lonely his entire life. Being closed off and insecure, being bullied his entire life, and mostly just by nature, he couldn't help himself from being skeptical.

He didn't want to seem unappreciative for Twilight and Fluttershy's help, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel pessimistic. Though… they didn't do anything else after they helped him. They just left… without being mean to him in any way, shape, or form…

Putting the negative thoughts aside, Coppermane thought about that little moment he had with Fluttershy. Wow, if that girl wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. Those captivating teal eyes, her long, flowing pink hair, and that small white butterfly in her hair that adorned her beautiful face. And did he just catch her sneaking a glance at him? And she gave him a smile and a wave. She stood in such a cute manner. Holding her hands behind her back, her head slightly recoiled behind her flowing hair, her knees pressed together, the way she played with her hair, brushing strands out of her gorgeous eyes before bringing her hand behind her again, and she gave him that cute, shy smile again. It had to be the most adorable thing Coppermane has ever seen. To him, there wasn't a prettier sight in the world.

 _Coppermane… don't read into this. C'mon, do you think a girl_ that _beautiful could ever have a crush on someone like_ you _? Especially after witnessing you crying like the pathetic loser you are? Besides, a girl that gorgeous probably has a boyfriend already, and chances are, it's one of those jocks. Get your head together, dude._

Coppermane's conscience never failed to be his own worst bully. He knew it was true, though. There's no way a girl that beautiful isn't in a relationship already.

In any case, he couldn't deny his appreciation for their kindness today, even if it really was just a façade.

But… _Fluttershy_ …

A guy could dream, right?

Coppermane double-checked his backpack, and with that, began his trek home. The whole way, his mind was dominated with thoughts of a certain pink-haired girl…

* * *

 **Thanks for any feedback! I'll do my best to do daily revisions, so keep your eyes peeled! All reviews are** _**greatly appreciated**_ **, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think. Maybe even if you've reviewed the last story, let me know on this chapter and future chapters what you thought? If they're better? Worse? I'd _love_ to know :D**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	2. Insomnia

**Now, if you go back and read the first five chapters of the original version, you'll notice that they match the first five chapters here. That's because it only occurred to me at Ch.6 to make a stand-alone story for this. The original first-five chapters are unfortunately gone, but Ch.6-19 will remain original.**

 **I don't really have much else to say, so let's get this show on the road, shall we?** **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.2: Insomnia

Twilight couldn't stop thinking about what she and Fluttershy just witnessed with Coppermane. It was one thing to hear from your best friend that they were been bullied in the past; it was another thing to see it happen for yourself. Twilight cursed herself inside for just standing there and not taking action sooner. She was happy that she could help him out afterwards, though.

Twilight was also extremely giddy about the moment Fluttershy had with Coppermane. Even afterwards, she noticed the two of them were blushing profusely whenever they talked to each other. When they started to leave, she noticed that Fluttershy was falling behind since she decided to wave goodbye to Coppermane.

Did they already have crushes on each other?

As the two girls walked to Pinkie Pie's house, Twilight noticed that Fluttershy looked rather… happy. She had a big smile on her blushing face. She was also twirling her hair and looking down at the ground as she walked, as if she was thinking about something.

"You alright over there, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Huh?" Fluttershy asked, as if she was in a trance. "Oh… um… yeah… I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing. It just looks like you have something on your mind," Twilight said.

"I'm fine, Twilight. Don't worry," Fluttershy said with a timid smile.

"Alright. Well, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always here," Twilight said.

"Thanks, Twilight," Fluttershy said, returning her attention to the ground as her smile returned.

 _She so has a crush on him._

* * *

"Wait… you're kidding…" Sunset asked.

"I've never heard of anything like that happening before at CHS," Rarity said.

"It happened. Fluttershy and I saw the whole thing," Twilight said.

Everyone was gathered in Pinkie Pie's kitchen eating pizza, and Twilight had just finished telling the girls about what she and Fluttershy witnessed earlier today. She told them all about how the bullies had come out of nowhere, slapped his books out of his hands, and pushed him onto the ground, reducing him to tears. She also mentioned how the bullies had the audacity to announce to the passing students that he's a "nerdy, wimpy crybaby".

"That's just uncool," Rainbow Dash said.

"Why would anyone do that?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know," Twilight said, "He was also mumbling things to himself like stupid, worthless, and pathetic. Seems like he's been through a lot."

"Why doesn't he just go to Principal Celestia about it? He shouldn't have to deal with that," Sunset said.

"He's probably afraid," Twilight said, "And I don't think he wants to be a tattle-tale either."

"Do you know his name?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, his name's Coppermane," Fluttershy said, "He's the new student."

"Wait…" Rarity said, "I think I might know who you're talking about. Does he wear a black hoodie, black pants, and have messy reddish-brown hair?"

"Um, yeah, that's him…" Fluttershy said. She looked down as her thoughts began to drift.

"Oh, yeah!" Sunset said, "The new student in our calculus class right?"

"Oh, right!" Applejack chimed in, "Ah knew he sounded familiar."

"I know who you're talking about! Sunset and I showed him around school the day before he started," Pinkie Pie chimed in, "Remember, Sunset?"

Sunset nodded, "Sure do!"

"Oh, now I know who you're talking about," Rainbow Dash said, "I saw you two walking him around."

"Mmmhmm!" Sunset said, "He was pretty shy, but he was really nice."

"Yeah… he was…" Fluttershy mumbled to herself.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Fluttershy?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy's face went red, "Oh… um… I… just… he… well… um…" she said, quieting down towards the end, and feeling her face heat up.

"Fluttershy, are you alright, darling? Is there something on your mind?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy said nothing, but looked away and twirled her hair, smiling.

What was up with Fluttershy? She's smiling, blushing, she's not making eye contact with them, and she's twirling her hair, whilst they're talking about the new student. But that would mean…

Almost simultaneously, everyone drew the same conclusion, and got huge grins on their faces.

"Fluttershy, darling," Rarity asked with a teasing tone, "What do _you_ think of the new student?"

Fluttershy stopped twirling her hair and looked up to see all her friends looking at her with big smiles and wide eyes.

"Um… what?" Fluttershy asked, afraid of what they were asking her.

"We want to know what _you_ think of the new student," Sunset said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Fluttershy could feel her face getting hotter. "Um… wh-why?"

"You've been unusually quiet over there, even for you," Rainbow Dash said, "We just want to know what _you_ think of the new guy."

Fluttershy's heart rate began to rise. She looked at all her friends' faces, all having wide eyes and smiles as if they were expecting a certain answer. Oh no, did they figure it out? Had Fluttershy been subconsciously dropping hints this entire time?

Her friends were still waiting for an answer, and Fluttershy could see that there was no getting out of this. As much as she didn't want to tell them, they were her best friends, and they were just asking a simple question.

"Um… well… he seems… really nice… and…" Fluttershy began to say, trailing off.

"Yeees?" Sunset said.

Fluttershy began twirling her hair, "And… it… it was kind of… really cute when he was acting shy…"

All of her friends' eyes widened, and smiles grew on their faces.

"Fluttershy has a crush!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping up and down and squealing in excitement.

All of the girls began giggling, and Fluttershy's face went bright red, "Oh… well… I… I mean… what makes you think that…?"

"Fluttershy," Rarity said, "Do you know you've been twirling your hair this entire time?"

Fluttershy paused for a second before realizing that she had indeed been messing with her hair, and didn't even know it. She immediately stopped as her heartbeat skyrocketed.

"Oh, you so have a crush on him!" Sunset said with a big smile on her face.

Twilight spoke up, "Oh, I forgot to tell you girls! When we were helping Coppermane pick his stuff up today… the two of them had a little moment," she said teasingly.

Twilight then told them about the moment Coppermane and Fluttershy had together. She mentioned how Coppermane seemed to be nervous too, blushing, rubbing his neck, and smiling a lot. She also told them about how Fluttershy paused on their way out to give him a wave. As Twilight told the story, Fluttershy's face was bright red as she played with her hair again.

"Aww…" Sunset said, "That's so cute!"

"Did he wave back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy looked away and smiled, "Yeah… he did…" she said, giggling to herself.

"Sounds like he might be crushin' on you too, sugar," Applejack said, taking a bite of pizza.

Fluttershy blushed, "Oh… I… I don't know about that…"

"Oh don't be like that, Fluttershy," Rarity chimed in, "From what Twilight said, all the signs are there."

"R-Really?" Fluttershy asked, looking up at her friends.

"Rarity's right, Fluttershy," Sunset chimed in, "Acting nervous, blushing, smiling, _and_ sneaking glances at you? Those are tell-tale signs of a crush."

"Wait… he was… l-looking at me?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight giggled, "Indeed he was."

Fluttershy giggled to herself, and began playing with her hair again. He was… sneaking glances at her? Could he actually have a crush on her?

Fluttershy's thoughts were interrupted by her friends giggling in excitement.

"Um… can… can we talk about something else? I think I need to sleep on this…" Fluttershy asked, still blushing.

Rarity nodded, "Sorry, darling. We're just so excited for you!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it's fine," Fluttershy said, blushing, "Th-Thanks…"

"No problem, sugarcube," Applejack said.

Twilight couldn't help but smile about what had happened today. Not the bullying part, but the exchange between Coppermane and Fluttershy. It hasn't even been one day yet, and Fluttershy already had a crush on him! And from what Twilight observed, Coppermane already had a crush on Fluttershy. Twilight knew that her Equestria friends would miss her, but she might have to stay for a while, or at least until the formal was over (she couldn't stay forever). Three weeks from today was the musical showcase, and the day after that was the Fall Formal. She wanted to see if Coppermane and Fluttershy would end up together in this world as well, and from what she saw today, they were headed in the right direction. Yeah… Twilight could see her time in this world getting very interesting…

* * *

The girls stayed up for as long as they could before all of them started to black out one-by-one. All were sleeping soundly, except for one.

Fluttershy couldn't go to sleep. Her mind was filled with thoughts of… him. She sat up and leaned against the bed. She stared out the open window at the full moon, the only thing illuminating the room, and tried to collect her thoughts.

Fluttershy could admit to herself that she had a crush on Coppermane. There was just something about him that was… different. His shyness was really cute, and he seemed like a really sweet guy. And when Fluttershy got a closer look, she discovered that he actually wasn't that bad looking.

Fluttershy's thoughts shifted to how Coppermane was acting before they had their little moment together. He was so scared. Fluttershy's never seen anyone so frightened of other people before. He seemed so reluctant to accept their help, almost as if he was _expecting_ them to betray him. Even before they walked up to him, he mumbled words like stupid, pathetic, and worthless. It's like he was mentally cutting himself. All those tears… all that fear… all the self-hate… it broke Fluttershy's heart to think about. Even after he calmed down, he was still berating himself. Why would anyone do that to themselves? Fluttershy just didn't understand how one could bully themselves like that.

But, could Coppermane actually like her back? Fluttershy giggled at the thought of Coppermane sneaking glances at her. Was that really a tell tale sign of a crush? Could he really have a crush on her?

Fluttershy let her mind wander, imagining what it would be like to have a boyfriend. She's always seen couples walking around school together, holding hands, flirting with each other, and just being happy. The thought of having a guy to love made her smile, and the thought of a guy loving her made her smile even more. She always imagined what it would feel like to have a guy play with her hair, or hold her from behind, or even just holding her hand. She twirled her hair at the thought.

It was something Fluttershy always fantasized about, but never thought it would actually happen for her. Fluttershy knew that she needed to be realistic. She and Coppermane barely knew each other, and maybe he's just naturally nervous like that around other people.

Still… maybe if she got to know him more…

Fluttershy was still wide awake. She grabbed her phone and popped in her headphones. She sat there against the bed as she listened to her music.

 _I wonder if he's thinking about me…?_

* * *

 _MEANWHILE_

Coppermane couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. He sat up in his bed, looking out the window at the full moon, and tried to collect his thoughts.

All he could think about was Fluttershy. Wow, she was even more beautiful than the full moon in the starry sky. Her flowing pink hair, those big teal eyes, and a smile that could illuminate the darkest night. Coppermane didn't know how it was possible for a girl to be _that_ gorgeous.

Coppermane knew he had calculus with Fluttershy, and has always seen her surrounded by her friends. He always thought she was really pretty, but that was before he was able to get a closer look.

He couldn't help but think about how shy she acted around him. How she was hiding behind her hair, how she was smiling, and how red her face was. Coppermane smiled at the thought of Fluttershy blushing.

Coppermane originally didn't read much into this. He assumed she was just naturally shy. But that was before he and Fluttershy locked eyes again, and she smiled and waved at him. She even lingered for a little bit until Twilight called out to her.

Coppermane smiled at the memory of how Fluttershy looked when she waved at him. The way she hid behind her hair, the way she stood with her knees bent inward, and the way she smiled; it was just too adorable.

Coppermane let his mind drift, imagining what it would be like to have a girlfriend. He would love to have a girl all to himself, and be able to love her. Hold her hand, hold her in his arms, kiss her cheek, give her random gifts, tell her every day how beautiful she is; the list goes on. The thought of having a special someone and treating her like a princess always brought a smile to his face.

Coppermane didn't want to admit it to himself, but he did have to be realistic. What did he really have to offer any girl? Even if Fluttershy, by some miracle, had a crush on him, he'd just end up disappointing her with how dull he is.

Besides, how could a girl have a crush on someone after seeing him get jumped, and cry like a baby after the fact? She probably thought he was pathetic after seeing him like that. Appropriate, since he is pathetic.

Coppermane was still wide awake, so he grabbed his phone and popped in his headphones. He sat up against his bed, listening to his music as he gazed into the astral night sky.

 _I wonder if she's thinking about me…?_

* * *

 **All reviews are** **_greatly_** **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	3. Crushes

**Just fyi, the original version will remain on here because I love reading all your reviews. It's so flattering!**

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.3: Crushes

Coppermane woke up, and immediately got out of bed. Normally, it would take forever for him to get out of bed, but this time he actually was kind of excited for the day, and wanted to make sure he looked decent.

Coppermane usually never bothered putting effort into his appearance, mostly because he figured his loser-ness would still shine through no matter how hard he tried. But today was different. He had somebody to impress, or more accurately a girl to impress. A girl by the name of Fluttershy.

Ever since Coppermane met Fluttershy, he couldn't get her out of his head. No matter what he did, the image of her beautiful face popped in his head. Unfortunately, the only thing he thought about more than Fluttershy herself was his first encounter with her. He couldn't stop cursing himself about how weak and pathetic he acted around her. She saw him get jumped by bullies, and cry his eyes out afterwards. How embarrassing.

He needed to make a better second impression on her. There was something different about Fluttershy, he could sense it. He wanted to get to know her more, but after the way he acted on Friday, she'd probably be embarrassed to be seen with him. If he wanted to have any chance of talking to her, he needed to make it look like he wasn't a total basket-case.

For once, Coppermane decided to put some effort into his appearance. It would definitely feel weird at first, but it _might_ make Fluttershy notice him. It couldn't hurt right? And everything would be worth it if he could impress Fluttershy. He took a shower, and immediately got to work. First, he decided to ditch the hoodie, and then decided to put on some jeans. Then he put on a simple dark purple shirt with a white music staff and a treble clef on it. Most of his shirts had that graphic on it. Finally, he put some product in his hair and parted it to his right, making his reddish-brown hair look windswept.

Before heading out, he took one more look in the mirror. He sighed at what he saw.

 _Well… at least you tried…_

Maybe it would be enough?

And with that, Coppermane got his backpack and headed off to school.

* * *

 _Wow… this feels so weird…_

Coppermane wasn't used to walking around in public without his hoodie on. He would feel fine if he were wearing a long-sleeve shirt, but he just had his t-shirt on. He felt a little naked without sleeves. Wearing jeans didn't help either. Coppermane never liked jeans because it made him feel encumbered, and he didn't like the seams rubbing on his legs. Either way, he just hoped he'd look decent enough for Fluttershy.

Now it was lunchtime, and if Coppermane didn't feel insecure about his appearance before, he sure did now. So many students everywhere, and Coppermane could just feel all their eyes on him. It was an irrational fear, but that's just how his brain is wired.

He got his food, and luckily found an empty table in the corner of the room. He sat down, and started to dig in. But as he took a drink, he saw something that made his heart skip a beat, and nearly choke on his water.

There, sitting two tables down from him, was Fluttershy, along with all her friends.

Coppermane could only make out her profile, but even then he found himself captivated. Wow… she was even more beautiful in the flesh than in his memories.

 _Should I go talk to her? No… she's with her friends. That's just asking to be embarrassed. But… I really want to talk to her. She's just so… cute…_

Out of his peripheral vision, he spotted someone giggling at him. It was one of her friends! Coppermane suddenly realized he'd been staring this whole time!

 _Crap!_

Coppermane quickly averted his eyes, looking down at his food. Caught red-handed, and by one of Fluttershy's friends. Of course…

Coppermane did his best to act nonchalant, but he could feel his face heating up like crazy. His heart pounded from the embarrassment. Fluttershy's friend was probably informing her right now about the creepy bastard checking her out. Great…

* * *

As Twilight told the group about her life in Equestria, Applejack suddenly giggled out of nowhere, making everyone else raise an eyebrow.

"Something funny, Applejack?" Twilight asked quizzically.

Applejack giggled again. "Oh, nothin'. Although, Ah did just catch Fluttershy's crush checkin' her out," she said, gesturing over to the table to Fluttershy's left. Fluttershy glanced over there, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Coppermane sitting at a table, all by himself.

Fluttershy turned her head away, blushing and hiding her face in her hair. "Oh… well… he's just staring at his food…"

"He wasn't a second ago," Applejack said with a smirk.

"I haven't seen him without a hoodie on before," Sunset said, "Huh, he's actually not that bad looking."

"Yes, he cleans up rather nicely," Rarity said.

Fluttershy couldn't help herself. She had to look again. She turned her head to Coppermane, keeping her face concealed behind her hair. He _did_ look good without his hoodie. The sunlight shined on his hair, igniting it with beautiful coppery highlights, unlike anything she's ever seen before.

Suddenly, he looked up, and the two locked eyes. Fluttershy gasped, and immediately darted her gaze away. She hid behind her hair, and felt her face heat up.

"Fluttershy, were you just staring at him?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smirk.

"Oh… um… well…" Fluttershy stammered. She heard her friends giggling, making her blush even more.

"You should go over there and talk to him!" Sunset said.

Fluttershy whimpered, "Oh… I don't want to bother him. I… I don't even know if he likes me…"

"Well, you won't know unless you go and talk to him," Rarity said.

"I know, but… what if he doesn't?" Fluttershy asked, playing with her hair.

"Fluttershy, Ah seriously think he might be crushin on ya," Applejack said. "Ah mean, we _did_ just catch him starin' at ya, right?"

Fluttershy blushed. "I… I guess…"

Sunset suddenly got up out of her seat, and looked Fluttershy in the eye. "Come with me."

Fluttershy looked at Sunset quizzically. "Um… wh-why?"

"We're gonna go talk to Coppermane," Sunset said.

Fluttershy's felt her heart drop. "Wh-Wh-What?"

"You heard me," Sunset said with a smirk.

"Um… I… I don't know… " Fluttershy stammered.

"Fluttershy, don't you want to know if he likes you or not?" Sunset asked.

"Well, yes… but… what if… what if I say something weird… or…"

"Fluttershy," Sunset said, "Don't worry. I'm going with you. I'll help you out. I know you're scared, but the only way you're going to find out if he likes you or not is if you take a chance."

"Coppermane was super nice when we were showing him around CHS," Pinkie said. "Shy, but nice!"

"You can do it, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy bit her lip and played with her hair. She knew they were right. The only way to find out is if she goes and talks to him.

With a whimper, she looked up at Sunset. "Okay…" she said sheepishly.

Sunset smiled and grabbed Fluttershy's hand, "Yay!"

"Oh, Fluttershy!" Rarity said, "Maybe try to get his number?" she said with a smirk.

"We'll see, Rarity. One thing at a time," Sunset said. And with that, Sunset took Fluttershy over to Coppermane. Fluttershy's heart felt like it was on fire as they got closer.

* * *

Coppermane was busy scolding himself for getting caught again. He tried to look at her again, and ended up getting caught red-handed again. This time, but Fluttershy herself. If he wasn't a creepy bastard before, he sure was now.

Coppermane's scolding was interrupted when he saw something in his peripheral vision. It appeared to be a black leather jacket and orange skirt. He looked up to see a familiar girl gazing back at him.

"Hi, Coppermane," Sunset said, "I don't know if you remember me at all…"

"Oh, hi. Yeah, you showed me around school before my first day. Sunset Shimmer right?" Coppermane asked.

Sunset nodded, "Yep! And we have calculus together too if I remember correctly."

Coppermane nodded, and was about to say something else until he saw something behing Sunset that made his heart stop.

Sunset knew exactly what, or rather who, Coppermane was looking at. She looked behind her to see Fluttershy hiding behind her hair with her knees bent inward as she held herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you met my friend yet?" Sunset asked. She gave Fluttershy a nudge, evoking a nervous whimper from her. "This is Fluttershy."

Coppermane felt a lump in his throat. Fluttershy was here. She was _right here_ in front of him.

"Um… w-we've met. H-Hi, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster.

Fluttershy felt her face heat up. "Um… hi, Coppermane."

Sunset giggled at their exchange. Coppermane liked Fluttershy, it was too obvious.

"We wanted to talk to you about your time here so far. Can we sit?" Sunset asked.

"Wait… you actually… _want_ to sit with me?" Coppermane asked.

"Of course!" Sunset said. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no no no, I just… I'm not used to people sitting with me is all… especially two girls," Coppermane said timidly, "Sorry… " he said, gesturing for them to sit.

Sunset and Fluttershy sat opposite of Coppermane, who had butterflies beyond belief. Fluttershy was _right there_.

"So, have you been enjoying CHS so far, Coppermane?" Sunset asked.

Coppermane looked at Sunset, fighting with every fiber of his being to not gawk at Fluttershy. "It's been going alright so far. It's definitely better than my old school."

"Glad to hear that! Have you made any friends yet?" Sunset asked.

"Um… well…" Coppermane started to say, "I've met you, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and I met another girl named Twilight Sparkle… and… well… there's…" he said, trying to come up with other names, but his mind went blank. He sighed in defeat, "Okay… I guess I haven't been putting in much effort."

"Aww, why not?" Sunset asked.

"Well… um…" Coppermane tried to say before Principal Celestia entered the cafeteria and walked up to Sunset.

"Excuse me, Sunset Shimmer?" Principal Celestia said behind Sunset.

"Oh, hi Principal Celestia," Sunset said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you mind coming with me for a moment? You're not in any trouble, I just want to speak with you about something," Principal Celestia asked.

Almost simultaneously, Coppermane and Fluttershy's hearts dropped. Were they about to be left… _alone_?

Sunset looked back at Fluttershy. She looked terrified. As much as Sunset didn't want to leave her friend out to dry like this, she didn't really have a choice. She couldn't say no to Principal Celestia herself. On the other hand, this would give Fluttershy a chance to talk to her crush on her own. She gestured for Fluttershy to lean her ear towards her.

"You can do this," Sunset whispered. "Just continue this conversation. You can do this."

Fluttershy's heart felt like it was on fire. She was about to left alone… with _Coppermane_.

Sunset looked up at the principal, "Of course, Principal Celestia."

"Thank you, Sunset," Principal Celestia said. Sunset stood up to follow Principal Celestia to her office.

As the two of them walked off, Sunset turned around and winked at Fluttershy, making her blush. And with that, Sunset and Principal Celestia walked away to her office, leaving Fluttershy and Coppermane alone… together.

Coppermane began to nervously fidget with his feet and hands. He could hear his heartbeat ring in his ear, and his heart felt like it was on fire.

 _I'm alone with Fluttershy… Fluttershy is right there. What do I say? I can't just sit here silently like an idiot. This is my chance! But… what the hell do I say?_

Coppermane felt a huge lump in his throat, preventing him from speaking. He couldn't help it. She was just so… gorgeous. The way she played with her hair as it draped over her face was just so adorable. He tried to find words to say, but his mind kept drawing a blank.

Fluttershy's heart was pounding. She tried hiding behind her hair, but it was no use. Her face was on fire.

 _Oh my gosh… I'm alone with Coppermane! I should say something. I need to talk to him. This is my chance! But… what do I say?_

Sunset's words echoed in Fluttershy's head.

 _You can do this. Just continue this conversation. You can do this._

Fighting the lump in her throat, Fluttershy took a deep breath. "S-So… um… y-you haven't m-made any other friends yet?"

"Huh?" Coppermane said dumbly. "Oh… well… I mean… it's not like I haven't made _any_ friends. I-I've met _you_ , right?" he said, rubbing his neck.

Fluttershy blushed, "Yeah… yeah you have…"

"But I get what you're saying. I haven't really made any _other_ friends yet," Coppermane said.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um… well… it-it's a long story… " Coppermane said. "I don't want to bore you."

"Aww, don't say that," Fluttershy said. "You can tell me."

"Um… I don't know… it… it's kind of stupid…" Coppermane said, playing with his hands.

"Don't be like that. I don't mind at all," Fluttershy said sweetly. "You can tell me."

Was Coppermane hearing things? Did she _want_ to hear his sob-story? He studied her eyes. Her beautiful teal eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt rather… secure with Fluttershy. Her face conveyed something genuine, and Coppermane felt like he could trust it, and he could trust _her_.

"You really want to know?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "I do."

"Well… okay… " Coppermane said. Fluttershy's face immediately lit up, and she was all ears. Coppermane then proceeded to tell Fluttershy all about his life at his old school. He told her about how he got bullied basically every single day with jocks ramming into him constantly, knocking his books out of his hands, beating him up, and belittling him afterwards.

"I guess I was an easy target or something, I don't know," Coppermane said.

"I… I thought I would be able to escape it when I moved… but… well… I guess you saw what happened last Friday… " Coppermane said, looking away with shame.

Fluttershy could feel her eyes welling up. It was heart-breaking to hear how much he's had to go through. He's been bullied for _that_ long?

"You poor thing…" Fluttershy said, placing her hand on Coppermane's.

Coppermane felt something on his hand. Something delicate and soft. He looked down to see Fluttershy's hand… on top of his.

Fluttershy followed Coppermane's eyes down, and saw where her hand was. She immediately pulled back, and hid behind her hair.

"Um… s-sorry… " she said, playing with her hands.

Coppermane's face was just as red as hers, "Oh… um… y-you're fine…"

 _Did she just… flirt with me?_

Thankfully, Sunset returned before the situation got too awkward.

"Hey, sorry about that," Sunset said, sitting down with Coppermane and Fluttershy.

"What did the principal talk to you about?" Fluttershy asked, trying to distract herself from her embarrassment.

"She just asked me if I was going to run for Princess of the Fall Formal this year, and I told her no," Sunset said.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Oh… I guess lunch is over…" Sunset said.

Fluttershy got up out of her seat, slinging her backpack behind her. She looked back at Coppermane, with a face as red as an apple. "Um… thanks for talking to me, Coppermane."

Coppermane smiled. Her voice was so sweet. "N-No problem. A-Anytime."

"G-Goodbye," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah… B-Bye… " Coppermane said. Fluttershy smiled, and began to walk out. Before she left the cafeteria, she looked back at Coppermane one more time, giving him another smile and a wave.

Sunset was about to leave to, but heard Coppermane speak up behind her.

"Um… Sunset?" Coppermane said.

"Hmm?" Sunset said.

"Um… don't tell her I asked this… but…" he began rubbing his neck, "does… does Fluttershy… um…"

"Yees?" Sunset asked.

"Um… does Fluttershy… h-have a boyfriend?" Coppermane asked.

Sunset beamed. He _did_ have a crush on her! She tried to contain her excitement, giving him a smirk. "No… no she doesn't."

"She doesn't?!" Coppermane blurted out suddenly. He immediately recoiled when he realized how loud he was, "Um… s-sorry…"

Sunset giggled, "No worries. Why do you want to know?" she asked teasingly.

"Um… n-no reason… j-just curious…" he said, rubbing his neck.

Sunset chuckled at his nervousness, "Okay, whatever you say," she said with a smile, "See you in calculus!"

"Yeah… s-see you…" Coppermane said sheepishly.

Sunset then exited the cafeteria, leaving Coppermane alone to ponder her thoughts.

Did he really just open up to Fluttershy?

Coppermane had the biggest smile on his face. His heart was still beating hard from talking to Fluttershy. He talked to a beautiful girl, and he didn't get ridiculed. Instead, she was just… nice. Nice, sweet, and caring. Was he just having a good dream?

Either way, he needed to get to class. He slung his backpack over his back, and proceeded to his next class, with Fluttershy's image dominating his mind.

* * *

Today was a study period in calculus, and groups were allowed. Rarity, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy pushed their desks together, and pulled out various homework sheets and study guides out.

"Sorry for abandoning you during lunch like that, Fluttershy," Sunset said.

"Oh, it's fine. It was the principal, after all," Fluttershy said.

"What did you two talk about?!" Rarity asked, barely able to sit still.

"Rarity, settle down," Applejack said, "But what did y'all talk about?" she asked with equal excitement.

"Well, what did he say?" Sunset asked. Fluttershy proceeded to tell the Applejack, Sunset, and Rarity what Coppermane had told her at lunch. Not everything though, just some general details. Fluttershy didn't want to betray Coppermane by having him open up to her and then have her blab to her friends about it.

"Wow… he's had it rough… " Sunset said.

"Did he tell ya why he changed schools?" Applejack asked.

"No, he didn't. I forgot to ask him," Fluttershy said, looking over at Coppermane who appeared to be very focused on his work. She turned back to her friends.

"Well, sounds like you had a good conversation anyway, huh?" Sunset asked.

"Yes… yes we did," Fluttershy said, smiling, "I hope I can talk to him again soon… " she said, twirling her hair.

"Well, why wait?" Rarity said.

"Huh?" Fluttershy asked.

"Are you having trouble with any homework problems?" Rarity asked.

"Oh… well… some problems I guess… why?" Fluttershy asked.

Suddenly, Applejack gasped, "Y'all should ask him for help!"

Sunset gasped too, "Ooh yeah! There's an empty desk over there next to him. That's a great idea!"

Fluttershy's heart began to beat faster. She looked over at Coppermane, feeling her face heat up. He seemed quite focused on his work.

"Oh, he looks like he's trying to focus. I don't want to bother him," Fluttershy said, blushing.

"Oh… he's not _that_ focused, Fluttershy," Rarity said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's glanced at you about four times now," Rarity said.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "H-He has?"

Rarity giggled. Her eyes went wide, "Oh! He just did it again!"

Fluttershy immediately glanced bat Coppermane, whose focus was on his work again. She turned back to her friends and began blushing and playing with her hair.

"C'mon, Fluttershy! Go over and ask him for help!" Applejack said.

"Um… I… I don't know…" Fluttershy stammered, "C-Can you go with me, Sunset?"

Sunset shook her head, "From what you told me, you did just fine on your own at lunch. You can do it, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy pondered for a moment. She did want to talk to him again, and she _did_ have a good conversation with him at lunch. Besides, she did legitimately need help on some problems. Even if he can't help her, it would be an excuse to talk to him. What did she have to lose?

"O-Okay, I'll do it." Fluttershy said, making all her friends smile giddily.

And with that, Fluttershy stood up and gathered her things. She took a deep breath, trying to summon up all the courage she had, and slowly made her way over to her crush.

* * *

Coppermane's mind raced as he worked on problems. Fluttershy was in the room. It was another chance to talk to her. But her friends were over there with her. As much as he didn't want to embarrass himself, he really wanted to talk to her. He almost didn't care if he got embarrassed, just as long as he could talk to Fluttershy.

Amongst the cacophony of study groups in the classroom, Coppermane heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see a familiar green skirt in front of him. He looked up further, and his breath was stolen when he saw Fluttershy in front of his desk, hiding behind her hair again, and holding her binder tightly in her arms.

"Oh… um… h-hi, Fluttershy… " Coppermane said.

"H-Hi, C-Coppermane… " she said, smiling and blushing. She could barely make out her friends giggling.

"C-Can I help you with something?" Coppermane asked, rubbing his neck.

"Um… I was wondering if you could help me with some problems…" Fluttershy said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh… y-yeah… of… of course…" Coppermane said, trying to mask his pounding heart with a smile. "Um… do… do you want to sit?" he asked, gesturing towards the desk in front of him.

Fluttershy smiled, and placed her things on the desk in front of Coppermane. She sat down and got her papers out of her binder. As she did this, Coppermane took a moment to take in her beauty. How could one girl be so gorgeous?

"Th-Thank you, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, blushing profusely.

Coppermane snapped out of his gawking trance upon hearing her voice.

"Um… n-no problem," Coppermane said, trying his best to not gawk at Fluttershy. Though, her big teal eyes were making it difficult… "So, what do you need help with?"

"Um… well… I did this problem, and I think I have it, but I'm not sure. C-Could you check it for me?" she asked, handing one sheet to Coppermane.

"Yeah sure. J-Just gimme a second…" Coppermane said, taking the sheet of paper out of her hand.

 _Hmm… she has really cute handwriting_.

Fluttershy looked over at her friends who were all giggling and smiling. Rarity gave her a wink, making her blush.

She turned back to Coppermane who was still looking over her work. She found herself just staring at him. He had such warm, brown eyes, and the way the sunlight reflected off his coppery hair was so beautiful. She's never seen hair like that before. But something piqued her curiosity… why was he not wearing a hoodie? He normally always wore one, so what was different about today?

"Um… Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked timidly.

"Uh, yeah sure. Wh-What is it?" he asked.

"Um… wh-why aren't you wearing a hoodie today?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, I've seen you in here before, and you've always worn a hoodie," she said, "I'm just curious."

Coppermane couldn't believe she actually noticed that. He bit his lip.

 _I did it for you._

"Oh, well, um… I… I don't know… I just felt like… doing something different, y'know?" he said, rubbing his neck. "D-Do you prefer that I wear a hoodie?"

"Oh no, I actually think it looks… nice…" Fluttershy said, feeling her face heat up.

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "R-Really?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Mmmhmm!"

Coppermane blushed, and offered her a smile. "Wow… um… thanks, Fluttershy. You… um… you look really nice too."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. Did he just say that?

"R-Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Y-Yeah," Coppermane said, "You're really… um… really pretty…"

Fluttershy thought she was going to faint. Coppermane just… _complimented_ her.

 _He thinks… I'm pretty?_

Fluttershy beamed, and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Oh… well… th-thank you, Coppermane… that's very sweet of you to say," she said, unable to stop smiling.

"Y-You're welcome," Coppermane said, rubbing his neck. He locked eyes with her again, but this time he didn't dart his gaze away. And neither did she. He just looked deeply into her eyes as she looked deeply into his. Wow… her eyes were beautiful… like two teal diamonds…

Coppermane blinked, snapping out of his trance, "Um… so… I… I looked over your work…"

"Oh… " Fluttershy said, breaking out of her trance, "Um… so… wh-what do you think?"

"Well, everything you've done is correct, but it's way more work than you needed to do," Coppermane said, "D-Do you want to see an easier way?"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded, "Yes, please."

Coppermane smiled back and turned the paper around to face her, "Okay, so here's what you could've done…"

* * *

Coppermane and Fluttershy seemed to lose track of the time, because the last school bell caught them completely off guard. Before they knew it, the everyone except them and Fluttershy's friends filed out of the room.

"Oh… I… I guess… I guess class over… " Coppermane said.

"Yeah… I guess… " Fluttershy said. She gathered her things and slung her backpack around her back. "Um… th-thanks for your help, Coppermane. I really appreciate it," Fluttershy said, holding her hands in front of her.

"N-No problem. Anytime," Coppermane said, rubbing his neck, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep! Goodbye… " she said, giving him a smile and a wave. She walked over to reconvene with her friends, but stopped when she saw Rarity giving her some kind of gesture. She was holding her phone towards Fluttershy, pointing at her, and then pointing at Coppermane. It admittedly took Fluttershy a little bit to catch on but eventually she did. She was reluctant at first, but decided just to give it a try. With her heart pounding, she summoned up all her courage…

"Um… Coppermane?" Fluttershy said, walking back over to her crush.

"Yeah?" Coppermane said, looking up from putting stuff in his backpack.

Fluttershy's heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest, "Um… well… this material is kind of hard, and I was wondering if… maybe…" she started to say, holding her hands in front of her, and feeling her face heat up.

"Maybe… what?" Coppermane coaxed.

Fluttershy looked up at him, "Do… do you think if I need help again… I could… t-text you?"

Coppermane thought he was hearing things. _Text him_?

"You… want my number?" Coppermane asked.

"I mean… if you don't want to… th-that's fine…"

"Oh no, don't worry," Coppermane said, "I-I'd be happy to give you my number."

Fluttershy looked up in shock, "R-Really?"

Coppermane nodded and blushed, "Of course. Here… um… g-gimme your phone and I'll put it in for you."

Fluttershy smiled and took her phone out. After going to her contact list, she handed it off to Coppermane. Fluttershy glanced over at the door to see Rarity standing there, who had a giddy smile on her face and was giggling. She looked at Fluttershy and gave her a wink, making her blush. Rarity walked out of the room and Fluttershy turned her attention back to Coppermane.

"Okay, h-here you go," Coppermane said, handing Fluttershy's phone back to her. She took it and looked on-screen to see Coppermane's name… and his phone number.

 _Oh my gosh… he actually gave me his number…_

"Th-Thank you. I-I'll text you later so you get mine… " she said, trying to contain her giddiness.

"S-Sounds good," Coppermane said with a smile, "Yeah, if… um… you ever need help… don't hesitate to get in touch."

"Thanks, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, "Have a great day."

"You too," Coppermane said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Fluttershy said. And with that, Fluttershy walked to the door, but not before taking one more glance at Coppermane.

Fluttershy walked out to reconvene with her friends, and was immediately rushed by Rarity.

"Ooh! Let me see! Let me see!" Rarity said, bouncing up and down Fluttershy pulled her phone out and showed it to Rarity, who squealed with joy and pulled Fluttershy into a big hug. "Oh I'm so proud of you, darling!"

"Way ta go, sugarcube!" Applejack said.

"See? I knew you could do it!" Sunset said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" Fluttershy said quietly. Suddenly, she couldn't contain her giddiness any longer, and started giggling to herself. "Oh my gosh, he gave me his number!" she said in a high-pitched voice, letting out a big, girly squeal. She even began hopping up and down in jubilation.

Her friends laughed at her outburst, and continued to converse as they walked home. Fluttershy looked down at her phone, and couldn't wait any longer. She pulled up her messages and sent a message off to Coppermane. Now he had her number. Before she put her phone away, she gave his number a unique ringtone and vibration so she'd know right away if he ever called or texted her.

Fluttershy couldn't stop smiling. She got closer to her crush, and got his number! She could hardly wait to spend more time with him.

* * *

Coppermane had the biggest smile on his face as he put his stuff away. He talked to Fluttershy today, and even gave her his number! And _she_ asked _him_ for it!

As he walked out, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out to see a text from an unknown number. Could it be…? He opened up his messages…

 _ ****Unknown# to Coppermane, 2:29 PM****_

 _ **Hi, Coppermane, this is Fluttershy. Thank you so much for your help today in calculus, I really appreciate it. This chapter has been very hard, and you were very helpful. I didn't know you were so smart! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!**_

 ** _**…**_**

Coppermane smiled, and tried his best not to shout with excitement. He had her number now! Before he put his phone away, he gave Fluttershy's number a unique ringtone and vibration. Now he would know right away if she ever called of texted him.

Coppermane walked out of school, and realized something. No bullies today. His smile grew even bigger as he began walking home. This has been, by far, the best day of Coppermane's life. He couldn't wait to talk to Fluttershy again.

* * *

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 2:33 PM**_**

 ** _Hi, Fluttershy. I'm always happy to help, and you were a great study partner. And yeah, I hear you, this chapter is pretty difficult, but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to get in touch._ _See you tomorrow :)_**

 ** _**…**_**

* * *

 **All reviews are** _**greatly appreciated**_ **, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	4. Rain

**I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.4: Rain

Coppermane woke up with a big smile on his face. He couldn't get Fluttershy out of his head. All yesterday on his way home from school, till the moment he went to sleep, he thought about her. He could even vaguely remember dreaming about her. He couldn't help it. Fluttershy was just so… beautiful. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her figure, everything about her was just perfect.

And she's _single_! How was is possible for a girl like Fluttershy to be single? It was uncanny, but Coppermane wasn't complaining in the slightest.

On top of that, she was without a doubt the sweetest girl he's ever met. Coppermane remembered the way she looked at him as he told his story. It wasn't one of condescendence or ire. It was one of sympathy and compassion. He didn't know why, but it was a look he knew he could trust. He felt so safe with her. It felt like he could tell her anything, and for once, he wouldn't be judged for it.

She was just… amazing…

But Coppermane knew deep down that he shouldn't read too much into this. Maybe Fluttershy was just naturally that sweet around everyone. Maybe she was the kind of person to always lend a sympathetic ear. Maybe it was in her nature to be shy around everyone. Sure, she hid behind her hair a lot, and blushed quite a bit, but maybe that's just her personality. If it was, then Fluttershy was all the more attractive. The way she played with her hair was just so cute.

He _had_ to talk to her again. He's never felt like this about someone. Fluttershy was special. She was way more than just a pretty face, and he wanted nothing more than to get to know her more. Even if she didn't like him back, he could at least become her friend.

But what could they do together? Something that wouldn't embarrass him, and not make him look like a total idiot in front of her…

An idea popped in his head when Coppermane remembered something. He had her number now. He really enjoyed sitting with her at lunch, so why not do it again? He pulled out his phone…

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 6:42 AM**_**

 ** _Hey, Fluttershy. It's Coppermane. Sorry if this is a little forward, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with me at lunch again? I really enjoyed sitting with you yesterday. Maybe we could talk about something other than my personal sob-story, huh? Lemme know what you think!_**

 ** _**…**_**

His nerves made him apprehensive to send the message, but eventually he brought himself to do so. Hopefully it wasn't being too forward.

It was storming outside, so Coppermane decided he would throw his hoodie on, and that he would drive to school instead of walk.

Hopefully he didn't creep Fluttershy out with that text…

* * *

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane 7:04 AM**_**

 ** _Aww, I'd love to sit with you again! I'll look out for you at lunch. Thank you :)_**

 ** _**…**_**

* * *

Fluttershy entered the cafeteria, scanning around for a particular guy. Her crush, Coppermane. He had texted her before school started, and asked if she wanted to have lunch with him again. Fluttershy was already giddy from getting a text from Coppermane, but her giddiness skyrocketed when she saw _why_ he texted her.

Fluttershy loved sitting with Coppermane yesterday. It was a little awkward at first, but once the converation got going, she had a wonderful time.

He was handsome, and he was also very sweet. He called her… _pretty_. He thought she was _pretty_. Her mind replayed that moment over and over, and her heart melted every time. The look in his eye was so warm, and his smile was so inviting.

Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat when she saw Coppermane sitting in the same corner lunch table, all alone. He had his hoodie on again, probably because of the rain. He admittedly looked better without his hoodie, but even so, he was just so cute. Coppermane appeared to be scanning the room too. Was he looking for her?

Suddenly, they locked eyes. Fluttershy gasped and hid behind her hair. She felt her face heat up as she brushed her hair behind her ear, and met Coppermane's warm, brown eyes again. She offered a small wave, and he waved back. Was he blushing?

She slowly made her way over to his table, feeling her heart beat faster as she got closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, a familiar group of girls were all sitting together, talking amongst themselves. Sunset, Rarity, and Applejack were telling the rest of them about yesterday in calculus with Fluttershy and Coppermane.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Twilight said.

"Oh, I know!" Rarity said, "We're so proud of her!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly noticed something, "Hey, where is Fluttershy anyways?"

All the girls looked around the table to realize that she wasn't there.

"Ah saw her earlier today," Applejack said.

"Wonder where she is," Sunset said.

The girls scanned the room for a moment until…

"Oh! There she is!" Rarity said, pointing towards her. They all noticed she wasn't heading towards their table.

"Where's she going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Is she going to sit somewhere else?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh, she's sitting with Coppermane today," Pinkie Pie said nonchalantly.

"What?!" the other girls exclaimed.

"Yeah! In film studies today, she showed me a text from him asking her to sit with him at lunch again," Pinkie Pie said, "She seemed really excited!"

"Aww, that's sweet," Sunset said.

"Oh I'm so happy for her!" Rarity said.

The girls all giggled to each other, excited for their best friend. As they continued their conversation, they occasionally suck glances over at Fluttershy and Coppermane, eagerly waiting to see what would happen.

* * *

Fluttershy soon arrived at her crush's table. Her heart felt like it was burning.

"H-Hi, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane looked up, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Fluttershy standing right next to his table. He felt his face heat up as he rubbed his neck.

"H-Hey, Fluttershy," he said. He gestured to the seat across from him, and she gladly sat down. Was she blushing?

"Thanks for asking me to sit with you," Fluttershy said.

"N-No problem," Coppermane said. "So, I feel like yesterday, we talked about me a little bit too much."

"Oh, I don't mind," Fluttershy said with a smile, "I liked talking about you."

"Well, thanks," Coppermane said, blushing, "But… I want to know about _you_."

Fluttershy's eyes widened, "M-Me? Really?"

"Yeah," Copper said with a smile, "You know a little about me, and I want to know a little about you."

A smile graced Fluttershy's blushing face. He wanted to get to know her? She brushed her hair behind her ear, and tried her best to contain her giddiness as she proceeded to tell Coppermane about herself. She talked about how much she loves animals, and how she volunteers at the animal shelter in her free time.

"…and I'm also in a band with my friends," Fluttershy said

"You're in a band?" Coppermane asked with wide eyes.

Fluttershy blushed, "Mmmhmm. My friends and I. It's a lot of fun."

"What do you play?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy blushed, "Tambourine."

"That's so cool. I never would've guess that you were in a band," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy giggled, "Maybe you could come and watch us rehearse sometime?"

"C-Can I?" Coppermane asked. "I don't know, I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"Oh, you won't bother us. We'd love to have you there!" Fluttershy said. "We rehearse on Thursdays after school. I know my friends would love to meet you."

"They would?" Coppermane asked.

"Of course!" Fluttershy said.

"Hmm… Alright, maybe I'll stop by sometime," Coppermane said.

"Do you play any instruments?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane bit his lip. "Well, um, I play a little piano."

Fluttershy perked up, "Oh, really?"

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

"Oh, well, I guess lunch is over," Coppermane said.

"Yeah… I guess it is," Fluttershy said. "Um… thank you for sitting with me again."

Coppermane blushed, "M-My pleasure. I-I guess I'll see you in calculus then huh?"

Fluttershy nodded, "See you then." And with that, she walked over to reconvene with her friends. Coppermane watched as she walked away, but darted his gaze away when some of her friends caught him checking her out. He could barely make out some giggling amidst the cacophony of the lunchroom.

Coppermane slung his backpack over his back, and proceeded to his next class with the biggest smile on his face. Another successful conversation with Fluttershy. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

Coppermane and Fluttershy studied together again during their calculus class period. Even after class was over, Fluttershy followed Coppermane back to his locker to continue their conversation. Coppermane didn't mind one bit. Fluttershy was just delightful, and very pleasant to talk to. She was even laughing at his corny jokes!

As Coppermane got his things out of his locker, the locker door suddenly swinged forward, clobbering Coppermane in the face with an audible, mettalic bang.

"Argh!" Coppermane grunted. His face rang in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Coppermane, are you okay?" Fluttershy beckoned.

He rubbed his cheek to numb the pain, but and his heart stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey loser. How's it hanging?" a big, familiar voice said behind him. Coppermane turned around to see two familar jocks staring back at him. He flinched, and his back hit the lockers behind him.

"Oh no…" Coppermane cooed.

"Hoops and I forgot to give you your dose yesterday," the brown-haired jock said.

"And Score and I will make up for it, don't you worry," Hoops, said.

Coppermane's heart pounded. In his panicked state, he glanced at Fluttershy, and back at the jocks. But the jocks turned their attention towards her, making Coppermane's heart drop.

"Hello, who do we have here?" Score said, walking over to Fluttershy.

"Is this loser bothering you?" Hoops said in a more charming voice.

Fluttershy recoiled, and backed up into the lockers. She held her hands in front of her.

"H-He's not bothering me," Fluttershy said in a hushed voice.

Score stifled a laugh, and knocked Coppermane's things out of his hand before kicking him to the ground. He fell on his stomach with a flop. He thought he could hear Fluttershy gasp as he fell. He got to his knees, and held his stomach in pain, and coughing a little.

"There we go," Score said, "No longer a problem."

"Now that he's out of the way, what's your name?" Hoops said to Fluttershy, leaning on the lockers and standing over her, turning up the charm in his voice.

"Um… F-Fl-Fluttershy…" she said, quieting down towards the end.

Score mirrored his friend in leaning on the lockers, "Well, Fluttershy, how 'bout instead of hangin' out with that loser, you come hang out with us?"

"Oh… um… n-no… I-I'm fine," Fluttershy said sheepishly. Her heart was pounding, and she took glances at Coppermane. He was on his arms and legs, holding his stomach. Was he still in pain?

"Oh, come on, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be hanging out with a loser like that," Hoops said.

"H-He's n-n-not a loser…" she said.

Score stifled a laugh. "Don't let him fool you. Once a loser, always a loser. Are you saying you _don't_ want to hang out with a member of the football team?" he said, using his free hand to caress her arm. Fluttershy shuddered at his touch, and whimpered as she recoiled from his hand.

"Or the basketball team?" Hoops said, attempting to caress her arm as well, making her whimper and recoil away from him.

"P-Please stop…" Fluttershy said shakily, holding herself tighter in her arms, sinking closer to the ground.

"C'mon, don't be scared. You know you want to. Any girl would," Hoops coaxed, "You can't tell us you want to hang out with _that_ ," he said, gesturing to Coppermane, who still held his stomach.

"Ha! He must be crying again. Pathetic," Score said.

Coppermane wasn't in pain. He was eavesdropping. As he listened to the jocks, he felt something boil inside of him. He clenched his teeth and fists as his breathing deepened. His eyebrows furled at what he was hearing. Hitting on Fluttershy? Scaring her? Being disrespectful to her? They could jump Coppermane all they wanted, but doing this to _Fluttershy_?

Clenching his fists, Coppermane stood up and turned towards the jocks. His rage exploded when he saw the jocks trying to touch her.

 _You dare lay a finger on her?_

"You know you want to," Hoops coaxed.

"Leave her alone," Coppermane said.

The jocks froze, and turned to Coppermane.

"Um… _what_?" Hoops asked.

Coppermane clenched his fists. "I _said_ … _Leave_ … _Her_ … _Alone_."

Fluttershy just stared at Coppermane in shock. What was he doing?

Hoops chuckled as he got in Coppermane's face. " _You're_ telling _us_ to leave her alone?"

"Can't you see you're scaring her? Why don't you just stop?" Coppermane scolded. "Can't you take a hint?"

The hall was silent for a moment, but was soon filled with the laughter of Hoops and Score.

"Oh this is great!" Hoops said, "He's actually standing up for her!"

"You have a crush on her or something?" Score said.

Coppermane's face went bright red, but tried to remain tough. He couldn't back down now.

"I just want you to leave her alone. Now go away, or I'll make you rue the day you ever touched her," Coppermane seethed.

This only made the jocks laugh harder. Coppermane's face was on fire, but he tried to maintain a tough face.

The jocks calmed down after long, and didn't seem fazed at all.

"Alright, tough guy, thanks for the laugh," Hoops said, wiping a tear out of his face. "We'll humor you for now, but don't expect us to be so nice next time."

"Just leave her be, _please_ ," Coppermane said.

"Yeah, whatever," Hoops said. And with that, the two of them walked off, bumping into Coppermane on their way out, and continuing to laugh.

Coppermane leaned against the locker, and let out a sigh of relief. He felt himself shaking from what just happened.

"Coppermane…" Fluttershy said, "You… You stood up to them…"

Coppermane offered a smile. "Of course," he said, "I-I had to protect you."

Fluttershy's heart melted as the biggest smile graced her face. He _did_ care about her. A warm feeling washed over her as she pulled Coppermane into a big hug.

"That was so sweet of you," Fluttershy said, giving him a light squeeze. "Thank you so much."

Coppermane didn't think she would be so appreciative of what he did. Surely, not enough to _hug_ him. He wasn't complaining at all, though. He wrapped his arms around her in return. Holding her in his arms felt great enough, but his heart melted even more when he felt Fluttershy nuzzle his chest. He squeezed her tighter in return. She felt so warm and delicate…

Fluttershy nuzzled Coppermane's chest, and felt him squeeze her tighter. She relaxed in his arms, and felt him relax too. His embrace was so warm and comforting…

"Fluttershy!" a voice called out. Fluttershy immediately, yet reluctantly broke the hug upon hearing the voice. She looked to see Rarity and Sunset Shimmer approaching her, looking worried.

"Are you okay, darling? We saw everything!" Rarity said, pulling her into a hug.

"We were going to intervene, until Coppermane here beat us to it," Sunset said, patting him on the back.

Coppermane blushed, "I-I had to do something…" he said, rubbing his neck.

Rarity released Fluttershy, and faced Coppermane. "Well that was very sweet of you. I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Rarity!" she said, holding her hand out.

Coppermane shook her hand, "I'm Coppermane. I think we have calculus together, right?"

"You are correct!" Rarity said.

Sunset put her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "You alright?"

Fluttershy nodded, "I-I'm fine," she said, looking over at Coppermane with a smile.

"Well, do you want to come to the Sweet Shoppe with us?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy blushed, "Actually… um… I think I'll be okay," she said, looking at Coppermane. Their eyes met, making them both blush.

Rarity and Sunset looked at each other knowingly. They knew what was up.

"Alright, well, have fun you two," Sunset said, "We'll see you later."

The group split up, but not before Rarity gave Fluttershy a wink, making her face heat up.

Fluttershy looked back at Coppermane, "Thank you again, Coppermane," she said with red cheeks.

Coppermane rubbed his neck. "N-No problem. Anytime."

"I-I guess we could just… talk until the rain stops," Fluttershy said, shuffling her feet.

"Do you usually walk home?" Coppermane asked. Fluttershy nodded, giving Coppermane an idea. "Well, maybe we don't have to wait."

Fluttershy rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I-I drove to school today because of the rain. Do…do you want a ride?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy's eyes widened, "You'd do that for me?"

Coppermane offered a smile, "Of course. I mean, as long as you give me directions on the way, yeah I'd be happy to drive you home."

Fluttershy smiled. Could this guy be any sweeter? She twirled her hair, "I'd love that."

Coppermane smiled, "Awesome. Should we get going then?"

Fluttershy looked outside, and bit her lip. "Um… I forgot. I don't have an umbrella. Do you have one?"

"Oh… um… no… I don't." Coppermane pondered for a moment. His car wasn't that close to the school. He didn't want her to get wet. Or worse, catch a cold. What could he do?

"Wait… I think I might have something," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Coppermane said nothing, but instead started taking his hoodie off.

"Here, put this on," Coppermane said, holding his hoodie out to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "Wh… Wha…"

"I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing, right?" Coppermane said.

"Coppermane, are you sure? You'll catch a cold," Fluttershy said.

"Well, you will too, won't you?" Coppermane said.

"Well… yes, but…"

"Fluttershy, don't worry about me. I just want you to stay dry. Take it," Coppermane said.

A big smile grew on Fluttershy's face. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Coppermane said. "Take it."

Fluttershy smiled, and reached out to take his hoodie. The fabric was so soft.

"You're too sweet," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane rubbed his neck. "I-It's nothing, really."

"No, really. I mean it," Fluttershy said. "Thank you so much."

Coppermane smiled as his cheeks went bright red. "Y-You're welcome."

Fluttershy giggled at his blushing face. She didn't know why, but he was just too adorable when he blushed. She found the bottom of the hoodie, and proceeded to put it on. The sleeves were a little long, but other than that, it was a perfect fit. The fabric was so soft, and… it smelled like him.

Coppermane couldn't help but smile. She looked adorable in his hoodie. It was a little big for her, but it only made her look even cuter.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said.

"N-No problem," Coppermane said, "You ready to go?"

Fluttershy nodded, and the two of them walked to the exit. They braced themselves at the door, with Fluttershy putting her hood up, before bolting for Coppermane's car. They quickly got in, and were left panting from the running.

"Jeez…" Coppermane said, breathing hard.

"I know…" Fluttershy said, panting. She put her hood down, and tossed her hair from side to side to fan it out.

Coppermane watched in awe as Fluttershy fixed her hair. The way she tossed her hair was magnificent, and filled the car with the scent of roses.

Fluttershy finished fixing her hair, and saw Coppermane looking at her. She looked away, blushing profusely. Was he watching her? Her heart danced at the thought.

 _Oh my gosh, Coppermane is driving me home!_

"Well, before we get going, do you want to listen to anything?" Copper asked, starting his car up.

"Whatever you want is fine," Fluttershy said with a smile.

Coppermane pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his library and found something he thought Fluttershy would like. He hit play, and was happy when Fluttershy smiled at the first few chords. With that, he backed the car out, and was bound for Fluttershy's house.

* * *

Fluttershy's face had a permanent smile while she was in Coppermane's car. He was driving her home! She could hardly contain how thrilled she was. She actually made him take a longer route on purpose, just so she could spend more time with him.

He's been so nice to her today. Spending so much time with her, protecting her from jocks, driving her home, and offering her his hoodie just so she wouldn't catch a cold. She didn't know it was possible for a guy to be so sweet.

Eventually, and unfortunately, they arrived at Fluttershy's house.

"Coppermane, thank you so much for driving me home. I really appreciate it," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane blushed. "Anytime."

Fluttershy knew she would have to get out of the car eventually… but she had to know one more thing before their time together was over for the day. As much as she didn't want to ask him about his past again, the incident with the bullies today just made her too curious.

"Um… Coppermane?" Fluttershy said.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, playing with her hands.

"Sure, what is it?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy started playing with her hair, "Um… this is kind of a weird question… but…"

"Yeah?" Coppermane coaxed.

"Um… why do you think you were bullied?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean… why do those mean jocks want to hurt you all the time?"

Coppermane rose an eyebrow. He looked down, pondering to himself. It was a good question. Why did they take such sadistic joy in jumping him every day?

"I-If it's too personal, th-that's fine. Y-You don't have to answer," Fluttershy said.

"No no, it's fine. It's actually something I've been wondering myself. Like… what did I do? What did I do to deserve being jumped by bullies every day? I mean… I guess it's because… I'm different. I mean, even at my old school, I was different. I wasn't involved in sports, nor clubs. I spent a lot of my free time studying mostly because I had nothing better to do. I had no friends, and I'm pretty scrawny if you couldn't already tell. I'm your trademark nerd. I was the school loser, and I guess nothing's changed at CHS, I mean, you saw what happened last Friday. I get pushed around a little bit, and I'm reduced to tears. How pathetic… That's just what I am. A pathetic loser."

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's never seen such a lack of self-esteem. How can anyone talk about themselves like that? Did he really think he was worthless? How can anyone bully themselves like that?

"Coppermane… don't say such awful things," Fluttershy said.

"But it's true," Coppermane said. "I'm pathetic."

"Coppermane, stop saying that. You're not pathetic," Fluttershy said.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. You're a great guy, Coppermane."

Coppermane suddenly felt something on his hand. Something small and delicate… and familiar. He looked at his hand to see Fluttershy's hand on his.

"Coppermane, ever since I met you, you've been nothing but sweet. Don't believe everything those mean bullies tell you. You're anything but a loser. You're not worthless. You've been through a lot, but that doesn't mean you're pathetic, because you're not. You're a great guy."

Coppermane bit his lip. "Fluttershy, you've only known me for a couple days…"

"I know you well enough to see that you're anything but a loser, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "Those bullies don't know you like I do."

Coppermane looked up into her eyes, and saw what he saw yesterday. A look he could trust. A look of sympathy and compassion. A look that gave him more comfort than anything else ever has. Her words were so sweet, and her soft voice melted his heart.

Coppermane managed a small smile. "Wow… um… thanks, Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy smiled, and pulled him into another big hug. "You're very welcome."

Coppermane was surprised to feel her embrace again, but he didn't fight it at all. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer. She nuzzled him again, making him shudder. He tried something bold, and started brushing her hair. He felt her relax in his arms, and could hear a faint moan. Her hair was so soft and silky…

"Um… I… I think I should be going now…" Fluttershy said, reluctantly pulling away from Coppermane's arms.

"Oh… O-Okay…" Coppermane said. He felt his face heat up. He could still feel her hair running though his fingers.

"Thanks for everything. I had such a wonderful day," Fluttershy said with a smile.

"N-No problem. The pleasure was mine," Coppermane said.

"Have a great afternoon," Fluttershy said.

"Thanks," Coppermane said. "Have a good one."

Fluttershy put her hood up, and slung her backpack around her back. She braced herself and bolted to her front door in the pouring rain. She made it inside, and looked back to watch Coppermane's car drive away. She blew a kiss in his direction before walking inside.

She closed the door, and immediately let out a giddy, girly squeal in excitement. She and Coppermane were getting closer. This was almost too good to be true. Fluttershy sat down on her couch and felt something brush her hair. She felt around behind her head, and felt… a hood? But Fluttershy didn't own a hoodie.

She had an epiphany. She was still wearing Coppermane's hoodie. She forgot to give it back to him!

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 3:44 PM**_**

 ** _Coppermane, I forgot to give your hoodie back! You can come back and get it if you want. I'm so sorry!_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 3:46 PM**_**

 ** _Yeah, I noticed that as soon as I started leaving. You know what, you can hang onto it for now, and just give it to me tomorrow at school. I've got plenty more where that came from. Nothing to be sorry about. Besides… if you don't mind me saying… you look cute in it. See you tomorrow :)_**

 ** _**_ … _**_**

Fluttershy squealed again. Being told by Coppermane that she was cute… it tickled her unlike anything else could. She relaxed on her couch, and found that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

What a wonderful day.

* * *

 **All reviews are** _**greatly**_ **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	5. Taking Risks

**I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.5: Taking Risks

Coppermane laid in his bed with a heavy head, and bad cough. He had gotten a little sick from being out in the rain without proper clothing. I.E. from not wearing his hoodie. He decided it would be best to stay home from school today.

At least he could help Fluttershy stay dry by giving his hoodie to her, so it went to good use.

 _Ah… Fluttershy…_

Images of the cutest girl ever filled Coppermane's mind again. Yesterday was so amazing. He got to sit with her at lunch again. He got to study with her again. He got to drive her home, and give her his hoodie. He even got to protect her from the jocks. Coppermane furled his eyebrows at the memory of the jocks hitting on Fluttershy. The way they tried to touch her, even though she was clearly scared. Could they not take a hint? The thought of anybody being disrespectful to Fluttershy made his blood boil.

But the best part of yesterday, by far, was feeling Fluttershy's embrace. Coppermane held his pillow in his arms, imagining it was Fluttershy. She was so warm and delicate. He could still smell the sweet scent of her soft, silky hair. His heart melted at the memory of her nuzzling his chest. It was the most adorable thing Coppermane has ever seen. For the first time, he felt appreciated.

He would give anything to hold her again.

Somehow, Fluttershy even convinced him to open up to her more. He was hesitant at first, but afterwards, he felt so much closer to her.

Coppermane's phone suddenly buzzed next to him. Did Coppermane get at text? Who would ever want to text _him_? He picked his phone up, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Fluttershy's name onscreen. _Fluttershy_ was texting him? He wasted no time in opening the message up.

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:07 PM**_**

 _ **Hi, Coppermane! I wanted to sit with you again, but I can't find you. Where are you? Or if you don't want to sit with me, that's okay too.**_

 ** _**…**_**

Fluttershy was searching for him? She _wanted_ to sit with him again? The biggest smile grew on Coppermane's face. She was _looking_ for him…

Coppermane's smile soon faded when he would have to tell her that he wasn't at school today. Would she be disappointed? On any other day, Coppermane would love to stay home from school, but he felt really bummed out that he wouldn't see Fluttershy today.

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 12:09 PM**_**

 ** _Hi, Fluttershy! I'm sorry, but I'm actually not at school today. I got sick, so I stayed home. I would've loved to sit with you again though. I'm sorry :(_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:10 PM**_**

 ** _Oh no! Is it because you gave me your hoodie yesterday? I'm so sorry! :(_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 12:11 PM**_**

 ** _Yeah, it was probably because of that. But you have nothing to be sorry about. It's all good :)_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:12 PM**_**

 ** _But you gave your hoodie to me, and you got sick because of it. I feel terrible :.(_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 12:15 PM**_**

 ** _Well, did you get sick at all?_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:17 PM**_**

 ** _No I didn't. Your hoodie is actually very comfortable. I wore it to school today so I could return it to you._**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 12:18 PM**_**

 ** _Oh really? Haha, I'm glad you like it. And I don't care if I get sick or not, as long as you're comfortable, that's all that matters to me._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:20 PM**_**

 ** _You're too sweet for your own good. Are you okay?_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 12:22 PM**_**

 ** _Well, at the moment, not really, but I should be fine for tomorrow. It's just a bad cold, nothing too serious._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:23 PM**_**

 ** _That's good. I still feel awful :(_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 12:25 PM**_**

 ** _Haha, you have nothing to be sorry about. This is all my fault. I'll be at school tomorrow, so don't worry. Maybe I can watch your band practice? Btw, you never told me the name of your band._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:31 PM**_**

 ** _Oh, I'm sorry! We're called the Rainbooms, and I just asked the girls if they would be alright with you watching us practice, and they said yes! They're so excited to meet you!_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 12:33 PM**_**

 ** _I can't wait to hear you guys!_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:35 PM**_**

 ** _If you are at school tomorrow, do you want to sit with me at lunch again? You don't have to if you don't want to._**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 12:37 PM**_**

 ** _I'd love to sit with you again! I was about to ask the same thing._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:39 PM**_**

 ** _Yay! Okay, I need to go. Class is about to start. Thanks for talking to me! Take care of yourself, please?_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 12:41 PM**_**

 ** _I will. See you tomorrow._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 12:43 PM**_**

 ** _I can't wait! Have a wonderful day :)_**

 ** _**…**_**

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

As promised, Coppermane was back in school, which made Fluttershy ecstatic. Yesterday felt so weird without him.

Coppermane's throat was still sore from being sick yesterday, so they didn't talk much, but Fluttershy didn't mind. She was just happy to be around him again.

She almost didn't want to return his hoodie. She wore it all day yesterday, and it was like he was still with her, even though he wasn't. It was a little slice of him for her to carry around, and a reminder that he was willing to get sick just so she wouldn't.

It was hard to believe that she was becoming so close to Coppermane. They've only known each other for a few days, yet he already cared about her so much. He's been so nice to her. She found herself growing more comfortable around him, yet she still felt weak around him. She couldn't help it. He was just so cute and sweet.

He was… amazing…

But maybe he was just like this around everyone. Maybe once he warmed up to someone, he was always this sweet. Still… even her closest friends weren't this nice to her. And the way he smiled at her… it was heart-melting.

Fluttershy was happy that she and Coppermane were friends now, but maybe they could become more someday?

Coppermane and Fluttershy decided to go straight to the music room after class in order avoid another encounter with Hoops and Score. Coppermane didn't want to deal with them today, and also didn't want Fluttershy to get hurt or hit on.

They entered the music room to find the rest of Fluttershy's friends getting set up.

"Hi, Fluttershy!" Twilight said.

"Hi!" said the rest of them.

Fluttershy smiled and waved, "Hello!"

"And look who she brought with her!" Sunset said, "How's it going, Coppermane?"

"Hey, Sunset. It's going alright," Coppermane said, rubbing his neck.

A blue girl with rainbow hair and a blue electric guitar slung over her back approached him. He didn't recognize her.

"So, you're Coppermane, huh?" she asked.

"Um… yeah?" Coppermane said, rubbing his neck.

"Nice to finally meet you. Name's Rainbow Dash, the awesome lead guitarist of this equally awesome band," she said, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Coppermane said, shaking her hand.

Rainbow Dash stepped aside when another girl came up from behind her. She had blonde hair and a cowgirl hat, and had an electric bass slung over her back. Coppermane recognized her from calculus.

"Howdy, Coppermane," she said with a southern drawl. She held out her hand, "Ma name's Applejack. Nice ta meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too," Coppermane said, shaking Applejack's hand.

Coppermane looked around the room to see what everybody else played. Twilight and Sunset appeared to be the lead singers, and Sunset had a guitar as well, so she probably doubled as backup guitarist. Pinkie Pie was on the drums, Fluttershy, like she told him, was on tambourine, and Rarity was on keytar.

The only oddball was a random guy in the room. He had light-orange skin and blue, windswept hair. He appeared to be talking to Twilight as he helped the girls set up. Was he in the band too?

Twilight looked over at Coppermane, and back at the blue-haired guy. She gave him a gesture, and then brought him over to Coppermane.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce you two," Twilight said, "Coppermane, this is Flash Sentry. He's a good friend of ours," she said, blushing slightly."

Flash Sentry held out his hand, "Hi, Coppermane. Heard a lot about you."

Coppermane shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. Heard a lot about me? Have the girls been talking about me?"

Flash chuckled, "Well, they've told me that you've been hanging out with Fluttershy a lot recently."

Coppermane blushed, "Oh… they've told you about that, huh?" he said, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, Coppermane," Twilight said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, it's fine," Coppermane said, still rubbing his neck, "I mean… it's true…" he said, smiling and looking over at Fluttershy. She made eye contact with him, and her cheeks immediately flushed a bright red. She hid behind her hair as she offered a small wave. Coppermane smiled and waved back, feeling his face heat up.

Twilight giggled, "You two talk for a little while. We'll let you know when we're ready," she said, returning to helping the Rainbooms set up.

Coppermane sat on the bench in front of the grand piano and Flash Sentry pulled up a chair.

"So are you in the Rainbooms too?" Coppermane asked.

"Nope, I'm just hanging out. I'm just good friends with them," Flash said, "I have my own band."

"Oh really?" Coppermane asked, intrigued.

Flash nodded, "We're called Flash Drive, and I'm the lead guitarist," he said with a smile, "You like music?"

"You kidding? I love music," Coppermane said, "I've taught myself how to read music, and even some music theory."

"Huh, you study music in your free time?" Flash said, raising an eyebrow.

Coppermane bit his lip. He must've sounded like a total nerd right then.

"Um… among other things…" Coppermane said, rubbing his neck, "I kind of have no life…"

To Coppermane's surprise, Flash Sentry chuckled, "Well, more power to you for studying. Do you play any instruments?"

"I play a little bit of piano, but I'm terrible at it," Coppermane said modestly, "If you hand me a lyric sheet with the chord symbols above the lyrics, I can play that with practice. That's about it."

"That's cool!" Flash Sentry said.

"I… I guess," Coppermane said, "But it's not something that I can use to… impress people, y'know?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Huh?" Coppermane said.

"I know _plenty_ of girls who love guys who can play instruments," Flash said, "Some are in this room right now."

Well, I have a feeling they'll just laugh once they hear how bad I am."

"Aw, c'mon," Flash said, "I know these girls would love to hear you play. Maybe after they rehearse, you can show us what you can do?"

Coppermane rubbed his neck, "Oh… um… I-I don't know about that. They'll just laugh…"

Flash brought his volume down a little, and leaned in to whisper. "You know, Fluttershy would love it if you played something."

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "S-She would?"

Before Flash could say anything…

"Alright guys," Rainbow Dash said, "You ready to hear from the most awesome band in the world?"

Looks like the girls were ready, and Coppermane was extremely anxious to hear from them.

"Let's hear it!" Flash said.

Pinkie Pie banged her drumsticks together, and the band started playing.

"1… 2… 3… 4…!"

…

 _-(Song:_ ** _Shine Like Rainbows_** _\- Go to my profile for a link to the song playlist for this story!)-_

 _Wow…they were good. Really good. Right off the bat, they played with energy and vigor, and everybody sounded great._

 _Coppermane began nodding his head to the beat, and the song still sounded great. Coppermane admittedly paid most attention to Fluttershy. It made him smile to see her having so much fun. She made eye contact with him a few times, and each time, she offered that adorable smile of hers. Coppermane blushed every time._

 _But around the chorus, something strange, almost otherworldly happened. Suddenly, their hair started to glow, and all the girls grew ponytail hair extensions, and their heads sprouted… pony ears? But the pièce de résistance was when Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy grew…wings? Coppermane was trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing. What was this magic? What in the world was happening?_

…

The song ended, and just as mysteriously as they appeared, the magic, pony-like features disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Sounded great girls!" Flash Sentry said, giving them applause.

"Thanks, Flash," Twilight said, shuffling her feet.

"What did you think, Coppermane?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking over to Coppermane. The girls were surprised to see him completely bug-eyed, with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Um… Coppermane?" Applejack said, "You okay?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Um… what the heck just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"You girls were playing and then… ears… tails… wings… I… I don't even know…" Coppermane stammered.

The girls and Flash just laughed, confusing Coppermane even more.

"Oh, we have no idea why it happens either, darling," Rarity said, putting her keytar down.

"It happens whenever we play," Applejack said.

"We don't really question it though, because it makes us look fabulous!" Rarity said, flipping her hair.

"Oh… okay…" Coppermane said. Apparently even they didn't know how it worked, so he decided not to question it further.

Besides, Fluttershy looked amazing with her ponytail and wings. It made her even prettier than she already was, as if that was even possible.

"So… did we sound good?" Rainbow Dash asked, still wanting an answer to her question.

"Oh, yeah, you girls sounded fantastic!" Coppermane said.

"Aww… thanks, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, shuffling her feet.

"So Coppermane, y'all play any instruments?" Applejack asked.

Coppermane rubbed his neck. "Um… well… I play a little piano…"

"Oh, really?" Rarity said, excitedly.

"That's so cool!" Sunset said.

"Oh… well… not really. I'm pretty bad…" Coppermane said.

"Well, maybe you should let us be the judge of that," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Coppermane said.

"You're at a grand piano right now," Rainbow said. "Let's hear something!"

"Ooh yeah! Play something!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping up and down in excitement. The others all clamored in agreement, gathering around the piano.

Coppermane's heart dropped. "Wh-What?"

"Play something for us, darling!" Rarity said, leaning on the left side of the piano.

"Well… um… I can only play chords…" Coppermane said.

"Do you sing at all?" Sunset asked.

Coppermane's heart started beating faster, "Um… well… a little… but…"

"Oh come on Coppermane," Flash said, patting him on the back reassuringly, "We just want to see what you can do."

"We're won't laugh at you or anything, if that's what you're afraid of," Rarity said, leaning on the piano. "We only want to hear how talented you are. Don't be shy, dear."

Coppermane bit his lip. "Well… um…"

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy said next to him. She boldly sat next to him on the bench, and gave him a subtle puppy-dog look. "Please?"

Coppermane froze upon seeing her face. Her bottom lip was pouted slightly, and her eyes were shimmering. He felt a tug at his heartstrings. He sighed in defeat. He couldn't disappoint Fluttershy. Why did she have to be so cute?

"Well… o-okay…" Coppermane said. The girls clamored in excitement, and gathered around the piano with big grins. Coppermane's heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest as he scrolled through his chord sheet library on his phone. He found one of his favorite songs to play and sing. He placed his phone on the stand, and cracked his knuckles. With a deep breath, he began to play…

 _-(Song:_ _ **House of Gold**_ _\- Go to my profile for a link to the song playlist for this story!)-_

Coppermane sang the last note, and played the last chord. He looked up and was surprised to see everyone completely bug-eyed.

"Um… h-how was that?" Coppermane asked, shrinking in his seat.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"So good!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Coppermane, I can't believe you doubted yourself!" Rarity said, "Your voice is lovely!"

"Coppermane, that was wonderful!" Twilight said.

"That was great, Coppermane!" Sunset said.

"It was amazin'!" Applejack said.

Coppermane lit up at their praise. "Wait… r-really?"

Fluttershy giggled. "Coppermane, I didn't know you were so talented!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Coppermane's heart melted at her compliment. "Um… th-thanks, Fluttershy," he said, rubbing his neck. He felt his face heat up.

"Sing something else! Sing something else!" Pinkie Pie said, and everybody else clamored in agreement.

Coppermane smiled, and scrolled through his chord sheets to find another song. He found one that was a little more difficult, but playable.

 _-(Song:_ ** _Pure Imagination_** _\- Go to my profile for a link to the song playlist for this story!)-_

Coppermane finished the final chord and looked up to see the girls all looking at him with big smiles and relaxed eyes.

"Coppermane… you have such a beautiful voice…" Rarity said with her hand over her heart. The girls all nodded in agreement.

Coppermane's face was on fire. "R-Really?"

"It was like a little slice of heaven," Applejack said with a smile.

Coppermane rubbed his neck and blushed, "Wow… th-thanks everyone…"

"Coppermane… that was amazing," Fluttershy said, brushing her hair behind her ear, blushing majorly.

Coppermane's heart soared. "G-Glad you liked it," he said.

"Another song?" Pinkie Pie asked, raising the pitch of her voice at the end.

"Um, actually, I think I need to draw the line there," Coppermane said. "My throat's a little sore."

"You sounded like that with a sore throat?" Sunset asked.

"Um… yes?" Coppermane said.

"Impressive," Sunset said, making Coppermane blush.

With that, the girls returned to their rehearsal.

"Coppermane. Up high." Flash said, holding his hand up. Coppermane gave him a high-five, "The girls were swooning over you."

Coppermane blushed, "Oh… well… I don't know about that…"

"I saw their faces. Believe me, they adored you," Flash said, "See? It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, right?"

Coppermane chuckled, "I guess not…"

"You know, Coppermane. You're alright," Flash said.

Coppermane smiled, "You too, Flash," he said, giving Flash Sentry a fist bump before they both turned their attention to the girls.

Did all of that really just happen? Did Coppermane just impress a group of pretty girls? It was like a dream come true. He was actually _good_ at something?

And _Fluttershy_ was impressed! That smile she gave him… the way her eyes twinkled… it was heart-melting.

Coppermane made eye contact with her again as she practiced. She gave him another smile and wave. Her cheeks were bright red, and she hid behind her hair. She was so cute.

Coppermane felt something stir within him as he watched Fluttershy practice. A feeling of yearning and energy. A feeling of courage.

It was time to take a risk…

* * *

With their rehearsal done, the Rainbooms were ready to part ways. Before they said goodbye, everyone exchanged numbers with Coppermane so he'd have people to get in contact with if he needed help.

Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy were planning on study together while everyone else got a bite to eat for dinner. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Flash Sentry bid their farewells, and left for the day. Everyone else lingered, however. Coppermane had one more thing to do before the day was over… Before he said goodbye to Fluttershy for the day…

"Um… Fluttershy?" Coppermane asked.

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked with a smile.

"C-Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Coppermane asked.

"Oh… um… of course," Fluttershy said. She looked at her friends, who were all smirking at her. She looked back at Coppermane, and he brought her to a small alcove in the hall.

"What is is, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked with a smile.

Coppermane's heart was pounding. "Um… I-I just wanted to ask you if… um… if you were doing anything tomorrow. A-After school, I mean."

"Oh… um… I don't think I have anything," Fluttershy said. "Why do you ask?"

Coppermane felt a huge lump in his throat. "Well… um… I… I…"

Fluttershy giggled at his stuttering. "What's wrong, Coppermane? What do you want to ask me?"

Coppermane took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ear.

"I… I just wanted to know if you… um… w-wanted to…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "G-Gooutwithme…"

"Wh-What?" Fluttershy asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Do you want to go out with me?" Coppermane said in a louder voice than he meant. His heart practically stopped when he realized what he just asked. It was out there now…

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. Her mouth hung open. Did he just say…?

"G-Go out with you?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane saw her wide eyes, and immediately panicked. "Oh gosh, I'm such a creep. I-I'm sorry, forget I even asked that."

"No no, Coppermane. You're not a creep," Fluttershy quickly said. "Are… are you asking me on… a _date_?"

Coppermane bit his lip, scolding himself inside for his minor panic attack. "Um… y-yeah. I just figured we could… hang out at my place… order a pizza… watch a movie or something… n-nothing too big or grandiose. I just want to spend more time with you," He looked at Fluttershy's still wide eyes, and felt another lump in his throat. "So… wh-what do you think?" He felt his flaming heart pounding against his chest, threatening to punch out. He felt his arm trembling as he rubbed his neck, and felt beads of sweat creeping out of his skin. He held his breath as he waited for Fluttershy's answer.

Fluttershy's heart soared with elation. It was really happening. Coppermane was asking her out! She fought with every fiber of her being to not scream in excitement as a huge smile grew on her face.

"Coppermane… that… that sounds wonderful," Fluttershy said, trying her best not to cry, "I… I'd love to go out with you."

Coppermane's heartbeat suddenly relaxed to a normal pulse. His arms ceased shaking, and he felt a wave of relief and jubilation wash over him. Did he hear her correctly?

"You… you would?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy giggled. "Of course. You've been so nice to me this week, and I'd love to spend more time with you. A date sounds wonderful," she said, blushing profusely and playing with her hair. She tried so hard not to squeal at what was happening.

A huge smile grew on Coppermane's face. She said _yes_!

"Wow… um… o-okay then. D-Does seven o-clock tomorrow work for you?" Coppermane asked, trying to contain the sheer amount of happiness within him.

"That sounds perfect," Fluttershy said.

"A-Awesome," Coppermane said. "I… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mmmhmm! Goodbye, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"Goodbye," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy stepped forward and gave Coppermane a big hug, which he immediately reciprocated. His embrace was so warm and comforting…

They released each other, and Fluttershy started to walk away towards her friends. She stopped about halfway between when she felt an urge to look at Coppermane one more time. She turned around, and saw him leaning against the lockers with the biggest smile on his face. He appeared to be chuckling to himself. Fluttershy giggled herself. He was just too cute.

Suddenly, she felt another urge. One that was a little more daring and bold…

"Coppermane!"

Coppermane perked up when he heard Fluttershy's voice again. He looked to his side, and saw her walking up to him.

"Yeah?"

Fluttershy stopped in front of him, staying silent. Her cheeks were bright red as she placed a hand on his shoulder, lifted her head, and gave him a kiss on cheek.

Coppermane's heart melted. His eyes went wide, and his mouth hung slightly open. Did… did she just…?

Fluttershy was afraid she crossed a boundary when she saw his shocked expression, but could only giggle when his face went bright red. He lifted his hand to touch his cheek where she kissed him, making her blush even more.

"H-Have a wonderful day, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"Y-Yeah… y-you too…" Coppermane said.

Coppermane watched as Fluttershy walked back to reconvene with her friends. The way her hair swayed and the way her hips subtly sashayed was hypnotic. She stopped to look at him one more time, and gave him a blushing smile before meeting up with her friends.

 _I think I'm in love_ …

He rubbed his cheek where she kissed him. He was caught completely off guard, but didn't hate it in the least. His cheek felt warm from her lips. Her soft, tender lips.

 _I'm never washing my cheek again_ _…_

And best of all… he had a date with her tomorrow. He did it. He asked her out, and she said _yes_. Was he having just one long dream? There's no way this was really happening. He had a _date_ with _Fluttershy_!

With the biggest smile on his face, he made his way home to start cleaning. His crush was coming over tomorrow!

* * *

"You kissed him on the cheek?!" Rarity squealed.

Fluttershy's face was bright red. "I… I did…" she said, making Rarity squeak in excitement.

"What did he talk to you about?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy didn't answer for a second, but soon, she let out a big, giddy, girly squeal.

"He asked me out!"

"What?!" her friends exclaimed.

Fluttershy squealed again. "I'm going on a date with him tomorrow!"

Rarity pulled her into a big hug. "Oh, darling! I'm so happy for you!"

"Congratulations, sugarcube!" Applejack said.

"That's so awesome!" Sunset said.

Fluttershy couldn't believe it was actually happening. She had a _date_ with _Coppermane_ tomorrow! It was too good to be true. Would they really become more than friends?

And she worked up the courage to kiss him on the cheek. She remembered his face after she kissed him. So cute!

She's never been so excited in her life. Tomorrow night, she would be on a date with Coppermane. If only tomorrow would come faster…

* * *

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 10:30 PM**_**

 ** _Coppermane, I just wanted to say that you were amazing at our band practice today. I had no idea that you were so talented. You have such a beautiful singing voice, and I hope that's not the last time we'll hear it. Sorry if I woke you up, but I couldn't resist! I'll see you tomorrow :)_**

 ** _**…**_**

* * *

 **All reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	6. Revelations

**So I decided to combine Ch.6 and Ch.7 together in order to make the plot tighter. For new readers, I won't say anything else to avoid spoilers. This warning is mostly for my loyal readers who read the original version, and might be wondering why there are only 18 chapters instead of 19.**

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.6: Revelations

Coppermane laid exhausted in his bed after spending the whole evening cleaning his house. He wanted his place to be nothing below pristine for Fluttershy tomorrow. Yes, Fluttershy. Coppermane had worked up the nerve to finally ask Fluttershy out. And she said _yes_!

Coppermane couldn't believe she actually said yes. He lifted his hand to feel his cheek. The very cheek that was touched by Fluttershy's lips. It still felt warm. Her lips were so tender and soft. And the way she smiled at him after she kissed him… it was heart-melting.

Coppermane tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. As tired as he was, his mind was racing with every possible scenario of his date with Fluttershy tomorrow. His mind mostly conjured up bad scenarios, making him sweat. What if she didn't even want to go out with him? What if she stood him up? What if he just bored her with how lame he is?

Coppermane bit his lip. Fluttershy was special, and deserved nothing less than perfection. He wanted to give just that to her, but what if he couldn't?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed next to him.

Who could be texting him at this hour? He picked up his phone to see… Rarity?

 ** _**Rarity to Coppermane, 10:05 PM**_**

 ** _Did you ask Fluttershy out?_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Rarity, 10:08 PM**_**

 ** _Um, yeah I did. Is there something wrong? I'm sorry :/_**

 ** _**Rarity to Coppermane, 10:11 PM**_**

 ** _Oh I'm not mad at all, darling. I think it's wonderful! Are you excited?_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Rarity, 10:14 PM**_**

 ** _Of course I'm excited. I am pretty nervous though._**

 ** _**Rarity to Coppermane, 10:17 PM**_**

 ** _What would you have to be nervous about?_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Rarity, 10:20 PM**_**

 ** _I'm just worried that I'll disappoint her. I want to give her a perfect night, but what if I can't do that? Will she not like me? Will she think I don't care? What if she thinks I'm boring? It's my first date, and I don't want to screw up, y'know? She's special, and I don't want to lose her._**

 ** _**Rarity to Coppermane, 10:27 PM**_**

 ** _Darling, Fluttershy does NOT think you're boring in the least. I don't think you'll disappoint her unless you really try._**

 ** _**Coppermane to Rarity, 10:30 PM**_**

 ** _How do you figure?_**

 ** _**Rarity to Coppermane, 10:34 PM**_**

 ** _Think about it, if she thought you were boring, do you think she would've spent as much time with you as she has? I will say this. Tomorrow, don't act like it has to be the best night ever. One thing that will scare Fluttershy away is pressure. All she'll want to do is spend some quality time with you. Just try to have a nice time with her, and make her feel comfortable. That's the best thing you can do for her._**

 ** _**Coppermane to Rarity, 10:41 PM**_**

 ** _Pizza and a movie is harmless, right?_**

 ** _**Rarity to Coppermane, 10:45 PM**_**

 ** _Absolutely! That's perfect. Don't worry, dear. Fluttershy will have a great time with you._**

 ** _**Coppermane to Rarity, 10:48 PM**_**

 ** _Thanks, Rarity. Sorry for overreacting. I just can't screw this up. If I do, I'll never forgive myself._**

 ** _**Rarity to Coppermane, 10:51 PM**_**

 ** _I understand, darling. And don't be so hard on yourself. It's so sweet that you care about her so much._**

 ** _**Coppermane to Rarity, 10:57 PM**_**

 ** _Thank you so much for your help, Rarity. I should probably go to sleep now. Have a good night :)_**

 ** _**Rarity to Coppermane, 11:01 PM**_**

 ** _Anytime, darling. Good night :)_**

 ** _**…**_**

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Fluttershy stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair for the umpteenth time. She glanced at the clock over and over, raising her heart rate with every look. Coppermane would be here at any minute to pick her up for their date. Yes… _date_. Coppermane surprised her after band practice yesterday, and made her entire week by asking her out! She couldn't believe it was actually happening! She must've done her hair and makeup about ten times by now. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect. She was just going over to his house to watch a movie, so she didn't have to dress up, but she had to make sure her hair and makeup were flawless.

This week has been the most amazing week of her life. Fluttershy has had many crushes before Coppermane, but she never got too far with any of them because she was too scared to talk to any of them. But Coppermane was different. She worked up the courage to talk to him at the start of the week, and she never looked back. They had gone from total strangers to close friends over the span of just one week. She discovered just how dark his past is, and how much he's had to go through. It was so heartbreaking to learn. Why would anybody want to bully such a sweet guy? What drove those jocks to harass Coppermane every day? Who could be so cruel? Coppermane hasn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment, right?

What Fluttershy appreciated most about this week was getting the opportunity to know Coppermane for the sweet, intelligent, and talented guy he truly is. On the surface, he seems distant, but once you got to know him, he was an amazing guy. And that amazing guy would be here in any minute to take Fluttershy out on a date! Fluttershy brushed her hair as a smile grew on her face. She took deep breaths to try and slow her pounding heart. Her nerves were almost as wild as her excitement. Fluttershy bit her lip at the thought of disappointing Coppermane. It was her first date ever, and she couldn't mess up.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Fluttershy nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked at the clock. 7:00. It was him.

A big smile grew on Fluttershy's face as she checked herself in the mirror one last time. After adjusting the butterfly pin in her hair, she rushed to the door. She looked through the peephole. She gasped when she saw her crush standing on the other side in his signature black hoodie and sweatpants. After taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Coppermane's face seemed to light up upon opening the door. Fluttershy felt her face heat up.

"H-Hi, Fluttershy," Coppermane said, blushing.

Fluttershy smiled, and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Hi, Coppermane."

"Y-You ready?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "Mmmhmm!"

Coppermane smiled, and held out his hand. Fluttershy's eyes went wide. Did he want to hold her hand? She smiled, and reached her hand out to take his. Seamlessly, their fingers interlaced, and Fluttershy did her best to not squeal in excitement.

 _He's holding my hand!_

Fluttershy felt Coppermane guide her to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her, and allowed her to get in first. He closed it for her when she was safely inside. Fluttershy watched as Coppermane walked to the driver's side, and let out a small squeal she could no longer contain. He was being such a gentleman!

Coppermane got in the car, and started it up. "We have to pick up the food on the way back. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Fluttershy said, "Um… Coppermane?"

"Hmm?"

Fluttershy started playing with her hair. "I-It was really sweet of you to ask me out. Thank you."

Coppermane's cheeks went red. "N-No problem. The pleasure's mine," he said as he started up the car.

And with that, they were bound for Coppermane's house.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Coppermane said, opening the door, "You can take your shoes off if you want to. I don't mind either way."

Fluttershy decided to take them off, and took a look around. It wasn't a big house by any means, but it seemed a little empty in the main room.

"Most of my things are in my room. If it's okay with you, I figured we could go there," Coppermane said.

"That's fine," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane guided Fluttershy up to his bedroom, holding the pizza with one hand, and holding Fluttershy's hand with the other. He let go of her hand to open the door. While downstairs was a little barren, his bedroom was the opposite. His twin-size bed was situated against the wall just under the window with an end table at the top of the frame. In the corner was an electronic keyboard with some sheet music on the stand, and in another corner was a desktop computer. In the middle, across from the side of his bed was a decently sized TV with an Xbox 360 and some shelves off to the side with tons of movies and games.

"You can sit on the bed if you want. Make yourself comfortable," Coppermane said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just some water, please," Fluttershy said.

"Alright," Coppermane said, taking his hoodie off, "Be right back." He threw his hoodie on the bed and proceeded downstairs.

"Okay, thanks," Fluttershy said, playing with her hair.

Fluttershy looked around, and let out another squeal. She was in Coppermane's bedroom! And she was on a date with him! She got up on his bed, and squealed again. She couldn't wait to see what Coppermane had in store for their date.

Coppermane returned with two plates and two fresh water bottles. He handed a plate and water bottle to Fluttershy, and showed her the movie he picked. It was a romantic comedy that Fluttershy's seen before. Coppermane started the movie up, and sat on the bed next to Fluttershy. They dug into the pizza as they watched the movie together.

It didn't take them long to finish the pizza, and once they were done, Coppermane moved the box off to the side. He glanced at Fluttershy, who was already looking at him. She darted her eyes away after making eye contact, and her cheeks flushed bright red. Coppermane blushed too, and felt a sudden urge to try something. Taking a deep, yet silent breath, he slowly scooted closer to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy felt the bed moving. She looked to her side, and her eyes went wide when she saw Coppermane scooting closer to her. His arm brushed up against hers, making her shudder. A big smile graced her face. She scooted closer to him in return, and slowly leaned her head on his shoulder.

Coppermane shuddered when he felt something on his shoulder. It was soft, and a familiar aroma filled the air. It was Fluttershy's hair. She was leaning on his shoulder. Coppermane's heart beat faster. She was reciprocating. Was this really happening?

He got the urge to make another move. He slowly lifted his arm, and gently wrapped it around her, feeling her hair cascade around his skin, like a pink, silky waterfall.

Fluttershy shuddered when she felt his arm behind her. His hand wrapped around her, resting on her waist, and lightly squeezing her in his embrace. Fluttershy fought with every fiber of her being to not squeal. He was cuddling with her! She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder again. She blushed as she placed her hand over his heart, and gave his neck a nuzzle.

Coppermane shuddered at the feeling of Fluttershy nuzzling his neck. He looked down and saw her hand over his heart. Could she feel his heart about to pound out of his chest? He leaned his head on hers, and gave her delicate waist a squeeze as he placed his free hand over hers.

Coppermane and Fluttershy completely forgot about the movie they were watching. They were too lost in each other's embrace to care about anything else.

Before they knew it, the movie was over. Seeing the credits roll snapped Coppermane out of his trance.

"Oh… I… I guess the movies over," Coppermane said, releasing Fluttershy from his embrace.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said. She blinked, snapping out of her trance. "Oh… I guess it is," she said, feeling her face heat up. She felt cold without his arms around her. "Um… is there anything else we can watch?"

Coppermane rubbed his neck. "Well, I need to go the bathroom really quick. If you want to look through my movies and find something, be my guest."

Fluttershy smiled. "Okay. Thanks," she said. Coppermane smiled and left the room, leaving Fluttershy alone. She wasted no time in browsing through his movies. She hoped she could use another movie as an excuse to cuddle with him some more.

As she sifted through his movies, something caught her eyes. On the shelf, there was a stray piece of paper, folded in half. Fluttershy could barely make out pen indentations on the inside. Curious, Fluttershy took it, and sat back on the bed. She opened it up, and found a note on the inside. She began reading, and as she read, her face went from one of curiosity to one of horror…

…

 _To anyone who finds me,_

 _I had nothing. No friends, no family, nothing. Everybody either hated me, bullied me, or neglected me. Every day was spent hoping I could survive without breaking down and crying from the pain. Even when I thought I was free, when I finally thought I was out of the well, the rope was cut, and I fell all the way back to the bottom. The well is cold, dark, and lonely. So, so lonely. I was worthless… pathetic… never meant for this world. Now, the mistake that was me is undone, and the world is a better place…_

…

Fluttershy's hand was over her mouth as her tears dotted the note. What was this? What did she just read? Is this what was going on in Coppermane's head? Was he this depressed? This broken? This lonely?

 _Coppermane… oh my gosh…_

Coppermane walked back in, and his smile turned dark when he saw Fluttershy on the bed with her face buried in her hands.

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane beckoned, sitting on the bed next to her. "What happened? What's wrong?

Fluttershy looked up, and Coppermane was taken aback when he saw how red her eyes were. She tried to say something, but all she could muster was a whimper before she returned to crying.

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane cooed.

Fluttershy's breathing was shaky. She offered the note to Coppermane in her trembling hand.

"C-Coppermane… wh-what is this?" Fluttershy asked in a shaky voice.

"Huh?" Coppermane asked, accepting the note from her. It was dotted with her tears. Coppermane's eyes went wide when he realized what she found.

"I… I found it on the shelf," Fluttershy said. She placed her hand on her knee. "Coppermane… are… are going to… k-kill yourself?"

Coppermane's heart pounded. He must've overlooked this when he was cleaning. He felt so horrified that she discovered this…

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed, squeezing his knee. "Tell me, please. Are you having… s-suicidal thoughts?"

Coppermane looked into Fluttershy's bloodshot eyes. Her face was red and puffy from her tears. Her breathing was shaky, and she squeezed his knee hard. His mind went haywire.

"I… I… um…" Coppermane stammered.

Fluttershy gasped, and pulled Coppermane into a big embrace. She held him tight in her arms, crying on his shoulder.

"Coppermane, don't do it. Don't kill yourself. You're not worthless. You're not pathetic. You have friends now. We care about you. _I_ care about you. Don't do it. Please. I… I can't lose you… I just can't…"

Coppermane was shocked at her outburst. He held her tight, rubbing her back and brushing her hair to comfort her. Her nails dug into his skin, holding onto him tight. Her body trembled in his arms as her tears soaked his shoulder. He felt tears building up behind his own eyes. Hearing Fluttershy cry… it was heart-wrenching.

"Fluttershy… shh… it's okay… it's okay… don't cry…" Coppermane cooed. "I'm not going to kill myself."

Fluttershy's grip on him relaxed, and she pulled away in his embrace. She whimpered as she dried her tears.

"You're… You're not?" Fluttershy beckoned.

Coppermane bit his lip. "Well… not anymore…"

"A-Anymore?" Fluttershy asked, "Wh-What do you mean?"

Coppermane pursed his lips, and sighed. He looked down, almost shedding a tear himself.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Coppermane sighed, "Fluttershy… I… I've told you about my past right?"

Fluttershy sniffled and nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"Well… I… I haven't told you everything," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's eyes widened, "What?"

Coppermane sighed. "There are some things that you don't know about me. I've been holding back because… well… I-I didn't want to scare you away…"

"What would scare me?" Fluttershy said, "You can tell me, Coppermane."

Coppermane bit his lip, "I… I don't know…"

"Coppermane, please," Fluttershy beckoned. She reached up and cupped his face. Coppermane shuddered at the feeling. Her beautiful eyes were filled with compassion. It was the same look that made him feel safe and secure. The look that comforted him unlike anything else could. "I promise, no matter what you say, I'll still be here. If you're having suicidal thoughts, I want to help you. I'm your friend, Coppermane. Nothing you say will scare me away."

Coppermane bit his lip. Part of him still didn't want to tell her, out of fear of losing her. At the same time, he felt almost compelled to tell her. If she was this concerned about his safety, she deserved to know. If he had to choose one person to open up to, it would be her. Not just because he had a crush on her, but because he was truly closest to her. He trusted her more than anybody.

Coppermane looked her dead in the eye. "If I'm going to tell you, you need to promise me something."

"Of course," Fluttershy said.

"Everything I'm about to say stays between us, okay?" Coppermane said. "Promise me?"

Fluttershy smiled, "I promise."

Coppermane smiled, and felt her stroke his cheek. He took a moment to savor the feeling as he gazed into her beautiful teal eyes. But it didn't last long before she backed away, sitting across from him, and waiting for what he had to say. Coppermane sighed, and sat across from Fluttershy.

"I've been bullied my whole life. For as long as I can remember, there was always someone I feared. I've been the school loser ever since I started attending school. They always told me that if I went to the principal or a teacher about what they did to me, they would beat me until I needed an ambulance. I was so scared. I lived every day in fear. No friends… no family… nobody. I was alone…"

"That's awful," Fluttershy said.

"I didn't know what to do. I just kinda… took it, y'know? What else could I do?" Coppermane said. "But… everyone has their limits…"

Coppermane paused for a moment, playing with his hands.

"It's okay," Fluttershy said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Coppermane looked up, and was met with Fluttershy's beautiful smile. Just seeing that gorgeous smile made him feel safe.

"I never told you why I transferred to CHS, did I?"

Fluttershy's smile faded. "No… no you haven't."

Coppermane bit his lip. "Well… I was walking out of school one day…"

* * *

 _Coppermane hurried with his books and binders in his arms. Maybe he could make it out of school before…_

 _Suddenly, Coppermane was sent tumbling to the ground. His books and binders escaped his arms, scattering across the hallway floor. He landed on the floor, and his heavy backpack landed on top of him, making the impact harder. As Coppermane struggled to get up, he heard cackling behind him._

 _"Ha! I barely bumped you! How can anyone be so wimpy?"_

 _"I think I hear him crying!" one of them called out. "Hey everyone! Step right up! Marvel at the crying piece of shit on the school floor!"_

 _Coppermane fought his tears back as he heard more laughter around him. More and more cackling, making it harder and harder to hold the tsunami of tears back._

 _"Nerd!"_

 _"Loser!"_

 _"Creep!"_

 _"Crybaby!"_

 _Every single one of their words cut through Coppermane's heart like a knife. He looked up, and saw his fellow classmates pointing and laughing at him. Laughing at his pain…_

 _His tears could no longer be contained. He felt a warm drop run down his face, followed by many others. His breathing turned shaky, and his body trembled._

 _"Ha! What a loser!"_

 _"Such a stupid crybaby!"_

 _"How pathetic!"_

 _Amidst the humiliation, Coppermane heard footsteps approach him. A shadow was cast over him. He looked up to see one of the bullies staring him down as everyone continued to laugh at him._

 _"You gonna cry about it, huh? You gonna cry? You're pathetic. The most pathetic excuse for a human being I've ever seen."_

 _As Coppermane looked into his eyes, he felt something stir within him. His breathing became harder, and his eyebrows began to furl. He clenched his teeth as he balled his fist._

 _With a swift move, he delivered a hard punch to the bully's stomach._

 _The laughter in the hall went dead silent. The only sound was the coughing of the bully as he held his stomach in pain. Coppermane felt his anger peak, clouding his vision and mind in a haze of rage. He grabbed the bully by the jacket collar, and threw him against the lockers. Before the bully had time to recover, Coppermane delivered another blow to his stomach. He punched him in the cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground. The bully had no time to react before Coppermane began punching him relentlessly in the face, completely ignoring the spots of blood._

 _"How does it feel, huh?! How does it feel to be jumped?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Coppermane screamed as he continued his assault._

 _The other students tried to restrain Coppermane, but he just kicked them away, and continued his assault on the bully._

 _"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!" Coppermane shouted at the top of his lungs, "THIS IS WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH EVERY FUCKING DAY!"_

 _It took eight students to finally pull Coppermane away from the bully. Coppermane continued to kick and scream like a child as the students tried to restrain him._

 _Eventually, he began to slowly calm down. His breathing softened, and his fists relaxed. He looked around to see all the other students staring at him in total horror. He looked at the bully on the ground, laying completely unconscious. Blood ran down his face, and pooled up on the ground around him. Coppermane looked down at his hands, and they were covered in blood. His breathing turned shaky as panic surfaced._

 _What has he done?_

 _Without even thinking, Coppermane ran. He ran out of the school as fast as he could._

* * *

"I… I never meant to hurt anyone… I… I just want it to end. I was done. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted it to stop!" Coppermane said, raising his voice at the end. Tears were threatening to escape from his eyes, but he held them back. For Fluttershy… he held his tears back.

Fluttershy was speechless. She studied Coppermane's face. He held his eyes closed and clenched his fists. He looked so pained…

Fluttershy reached out and touched his clenched fist, lightly massaging it.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Fluttershy said.

"No. I… I'm fine…" Coppermane said. He was in too deep to stop now. "So… I ended up getting expelled for the whole thing. That's why I changed schools. All because I lashed out like a total psychopath. Gosh… I can still see their faces…" Coppermane said, massaging his forehead with his hand. "I thought I could escape it all when I came to CHS. I thought I might have a chance to not be a total loser. But then, Hoops and Score came along. In the blink of an eye, I was the school loser again. I couldn't escape it. It was starting all over again, and the only way out I saw… was death."

Fluttershy felt like she was going to cry. Coppermane looked so pained. So haunted. So scared.

"Coppermane, there's always hope for the future," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy," Coppermane said, looking her dead in the eye, "Put yourself in my shoes for a moment. You've spent your entire life alone. You've never had a single friend. No matter how hard you try, everyone hates you. Every day, you wait in fear, wondering how you're going to be bullied today. Every night, you cry yourself to sleep because you feel so hated and pathetic. And you're all alone. You have nobody to reach out to. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to tell you everything's going to be okay. Nobody to help you. You're all on your own. And just when you think you've escaped, it all starts over. In an instant, you're right back where you started. Having nothing, and being nothing. How would you feel, Fluttershy? Do you know what it feels like to be alone for so long?"

Fluttershy bit her lip. She looked into Coppermane's brown eyes, but they weren't warm. Instead, they were filled with one thing. Angst. Through his eyes, the world is cold and dark. Fluttershy could finally see how broken and scarred he truly was. She looked into his eyes, and saw every scar. Every scar that left him so damaged inside.

But Fluttershy knew Coppermane. He wasn't a bad person. He was just scared. He deserved happiness, just like everyone else.

Fluttershy placed her hand on his knee. "Coppermane, there's always hope for the future. No matter how dark everything may seem, the future is still bright."

Coppermane looked into Fluttershy's beautiful eyes, and saw something he's never seen before. Sympathy. Sympathy for _him_. Concern for his feelings, and a willingness to help him.

"Even after all that, you would still have hope?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy smiled. "There's always hope. And Coppermane… you're not alone anymore," she said, squeezing his knee. "You have friends now. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Flash Sentry; they're all here for you. And… Coppermane…" She took his hand, interlacing their fingers together. " _I'm_ here for you. I'll always be here for you. What you went through was awful, and nobody deserves that. You're a wonderful guy, and I care about you. Your feelings matter to me, Coppermane. You're not alone anymore. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Coppermane looked down at his hand, weaved together with hers. Her hand was so small and delicate…

"Coppermane," Fluttershy said, squeezing his hand. "I wish you could see yourself through _my_ eyes, because then you would see how amazing you are."

Coppermane's eyes widened, and his heart melted. He looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but warmth.

"I… I just told you everything. And… you're still here," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled, and lunged forward to give Coppermane a big hug.

"Of course I am," Fluttershy said, squeezing him in her arms.

Coppermane was feeling her embrace again… and it's never felt so warm. He wrapped his arms around her, and felt her relax in his embrace, giving him another nuzzle. He began weaving her silky hair through his fingers, earning another nuzzle in return.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hmm?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Um… what made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"A-About death. Wh-What made you change your mind?"

Coppermane blushed, and did something bold. He lifted his hand, and cupped Fluttershy's face. Her eyes seemed to light up.

"You."

Fluttershy gasped. "Wh-What?"

" _You_ saved me, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy felt her face heat up. "I-I did?"

"The day we met… that was going to be my last day. But then you came along and… for the first time ever… I felt…"

Coppermane paused when he realized her hands have been on his shoulders the whole time. His hand was cupping her face, and the other was on her waist.

Time seemed to stop as Coppermane gazed into Fluttershy's eyes. His gaze found its way down to her lips. They were so close to his. They looked so sweet…

Fluttershy could feel his breath on her lips, electrifying her heart, making it pound against her chest. Her lips began trembling as she stared into his warm, brown eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes until their minds started working on their own. Their faces drew closer together. The sensation of each other's breath on their lips intensified more and more as they got closer and closer. Their lips were barely touching when they paused. Their lips trembled with desire. Fluttershy slowly offered a smile. Coppermane smiled back, and in moments, their lips met.

Coppermane felt his heart explode with lust as his lips touched Fluttershy's for the first time. His nervousness was replaced immediately with total bliss. She moaned into his mouth as she massaged his back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He began massaging her waist, making her moan into his mouth. Her lips caressed his so delicately, perfectly molding with his. In that moment, nothing else mattered but Fluttershy's amazing lips. So soft… so warm… so sweet… so _perfect_ … just like her…

Fluttershy fell into total euphoria. If Coppermane wasn't holding her, she would've melted onto the bed. Her nerves were quelled, and the world around her seemed to disappear as she became lost in his lips. A moan escaped her mouth as his lips caressed hers. She shivered in pleasure as he started brushing her hair and caressing her waist. She massaged his back in return, causing him to moan into her mouth. He squeezed her even tighter. Coppermane was actually _kissing_ her! His lips were so tender and sweet, caressing hers so perfectly…

Coppermane laid back on the bed, bringing Fluttershy with him. Her hair cascaded around his head, filling the air with the sweet scent of roses and strawberries. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, making her moan in to his mouth.

Fluttershy melted in Coppermane's arms as she laid on top of him. Passion emanated from his lips, exciting her own. Waves of pleasure rippled through her body with every movement of his lips, and with every stroke of her hair. Fluttershy never thought she could feel this good.

Their lips remained locked together as they savored each other's taste. It was unlike anything they've ever felt before.

Is this what love felt like?

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, when their need to breathe outweighed their lustful ecstasy, they pulled away. They were left panting for air as they gazed into each other's lustful eyes. Lust was soon replaced by shock and awe. Did they just…?

They did. Their very first kiss. Their cheeks flushed bright red as total wonder filled their eyes.

Coppermane smiled and reached up to caress Fluttershy's face. She moaned and leaned into his hand as a big smile graced her face.

"Happy," Coppermane said.

"What?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, when I first met you, for the first time ever, I felt happy," Coppermane said, continuing to stroke Fluttershy's cheek. "Nobody has ever helped me like that before. Nobody's ever given me a chance before."

Fluttershy smiled and lifted her hand to touch his. "Everyone deserves a chance, Coppermane."

Coppermane couldn't resist. He wanted to feel her lips again so badly. He lifted head to kiss her.

Fluttershy melted in his arms upon feeling his tender lips again. Their lips remained locked as Coppermane moved Fluttershy to lay beside him. He pulled her closer in his arms as he began brushing her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist, never letting go.

Coppermane pulled away, and was met with Fluttershy's smiling face. Her smile was so beautiful and bright. He saw tears running down her face, and slowly brought his hand up to dry them. He felt her shudder, and his nerves caused him to pull his hand away. He heard a small, saddened whimper from her when he withdrew his hand.

"S-Sorry. Th-this is all so new to me," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy giggled, and gave him another kiss on the lips. She snuggled up with him, nuzzling his chest.

"We can learn together," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane's heart melted. "Together…"

"Together…" Fluttershy cooed, looking up at Coppermane.

 _Her_ Coppermane…

Coppermane pulled Fluttershy into another tender kiss, making her melt yet again. She pulled him closer in her arms. She never thought kissing him would feel so amazing.

Coppermane felt something wet on his face. He pulled away, and saw tears in Fluttershy's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Coppermane whispered.

Fluttershy smiled as she gazed into his big brown eyes.

"I… I'm just so happy…" Fluttershy cooed.

Coppermane's heart melted. She was happy… because of _him_. Her beautiful eyes twinkled as she looked at him. He gave her delicate kisses on the cheek to dry her tears.

Fluttershy giggled each time Coppermane kissed her cheek. It was just too cute. And so loving…

Coppermane kissed her on the lips again once her tears were dry. He never thought kissing her would feel so amazing. Her lips were sweeter than candy…

They pulled away, and Fluttershy snuggled up with her new boyfriend, nuzzling his chest. She felt so warm and cozy in his arms… and so safe in his embrace…

Coppermane squeezed Fluttershy in his arms.

 _His_ Fluttershy…

Holding her in his arms felt amazing. She was so warm and delicate. He started brushing her hair, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She nuzzled him in return, making his heart melt. She looked absolutely adorable right now, resting her head on his chest.

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane asked.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy asked, looking up at her new boyfriend.

"Do you… um… do you want to… s-spend the night?"

"Yes," Fluttershy answered immediately, "I… I'd love to." She blushed at how quickly she answered, but it earned her one of Coppermane's smiles nevertheless.

Coppermane gave Fluttershy a peck before she snuggled up with him, nuzzling his chest. Coppermane squeezed her warm, delicate body in his arms to keep her safe as she slept.

"Sweet dreams, Fluttershy," Coppermane said, kissing Fluttershy on the forehead.

Fluttershy's heart danced. She nuzzled his chest, "Good night, Coppermane." Within minutes, Fluttershy allowed herself to drift off in her handsome boyfriend's arms.

Coppermane soon followed, allowing himself to be taken by the clutches of sleep, holding his sweet, beautiful girlfriend in his arms.

* * *

 **Sorry if this felt a little rushed. It's tomorrow as I'm writing this, and I'm a little tired.**

 **Before I go, I know you people are anxious for the sequel, but that's on hold for now. Final exams are coming up in a couple weeks, and I have tests next week as well. That's where my focus needs to be. I can't even think about writing brand new content until finals are over. This is my project for now.**

 **All reviews are** _ **greatly appreciated**_ **, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	7. Uncharted Territory

**Welcome! Sorry for this rewrite taking so long. Life got in the way. Anyways, I'm here now, and let's get this show on the road. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane, and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.7: Uncharted Territory

Coppermane woke up to the sound of rainfall outside his window. Flashes of lightning illuminated the room, followed by earth-shaking thunder. The air around him smelled so sweet, and he could feel something breathing on top of him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked down to behold the most adorable sight in the world.

There, resting her head on his chest, sleeping soundly, was Fluttershy.

She was still here. Everything that happened yesterday really happened. He really cuddled with her. He really opened up to her. He really had his very first kiss… with _her_.

She was… his _girlfriend_ now…

Coppermane's heart melted as he watched Fluttershy sleep. _His_ Fluttershy. She was all his. He did it. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a light squeeze. Her delicate body provided all the warmth he needed. She looked so cute resting on his chest. He gently brushed her hair, weaving the silky strands through his fingers. He kissed her forehead before resting his head back on his pillow. His eyelids grew heavier as he felt himself starting to drift off again.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed by a heavy wave of thunder. The peak of the thunder hit with a loud boom, startling Fluttershy, and waking her up with a gasp.

Fluttershy grabbed onto the nearest thing, and held it tight. Her body trembled, and her breath was short from the sudden adrenaline rush. She felt something squeeze her, startling her more. She looked up, and saw…

"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed.

"Hey," Coppermane murmured with a smile.

Another flash of lightning and a boom of thunder struck, making Fluttershy jump and squeak in surprise. She felt Coppermane squeeze her.

"It's okay," he said, kissing her forehead, "I've got you."

Fluttershy shivered at the feeling of his lips on her forehead. Thunderstorms usually scared her, but when another loud wave of thunder hit, she didn't jump. All of a sudden, she wasn't scared anymore… because Coppermane was here. _Her_ Coppermane was here. He held her close in his arms, and suddenly, there wasn't anything to be afraid of anymore. In Coppermane's arms, she was safe. She teared up and rested her head back on his warm chest. She felt his fingers weaving through her hair again, making her shudder in bliss.

Fluttershy couldn't believe she was still here with Coppermane. It really happened. They were together now. He was all hers. He was her _boyfriend_. A tear escaped her eye as she nuzzled his chest, earning her a kiss on the forehead. Slowly, she allowed herself to drift off, and let the rise and fall of his chest, the warmth of his embrace, and the way he brushed her hair to lull her back to sleep once more.

Coppermane soon followed, allowing Fluttershy's warmth and the pitter-patter of the rain to ease his mind back to a deep slumber.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

"And then… he kissed me," Fluttershy said, smiling giddily.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity exclaimed, pulling her into a huge hug, "Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations, darling!"

Rarity let out a big squeal as she squeezed her friend. Fluttershy giggled at how happy Rarity was.

Rarity released Fluttershy, and had a huge, giddy smile on her face.

"What else happened?!" Rarity beckoned, barely able to sit still.

Fluttershy giggled, and started playing with her hair. "He… he cuddled with me… he brushed my hair… he told me why he liked me… he held me in his arms… he… he kissed me again and again and… he was just wonderful! So loving… so sweet… so affectionate… and…" She let out a loud, girly squeal. "Oh, everything was so amazing!"

Rarity giggled. She's never seen Fluttershy so happy and excited before.

"I'm so happy for you, darling!" Rarity said. "Are you doing anything with him later?"

Fluttershy's smile quickly regressed to a more somber expression.

"Oh… um… we're… we're not doing anything today," Fluttershy said, playing with her hair.

"What? Why not?" Rarity asked.

"I told him I was spending the day with my friends," Fluttershy said. "We were going to show Twilight around the mall, right?"

"Well yes, but dear, I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to spend time with Coppermane. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Fluttershy bit her lip. "He _did_ look sad when I told him…"

"Oh! You could invite him to come with us!" Rarity said.

Fluttershy's face lit up. "Really? Are you sure the others wouldn't mind?"

"I think they would love it! Besides, now that he's your boyfriend, it would be healthy for him to get acquainted with all your best friends, would it not? I know _I_ would love to get to know you're new boyfriend."

Fluttershy blushed. She pondered for a moment. Rarity was right. If she was embarking on a relationship with Coppermane, it would be good for him to get decently acquainted with all her best friends.

Rarity suddenly gasped. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Flash and Twilight are dating!"

"What?!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Twilight told me everything! Flash asked her out on Friday," Rarity said, squealing. "I'm so happy for them!"

"That's wonderful!" Fluttershy said.

"I know!" Rarity said. She gave Fluttershy a huge smile. "All my friends are falling in love!" she said, making Fluttershy blush. "He'll be joining us at the mall today, and Coppermane should come too!"

Suddenly, Fluttershy's phone started ringing, making her jump. She looked at the screen and smiled when she saw Coppermane's name.

Rarity gasped when she looked at Fluttershy's phone. "Why don't you ask him?"

Fluttershy nodded, and quickly answered his call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

"Hi, Coppermane," Fluttershy said with a big smile on her face. She began playing with her hair.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Coppermane asked.

"No, not at all," Fluttershy said. "How are you today?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you," Coppermane said, making Fluttershy blush. "Oh gosh, that was so corny. I'm sorry."

"Aww, don't be sorry. It's sweet," Fluttershy said, blushing. "Um, are you doing anything today, Coppermane?"

"I don't think I have anything going on," Coppermane said. "Why?"

Fluttershy blushed. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me at the mall today with everyone else. We were going to go over there in a little while."

"The mall?" Coppermane said. "I thought that's why we couldn't hang out today."

"Well, yes, but… I miss you," Fluttershy said, feeling her face heat up as she played with her hair.

Coppermane chuckled. "Aww… I-I miss you too," he said, making Fluttershy blush even more. "Who else would be going?"

"Just Rarity, Twilight, Sunset, and Flash," Fluttershy said. "So… would you like to go? I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"If it means I can hang out with you, then of course. I'd love to go," Coppermane said.

"Really? Yay!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"I'll meet you girls there. See you soon," Coppermane said.

"I can't wait! Goodbye, Coppermane," Fluttershy said before hanging up. She turned to Rarity. "He said yes!"

"Wonderful!" Rarity said. "Oh, look at the time! We should be going."

And with that, Rarity and Fluttershy left the Sweet Shoppe to meet up with everyone. Fluttershy couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again!

Boyfriend… boyfriend… it felt so weird to think about. She had a _boyfriend_ now. It was weird, yet wonderful at the same time. Coppermane was her _boyfriend_ , and she could hardly wait to see him!

* * *

Coppermane waited outside the mall entrance, waiting for his friends and girlfriend.

His first date with Fluttershy was everything he hoped it would be and more. He never thought they would have such an amazing time together, let alone start a relationship. He could remember his first kiss so vividly. He never thought his first kiss would feel so amazing.

This was foreign territory for Coppermane, but there wasn't anyone else in the world he would rather be going on this journey with than Fluttershy.

 _Ah… Fluttershy…_

Coppermane couldn't stop thinking about her. She was just so amazing. So sweet… so kind… so _pretty_. Her gorgeous teal eyes… her long, flowing pink hair… her perfectly curvy figure… that sweet, beautiful smile that could light up an entire city… it was like he could already see her walking up to him.

"Hi, Coppermane."

Coppermane blinked, snapping out of his trance. Fluttershy was standing right in front of him, and around her was Sunset, Rarity, Twilight, and Flash. She was blushing majorly with a big smile on her face.

Was he staring the whole time he was thinking about her?

"H-Hey, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

"Thank you for coming," Fluttershy said.

"No problem," Coppermane said.

"Are you ready?" Fluttershy asked, taking his hand.

"Y-Yep. Sure am," Coppermane said. He heard giggling around him as he interlaced fingers with her.

"We're so happy for you two!" Rarity said.

Sunset whispered in Fluttershy's ear, "I knew you could do it."

Sunset gave Fluttershy a wink as she felt her face heat up.

Flash came up and pat Coppermane on the shoulder. "Congrats, man."

Coppermane smiled, and looked down to see Flash holding Twilight's hand.

"You too," Coppermane said, earning a wink from Flash.

And with that, the group ventured into the mall.

* * *

Coppermane usually hated malls. Seeing everyone around him with their friends and significant others made him feel uncomfortable and insecure. It was just another reminder of how stupid his life was.

This time was different. For once, Coppermane was walking around in public, and he wasn't alone. He had friends. Sunset, Rarity, Twilight, Flash, and most of all, Fluttershy. Talking to his friends was fun, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the gorgeous beauty who walked next to him. It was an amazing feeling to hold her hand. It was like putting his mark on her, and showing everyone who walked by that the most adorable girl in the world was _his_.

There was just one problem. He still wasn't happy. The whole time, he held his free arm close, and kept his shoulders up and tight. His heart was pounding, and his eyes darted around, unwittingly looking at anything that passed by, in between glances at Fluttershy. There was just a lot on his mind, and he felt stiff…

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy said, squeezing his hand.

"Hmm?" Coppermane asked. He didn't make eye contact with her, though.

Fluttershy stopped walking, and stood in front of Coppermane. She placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

"You feel tense, and you look sweaty. Is everything okay?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane tried to offer a reassuring smile. "Um… y-yeah… wh-why wouldn't I be?" Fluttershy didn't look convinced.

Sunset walked up behind Fluttershy. "We alright over here?"

Flash walked up next to Coppermane. "You okay, man?"

Coppermane bit his lip. "Well… um…"

He looked down at the ground. Great… now he was worrying everyone… including Fluttershy.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy said, bringing his chin up to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Coppermane sighed. "Um… no I'm not." Fluttershy was about to say something, but Coppermane cut her off. "Hey, Flash, can I talk to you about something? _Alone_?"

"Oh… um… I… I guess it's okay," Flash stammered. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Can we just discuss this in private please?" Coppermane snapped, making everyone flinch. "Um… s-sorry…"

"No, it's fine," Flash said. "Do you girls mind?"

"Well… I guess it's fine," Rarity said. "We could have Twilight try on some clothes!"

"Alright," Flash said. He pulled Twilight aside. "I guess Coppermane needs me."

"Don't worry," Twilight said. "He does look troubled about something."

"I'll text one of you when everything's okay," Flash said, giving Twilight a peck, making her blush. He walked over to Coppermane, standing with a very worried-looking Fluttershy.

"Coppermane, is there anything I can do to help you?" Fluttershy asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Fluttershy, I'm sorry, just… please understand," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy squeezed his shoulders. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be okay, Fluttershy. I just need to talk some things out," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy whimpered. "O-Okay. But… remember that I'm always here for you," she said, taking his hand. She lifted her head to give him a tender kiss.

"C'mon, girls. Let's leave the boys to it," Sunset said.

Coppermane watched as the girls walked away, but Fluttershy kept holding his hand. While she walked away, she kept her gaze fixated on him as her hand slowly slipped out of his grasp. Their hands separated, and Fluttershy's gaze lingered on him before she turned around to catch up with everyone else. Her eyes were shiny with… tears? It felt like Coppermane just got punched in the gut.

"Okay, Coppermane," Flash said, "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Flash," Coppermane said. "I've just been wracking my brain today, and I need to talk to someone."

Flash sighed and walked over to a nearby wall bench.

"Alright, what's up?" he asked, sitting down.

Coppermane sat down next to Flash, and let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Flash, I don't know if I'm going to be good enough," Coppermane said.

"Good enough for what?" Flash asked.

"For… for Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

"Fluttershy?" Flash asked.

"Yeah… I… I'm just worried that I won't be good enough for her."

"What makes you think that? She seems happy."

"I guess…" Coppermane said. "I just don't want to disappoint her as a boyfriend. I want to treat her like a queen, but what if I can't do that? What if I can't give her the things she deserves? Am I worthy of a girl as special as her? She deserves nothing but the best, but what if I can't give her that? What if…? It's just… How do I…?" Coppermane buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just ruining the day, aren't I?"

"No you're not," Flash said.

"Flash, don't pretend like you're not annoyed at me. Everyone was. Even…" Coppermane's eyes went wide, and his heart dropped. "Oh no…"

"Huh?" Flash said.

"Fluttershy. She was trying to help me. She wanted to be there for me, and I completely shot her down," Coppermane said as his face filled with dread. "Oh my gosh, I'm the worst boyfriend ever." He buried his face in his palms again.

Flash watched as his friend broke down in front of him. Was he _this_ insecure about his relationship? It was surprising to see the sheer lack of self-esteem in front of him.

Flash pat Coppermane on the back. "Coppermane, lemme tell you something," he said. Coppermane looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. Was he crying? Flash sighed. "Listen, I know it can be scary, but the uncertainty is what makes a new relationship interesting, and even fun. Every relationship is different, and you never know what's going to happen next. It's always an adventure, but the key is finding the right person to take with you on that adventure."

Coppermane didn't look moved. He stared down at the ground.

Flash sighed, and pat him on the back. "But if you keep worrying about these kinds of things, then you won't get anywhere with Fluttershy. Do you appreciate her?"

"Of course I do," Coppermane said.

"Then you have to show her that. Let her help you out when she offers it. She cares about you, and wants to be there for you. Yes, you screwed up, but you can't dwell on it. You're going to make mistakes, and she will too. Nobody's perfect. The best thing you can do is learn from them and move on, otherwise you won't get anywhere with her."

Coppermane played with his hands as he glanced in the direction the girls left in. He could still see Fluttershy's worried face. He wanted to punch himself. Why was he such a jerk?

"Well, how do I make up for being an asshole just now?" Coppermane asked.

"You know what she'd really like?" Flash said. "If you got her something."

Coppermane managed a small smile. The thought of buying things for Fluttershy made him feel a little better.

Flash stood up. "Why don't we look around for a bit? I'm sure we'll find something."

Coppermane sighed, and stood up. "I just hope I didn't hurt her too much."

"Everything will be fine," Flash said. "Fluttershy's very forgiving. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right, Flash."

* * *

 _MEANWHILE_

After Rarity bought everyone some clothes, they stopped at the food court to get something to eat and relax for a moment.

Fluttershy couldn't relax, though. She couldn't stop thinking about Coppermane and how tense he looked…

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, darling?" Rarity asked.

"You look troubled about something," Sunset said.

Fluttershy played with her hair, "Um… it's nothing…"

"Fluttershy," Rarity said, "It's obviously something, darling. What's on your mind?"

"Please, Fluttershy?" Twilight beckoned. "You can tell us anything."

Fluttershy twirled her hair. "I… I just hope Coppermane's okay."

"He _did_ seem worried about something," Twilight said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine after talking with Flash," Rarity said.

Fluttershy whimpered. "It's just… I couldn't help him. I didn't know what to do. He wouldn't talk to me. Was I doing something wrong? Why didn't he want me to help? Did he not want to come with me today? Oh no… he's unhappy and it's _my_ fault!"

"Fluttershy, stop," Sunset said. "Don't be like that."

Fluttershy sighed and looked down. "Sorry… this is all just so new to me…"

"We know," Sunset said, giving Fluttershy a hug, "Don't be sorry."

"This is new for Coppermane as well, darling," Rarity said.

"I just wish I knew how to make him feel better," Fluttershy said.

Sunset smiled. "Fluttershy, sometimes you just need to give your boyfriend some space. It doesn't mean that he doesn't want to be with you, it just means he might need to talk things out with some other friends. There's nothing wrong with that. Like Rarity said, this is new for him as well, so he's probably trying to figure some things out too. Give him some time, and he'll come around. Y'know, he's had a crush on you since last Monday."

"Really?" Fluttershy cooed. "How do you know?"

"Well, you remember sitting with him at lunch for the first time, right?" Sunset said.

Fluttershy smiled and twirled her hair at the memory.

"Of course I do."

"Well, after you left, he pulled me aside," Sunset said, "And you know what he asked me?"

"What?" Fluttershy beckoned.

"He asked me if you had a boyfriend," Sunset said with a smile.

"Oh, how cute!" Rarity said.

Fluttershy blushed. "He really asked that?"

Sunset nodded. "Mmmhmm! I wish you could've seen how his face lit up when I told him you were single. It was so cute!"

"He… he really did that?" Fluttershy said.

"Yup!" Sunset said. "I didn't tell you because I wanted you to figure it out for yourself. But he's liked you for a while."

"Here, darling," Rarity said, taking her phone out. She handed it to Fluttershy. "Why don't you take a look at that?"

Fluttershy looked at Rarity's phone. It was a series of text messages between Rarity and Coppermane.

"Forgive me for being a little inquisitive, but I was so excited when you told me he asked you out, I simply _had_ to ask him how he felt," Rarity said. "I think you might like some of the things he said about you."

Fluttershy continued to look at the messages, and couldn't help but smile.

"He… he thinks I'm special?" Fluttershy asked, playing with her hair.

"Indeed he does," Rarity said.

"Aww…" Fluttershy cooed, "He… he's so sweet."

"He really is," Rarity said. "He really likes you, darling. There's no need to worry."

"And if it helps," Twilight said, "I think you and Coppermane are really cute together."

"Oh, I know!" Rarity exclaimed.

"You two are just adorable!" Sunset said.

Fluttershy felt her face heat up. It was great to know her friends were being so supportive of her new relationship. She remembered how Coppermane looked at her when they rendezvoused today. His eyes were gleaming, as if he had found diamonds. It made her feel… pretty.

Rarity's phone buzzed in Fluttershy's hand, making her squeak. She handed it back so Rarity could look at the message herself.

 ** _**Flash to Rarity, 4:35 PM**_**

 ** _Alright, I think Coppermane's alright now. We're in the arcade if you want to meet up with us._**

 ** _**…**_**

"Oh! Coppermane is fine now," Rarity said. "They're in the arcade."

"Should we go meet up with them then?" Twilight said.

"Let's get going," Sunset said.

And with that, the girls got up and headed to the arcade. Fluttershy could only hope Coppermane really was feeling better.

* * *

The arcade was dark and illuminated by neon lights, making it somewhat hard to see. Even so, it wasn't hard to find the boys. Two familiar voices permeated throughout the arcade. The girls followed the voices to find two familiar boys playing skee ball.

"NO! I was so close to the 100!" Flash said.

"Aww, c'mon! Why'd I miss?! I only need a few more tickets!" Coppermane said.

"Hi, boys," Sunset said.

Coppermane and Flash turned around to see Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy, and Twilight.

"Hey, girls," Flash said.

"Hey," Coppermane said. "I-I'm sorry about all the drama, girls."

"Don't worry, darling!" Rarity said. "We're just happy you're okay."

Coppermane smiled. At least he didn't completely ruin the day.

Twilight walked up to Flash, and watched as he played skee ball, asking him questions about the game logistics. Sunset and Rarity decided to go off and play some games themselves. Fluttershy walked up behind Coppermane to watch him play.

"Hi," Fluttershy said, giving him a side-hug.

"Hey," Coppermane said, hugging her back.

Fluttershy gave him a kiss on the cheek. She felt him hug her tighter, making her giggle. It made her so giddy to know she could kiss him whenever she wanted to!

"Are you feeling better?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I am," Coppermane said.

"I'm glad," Fluttershy said, nuzzling him.

Coppermane chuckled, and kissed Fluttershy on the forehead. She nuzzled him again in return, making his heart melt.

Fluttershy looked beside him to see tons of tickets.

"Are you going to get something from the prize corner?" Fluttershy asked. "That's a lot of tickets."

"I know. I'm trying to get something, and this is my last throw," he said, grasping a skee ball in his hand. Fluttershy released him, and watched as he threw the ball and landed it in the 100 cup.

"Yes!" Coppermane exclaimed as he watched the strip of tickets feed out.

"Great job, Coppermane!" Fluttershy said.

"Thanks," Coppermane said, scooping all the tickets up in his arms. "Why don't you come with me?"

Coppermane and Fluttershy walked to a machine to feed the tickets into. It fed out a receipt that read 504 tickets. They walked up to the prize counter, and Coppermane looked around.

"Could I have that one, please?" Coppermane asked the clerk, pointing to a big, white, brown-maned unicorn stuffed animal.

"You like stuffed animals?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, it's not for me," Coppermane said.

"Huh?"

The clerk handed the stuffed unicorn to Coppermane.

"Thanks," Coppermane said. He looked at Fluttershy, and held the stuffed unicorn out to her. "It's for you."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "Wh-What?"

"I won this for _you_ ," Coppermane said.

A smile slowly grew on Fluttershy's face. "R-Really?"

Coppermane smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Fluttershy suddenly let out a loud, girly squeal.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, happily taking the stuffed unicorn. She giggled as she held it tightly in her arms. "That's so sweet of you!" She hugged it tightly, and then brought it in front of her to rub noses with it as she giggled. "He looks just like you, Coppermane!" She went back to hugging it with the biggest smile on her face. She looked at Coppermane, and gave him a big smooch. She pulled him into a huge hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Coppermane chuckled at how happy Fluttershy was. He knew a stuffed animal would be perfect for an animal-lover like herself, but he never expected such a huge reaction.

"You're very welcome," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy hopped up and down as she hugged her new stuffed unicorn.

"He's so cute!" Fluttershy squealed, rubbing noses with it.

Coppermane could only smile. She looked so cute nuzzling her new gift.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, because that's just part one," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide.

"P-Part _one_?" she cooed.

"Follow me," Coppermane said, holding his hand out.

"Okay," Fluttershy said, smiling. She took his hand, and Coppermane guided her out of the arcade. He brought her just outside the entrance to the arcade. "What is it, Coppermane?"

"Fluttershy, I feel terrible about all the drama today," Coppermane said. "I'm so sorry. I should've let you help me, and I completely shot you down. I feel like such a jerk…"

"Don't worry, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on his heart. "Just remember, if you ever need anything, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Fluttershy," Coppermane said, giving her a tender kiss. "But to make it up to you, I got you something."

"And I love it, Coppermane!" Fluttershy said, hugging her new stuffed unicorn. "Thank you so much!"

"Actually, it's not that," Coppermane said.

"What?" Fluttershy said.

"The stuffed unicorn was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. But I bought something _else_ for you beforehand," Coppermane said. He felt his nerves act up as he handed a shopping bag to her and watched her eyes go wide.

Fluttershy blinked. "Oh, Coppermane, you shouldn't have…" she said, taking the bag. "Thank you so much. Can I open it now?"

Coppermane rubbed his neck. "S-Sure…" he said, feeling his face heat up.

Fluttershy giggled at his blushing. It was so cute! She handed her stuffed unicorn to Coppermane, and eagerly opened the bag to look inside. Her eyes widened when she pulled out a small jewelry box. She put the bag down, and held the box in her hand. She looked up at Coppermane, who continued to blush. She giggled at him, making him blush even more. She returned her attention to the jewelry box, and slowly opened it up. What she saw took her breath away.

Inside the jewelry box was a gorgeous necklace. A polished silver chain with a medium-small sized teal pendant in the shape of a cherry blossom.

"C-Coppermane…" Fluttershy cooed.

"D-Do you like it?" Coppermane asked.

Another big smile graced Fluttershy's face. "I… _love_ it," she said, giving Coppermane a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

Coppermane hugged her back. Her reaction certainly wasn't as energetic as it was for her stuffed unicorn, but this one was great in its own way. It was a warmer, more intimate gesture, and Coppermane loved it just as much, if not more.

Fluttershy pulled away, and marveled at her new gift. "Um… would you mind… maybe… putting it on for me? I mean… only if you want to…" she said, feeling her face heat up.

Coppermane blinked. "Um… y-yeah, of course." He traded her stuffed unicorn for the necklace, and gripped both ends of the chains. He walked up and brought the chains behind her neck.

Fluttershy gazed deep into his wonderful, chocolaty brown eyes as he put her new necklace on for her. She could've easily done it herself, but she wanted an excuse for him to play with her hair. And she was _loving_ it.

"I saw this while I was walking around, and I immediately thought of you," Coppermane said.

"Really?" Fluttershy cooed.

"Yeah," Coppermane said, clipping the ends of the chain together. He fixed her hair, and moved his hands down to her waist. "It's delicate, it matches your eyes, it… it's pretty…"

Fluttershy felt her face heat up majorly as she smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I-I do," Coppermane said, moving his hand up to stroke her cheek. "You look gorgeous, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy felt herself blush even more, as if that was possible.

"Aww… thank you," she said. "Y-You're spoiling me."

"Well, I-I really like spoiling you," Coppermane said, cupping her face.

Fluttershy giggled. "You're too sweet."

Coppermane smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She quietly moaned into his mouth as their lips met. He felt one of her hands on his heart, making it melt. Her lips were so tender and sweet…

They pulled away, and Coppermane blushed when he saw Fluttershy's blissful smile. It made him so happy to know he could kiss her whenever he wanted to.

"Can I show the others your gifts?" Fluttershy asked with a big smile.

Coppermane chuckled. "Of course."

"Yay!" Fluttershy squeaked. "Thank you so much again, Coppermane!" She gave him one more big smooch before running back into the arcade. Coppermane just chuckled. It was so cute when she was excited.

Coppermane walked back into the arcade, and watched as Fluttershy showed her gifts off to the others. That beautiful smile never left her face. Coppermane couldn't help but smile too. It felt so rewarding to make Fluttershy smile; to make her happy. Fluttershy looked over at Coppermane, and made eye contact with him. Coppermane darted his gaze away, scolding himself for staring. He slowly looked back up at Fluttershy, who was giggling at him. She blew him a kiss as her friends continued to gush over her gifts.

Coppermane loved seeing Fluttershy so happy.

And the group carried on with their mall visit. Coppermane walked around the mall, and he wasn't alone… or stressed. Instead, as he walked around and held his beautiful girlfriend's hand, he was happy.

Girlfriend… girlfriend… the word got more wonderful every passing second spent with Fluttershy. Coppermane couldn't wait to make Fluttershy smile again.

* * *

 **And there's that! Hope you liked the rewrites I did here. I don't know when the next one will be out, but they probably won't be daily like I promised before. Sorry. I honestly don't know how I managed to pump them out daily in the beginning. Probably because they were only a couple-thousand words or so and I didn't proofread any of them. Anyways, all reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think!**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	8. Haven

**Hey, people! I managed to squeeze another rewrite in before I really needed to start working on homework. Now, due to the sheer length of the next chapter, it might take a while for it to get rewritten, but I'll definitely get it done sooner or later. For now though, enjoy this rewrite!** **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.8: Haven

Coppermane's first day back in school with his new girlfriend was everything he hoped it would be. During passing periods, he would meet up with Fluttershy just so he could look at her and kiss her before his next class. Just the notion of getting to kiss her after class gave him the motivation to keep going. Sometimes, their classes were in the same wing of the school, and he got to hold hands with her as they walked together. It was an amazing feeling to hold her hand as they walked. It was an opportunity to mark her in front of everyone in the school, and show them that Fluttershy was _his_.

He would also come to discover that pretty much all of his classes had one or more of Fluttershy's friends in it. Film Studies with Rarity, English with Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, and Pinkie Pie, Physics with Sunset, and Calculus with Rarity, Sunset, Applejack, and of course, Fluttershy. He also had a group to sit with at lunch now!

Coppermane stood with Fluttershy at her locker as she collected some things. She looked so pretty today. With autumn approaching, everyone was starting to dress a little warmer, and Fluttershy was no exception. She still wore her green skirt with butterflies and green boots, but instead of a white tank-top, she wore a tight long-sleeve shirt that showed her perfectly curved figure off. She wore white leggings, and finally she wore a green scarf that matched her skirt and boots. It was Coppermane's favorite part of her outfit. He's always liked scarves, and Fluttershy looked absolutely adorable with one. Then again, it was impossible for her _not_ to be adorable.

"You look really cute today, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's face went bright red. "Aww, thank you. You look nice too."

"I mean… it's just a windproof jacket and some sweatpants," Coppermane said, blushing.

Fluttershy shut her locker, and got close to her boyfriend, placing her hand on his heart.

"Well, you look very cute in it," she said with a sweet smile.

Coppermane chuckled. "Thanks."

"Are you ready to go?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let's hit it," Coppermane said. He gave her a quick peck before taking her hand in his, interlacing fingers. Then, the couple proceeded to the exit.

"Coppermane, why are your hands always so cold?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure," Coppermane said. "Does it bother you?"

"Oh no, not at all," Fluttershy said, squeezing his hand. "I was just…"

Suddenly, Coppermane was thrown roughly aside against the lockers. He was able to let go of Fluttershy's hand so she wouldn't get dragged with him, but the back of his head hit the lockers with a loud, metallic clang.

"Coppermane!" Fluttershy cried out.

"Happy Monday, loser!" a familiar voice bellowed.

"Still trying to go after the pretty ones, huh?" another familiar voice said. "Well, not on our watch."

Coppermane rubbed the back of his ringing head as he opened his eyes.

"You two again," he seethed through his teeth. His eyes shot fire when he saw them walking up to Fluttershy.

"Is he bothering you again?" Hoops asked, turning up the charm in his voice.

"We're sorry on his behalf," Score said, trying to put his arm around her. Fluttershy backed away to avoid his arm.

"H-He's not bothering me," Fluttershy said, continuing to back away as the bullies followed her.

Coppermane didn't let another second of this pass. Fluttershy looked terrified, and _nobody_ would lay a finger on her as long as he still breathed. He walked up, and got in between the jocks and Fluttershy.

"Hey! Leave her alone," Coppermane said sternly. "Can't you see how scared she is?"

Hoops stifled a laugh. "Are you _seriously_ trying to stand up for her? _Again_?"

"You bet I am," Coppermane said.

Score got in his face, sizing him up. "And you think you have a chance against _us_?"

Hoops sized him up too. "A basketball player, _and_ a football player?"

Coppermane tried to maintain a tough face, even though his palms were sweating and his heart was pounding.

"I don't even know why losers like you even try," Hoop said. "Can't you see she's _way_ out of your league."

"Standing up for her isn't going to do anything to help your chances," Score said. "Why even bother? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything."

Coppermane immediately grinned when he heard "girlfriend". He glanced behind him at Fluttershy, who stood with her knees bent inward and her hands in front of her, looking scared. Coppermane gave her a smile, and he could only assume she had heard the jocks as well, because when he smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back.

"Hey, wipe that smile off your face," Hoops said. "You know we're right."

"Actually," Coppermane said, "You're wrong,"

"Oh, come on," Score sneered. "What do you take us for? Stupid?"

"You're _wrong_ ," Coppermane reiterated. "She _is_ my girlfriend."

Score stifled a laugh. "Oh, _wow_. Seriously? Do you honestly expect us to believe _that_?"

"Nice try, bro," Hoops said, "But we all know that there's no way a girl like _her_ is your…"

Coppermane suddenly turned around, and gave Fluttershy a passionate kiss right in front of the jocks. Fluttershy squeaked in surprise, but quickly relaxed into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned into his mouth, moving her lips in rhythm with his.

The jocks' jaws hit the floor. She was _reciprocating_?! They even saw her lift her leg back in the air as he kissed. She _liked_ it?! How was this happening?

Coppermane pulled away from Fluttershy's delicate lips, feeling proud when he saw her blissful smile. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled as she leaned her head back on him as he held her.

Coppermane flashed a sly look at the jocks as he held his beautiful girlfriend in his arms.

"I'm not kidding, guys. She's all mine, and you can't have her," he said, giving Fluttershy a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. It gave him such pride and joy to give her affection in front of the jocks. Fluttershy was _his_ and he would make it known to the jocks, no matter what.

Hoops and Score, though shocked, didn't budge, and began to walk up to the couple with less-than-thrilled expressions. Coppermane felt Fluttershy tense up in his arms.

"It's okay," Coppermane whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek again. He let go of her and got in between her and the jocks once more. "You keep your hands off her."

"And what are you going to do about it, huh?" Score sneered.

"There's nothing to fight about," Coppermane said. "I already told you, she's mine. Nothing will change that."

"Well, how do you think you'll look to her when she sees you get pummeled by two strong, manly athletes, huh?" Hoops said, cracking his knuckles.

Coppermane started to sweat. He could feel his confidence dwindling. Could he handle this? Was he in over his head?

No… he had to stay strong… for Fluttershy. He couldn't look weak in front of her.

"Y'know, I may be a wimp," Coppermane said, "But at least I'm not a giant asshole."

Coppermane immediately regretted saying that. Before he knew it, Hoops grabbed him by the shirt, and pinned him against the lockers with a loud, metallic bang.

"What the hell did you just call us?" Hoops sneered.

Score got in his face. "Nobody insults us and lives to tell the tale."

Coppermane's brain went into total panic mode. He braced himself for what the beating he was about to receive…

"Hey! Hoops! Score!" a loud, angry voice called out. Hoops immediately released Coppermane, and backed away from him. Coppermane looked to see who called out, and saw a very angry-looking Rainbow Dash storming over to them. Fluttershy immediately rushed over to Coppermane to offer her condolence as Rainbow Dash chewed the jocks out.

"What the hell were you just doing?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Um… h-hey, Cap," Hoops said.

"H-How's it going, Rainbow?" Score said.

" _Answer me_!" Rainbow yelled, making the jocks flinch. "Why did I catch you jumping my best friend just now?"

"Wait… _friend_?" Score said.

"That loser is _friends_ with you?" Hoops beckoned.

"He's not a loser, and yes, he's my friend. And his girlfriend is too," Rainbow said with her arms crossed. "You still haven't answered my question. Why were you jumping him?!"

Hoops and Score exchanged nervous glances, looking like they were about to start pointing fingers.

"Well… um… we…" Hoops stammered.

"You see… um…" Score stammered. "It was Hoops' idea!"

" _Really_? You're trying to pin the blame on _me_?" Hoops sneered. "You were the one who pushed him!"

"It was your idea!" Score remarked.

"You freaking volunteered to push him!" Hoops shouted.

"Because you wouldn't stop nagging me!" Score yelled.

"Enough!" Rainbow snapped. "How old are you guys? _Five_? Anyway, this ends _now_. If I catch _either_ of you harassing him, or _any_ of my friends, I'm kicking you both out of CHS sports. No arguments, and no questions asked," Rainbow said. "Now why don't you just get the hell out of here, huh?"

Hoops and Score clenched their fists in rage. But they couldn't talk back to their captain. They could only walk away as they began arguing amongst themselves, pointing fingers. Rainbow just rolled her eyes. She looked over at the couple. Fluttershy appeared to be rubbing Coppermane's shoulders.

"You two okay?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," Coppermane said. "Thanks."

"No prob," Rainbow said. "Those two have been on my radar for a long time. If they ever pick on you again, let me know, because I don't need guys like that giving CHS sports a bad rep."

"Certainly," Fluttershy said.

"Alright, gotta run. See ya," Rainbow said, rushing off to wherever.

Fluttershy continued to console her boyfriend, rubbing his shoulders. He felt very stiff.

"Are you okay, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um… y-yeah… I-I'm fine," Coppermane said, looking down at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked, bringing his chin up.

Coppermane sighed. "I… I couldn't protect you."

"What?" Fluttershy cooed.

"They were about to beat me up. The only reason they didn't was because of Rainbow. I couldn't keep you safe on my own. I _am_ pathetic," Coppermane said, looking back down at the ground. What kind of boyfriend is he if he can't protect his girlfriend from harm?

Fluttershy felt a tug at her heartstrings as she listened to Coppermane berate himself. She could only think of one thing to cheer him up. She lifted her head to give him a loving kiss. She could feel his shoulders relax as her lips met his. She pulled away, and brought her hand up to his face.

"Coppermane, don't say such things. You _tried_. That's all that matters," Fluttershy said, stroking his cheek. "You stood up to them, and that means the world to me. I don't think any less of you. I promise."

It took a moment, but Coppermane eventually smiled, and brought his hand up to touch Fluttershy's.

"Thanks," he said.

Fluttershy smiled, and lifted her head to kiss him again.

"Would a treat from the Sweet Shoppe make you feel better?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane offered a small smile. "That sounds nice."

Fluttershy giggled, and gave him one more peck before taking his hand once more. And with that, she walked with her boyfriend out of the school, eager to cheer him up.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Coppermane spent the entire school day on high alert. He was waiting all day for Hoops and Score to pounce on him at any time. Thankfully, it never happened, but Coppermane never let his guard down, _especially_ when he was with Fluttershy. He had to protect her at all costs. He'd be damned if anything happened to her because he wasn't paying attention. He knew Hoops and Score would be _pissed_ at him after yesterday, so he had to be on high alert no matter what. If not for his sake, then for Fluttershy's sake.

But now they were out of school, and Coppermane could finally relax. He could stop being so worried, and spend some quality time with his beautiful girlfriend as they walked through Canterlot Park together at dusk. In Coppermane's mind, it was the perfect time for a walk in the park. The twilight sky was providing just enough light to see around, but not too much to be blinding. The stars were barely coming out, and the moon began its majestic journey across the astral sea. The young autumn season painted the leaves with light shades of red and yellow, while some leaves still remained green. Such beauty, and now he had someone to share it with.

Coppermane took a glance at his gorgeous Fluttershy. The ambiance was beautiful, but Fluttershy, just by her mere presence, made it seem that much more beautiful. Her hair swayed so playfully in the light breeze. She was so pretty. How did Coppermane get such a lovely girl?

Fluttershy looked over at Coppermane to see that he was already looking at her. He darted his gaze away, blushing majorly. She could only giggle. He was just too cute!

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, it's a surprise," Coppermane said with a smirk.

"Can you give me a hint?" Fluttershy beckoned.

Coppermane chuckled. "Nope. You have to wait."

Fluttershy whimpered. "Aww… please?"

Coppermane bit his tongue when he saw Fluttershy make her puppy-dog face. She was too good at that. It worked almost every time.

"Not this time, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. Fluttershy whimpered again, making him chuckle. "We're almost there, don't worry."

Eventually, Coppermane brought Fluttershy before a small opening in the surrounding forest. He let go of Fluttershy's hand and took out a flashlight.

Fluttershy looked into the opening, and saw nothing but void. She bit her lip. Is this where they were going? The flashlight wasn't doing much to help ease her mind.

"Okay, follow me," Coppermane said.

"Um… a-are you sure it's safe?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane looked at Fluttershy, and saw her holding her hands close, looking rather tense. He walked up to her.

"Fluttershy, you're going to love it in there. Don't be scared," Coppermane said. Fluttershy just looked past him into the opening, and whimpered. Coppermane took a look himself, and tried to see it through Fluttershy's eyes. He could understand why she would be scared. At first glance, it did seem rather eerie. But Coppermane knew there was something in there she would absolutely _love_.

"Fluttershy," Coppermane said, putting one hand on her waist and lifting her chin up with the other. "Don't worry. You're going to love it in there. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Fluttershy looked into Coppermane's warm brown eyes, and felt her heartbeat quell. He _would_ keep her safe, wouldn't he? She offered a small, timid smile, and placed her hand on his heart.

"O-Okay. I trust you."

Coppermane smiled, and gave her a tender kiss. He felt her relax once their lips met. He pulled away and offered his hand. She gladly took it, and interlaced their fingers.

Fluttershy squeezed Coppermane's hand as they ventured into the opening together, never letting go.

* * *

"Okay, here we are," Coppermane said, looking back at Fluttershy. She had her head down.

Fluttershy slowly brought her head up, and what she saw took her breath away.

It was a grove surrounded by dozens of cherry blossoms trees. The grass was covered with fallen cherry blossoms, and the sky above the grove was a breathtaking view of the night sky, completely unblocked.

"Coppermane… what is this place?" Fluttershy asked.

"You like it?" Coppermane asked, smiling as he brought her over to one of the trees.

"It's beautiful," Fluttershy said with a huge smile.

Coppermane smiled. _Almost as beautiful as you_.

He walked over to one of the cherry blossom trees, and sat up against it. He pat the spot in front of him, and Fluttershy gladly sat down. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, making her melt in his embrace. She laid back on his chest, moaning in bliss.

"I discovered this place a while back," Coppermane said. "I come here whenever I'm feeling sad or depressed. So… I'm here a lot."

"Aww…" Fluttershy whimpered, placing her hands over his, and squeezing them. "Does anyone else know about this place?"

"Actually… no," Coppermane said. "You're… the first person I've ever brought here."

Fluttershy looked up at Coppermane's blushing face.

"I… I am?"

"Yeah," Coppermane said. "This has always been my safe haven from… well… everything. I've never shown it to anyone because this place is my only escape."

"Well… why did you bring me here, then?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because… I wanted to thank you," Coppermane said, taking her hand.

Fluttershy squeezed his hand. "Thank me for what?"

"For everything," Coppermane said. "Last week, last weekend, everything. For saving my life, and for giving me a chance. You've done so much for me in such a short period of time, I wanted to find a special way to thank you. This place is very special to me, and I wanted to share it with someone just as special." He squeezed Fluttershy's hand. "I-I'm so glad I have you."

Fluttershy almost shed a tear. Something so special and close to his heart… he wanted to share it with her? Did she deserve this kind of treatment?

"Coppermane… th-thank you so much. You're too sweet," Fluttershy said. She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm so glad I have you too."

Coppermane's heart melted. He let go of her hand and brought it up to cup her face. He leaned in to give her a tender kiss. He felt her melt in his arms as their lips seamlessly molded together. He gently parted his lips, and Fluttershy snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest as she let out a relaxed sigh.

Fluttershy felt so serene. The tranquility of the cherry blossom grove, the unblocked, astral night sky, and being in her loving boyfriend's arms gave her an amazing feeling of solace. He trusted her enough to share his only safe haven with her. Now, it was _their_ safe haven. The way he held her made her feel so safe. The silence was so peaceful. Could she just stay here forever in Coppermane's arms?

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Coppermane cooed.

"Hmm?"

"C-Can I ask you something?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy giggled, and looked up at him. "You can ask me anything, Coppermane."

"Well, I've already told you why I like you, and forgive me for sounding narcissistic, but I was just wondering…"

"Yees?" Fluttershy coaxed.

"Why do you like me?" Coppermane asked. "I mean… what did I do to win you over? I-I'm just curious, is all."

Fluttershy giggled at how red his face was. He was so adorable when he blushed!

"Well, when I first met you, I thought the way you acted shy was really cute. You seemed very nice and sweet. Then the next week, you were so nice to me. Spending time with me, protecting me from those mean bullies, offering me your hoodie so I wouldn't catch a cold, and… I just thought you were the sweetest, cutest guy ever, and you still are."

Coppermane's face was bright red at what he was hearing. "Y-You thought I was _cute_? Even after you… well… saw me crying like a baby after getting jumped?"

"You know, I actually like that you cry. It shows you have a sensitive side. I don't like guys who try to look tough in front of everyone… like those jocks. Those people are always just big meanies. But you? You're the most genuine guy I've ever met. _That's_ why I like you. You're just… _you_. You don't try to be someone you're not. You're very honest with yourself, and that's admirable. Crying doesn't mean you're weak, Coppermane. It means you have real heart. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Coppermane couldn't believe what he was hearing. _That's_ why she liked him? It went deeper than he ever could've imagined. Crying was a sign of _heart_ , and _not_ weakness?

"I-I never would've guessed," Coppermane said. "That… that's really sweet, Fluttershy. Thank you so much."

Fluttershy squeezed her boyfriend's hands. "You're a wonderful guy, Coppermane. You're smart, you're sweet, you're kind, and…" She nuzzled his chest, "You're mine."

Coppermane's heart melted. He looked down and was met with her beautiful, affectionate smile. He smiled back and gave her a light squeeze in his arms.

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's."

Fluttershy's heart melted at those words. She felt his lips on her cheek, making her giggle. She turned her head to meet his lips with her own. Kissing him was the only thing better than cuddling with him. His tender lips would never stop feeling amazing. Coppermane pulled away, and Fluttershy gazed deeply into his warm, chocolaty brown eyes.

"Wow…" Coppermane murmured, brushing the hair out of her face. "Your eyes are beautiful."

Fluttershy's heart melted again as a big smile graced her face.

"Aww… Coppermane…" she cooed as he leaned in to give her another tender kiss, making her melt even more. She relaxed her body, allowing Coppermane to lead the kiss. She moved her lips perfectly in sync with every movement of his. She felt so pretty… and so loved…

Coppermane gently pulled away, and caressed her face as she rested her head back on his warm chest. He squeezed her in his arms, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. A tear escaped Fluttershy's eye. How can one guy be so affectionate?

Coppermane wouldn't want to be anywhere else. It felt amazing to hold Fluttershy in his arms. She looked absolutely adorable lying on his chest, and her body provided all the warmth he needed. Every breath he took was filled with the sweet scent of her beautiful hair.

Everything was just perfect…

* * *

As much as Coppermane wanted to stay here with Fluttershy in his arms for all eternity, he knew he couldn't. Unfortunately, they both had school tomorrow, and needed to get her home. He looked down to tell Fluttershy that it was time to go… only to find that she had fallen asleep.

Coppermane chuckled, but not too much to wake her up. It was flattering to know she felt safe enough in his arms to drift off.

But how was he going to get her back to the car without waking her up?

It didn't take long for him to hatch an idea. It would be risky, but it just might work. Carefully he stood up, and scooped Fluttershy up into his arms, carrying her bridal-style. Coppermane took a moment to just watch her sleep as he held her. She was just too cute when she was asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before proceeding into the forest opening.

* * *

Just when Coppermane got to his car, Fluttershy stirred in his arms.

Fluttershy moaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up, and saw her boyfriend's face.

"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy said groggily.

"Hey," Coppermane said. "Sleep well?"

"Wh-Where am I?" Fluttershy asked. She felt strangely… weightless. It took her a moment to realize what was going on. Coppermane was… _carrying_ her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He offered a warm smile.

"Don't worry. I've got you," Coppermane said.

"Wh-What happened?" Fluttershy cooed.

"You fell asleep back in the grove," Coppermane said. "I was trying to get you back to the car without waking you up but… sorry…"

"Oh, it's fine, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "If you wanted to… you could've just woken me up. I wouldn't have minded. You didn't have to carry me."

"I know… but… I… I kind of wanted to," Coppermane said, blushing.

Fluttershy felt her face heat up, and nuzzled his chest.

"That's so sweet of you," Fluttershy said. She wouldn't deny that she _loved_ being held like this.

"Well, unfortunately, I kind of have to put you down now so you can get in the car," Coppermane said.

"Oh… o-okay…" Fluttershy said. Coppermane slowly lowered her, but she could feel the hesitance in his arms. Did he really like holding her that much?

With that, the couple got in the car and were bound for home. What a wonderful night…

* * *

Fluttershy asked Coppermane if he could carry her to the front door, and Coppermane happily obliged. There was something about being carried by him that she just loved. He set her down at her front door, and they took a moment just to gaze into each other's eyes.

Fluttershy didn't want this night to end. Coppermane has been so nice to her. She couldn't stop thinking about when he told her she had pretty eyes. It made her heart melt every time. When she was with Coppermane, she felt beautiful.

But there was something that Fluttershy was still wracking her brain about. The reason for his secret sanctuary. Nobody should need a secret sanctuary to escape from life. Nobody should ever be brought to that position. But Coppermane has, and he had people like Hoops and Score to thank.

Fluttershy just didn't understand why anybody would want to hurt such a sweet guy. It made her sick to know there are people like that out there… torturing her Coppermane.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah?" Coppermane said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Coppermane said. "You can ask me anything."

Fluttershy bit her lip. "Um… it's about Hoops and Score."

"Okay," Coppermane said. "What about them?"

"Um… are… are they going to… interfere with us?" Fluttershy asked, placing her hand on his heart.

"What do you mean?" Coppermane asked, placing his hand over hers.

"I just can't stop thinking about all the times they've tried to hurt you. Then… they keep trying to get close to me, and then they try to touch me, and… I-I'm just scared of them," Fluttershy said, gripping tighter onto Coppermane.

Coppermane sighed. He absolutely hated himself for dragging Fluttershy into this mess. The thought of Hoops and Score hitting on Fluttershy and being disrespectful to her made his blood boil. But this is the decision he made, and he had to honor it by doing whatever it took to protect his Fluttershy. She was his princess, and nobody would lay a finger on her.

Coppermane leaned in to give Fluttershy a tender kiss. He felt her relax her grip upon making contact with her lips. He gently pulled away, and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Fluttershy, you don't have to worry about those jerks interfering with us. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I won't let them," Coppermane said, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close. "You're mine now, and that means I will do everything in my power to protect you. I'll fight those bullies if I have to."

"F-Fight? But Coppermane, what about what happened at your old school? What about…"

"Shh…" Coppermane said, putting his finger on her lips. "All that matters to me is that you're safe. I promise, no matter what, I will do everything to make sure no harm comes your way."

Fluttershy couldn't help but break into a big smile. She even teared up a little. He's already proven twice that he'll protect her in spite of his own fear, and it didn't look like he was about to let up anytime soon.

Fluttershy put her hands on his shoulders. "Coppermane, you're just the sweetest guy in the world."

Coppermane's face flushed bright red. "Well… I mean… I try…"

Fluttershy giggled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you do a very good job," she said with a sweet smile.

Coppermane's face heated up even more. Fluttershy giggled at his blushing, making him blush even more. He smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He felt her hands cup his face as he squeezed her in his arms. No matter what, he would always protect his most precious.

He pulled away, and was met with Fluttershy's blissful smile. She pulled him into a big, warm hug. Coppermane wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you for an amazing date, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"Anytime, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. "The pleasure was mine."

Fluttershy nuzzled his chest before pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

"Good night, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"Good night, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. He gave her one more peck before Fluttershy unlocked her front door and walked inside. Coppermane didn't start walking away until he heard the door click. He wanted to imprint every last detail of her beauty in his mind before he left. Once the mechanism clicked, he started walking back to his car.

He stopped about halfway between to take one last look at her front door. Funny… it hasn't even been a full minute yet, and he already missed her. He couldn't wait to make her smile tomorrow.

He blew her a final kiss before he continued walking to his car. He looked up at the stars, and all he saw was Fluttershy's beautiful eyes.

* * *

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 3:45 PM_** ******

 ** _Pinkie Pie, can I ask you for a favor?_**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 3:47 PM_** ******

 ** _Of course! What do you need?_**

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 3:50 PM_** ******

 ** _It's kind of a big favor. Are you sure?_**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy 3:52 PM_** ******

 ** _Does it involve a party? :) :) :)_**

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 3:56 PM_** ******

 ** _Actually, yes it does :)_**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 3:57 PM_** ******

 ** _Oh perfect! :D What kind of party?_**

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 4:01 PM_** ******

 ** _Well, I found out Coppermane's birthday is this Friday, and I was hoping we could get everybody together to throw him something._**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 4:05 PM_** ******

 ** _Like… a surprise party?!_**

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 4:08 PM_** ******

 ** _Yes, something like that. I want to do something special for him :)_**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 4:15 PM_** ******

 ** _Okay, I've got everything planned out! Friday, surprise slumber party, my house, right after school. You bring Coppermane there, and we'll surprise him! Cake, ice cream, punch, music, games, maybe I can break out the Cards? He'll love it, and I know the rest of the gang will love it too! What do you think? :D :D :D_**

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 4:18 PM_** ******

 ** _Oh, a slumber party?_**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 4:20 PM_** ******

 ** _Why not? One condition though. The girls and boys sleep in separate rooms, just so… things don't happen, if ya know what I mean ;D_**

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 4:23 PM_** ******

 ** _Pinkie, it's only been a few days. You're making me blush…_**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 4:25 PM_** ******

 ** _Heehee, I'm sorry! It's just fun to tease you. You two are so cute together! Anyway, does that sound like fun to you? :D_**

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 4:28 PM_** ******

 ** _That sounds lovely! Should we tell the others after rehearsal tomorrow?_**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 4:35 PM_** ******

 ** _Oh, I already told them, and they love it!_**

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 4:38 PM_** ******

 ** _Wow, really? That was fast._**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 4:41 PM_** ******

 ** _When a party's involved, you have to get started right away. We're going to make this the best birthday party Coppermane's ever had!_**

 ****** ** _Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 4:45 PM_** ******

 ** _Thank you so much, Pinkie. This will mean a lot to him._**

 ****** ** _Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 4:47 PM_** ******

 ** _No problem! This is so exciting! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_**

 ** _**_ …****

* * *

 **And there you have it. I just really wanted to write something with Coppermane carrying Fluttershy bridal-style. I just think it's really cute when couples do that. Anyways, all reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you thought.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	9. The Uncertainty Principle

**Hey, people! Welcome back to the show. Just to let you know, this particular chapter has a _very mild_ **_**DARK**_ **tag for some shady nightmare sequences. Just a precaution on my part, and for you all. Thanks for all your support on this rewrite. I think this story will be a lot better by the end of it all. But for now, please enjoy chapter 9. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.9: The Uncertainty Principle

 _Coppermane found himself in a dark room. There was nothing here except black void. No windows, no lights, nothing._

 _"Hello?" Coppermane called out. No answer. His voice sounded muffled, as if the room he was in was tiny. He got up to walk around, extending his arms out to feel for any barriers. He ran into walls almost immediately. The room was only about the size of a walk-in closet. He started to sweat, and his breathing got heavier and quicker. Where was he?_

 _"Hello?!" Coppermane shouted, this time louder. "Anyone?"_

 _Suddenly, behind him, a source of light illuminated the small room. Coppermane slowly turned around to see a medium-sized television screen with nothing but static. His heart pounded in his ear. What was going on?_

 _"Ah, yes. Solitude at last," a voice said through the speakers. A voice that sounded hauntingly familiar to Coppermane._

 _The static on the screen faded, and Coppermane's heart dropped when he saw a familiar girl standing in the middle of another dark room._

 _"Fluttershy?" Coppermane said, staring intently at the television screen. Fluttershy was visibly shaking as she held her hands close. Her knees were bent inward, trembling._

 _"Wh-Where am I?" Fluttershy stammered. A dark silhouette stepped into view, making Fluttershy gasp. "Wh-Who are you?"_

 _The figure stepped out of the shadows, and Coppermane felt his heart drop when he saw who it was._

 _It was his old bully from Crystal Prep. Neon Lights._

 _Neon laughed evilly. "Just a guy who has a score to settle."_

 _Coppermane's blood boiled as he watched Neon approach Fluttershy. The camera followed until Fluttershy hit a wall. Her body was visibly trembling._

 _"What are you doing?" Coppermane pleaded. "No, stay away from her."_

 _Coppermane watched in horror as Neon got closer and closer to Fluttershy as she pressed back further and further into the wall to try and avoid him. She could be heard whimpering loudly as he smiled at her._

 _"Stay away from her, you son of a bitch!" Coppermane pleaded. "Don't get any closer!"_

 _Neon snickered as he lifted his hand to touch her face._

 _"Don't touch her!" Coppermane shouted, grabbing the television. "Don't you dare touch my Fluttershy!"_

 _Fluttershy whimpered as Neon caressed her face. She turned her head away from him, and a tear could be seen running down her face._

 _"Your skin is so soft," Neon said. "That frightened little whimper is so cute."_

 _"What are you doing to her?!" Coppermane shouted. "Get your fucking hands off her!"_

 _"P-Please…" Fluttershy cooed. "Wh-Whatever I did… I-I'm sorry… just… p-please stop…"_

 _Neon snickered evilly. "Oh you did nothing. Your boyfriend on the other hand… I have a score to settle with him."_

 _"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked._

 _"He needs to pay for beating me up, and I figured the best way to do that… would be to seduce his girlfriend," Neon muttered._

 _"You son of a bitch…" Coppermane said. "Not Fluttershy… anything but that…"_

 _"Now," Neon said, cupping Fluttershy's tear-stained face, "Let's see how much you've learned from him."_

 _"No…" Coppermane pleaded. "Don't you dare…" Coppermane began to sweat, and his heartbeat rang in his ear. "Stay the fuck away from her!"_

 _Neon slowly leaned in, and Fluttershy could be heard crying as he planted a kiss on her lips._

 _"No! Stop!" Coppermane screamed. "You asshole! Stop this! Fluttershy!"_

 _Coppermane could barely make out tears running down Fluttershy's face, hearing her whimper as Neon continued to kiss her. Coppermane's hyperventilated as he watched in horror. He immediately got up and rammed his body into the walls, trying to break out of his dark prison. He had to save Fluttershy. He charged into the walls over and over again, trying to find some kind of flaw in the structure to break through. But it was no use. He was trapped. Tears streamed down his face and his heart threatened to punch out of his chest. He could only watch in horror as Neon violated his precious Fluttershy._

 _Neon laughed evilly. "Not bad. Coppermane's taught you well," he muttered as he leaned in to kiss her again. Tears streamed down Fluttershy's face. She squirmed as Coppermane saw Neon's hand slip up her skirt._

 _"NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Coppermane screamed. "STOP! PLEASE!"_

* * *

"NO!" Coppermane screamed, springing up in his bed. His breathing was heavy, and his sheets were soaked in sweat. The cold air of the room hit his sweaty skin, making him shiver. He trembled as he held himself in his arms. His heartbeat rang in his ear as his head pounded.

A dream… it was just a dream…

More like a nightmare…

Dreams were usually so fragile, and hardly remembered. This dream, though… it was still fresh in Coppermane's mind, as if it really happened.

Neon Lights… his old bully… violating his Fluttershy… touching her… kissing her…

Tears ran down his face as thoughts of his nightmare dominated his mind. Fluttershy looked so scared… so helpless… and there was _nothing_ he could do. He could only watch as Neon kissed her. Coppermane shuddered at the thought of what might've happened if the nightmare continued.

He couldn't help her. He couldn't save her. There was absolutely _nothing_ he could do.

And it was all his fault…

 _Fluttershy… I'm so sorry…_

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

 _ ****Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 2:30 PM****_

 _ **Everything's ready! Let us know when you're almost here!**_

 _ ****Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 2:33 PM****_

 _ **Yay! We might be a few minutes though.**_

 _ ****Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 2:36 PM****_

 _ **Oh. Why?**_

 _ ****Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 2:40 PM****_

 _ **Coppermane has been troubled all day, and he won't tell me why.**_

 _ ****Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 2:42 PM****_

 _ **Well, get him over here! I know this party will cheer him up!**_

 _ ****Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 2:45 PM****_

 _ **I'm going to talk to him first, but we'll be on our way as soon as possible :)**_

 _ ****Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 2:49 PM****_

 _ **Okay! See you soon!**_

 _ ****…****_

Fluttershy put her phone down, and looked over at her boyfriend, who leaned on the steering wheel as stared out through the windshield. They always waited in the car after school for traffic to die down. Normally, they spent this time telling each other about their day. It was a moment to spend some quality time together. Today though, he said nothing. His face was rather stiff, as if he was thinking about something. He didn't even spare a glance at her.

He's been like this all day, and Fluttershy couldn't help but worry. What was he thinking about? What was on his mind?

Fluttershy slowly reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. "Coppermane?"

Coppermane flinched when she touched him. "Huh?"

Fluttershy rested her hand back on his shoulder when she knew he was calm.

"Coppermane, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane offered a small smile. "Um… y-yeah… I'm fine… wh-why wouldn't I be?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Fluttershy was unconvinced. She used her hand to turn his head to look at her.

"Coppermane, you've looked unsettled all day," Fluttershy said. "Is something bothering you?"

Coppermane bit his lip. All he could see when he looked at her was Neon's greasy hand touching her cheek. He furled his eyebrows and turned away. The images were just too disturbing.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed, massaging his shoulder. "Please, let me help you. I can't bear to see you so upset."

Coppermane sighed. He looked at Fluttershy again, and her eyes were filled with worry. The same worried eyes he saw when he rejected her help at the mall.

He leaned back in his seat, taking his hands off the wheel. She only wanted to help him. He's already denied her once, and really hurt her by doing so. He couldn't hurt her again.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed again, placing her hand on his.

Coppermane looked at her, and bit his lip. How could he say no to such an adorable face?

He interlaced his fingers with hers, giving her hand a squeeze. "Sorry to worry you."

Fluttershy smiled, and squeezed his hand back. "Coppermane, you can talk to me about anything. If you're upset, I want to do everything I can to help. I'm always here for you."

Coppermane offered a smile. "Thanks."

Fluttershy reached her free hand up to brush his hair. "What's going on in that cute little head of yours?"

Coppermane chuckled at the gesture, but his expression quickly darkened as he collected his thoughts.

"Fluttershy… do you think… um…" Coppermane stammered.

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked, sandwiching her boyfriend's hands between hers.

"Do you think… I'm weak?" he asked.

"Weak? Coppermane, no, of course not," Fluttershy cooed. "Why would I ever think that?"

Coppermane sighed. "It's just… I've been thinking. What if something happens to you because I wasn't strong enough to protect you?"

"Coppermane… is this about last Monday?" Fluttershy asked. She saw him bite his lip. "Coppermane, look at me," she said, using her hand to turn his head to look at her. She cupped his face, and offered a smile. "I told you, I don't think any less of you for what happened. The fact that you even tried to protect me means everything to me. Those mean bullies don't know you like I do. I think you're an amazing guy, and nothing will change that."

Coppermane looked into her beautiful teal eyes, and saw that familiar sympathy. The feeling of her cupping his face alone was enough to offer him some solace. Even so, his heart still felt cold with shame.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed. "Is there anything I can do to help cheer you up?"

Coppermane felt his face heat up as his gaze found its way down to her lips.

"I… I wouldn't mind a kiss," he said, blushing profusely.

Fluttershy giggled at how red his face was, and at how cute his request was. How could she say no to such an adorable face? She leaned in and brought his face closer, connecting their lips in a tender kiss. She felt the tension in his cheeks relax as she kissed him. He caressed her arm with his hand, making her shiver. His lips were so warm and tender…

Fluttershy gently pulled back, and blushed when she saw Coppermane's blissful smile.

"Did that help?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane blushed himself. "Well… maybe one more?"

Fluttershy giggled. "Of course," she said, leaning in to kiss him again. She would kiss him as many times as he wanted her to. She could kiss her Coppermane all day.

Fluttershy pulled away again, and his smile seemed even bigger.

"How about now?" Fluttershy cooed.

Coppermane chuckled and blushed. "Perfect. Thank you so much."

Fluttershy smiled, and gave him one more peck before taking her hands away and leaning back in her seat.

"I think I might have something that will make you feel even better," Fluttershy said.

"Really?" Coppermane cooed.

"Mmmhmm!" Fluttershy said, "But… um… can you drive me to Pinkie Pie's first?"

Coppermane looked confused. "Um… sure. Why?"

Fluttershy bit her lip. "I… I forgot something at her house."

Coppermane just looked more perplexed, but shrugged. "Alright, but I'll need directions."

Fluttershy nodded, and tried her best not to squeal with excitement as Coppermane drove them to Pinkie Pie's house.

* * *

 ** _**Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie, 3:10 PM**_**

 ** _We're just about there! :D_**

 ** _**Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy, 3:11 PM**_**

 ** _AAH! Okay, we'll get ready! The door will be unlocked, so just come in. I'm so excited! :D :D :D_**

 ** _**…**_**

* * *

"Fluttershy, no offense, but why is it so important that I come in with you?" Coppermane asked as Fluttershy brought him to the front door.

Fluttershy giggled. "You'll see."

Coppermane rose his eyebrow. This felt a little sketchy, but he just shrugged it off.

"Alright," he said. Fluttershy opened the front door without any problems whatsoever. Did Pinkie Pie forget to lock her door? Fluttershy led him inside, and the foyer was completely dark. Was Pinkie even home? He looked at Fluttershy, and even in the dark, he could barely make out a big smile on her face. It was as if she was anticipating something.

"So… what did you leave here?" Coppermane asked.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Coppermane!"

Coppermane nearly jumped out of his skin. He stood still, trembling from the sudden adrenaline rush. He looked around, and saw everyone who had been hiding. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Flash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Sunset, all in various locations around the main room. Coppermane looked over at Fluttershy to see the biggest smile on her face. He looked back at everyone, with equally big smiles.

"Wha… wha… what's going on?" Coppermane stammered.

Pinkie Pie walked up to him. "It's a birthday party, silly!"

"For you!" Fluttershy said, nuzzling his arm.

"For… for _me_?" Coppermane said. "How did you guys know?"

Fluttershy squeezed his hand. "I told them."

"And the only way to celebrate a friend's birthday is with a party!" Pinkie said.

Coppermane looked around the room, and saw everything that was set up. The counter was covered in bowls of chips, punch, fruit, and a couple pizza boxes. He looked over and saw the big TV with what looked like some guitar controllers and a drum controller. The entire room was covered in streamers, balloons, and confetti. Coppermane nearly teared up. They did all of this… for _him_?

"Wow… I… I don't even know what to say…" Coppermane said, choking up.

"Are you crying?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry… I… I'm just… wow…" Coppermane stammered.

"Coppermane, y'all act like you've never had a birthday party before," Applejack said.

Coppermane's eyes went wide, and he bit his lip. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, feeling his face heat up.

"Wait…" Sunset said, "You've _never_ had a birthday party?"

Coppermane sighed, and shook his head. Pinkie Pie suddenly gasped and grabbed Coppermane by the shirt, staring him down.

"How have you _never_ had a birthday party?!" Pinkie beckoned. "What have you been doing on your birthday each year?! What have you been doing with your life?!"

"Pinkie! Let him go, please!" Fluttershy beckoned.

Pinkie obliged, and Fluttershy helped Coppermane straighten his shirt out.

"Sorry," Pinkie said.

"But seriously," Flash said. "How have you not had a birthday party before?"

"What have you done each year, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well… nothing…" Coppermane said, to everyone's surprise. "Nobody cared. I was all alone. My birthday was just like any other day out of the year."

Fluttershy gave him a big side-hug. "Well, you have friends now!"

"You know it!" Rainbow said.

"Sure do!" Sunset said.

Flash walked over to the TV, picking up a guitar controller. "You play _RockBand_ at all, Coppermane?"

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "Gimme that controller," he said with a big smile, walking over to the TV.

And thus began Coppermane's first ever birthday party. Coppermane usually wasn't one for parties, but he loved this. It was something small, consisting of only his friends and girlfriend. It was a much more intimate setting, rather than a crowd of random people. It made for a much more enjoyable experience for Coppermane.

Fluttershy watched Coppermane as he played games and socialized. He looked so… happy. Every time she looked at him, there was a smile on his face. He was also being rather loud at times, especially when he competed against others in games. Fluttershy didn't know he could be so competitive. It was a rare time when Coppermane was voluntarily coming out of his comfort zone. And he looked happy.

Sometimes when they were doing different things, Coppermane would come over to Fluttershy and randomly kiss her. When she asked why, he just said because he felt like it. Fluttershy didn't mind one bit. It was just too cute. She even returned the favor, surprising him a few times.

He was so troubled earlier today, but there wasn't any sign of it now.

* * *

Everyone sat at the island counter, chatting and finishing up their pieces of birthday cake, courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks for the cake, Pinkie," Coppermane said. "Did you make that yourself?"

"Yes indeedy!" Pinkie said. "I had some help from Applejack too."

"Aw shucks, it was nothin'," Applejack said.

"But Coppermane, darling," Rarity said, "Before we do anything else, we have something for you."

"Wait… really?" Coppermane said.

Sunset reached below the counter, and came back up with a present in hand. It was in the shape of a medium rectangle, and was flat like a plate. It was wrapped in purple wrapping paper, complete with a pink bow.

"You got me something?" Coppermane asked.

"Of course!" Twilight said.

"From all of us," Sunset said.

"Have you never gotten a birthday present either?" Rainbow asked.

Coppermane shook his head, biting his lip. "Nope."

"Well, we hope it's a great first gift, darling," Rarity said.

"Go ahead, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, nuzzling his arm.

Coppermane took a deep breath, and opened his first birthday present ever. He ripped the paper off, and saw… pictures? He tore the rest of the paper off, and what he saw took his breath away. It was a collage. A collage consisting of pictures of him and everyone here. He remembered the girls wanting to take pictures with him frequently during classes and their band practice, especially since he and Fluttershy started dating, but he never guessed they were conspiring to make _this_. There were pictures of him with one or more of the girls, a few of him and Fluttershy, a couple of just him, and a few of him and Flash being goofy. But the best picture was the big one right in the middle. It was of all eight of his friends standing in a line together, smiling at the camera. And written on there was:

 _We love you, Coppermane!  
_ _\- Your best friends_

"Wow…" Coppermane said. He felt a tear running down his face.

"You like it, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I… I love it…" Coppermane said, choking up a little.

"Coppermane we all want you to keep that as a reminder that you're not alone," Twilight said.

"We're here for you," Rainbow Dash said.

"No matter what," Flash said.

"We care about you, sweetness," Rarity said.

Fluttershy gave him a kiss on the cheek, and gave him a big hug.

"You have friends now," Fluttershy said. "Please don't forget that."

Coppermane put his arm around Fluttershy as more tears escaped his eyes.

"Wow… You all have no idea how much this means to me," Coppermane said. "All of this. Thank you… thank you so much…"

The girls all gave him a group hug, making him blush. He looked at Flash, who just chuckled and shook his head.

"You up for more _RockBand_ , Coppermane?" Flash said.

"I mean… once they release me…" Coppermane said. The girls chuckled, and let Coppermane go after a minute. He picked up his present, and took a second to marvel at it.

"Wow…" he muttered to himself. He looked up at everyone. "Thanks again, everyone." And after giving Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek, Coppermane and Flash adjourned to play more games together.

Fluttershy couldn't hold back her excitement any longer, and let out a squeal.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Coppermane's so happy!" she said. "Thank you all so much!"

The girls all pulled Fluttershy into a big hug. Fluttershy couldn't be happier with how successful this party has been. There was absolutely no trace of his troubles from earlier today, and she had her friends to thank. They took the time out of their lives to help make her boyfriend's birthday amazing. Fluttershy knew this would be fun, but also healthy for Coppermane. Showing him that there are people who care about him, and that he's not alone anymore. On top of that, she herself was having a wonderful time.

She truly had some of the greatest friends in the world.

* * *

Coppermane only recently found out that this was supposed to be a _slumber_ birthday party, but he didn't mind at all. After going home to get some things, he was right back at Pinkie Pie's house, and continued to have fun with his friends.

As much as everyone wanted to stay up later, they all started to feel drowsy, and agreed that it was time to get some shut-eye. Pinkie had arranged for the girls to sleep in her room while the boys slept in the guest room down the hall. Flash gave Twilight a kiss before they parted for the night. Everyone had adjourned to their respective rooms, except for a certain couple.

In the hall between the two rooms, Coppermane and Fluttershy stood together. Coppermane had his hands on her waist while Fluttershy had hers on his shoulders. They took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes, imprinting every last detail in their minds.

"Fluttershy… thank you," Coppermane said.

"For what?" Fluttershy asked.

"For today. It was so much fun," Coppermane said. "But how did you know it was my birthday?"

Fluttershy blushed. "I… I looked at your online profile…"

Coppermane chuckled. "You stalked my profile?"

Fluttershy's cheeks went redder. "S-Sorry…"

"Don't be," Coppermane said. "This was so much fun, and it's all thanks to you."

Fluttershy smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're very welcome, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on his heart. "You deserve it after everything you've been through."

Coppermane smiled, and reached up to caress her face. "You're the best."

Fluttershy felt her face heat up, and her body melted when Coppermane leaned in to kiss her. His lips were so sweet. She would've melted onto the ground if he weren't holding her. He pulled back, and they shared a warm embrace.

"Good night, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"Sweet dreams, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. They shared one more kiss before parting ways for the night. Coppermane reached the guest room door, but turned around and leaned against the frame to look at Fluttershy again. He wanted to imprint every last detail of her in his mind before he went to sleep. She looked so adorable in her night clothes.

Fluttershy turned around to look at her boyfriend one more time, only to find he was already looking at her. He darted his gaze away, blushing profusely. She blushed herself. He'd been checking her out. She couldn't help but giggle at his shyness. It was just too cute. His eyes slowly met hers again, and she blew him a kiss before quietly proceeding into Pinkie's room.

Coppermane lingered for a little while longer before turning in for the night himself.

* * *

 _"P-Please stop…" Fluttershy said, "I-I'm sorry for whatever he did… j-just please stop…"_

 _Neon stroked her cheek, making her shiver. "Sorry, but your boyfriend needs to pay."_

 _"I… I-I'm sure he didn't mean it…" Fluttershy cooed._

 _Neon planted another kiss on her lips to silence her. Tears streamed down Fluttershy's face. She squirmed and squeaked as Neon slipped his hands up her skirt._

 _"Y'know, if he truly loved you, he wouldn't have let this happen to you in the first place," Neon said. "You can blame your piece of shit boyfriend for letting this happen. And you can blame yourself for giving your heart to a failure. Now… let's see what else you've got…" he said, slowly pulling her shirt up…_

* * *

"Fluttershy!" Coppermane cried, waking up in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide open, and his head pounded. His heartbeat rang in his ear again. He looked around. He was still at Pinkie Pie's. Flash slept soundly on the bed. Just a dream… and yet it wasn't just a dream…

It was the same nightmare… taken a step further…

Coppermane shuddered at the thought. Fluttershy… she was about to be ravaged by Neon. He wanted to believe that Neon, even though he hated him, wouldn't go so far as to violate someone like that in reality, but the image was still painted in his head. The thought made his blood boil, but also made his heart fill with untold amounts of shame. Again, he was powerless to stop it. He couldn't rescue her. He could only watch as Neon defiled his precious Fluttershy.

 _"And you can blame yourself for giving your heart to a failure."_

Neon's word cut through him like a knife. Was it true? Has Fluttershy given her heart to a failure? Was Coppermane not trying hard enough? Was he a bad boyfriend? Tears fell down his face. Was he putting Fluttershy in danger just by dating her?

Coppermane's gaze found its way to his backpack, and an idea hatched in his head. An idea that would be productive, and help prove to himself that he's _not_ a failure. He was wide awake anyway, and he didn't want to go to sleep just to watch Neon defile his Fluttershy. He couldn't bear to watch that again.

He sifted through his backpack, and pulled out a pencil along with some sheets of loose-leaf paper. He was about to turn on the light, but remembered that Flash was in here. He didn't want to turn on his phone light either. It was rather bright, and might wake him up too. The only other place he could think of to work was the island counter. Sighing, he slowly got up, and quietly made his way into the hall.

Coppermane walked into the dimly lit hallway, and walked by Pinkie's room. He noticed the door was open. He was about to ignore it, until he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. There, lying in front of the bed, was Fluttershy, sleeping soundly. Coppermane let out a sigh of relief. He knew Fluttershy was never in any _real_ danger, but after his last couple dreams, it was relieving to see her safe, sound, and pure.

He found himself just staring at her as she slept. He felt drawn to her, as if her aura was calling out to him. He bit his lip. He couldn't help himself. He took a deep breath, and quietly entered Pinkie's room. He sat down on his knees next to his slumbering Fluttershy. Coppermane's eyes went wide when he saw what was in her arms. It was the stuffed unicorn he won for her at the arcade. She was sleeping with it. Coppermane smiled at the heart-warming sight. It was so flattering to know how much she liked his gift.

She looked so adorable when she was asleep. She looked even cuter holding her stuffed unicorn. Coppermane lifted his hand to brush her long, silky hair. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. He took this moment to just love her, and admire every facet of her intoxicating beauty. She was so gorgeous… and she was all his. That thought alone made him happy beyond comprehension.

He lowered his head down to her cheek. "I'll never let anyone hurt you," he whispered before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Her skin was so soft. He continued brushing her hair, until she moved in her sleep. He pulled his hand away as she stirred, mumbling something unintelligible. She squeezed and nuzzled her stuffed unicorn in her arms before relaxing once again. This time, with a smile on her face.

Coppermane smiled at the sight. She was just too adorable. How was it possible for one girl to be so cute?

 _I wonder what she's dreaming about?_

Coppermane continued to brush her hair and admire her. But unbeknownst to him, someone else was awake as well.

Applejack had been watching everything, pretending to be asleep. She'd been having some trouble sleeping as well, and was a little startled when she saw Coppermane in the doorway. She was about to question why he was awake, but bit her tongue when he walked in the room. She wanted to see what he was going to do. And she was glad she did, because what she saw was one of the most heart-warming things she's ever seen. Coppermane just wanted to watch her sleep. It was so cute and sweet to see him brush her hair and kiss her cheek. He must really love her.

Applejack was so happy for Fluttershy. Fluttershy was without a doubt the sweetest girl in the world, and she more than anyone else deserved someone to love and appreciate her. And being the shy girl she is, she deserved someone to make her feel safe. Applejack and her friends have never seen Fluttershy so happy. She could see how lucky Fluttershy was just from watching Coppermane be so affectionate towards her.

She saw him give her one more kiss on the cheek before getting up. But before he walked out, he took one more glance at Fluttershy. Applejack noticed a more somber expression on his face. She only grew more concerned when he let out a sigh and walked out. And instead of heading to the guest room, he walked downstairs.

Why did he look so troubled all of a sudden? He looked so content when he was next to Fluttershy. Why did he look at her with such a concerned face? Applejack was wide awake, so she decided to investigate. She got up, and quietly followed Coppermane downstairs.

* * *

Applejack stopped in the stairway when she saw Coppermane writing something at the island counter. It wasn't in her nature to do something like this, but she decided to do some spying. It was unorthodox for her, but if it involved Fluttershy, then she wanted to know about it. He sounded like he was whispering to himself as he wrote things down.

"I'm not a failure… I won't fail you, Fluttershy… I'm not a bad boyfriend… I'm _not_ …"

Applejack rose her eyebrow at this. A failure? What the heck was he doing? Suddenly, he threw his pencil down on the counter, looking frustrated.

"What am I doing? I don't deserve a girl like her. She deserves someone strong… someone who can actually protect her. I _am_ a failure…"

Applejack couldn't sit idly by anymore. Something was going on. She stood up, and leaned in the doorway. She cleared her throat, jolting Coppermane.

"Is… is someone there?" Coppermane beckoned. Applejack walked out, and greeted him with a smile. "Oh… um… h-hi, Applejack. Y-You're up late."

"Howdy," Applejack said. "Ah was about ta say the same thing. Ah couldn't fall asleep."

"M-Me neither," Coppermane said, rubbing his neck.

"Y'all alright, Coppermane?" Applejack asked, taking a seat across from him.

Coppermane looked confused. "Um… why do you ask?"

"You look troubled, is all," Applejack said.

Coppermane bit his lip. "I… I just have a lot on my mind. Th-That's all…"

"Is it something y'all wanna talk about?" Applejack asked.

Coppermane said nothing. He just looked down, and played with his hands.

"Coppermane, Ah'm your friend. If y'all have a problem, Ah'd be happy ta help in any way Ah can," Applejack said.

Coppermane sighed. "I… I don't know…"

"What's on your mind, sugarcube? Talk ta me," Applejack coaxed.

Coppermane played with his hands, and bit his lip. He let out a long sigh.

"Applejack… have you ever felt powerless?" Coppermane asked

"Powerless? Whaddya mean?" Applejack asked.

"Like… something's going on, something you know needs to be stopped, and you can't do anything about it. No matter how hard you try, all you can do is watch."

Applejack was baffled by the question. She expected a question about Fluttershy, but not anything like this.

"Sugarcube, what are you talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

Coppermane sighed again. "I don't know. I guess… I guess I'm just worried about being a bad boyfriend to Fluttershy."

Applejack smiled upon hearing Fluttershy's name. Now she could ask him about her.

"Sugar, Fluttershy's very happy with you," Applejack said. "Are _you_ happy?"

"Oh, of course I am. Fluttershy's amazing. It's just… she's my first girlfriend, and I don't want to mess up. I want to be the guy she deserves. A strong guy to protect her from harm, and treat her like the special girl she is. I want her to be happy, but… I don't know. I guess I just worry a lot."

Applejack noticed him looking down at the piece of paper.

"What's that, hon?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, this?" Coppermane asked. "It… it's nothing…"

"C'mon, sugarcube," Applejack coaxed.

Coppermane bit his lip, and let out a heavy sigh. He turned the paper and pushed it to Applejack.

"It's something I just started writing. It's my Fluttershy list. Things about her, and things I can do for her to make her smile," Coppermane said. "It… it's kind of stupid…"

Applejack looked over the list, and what she read was breathtaking.

…

 _ **Fluttershy**_

 _ _Birthday: March 15th  
__ _Anniversary: October 2nd_

 _Favorite Things:  
_ _-Animals! Animals! Animals!  
_ _-Showing kindness  
_ _-Spending time with her friends_

 _-Tell her she's beautiful. Remind her every day how beautiful she is.  
_ _-Show her how much you adore her, every day  
_ _-Shower her with affection, but don't smother her, especially in public. She's just as shy as you, remember.  
_ _-At the same time, don't be afraid to show her off in public. Show the world how lucky you are to have her.  
_ _-Valentine's Day!  
_ _-Cook for her!  
_ _-Random gifts! Flowers, candy, cards, etc.  
_ _-Attend all of her band rehearsals and concerts. Show her your support! Not only that, support her friends too, because the Rainbooms truly rock!  
_ _-Learn how to give a massage.  
_ _-Randomly sing for her.  
_ _-Stuffed animals! Teddy bears, ponies, dogs, etc!  
_ _-Don't pressure her. Make her feel comfortable around you. Don't force her to do something she's not comfortable with, unless you think she can handle it.  
_ _-Cuddle with her. Hold her close, and keep her safe.  
_ _-PROTECT HER. PROTECT HER. PROTECT HER. Don't let ANYONE harm your Fluttershy._

 _-Above all, remember to let her know how lucky you are to have such an amazing, beautiful, adorable girl like her in your life._

…

"Land sakes…" Applejack cooed. "Coppermane, this ain't stupid at all. This is amazin'."

"R-Really?" Coppermane asked.

"Sure is," Applejack said. "Y'all really care about her, don't ya?"

Coppermane offered a small smile. "Applejack, you don't know the half of it."

Applejack smiled. "Coppermane, Ah don't think y'all have anythin' ta worry about. Fluttershy would be beside herself if she saw this."

Coppermane bit his lip, making Applejack raise her eyebrow. She remembered something he asked her earlier.

"Coppermane, y'all asked me about if I've ever felt powerless, right?" Applejack asked. Coppermane sighed and nodded. "What was that all about, hon?"

Coppermane looked away, and pursed his lips. "Well… these past couple nights… I've been having this… nightmare…"

Applejack listened intently as Coppermane told her about his nightmares. His bully from his old school, defiling Fluttershy. He told her about how he could see it from a TV screen, unable to do anything but watch as Fluttershy was violated before his eyes.

"I… I couldn't do a damn thing about it. She was out there somewhere being hurt, and there was _nothing_ I could do. I swore on everything that I wouldn't let anything happen to her; that I would protect her. What if I can't do that? What if I'm not even capable? I know it's paranoid, but what if something happens to her one day because I was unable to protect her? And now, because of our relationship, the bullies are targeting her. They hit on her _right in front of me_ , showing no concern for her feeling at all, even after I told them we're together. I want her to feel safe with me, but am I putting her in danger just by dating her? She was perfectly safe until I came along, and now she has to deal with _my_ bullies. She's part of a fight that's not even hers, all because of our relationship. I… I just can't bear the thought of her getting hurt. I remember that dream so vividly. It hurt so much to see her so frightened, and I could do _nothing_ to stop it." Coppermane was tearing up as he spoke, and his voice got shakier. "What if worse comes to worst, and she gets hurt? What if… what if… what if…" He started to stammer, and was in tears.

"Aww, sugarcube," Applejack said, walking over to him. "C'mere," she said, pulling him into a hug, trying to comfort him. She allowed him to cry on her shoulder. "Shh… it's alright, sugar. Ah'm right here."

Applejack held Coppermane for a good three minutes as he got his emotions out. No wonder he wasn't able to sleep. Applejack would be apprehensive to fall asleep too if she were having nightmares like that. He pulled back after a while, and took some deep breaths. His eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks were puffy and red.

"Oh gosh, now look at me. I'm crying like a baby," Coppermane said. "I don't deserve a girl like Fluttershy. She needs someone who can protect her; not a wimp like me. I'm just an embarrassment to her."

"Coppermane, look at me," Applejack said, lifting his chin with her hand. "Y'all ain't weak just because ya cry. It's sweet that y'all care about her safety so much, even if those dreams are a tad extreme. Y'know… Ah saw ya come into our room a little while ago."

Coppermane's face went bright red. "Oh… y-you saw that? H-How much did you see?"

"Ah saw you watchin' Fluttershy sleep," Applejack said, withdrawing her hand from his chin.

Coppermane rubbed his neck. "Um… s-sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Coppermane," Applejack said. "It was one of the cutest things Ah've ever seen. It's nice that y'all wanted to watch over her."

"I mean… I just wanted to make sure she was safe… and she looked so cute…" Coppermane said, blushing.

Applejack chuckled. "Coppermane, it would mean the world to Fluttershy to know how much ya care about her. She's always talkin' about ya."

Coppermane rose an eyebrow. "She is?"

Applejack nodded. "She just goes on and on about how sweet y'all are, and how happy you make her."

Coppermane's eyes went wide, and his cheeks flushed red. "I… I make her happy?"

Applejack smiled. "Honey, Ah've never seen Fluttershy happier in my life. I mean, y'all haven't been datin' for long, but still, this is the happiest she's ever been."

A big smile grew on Coppermane's face as he rubbed his neck. Applejack giggled. He really was smitten with Fluttershy, wasn't he?

His expression quickly darkened, though. "But… what if I can't protect her one day? What if she gets hurt, and she thinks I don't care? What if she doesn't feel safe with me?"

"Coppermane, Ah've seen you hold Fluttershy, and there's always a smile on her face," Applejack said. Coppermane smiled again, rubbing his neck. "Ah also know about the time you stood up to your bullies for her. Ah don't think y'all really know how much that meant to her. You were willing to put your fears aside just for her. The fact that y'all care about her safety so much is really sweet, Coppermane. But y'all can't protect her from everything. That's just a fact. Things are gonna happen that y'all won't have the power ta stop, but the best thing you can do is let her know that you're always there for her. And don't feel like you're alone. If y'all need help, you have all of us. You and Fluttershy are both our friends, and we won't see either of y'all get hurt. That's what friends are for, right?" Coppermane managed a small smile, making Applejack smile too. "Fluttershy really likes you, Coppermane, and she's lucky to have such a carin' boyfriend."

Coppermane played with his hands, and managed a smile. "Fluttershy's something special, Applejack. I'll always be there for her, no matter what."

Applejack smiled. "Ah trust you will. Y'all feeling better now?"

Coppermane nodded. "Much. Thanks. I really needed this."

Applejack pulled Coppermane into a hug. "That's why Ah'm here, sugarcube. A'm glad Ah could help."

She felt Coppermane hesitate for a moment, but he soon reciprocated her embrace. Coppermane was a good person, they all knew it. He was just a little scared. Applejack and her friends knew what he had to go through in the past, and she could understand why it would leave him so frightened. But Applejack knew that she and her friends would be the perfect people to help bring him out of his shell.

Applejack pulled back, and yawned. "Ah'm plum tuckered. Ah'm gonna turn in. Y'all comin' up too?"

"Actually, I just had some ideas of things I could add to the list," Coppermane said.

Applejack chuckled. "Alright, but don't stress yourself out too much, okay?"

"I won't," Coppermane said. "Um… can you maybe… _not_ tell Fluttershy about this?"

Applejack winked. "Ma lips are sealed."

"Thanks," Coppermane said. "Good night, Applejack."

"Good night, Coppermane," Applejack said. And with that, she walked back upstairs. On the way up, she heard Coppermane murmur something to himself.

"I'm going to make you the happiest girl in the world, Fluttershy," Coppermane muttered. "I won't let you down."

Applejack smiled as she made her way back upstairs. Fluttershy sure had one sweet boyfriend.

* * *

Applejack was about to fall back asleep, but was jolted when she saw a silhouette in the doorway. It was Coppermane again. He walked up to Fluttershy, and knelt next to her. He laid a piece of paper next to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He spent a couple minutes brushing her hair before kissing her again, and walking back to the guest room. She could barely make out something on the piece of paper. It wasn't the list, but instead a drawing of some sort. It was too dark to clearly see what it was, but she could only assume it was something sweet for Fluttershy.

Applejack smiled. Fluttershy was so lucky to have such a loving guy all to herself. Coppermane would have many trials to face with Fluttershy, but if there's one thing Applejack knew about her, it's that she would be there for him the whole way. And Applejack knew all her friends would be there for him as well. And she herself would be there too.

Coppermane was in good hands.

Applejack slowly felt her eyelids getting heavier. She adjusted herself to get more comfortable, and allowed herself to finally doze off.

* * *

 **And that's that! Hope you all enjoyed it, and that you'll tune in next time! All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think!**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	10. Dreams

**Hey everyone. So, I know you all are probably waiting to see when I'm going to post the sequel, _Colors of the Sun_. Well, please forgive me, but I have hit a total roadblock. I'm through the first scene, and I don't know what to do next. Honestly, I regret hyping it up so much because now I have to deliver, but I don't know if I can meet your expectations. Not that I don't _want_ to write this, but I regret hyping it up so much, because now the bar is almost too high. _It is coming_ , I promise, but it might not be for a long time. Please forgive me. I've got a lot on my plate for writing, and my brain is swarming with ideas for other things, but I need to finish the sequel first. Thanks for your understanding.**

 **But enough of that! Let's get this underway. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.10: Dreams

 _A beautiful night for a walk in the woods._

 _A walk alone in the forest would usually be scary for Fluttershy, but this time, she felt serene. Maybe it was because the atmosphere was so… peaceful. It wasn't just any forest. It was a beautiful forest full of nothing but cherry blossom trees. A dirt path ran through the woods, covered in fallen flowers, as was the cool green grass surrounding it. Nothing made a sound but the rustling of the trees. The night sky illuminated everything with a soft, milky blanket of light. Nothing but tranquility, and Fluttershy found that she couldn't stop smiling._

 _Fluttershy continued strolling through the woods until she came across a small brook. The stream made an opening in the trees, allowing the moonlight to touch the water, making it almost glow. The sky reflected perfectly in the water, looking like a river of stars. A stone bridge ran across the width of the brook, and Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat when she saw who was leaning on the side._

 _It was him… Coppermane. He gazed down at the flowing water as he leaned on the side of the bridge. Fluttershy blushed when she noticed how the light shined on his hair, and how it swayed in the breeze._

 _She took a deep breath, and slowly approached her handsome boyfriend._

 _"Um… C-Coppermane?"_

 _Fluttershy gasped a little when Coppermane turned his head towards her. His face seemed to light up._

 _"Oh, hi, Fluttershy," Coppermane said._

 _"Hi," Fluttershy said, playing with her hair. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Coppermane shrugged. "I dunno. It's a nice night, and I like watching the water flow. I find it relaxing."_

 _"Am I bothering you?"_

 _"Oh no, not at all," Coppermane said, "In fact… d-do you want to join me?"_

 _Fluttershy blushed when Coppermane held his arm out and smiled._

 _"I'd be delighted," Fluttershy said, walking over to him and taking his hand. He pulled her closer, and let go of her hand to bring his arm around her. She smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder while placing her hand on his heart. After a minute, Coppermane stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a light squeeze. She didn't mind one bit. She loved being held like this. She leaned her head back on his chest as she watched the water flow._

 _Fluttershy felt Coppermane squeeze her, and give her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. She would never get tired of his sweet kisses._

 _"Y'know, I was actually thinking about you earlier," Coppermane said._

 _"Y-You were?" Fluttershy cooed._

 _"Yeah," he said, nuzzling her cheek with his. He gave her another kiss. "This place is gorgeous, but now that you're here, it just seems that much more beautiful."_

 _Fluttershy's heart melted, and her eyes teared up. "Coppermane… thank you. That's so… romantic."_

 _Coppermane squeezed her in his arms. "I'm so glad I could share this with you."_

 _Fluttershy giggled. "And I'm so glad I could be here with you. It's so pretty here."_

 _"Almost as pretty as you," Coppermane said._

 _Fluttershy gasped. She turned her head to look at him. "Coppermane… what did you say?"_

 _Coppermane smiled. "You heard me," he said, caressing her face. "The forest is almost as gorgeous as you."_

 _Was Fluttershy hearing things? She looked around at the scenery. No… there was no way…_

 _"Oh Coppermane, y-you're just saying that."_

 _Coppermane chuckled. "Fluttershy, I would trade all the beauty around us just so I could hold you and kiss you. All the beauty in the world means nothing if I don't have you."_

 _Fluttershy turned around in his embrace to look at him. His eyes were filled with nothing but affection._

 _"Coppermane… d-do you mean…?"_

 _Coppermane nodded. "I meant every word and more. Nothing in the world can compare to how pretty you are. To me, you're the most beautiful thing in the world."_

 _Fluttershy couldn't hold her tears back anymore. The beauty of his words touched her very core. His smile conveyed nothing but the truth. His eyes were so warm and loving. Tears streamed down Fluttershy's face._

 _"Coppermane… I… I don't know what to say…"_

 _"You don't have to say anything," Coppermane whispered, placing his finger over her lips. "Just let me look into those beautiful eyes."_

 _His voice was so tender, it melted Fluttershy's heart. Coppermane cupped her face, and kissed her cheek to dry her tears. Each one tickled her, and made her giggle. She felt so… loved._

 _Coppermane kissed her cheeks dry, and Fluttershy felt her eyes close as he leaned in once more…_

* * *

Fluttershy opened her eyes to the sunlight shining through the window. Her pillow wasn't behind her head, but was in her arms. And her lips were touching it, like she was kissing it. She blushed majorly and pulled back, scanning the room frantically to see if anyone saw her kissing her pillow.

Thankfully, the room was empty. Her relief was immediately followed by disappointment when she glanced back at her pillow.

It was all a dream? So Coppermane _wasn't_ holding her. He _didn't_ think she was the prettiest thing in the world. It was all her imagination. She whimpered as she cuddled with her pillow. It was just a selfish fantasy.

Fluttershy sighed as she squeezed her pillow. Oh well…

"Fluttershy?" a voice said from around the corner of the bed.

Fluttershy looked around to see Rarity rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Rarity," Fluttershy said.

"Good morning, darling," Rarity said, fixing her hair.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm," Rarity said. "Are we the last ones to wake up?"

Fluttershy giggled. "I think so."

"I think I hear them downstairs," Rarity said. "I suppose we should rendezvous."

Fluttershy nodded and tried to stand up, but stopped when her foot brushed a piece of paper lying on the ground. She rose an eyebrow, and leaned down to pick it up. When she took a closer look, her heart danced. It was a note from Coppermane.

 _Fluttershy, I'll always be there for you no matter what. You're my delicate little blossom, and I promise to always protect you. Thanks for everything you've given me, and for the best week of my life. I can't wait to see what fate has in store for us next.  
_ _\- Your Coppermane_

Fluttershy giggled, and hugged the note. A love note! This was just too adorable and sweet. He may only think she's the prettiest girl in the world in her fantasies, but at least one thing was real. They were together, and he was all hers.

 _My Coppermane…_

"What do you have there, darling?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy happily showed Rarity the note. Rarity read over it, and let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh, this is so cute!" Rarity exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, darling. You're dating such a sweetheart!"

Fluttershy blushed. It was great to know her friends liked Coppermane, and were so supportive of her relationship. Rarity handed the note back to her, and they walked downstairs together to join everyone else.

* * *

Fluttershy and Rarity walked downstairs to see everyone eating breakfast around the island counter, courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, look who finally decided to wake up," Rainbow Dash said.

"Morning!" everyone else said.

"Morning," Fluttershy and Rarity replied.

"Help yourself, girls!" Pinkie Pie said with a big smile. "If we run out, I'll make more! There's plenty to go around."

"Oh, Pinkie, that is so nice of you," Rarity said. "Thank you."

Fluttershy scanned the room, and noticed only one of the boys were here. And it wasn't her boyfriend.

"Where's Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

"Probably still asleep," Applejack said.

"Why don't you go get him?" Sunset said.

"We should make sure the birthday boy gets breakfast," Twilight said.

"It'll all be gone if he waits too long," Flash said, digging into his food.

Fluttershy giggled, and placed the note on the counter before heading upstairs. On the way, she heard her friends clamoring over Coppermane's love note, making her smile.

* * *

Fluttershy opened the guest room door slowly, and quietly entered the room. She looked around, and it didn't take her long to find her handsome boyfriend sprawled out across the floor in front of the bed. She slowly approached him, giggling softly to herself. He looked so cute. Then again, in her eyes, he's always cute.

She knelt down next to him, and reached her arm out. She almost felt bad that she was about to wake him up. But right before her hand made contact with his body, she stopped herself. She bit her lip. He looked so peaceful and tranquil. At this moment, he had nothing to worry about. He just looked… calm.

She smiled as she retracted her arm. She could give him a few more minutes of serenity. The others could wait a little while longer while Fluttershy watched her adorable boyfriend sleep.

It was so relieving to see him so at peace. Fluttershy knew how much he worried about everything, and it was so comforting to see him so untroubled. She started gently brushing his soft, coppery hair, and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

There was just something about watching Coppermane sleep that was so unbelievably adorable.

Suddenly, Coppermane stirred, and lifted his arms to rub his eyes. Fluttershy pulled back as he stretched his arms and legs, groaning loudly. She giggled at the sight. He was just too cute! He opened his eyes, and seemed to light up when he saw who was next to him.

"Fluttershy?" he groaned.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Fluttershy said with a smile.

Coppermane's eyes shot open. "Oh, hey," he said, sitting up. "Good morning."

"Did I wake you up?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine," Coppermane said. "I… I had such a great dream."

"Oh?" Fluttershy cooed. "What did you dream about?"

Coppermane blushed. "Well… um… it's nothing, really…"

"Aww, please, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked, scooting closer to him. "You can tell me anything, remember?"

Coppermane chuckled, and rubbed his neck. His face was bright red. "Well… I was on a bridge in the middle of a cherry blossom forest, just watching the water flow beneath me. And then… you showed up."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "You… dreamt about me?"

Coppermane blushed even harder. "Y-Yeah… I did. You joined me on the bridge, and I just… held you. It was really nice…" he said, rubbing his neck, smiling big.

Fluttershy felt her face heat up as she played with her hair. "That's so sweet of you."

Coppermane chuckled. "It's nothing, really."

Fluttershy smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "And thank you so much for your note."

"Oh… you liked it?" Coppermane asked.

"I loved it," Fluttershy said, giving Coppermane a big hug. "It was so cute!"

She felt Coppermane wrap his arms around her, and kiss her forehead.

"I'm glad," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy nuzzled his chest, earning a loving squeeze from him.

"Is everyone else awake?" Coppermane asked. "I hear people downstairs."

"Mmmhmm," Fluttershy said. "Pinkie Pie made us breakfast."

"Really? I guess we should hurry down, then," Coppermane said. "I need to go to the bathroom first. I'll meet you down there, alright?"

"Okay!" Fluttershy said. "Don't take too long."

"I won't. See you in a bit," Coppermane said, releasing Fluttershy.

He gave her a tender kiss before she headed back down to meet up with her friends, but not before glancing back one more time at her handsome boyfriend. He was looking at her again. He darted his gaze away, blushing profusely. Fluttershy blushed herself from knowing she was being checked out by him. But she didn't mind one bit. She blew him one more kiss before heading downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, there's the birthday boy," Sunset said.

Fluttershy turned around to see her handsome Coppermane standing in the stairwell, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," Coppermane said.

"Come help yourself, Coppermane!" Pinkie said, gesturing to all the food on the island counter. "There's more than enough for everyone."

"Wow, thanks, Pinkie," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy pat the seat next to her, giving Coppermane a big smile. He smiled back, and sat down next to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing to dig into her food.

"Did you have a good birthday, Coppermane?" Twilight asked.

"You kidding? It was awesome," Coppermane said. "Thank you so much, everyone."

"You should thank Fluttershy!" Pinkie said. "It was her idea!"

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh, he already thanked me," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'll thank you again," Coppermane said, surprising her with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blushed harder. She lifted her hand to rub her cheek where he kissed her. "You're very welcome, Coppermane."

Rarity giggled. "You two are just adorable!"

Fluttershy looked to her side to see Coppermane blushing just as hard as she was. She giggled at his red cheeks. He was so cute when he blushed.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Rarity exclaimed, "I almost forgot to tell you all something!"

"What?" everyone beckoned.

"Vladimir Blueblood asked me to the fall formal!" Rarity said with a squeal.

"Are you serious?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes!" Rarity exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Fluttershy said.

"Congratulations," Applejack said.

"It's about time!" Pinkie said.

"Um…" Coppermane said, "Who's that?"

"Only the most handsome guy at CHS!" Rarity squealed.

Fluttershy giggled. "Rarity's had a big crush on him for a long time."

"Oh, okay," Coppermane said. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you!" Rarity said. "Ah! I can't believe it's finally happening!"

Everyone chuckled at Rarity's outburst as they finished their breakfast. The entire time, Rarity gushed about Blueblood, and everyone else shared their plans for the day. But Fluttershy couldn't stop glancing at Coppermane. He looked so happy as he talked with everyone. Fluttershy loved that she could make him smile. And hopefully she could make him smile more tonight when she went over to his house for their date. She couldn't wait!

* * *

Fluttershy sat on Coppermane's bed, with Coppermane sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She laid back on his chest as he leaned his head on her shoulder. There was a movie playing, but it was just background noise. There was a heavy thunderstorm outside, but she felt safe and secure in his arms. There was nothing to fear in his embrace.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. She loved it when he kissed her. She looked around her at Coppermane's room. It was strange. It was only her second time here, but she felt so welcome. And it was all thanks to her wonderful Coppermane. She looked up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

But suddenly, with a earth-shaking boom of thunder, the power went out, and made Fluttershy and Coppermane jump out of their skin. Fluttershy threw her arms around Coppermane, and Coppermane tightened his embrace. He relaxed his arms after a while, but Fluttershy remained stiff.

"Well that's just great," Coppermane said, obviously not thrilled. He reached to his side to get his phone. He turned the flashlight on so they could see.

Fluttershy relaxed her grip on her boyfriend. "Now what?"

"Um… I don't know," Coppermane said. "I've got some candles downstairs. Wanna come with me?"

Fluttershy smiled. "Of course," she said. With a thunderstorm outside, and with the power out, she wasn't going anywhere without Coppermane.

Coppermane smiled, and scooted off the bed. Fluttershy held onto his hand tightly as she followed him downstairs. She sat down on the couch as Coppermane sifted through the drawers in the kitchen. After a minute, he brought three candles over to the coffee table along with a lighter. He only lit one, and turned his phone flashlight off.

"There we go," Coppermane said. He sat down on the couch next to Fluttershy, and she scooted closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked down and saw Coppermane bring his legs up on the couch, folding them criss-cross style. He pat his lap, and gave Fluttershy a smile. She felt her cheeks heat up, and gave him a smile as she got up to sit in his lap. She blushed as he cradled her in his arms. He smiled and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. She melted in his arms, lifting her hands to cup his face. He gently pulled away, and gave her a loving smile. She blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Um… sorry about the power going out," Coppermane said.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on his heart. "I like this."

Coppermane smiled, and gave her another kiss. "Yeah, this is nice," he said, caressing her face.

Fluttershy giggled, and shuddered in pleasure as he stroked her cheek. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well… lemme think," Coppermane said. Fluttershy waited as he pondered to himself. After a minute… "Actually, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Fluttershy said.

"Is there something you've always wanted to do, but couldn't because you were single?" Coppermane asked, blushing majorly.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide, and she could feel her cheeks flush bright red. Ever since she started dating Coppermane, she's been thinking about things she could do with him. She's been curious about various couple activities they could try. And there was one thing in particular that stood out…

"Um… there is… one thing," Fluttershy said, blushing and looking away.

"Oh? What?" Coppermane asked, lifting her chin.

Fluttershy felt her cheeks heat up even more at his big brown eyes.

"Well… I've always wondered what it would be like to… um… s-slow dance," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "Slow dance?"

"I mean… if you don't want to…"

"Oh no, it's not that at all," Coppermane said. "It's just funny because… I-I was kind of thinking the same thing."

Fluttershy lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Coppermane said. "This is kind of embarrassing, but I've actually had a playlist on my phone with a bunch of slow songs in it. Just in case, y'know?"

"Aww, that's so cute," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane blushed. "Well, now I can put it to good use."

Coppermane gave Fluttershy a quick kiss before she reluctantly got out of his lap so he could stand up. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she watched him look through his phone. Was this really happening? Was she about to slow dance with Coppermane? She's never done something like this before. Her heart rate rose when she heard some music coming from his phone. He put his phone down, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw how he was smiling at her. He walked over to the couch.

"I've always wanted to say this," Coppermane said. "Fluttershy… m-may I have this dance?" He held his hand out, and rubbed his neck with the other.

Fluttershy giggled at how red his cheeks were. He was just too adorable! She reached up and took his hand.

"I-I'd be delighted."

Coppermane smiled, and gently helped her up. He guided her to the area in front of the coffee table. He lifted his hands, and Fluttershy shuddered when he placed them on her waist. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her, and started moving his feet to the rhythm. Fluttershy did her best to move her feet with his… and she found that it wasn't difficult at all. She looked into Coppermane's warm brown eyes, and suddenly she wasn't nervous anymore. Her butterflies were gone. Even the storm outside seemed to fade out as she shared her very first dance with Coppermane. Not a word was spoken. She danced in silence with her Coppermane, savoring this intimate moment with him, utterly entranced by his eyes.

Coppermane sighed, and turned his head away with a big smile on his face.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked, bringing his head back.

Coppermane blushed. "Oh… it's just… how did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane's eyes seemed to light up, gleaming as if he'd found treasure. He reached up to caress her face, making her shudder.

"I just can't believe you're mine now. It's just… wow," Coppermane said. "How did I get so lucky?"

A huge smile grew on Fluttershy's face. She felt her face heat up at how he was looking at her.

"Um… I-I don't know," Fluttershy said. "You were just so nice to me. You stood up to those mean bullies for me, you were always there for me, and… you were just the sweetest thing. You did so much… for [i]me[/i]…"

Coppermane's face was bright red. "I just tried to be a decent guy, y'know? I… I think you're really something else, and I couldn't let any of those bullies hurt you." He kissed her cheek. "You're really special, Fluttershy, and deserve only the best."

Fluttershy started tearing up at his words. Did he really think about her like that? _Special_? She couldn't stop smiling. She laid her head on his warm chest.

"You're not the only lucky one," she said, nuzzling him. She felt his arms wrap around her, and squeeze her as they continued to dance. A tear fell down her cheek. Normally a severe thunderstorm would scare her, but being in Coppermane's arms… it made her forget about all of that. Even the occasional flashes of lightning and waves of thunder didn't faze her. In Coppermane's embrace, there was nothing to be afraid of. In his arms, she was safe.

Coppermane was just so wonderful in every way. He was loving, sweet, kind, affectionate, and the cutest thing. He treated her like a princess, and at this moment, Fluttershy felt like the most special girl in the world. All because of him.

"I love you," Fluttershy murmured.

"Hmm?" Coppermane said. "Did you say something?"

Fluttershy's heart dropped. Did she say that out-loud? She took her head away from his chest to look at him. She felt her face heat up rapidly.

"Oh… um… n-nothing," she said, smiling nervously.

Coppermane said nothing, but just gazed at her with gleaming eyes. A heart-warming smile slowly grew on his face.

"Wow…" Coppermane said. "You're so pretty."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. She felt her cheeks heat up yet again. "Y-You really think so?"

He brushed the hair out of her eyes, making her shiver, and used his hand to cup her face. His eyes were shining, and his smile was bright.

"The most beautiful girl in the world."

Fluttershy gasped as her heart melted. Was she hearing things? She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Did he just say…? No… it couldn't have been…

"Oh, Coppermane, y-you're just saying that…" Fluttershy said, looking away with red cheeks.

Coppermane brought her head back to look at him. He stroked her cheek, making her shiver in pleasure. "I'm not just saying that. Fluttershy, I would trade all the beautiful things in the world if it meant I could be with you. To me, you're the prettiest thing in the world."

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really thought about her like that. It wasn't just a fantasy. Coppermane truly thought she was… _beautiful_.

"Coppermane… I… I don't know what to say… I… I…" she stammered, before being silenced by Coppermane's finger on her lips.

"You don't have to say anything," Coppermane whispered. "Just let me look into those beautiful teal eyes."

A tear escaped Fluttershy's eye. His words were so tender.

"Coppermane…" she murmured. She felt her eyes close as Coppermane leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. She would've melted onto the ground from total ecstasy if she weren't being held by Coppermane. A moan escaped her mouth as waves of bliss rippled through her. His lips were so warm and sweet, caressing hers perfectly. Tears of joy ran down her face. She felt so beautiful and loved. She didn't know it was possible to be so happy until now.

He pulled away, and the couple continued to dance together. Fluttershy rested her head back on his chest as he squeezed her in his arms.

A few songs later, the couple released each other. Coppermane reached over to turn the volume down on his phone, and guided Fluttershy over to the couch. Fluttershy watched as Coppermane set a pillow up against the armrest, and then laid back on the couch. He looked up at Fluttershy, and held his arms out to her. She could feel her cheeks reddening. She smiled and laid in Coppermane's embrace. She rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, making her entire body relax in bliss.

"Coppermane… that was amazing. Thank you so much," Fluttershy said, nuzzling his chest.

She felt Coppermane's lips on her forehead, making her shudder in pleasure.

"Anytime, Fluttershy," Coppermane whispered, giving her a squeeze. He began brushing her hair, making her moan.

Fluttershy felt so at peace. She felt so safe in Coppermane's arms. She would want nothing more than to stay in his arms for all eternity. His embrace was so warm.

She felt her eyelids growing heavier. She tried her best to stay awake, but it was becoming difficult. She just felt so comfortable. The gentle rise and fall of Coppermane's chest… the feeling of him brushing her hair… the warmth of his body… being held in his arms… the soft candlelight… everything was so tranquil and serene. She nuzzled Coppermane's chest, and she felt him kiss her forehead again. She melted at the feeling. She felt so… loved.

She felt herself beginning to doze off again, and decided to accept it, drifting off in Coppermane's arms.

 _Coppermane… I love you…_

* * *

 **I'm trying something new here. I'm going to start omitting the bolded time tags. One person reviewed another one of my stories (HarmonyPie on FIMFiction), and she mentioned that they kind of take her out of the story. Just an experiment. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Thanks for reading! All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you thought!**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	11. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Hi! Sorry this took so long. I've been super busy lately. Hopefully I can squeeze out the next chapter revision as well. But until then…**

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.11: Every Rose Has Its Thorn

Coppermane slowly opened his eyes, and was met with some flashes of lightning followed by rumbles of thunder. It was still dark outside, and the rain was still heavy. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and it was right then when his arm brushed something below him. It felt soft and silky. He could also feel something… breathing?

He looked below him to see… Fluttershy, sleeping soundly in his arms. A smile came over his face at the sight. It was too adorable.

After sharing their very first dance together, and while they were cuddling, Fluttershy had dozed off in Coppermane's arms. He'd planned on taking her home after the storm let up, but this was infinitely better. Ever since their first date, sleeping alone at night felt rather empty without Fluttershy in his arms. It felt so amazing to hold her. The feeling of keeping her safe as she slept was incomparable.

Coppermane was almost glad the power went out last night. If that didn't happen, they might not have shared their first dance together. It was an opportunity to move in rhythm with her and look deeply into her gorgeous eyes. An opportunity to appreciate her, and make her feel beautiful.

He would give anything to dance with her again.

Fluttershy suddenly stirred in his arms. She nuzzled his chest, mumbling something unintelligible before relaxing again. Coppermane could only smile. Fluttershy was just the cutest thing. He squeezed her lightly in his arms.

"Sweet dreams, my little blossom," Coppermane said.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before allowing himself to fall back into a deep slumber.

* * *

Fluttershy's eyes fluttered opened, and her senses were graced by a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. The kitchen and living room were only separated by counters and flooring, so if someone was cooking, anyone in the living room would be well aware. Fluttershy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she slowly sat up, groaning a little. It took her a moment to notice Coppermane wasn't next to her. The Sunday sun shined through the window with no signs of any storm clouds. Did Coppermane let her sleep with him again? She blushed at the thought. Maybe that's why she felt so well rested. His embrace was more comfortable than any bed she's ever slept in.

She stretched her arms and legs as she let out a mighty yawn. She looked over to the kitchen to see… Coppermane. There he was. Was he cooking? She didn't realize she was staring until he looked in her direction and locked eyes with her. She darted her gaze away, playing with her hair as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Good morning, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled. "Good morning, Coppermane."

Coppermane came over to the couch and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Fluttershy blushed as he rubbed her knee. She placed her hand over his.

"I sure did," she said. "I-I'm sorry for falling asleep. I didn't mean to."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Coppermane said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You can spend the night anytime you want."

"Aww… thanks, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… I made some food for us. You hungry?"

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh Coppermane, you didn't have to cook for me."

"I know, but… I wanted to," Coppermane said, interlacing his fingers with hers. "I-I hope you don't mind."

Fluttershy giggled, and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"You're too sweet," she said.

Coppermane blushed. "Th-Thanks. You wanna eat now? I just made some scrambled eggs and pancakes."

Fluttershy's stomach suddenly rumbled, to which Coppermane rose an eyebrow.

"Um… I-I think I'd like that," Fluttershy said, blushing.

Coppermane chuckled. "You wait here. I'll bring the food over," he said, giving her a peck before going back to the kitchen.

He brought a bottle of maple syrup, two sets of utensils, and two plates full of food back with him. He handed one plate to Fluttershy who happily accepted it.

Coppermane sat down, and held his breath as he watched Fluttershy take her first bite. He's never cooked for anyone before, and didn't know what she would think. But fortunately for him, a big smile came over Fluttershy's face.

"Oh my… this is delicious!" Fluttershy said. "I didn't know you could cook."

Coppermane's heart soared. "Glad you like it," he said, blushing. "I mean… I've lived by myself all my life, so I had to teach myself."

Fluttershy smiled. "Well, all that time alone wasn't a total loss, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Coppermane said.

The couple continued talking as they finished their meal. Coppermane loved moments like this. Quality time alone with Fluttershy. Making her laugh, making her smile, and occasionally flirting with her. Blowing her kisses, feeding her a bite of his food, and letting her do the same with him. No worries. Just Fluttershy.

After they ate, Fluttershy helped Coppermane with the dishes, and then returned to the couch. Fluttershy hopped into Coppermane's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Coppermane cradled her in his arms, and took her hand in his, interlacing fingers.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Coppermane asked.

"Oh, I was going to spend some time at the animal shelter," Fluttershy said. "I haven't been there in a while. I miss all the animals."

Coppermane chuckled. "I bet they miss you too."

Fluttershy giggled. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna meet up with Flash at the mall," Coppermane said.

"Oh? What for?" Fluttershy asked.

"He said he needed help with getting something for Twilight. I'm not sure why he needs _me_ , but I'm happy to help.

Fluttershy smiled. "Well, I hope you two have fun."

"Hope you do too," Coppermane said, squeezing her hand, and leaning in to kiss her.

They pulled away, but kept their faces close. Fluttershy found herself captivated by Coppermane's eyes. They were so warm, and brown like chocolate. He let go of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her cheek with his. Fluttershy giggled as she nuzzled him back. Then, he turned his head, surprising her with a passionate kiss. A moan escaped her mouth as she melted in his arms. She used her hand to cup his face as he kissed her. His lips felt so amazing.

Coppermane felt Fluttershy's entire body relax as he kissed her. He would never get enough of her sweet lips. Nothing felt better than kissing his beautiful Fluttershy. Her lips seamlessly molded with his as he cradled her delicate body in his arms. It felt amazing. It was as if when they kissed, all was right in the world.

He pulled away, and was met with Fluttershy's lovely, blissful smile. He gave her a squeeze, earning him a kiss on the cheek. The air was filled with the intoxicating scent of her hair. He felt her snuggle with him, nuzzling his cheek with hers. He squeezed her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle, and earning him another nuzzle. He felt her relax in his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. Coppermane smiled as he gave her a light, loving squeeze. He would love to hold Fluttershy till the end of time. It made him feel so close to her.

How did Coppermane get such a sweetheart?

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I… I… um…" he stammered.

"Yes?" Fluttershy cooed.

Coppermane was about to say something, but felt a lump in his throat, blocking his words. He knew what he wanted to say. Three words. One phrase. It was such a simple thing to say, yet its magnitude was worth its weight in gold.

He bit his lip, and squeezed her in his arms. "I'm just so glad I have you."

He felt Fluttershy nuzzle him again, and give him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"I'm happy I have you too," she said, relaxing in his arms.

Coppermane pursed his lips, but focused his mind back on cuddling with Fluttershy. He knew how he felt, but just couldn't bring himself to tell her just yet. He didn't want to ruin this intimate moment with her.

At this time, he just wanted to cuddle with her in peaceful silence. When the time was right, he would know.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and squeezed her in his arms.

 _I love you, Fluttershy._

Fluttershy felt his lips on her forehead, making her smile. She nuzzled him again before relaxing in his warm embrace.

 _I love you, Coppermane._

* * *

After having a wonderful time with Fluttershy, Coppermane was at the mall, eating in the food court with Flash. They had been walking around for quite a while, and getting hungry, so they decided to get a bite.

Coppermane still couldn't figure out why Flash would want his help as opposed to… well… _anyone else_. He claimed that he needed help picking something out for Twilight, but Coppermane seemed like the least qualified to help him out with something like this. Sure, he was dating Fluttershy now, but even so he really had no clue what a girl would want. He probably just got lucky when he picked the stuffed unicorn and necklace out for Fluttershy.

Either way, he was happy to help, and it was nice to spend time with Flash.

But as they ate lunch, another group roamed the mall. One that Coppermane would not be to fond of. And they had a guest.

* * *

"So you want me, the Great and Powerful Trixie, to go up to Coppermane and kiss him?" Trixie asked.

"Exactly," Hoops said.

"And we'll take incriminating photos," Score said, holding his phone towards her.

"You know Coppermane, right?" Hoops asked.

"Yes, I do," Trixie said, "I have physics with him. I will admit, he is kind of cute, but I must ask, what is your motivation for this?"

"We need to show that loser his place," Hoops said, "He's dating someone totally out of his league, and that can't happen."

Trixie was surprised to hear this, and decided to get serious, using her normal voice now.

"Wait… you want to use _me_ to ruin Coppermane's relationship?" Trixie asked. "Why me?"

"You don't know each other outside of being classmates, right?" Score asked.

"Correct," Trixie said.

"That's perfect," Hoops said.

Trixie sighed. "But I don't _hate_ him or anything. Why should I help you two?"

"Because we have some rather… interesting intel about _you_ ," Score said.

"Intel?" Trixie said. "What kind of intel? What could you _possibly_ use to humiliate the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

Hoops stifled a laugh. Trixie looked so confident, but he knew they had dirt on her.

"We know that you're not exactly in a good financial situation," Hoops said. Trixie's confident expression seem to sour, making Hoops grin. "And we know how you try to make money."

Score stepped in, and pulled some pictures up on his phone. "We happened to see you at a few children's birthday parties, and have some… interesting pictures." Score showed his phone to Trixie.

Trixie's eyes widened. There were pictures of her indeed doing magic tricks for children's parties. One was of a child throwing up on her during a trick, another was of a child pulling her skirt up (when there were no shorts on underneath), and another was of her after she somehow fell into the birthday cake.

"And these could be put online in an instant," Score said.

"You wouldn't dare," Trixie sneered.

"Well, help us out, and nobody will have to see these," Score said.

"Your move, Miss 'Great and Powerful'," Hoops leered.

Trixie bit her lip. Her hands were pretty much tied. She had no idea how they even got those pictures, but at this point it didn't matter. She couldn't risk her reputation being ruined.

"One hundred dollars up front and you have a deal," Trixie said.

The jocks went bug-eyed at Trixie's demand, but they needed to make this happen. They couldn't allow Coppermane to have such a pretty girl all to himself.

"We'll give it to you when you're about to do it, okay?" Hoops said.

"Wait… Hoops… look over there," Score said, pointing towards the food court. When he looked…

"He's here," Hoops said. Coppermane was right there in the food court, eating with one of his friends.

"We could make this happen _now_ ," Score said. They both looked at Trixie, who looked obviously displeased.

"Give me the money first, or it doesn't happen," Trixie said. The jocks sighed, but managed to cough up one-hundred dollars between the two of them.

"He's here with a friend though," Hoops said. "We'll have to wait till he's alone."

Trixie sighed. "Whatever."

The three of them found a table in the food court, and tried their best to remain incognito. Now, they watched Coppermane like a predator watching their prey. It was only a matter of time before he was alone. Until then, they wait.

* * *

"So that's my plan. I'm not going to do anything too grandiose. I'm just going to give this to Twilight and ask her to the formal," Flash said, examining the amethyst necklace he bought. "I just hope she says yes."

Coppermane chuckled. "What makes you think she won't?"

"I mean, she probably will, but I still have my doubts, y'know?" Flash said.

"I feel you," Coppermane said. "How have things been between you two?"

"Oh, it's been great," Flash said. "We've spent pretty much every day together, and she just continues to amaze me. She's a little weird sometimes, but I don't mind. I think it's really cute. I just hope she can stay for a while."

"Is she from out of town?" Coppermane asked.

Flash bit his lip. Twilight had recently explained to him why she came and went all the time, and the notion was still pretty mind-boggling. He figured it would be best to have Twilight explain it to Coppermane herself, because she could probably explain it better than anyone ever could. For now though…

"She's from… Manehatten," Flash said. Thankfully, it looked like Coppermane believed him.

"Oh, okay. How long does she usually stay?" Coppermane asked.

"The longest she's been here is about a week," Flash said. "We're going on three now."

"Well, hopefully she's here for a while," Coppermane said. "She's nice to have around."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Flash said, making both of them chuckle. "Well how about you? How are things with Fluttershy?"

Upon hearing his beautiful girlfriend's name, Coppermane immediately smiled. Images of her gorgeous face flooded his thoughts.

"Man, where do I even start?" Coppermane said. "Fluttershy… she's nothing short of amazing. She's smart, kind, the sweetest thing, and just too cute. She's already done so much for me. I mean, I never would've had such an amazing birthday if it weren't for her. We… we even shared out first dance last night…"

"Really?" Flash asked. "How was that?"

"It was amazing. Just holding her close, moving in rhythm with her, and looking into those gorgeous teal eyes… just wow. She actually fell asleep in my arms when we cuddled afterwards. She's so cute when she's asleep. Then again… when is she _not_ cute?" Coppermane said, letting out a sigh as he stared blankly out into space.

Flash couldn't help but laugh at how smitten Coppermane looked.

"Wow…" Flash said. "You're really in love aren't you?"

Coppermane looked back down at Flash with a big smile on his face.

"Flash, you have no idea," Coppermane said.

Flash chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear everything's going so well. Have you asked her to the formal yet?"

"Huh?" Coppermane grunted.

Flash rose an eyebrow. "The _formal_? The _Fall Formal_? The reason I bought this necklace for Twilight? It's happening this Saturday. Have you asked Fluttershy yet?"

Coppermane's expression immediately darkened. "I'm such a jerk."

"Huh?" Flash asked.

"I completely forgot about that. I'm not used to having someone I can actually take. I've never even been to a dance before. Do you think she's waiting for me to ask?" Coppermane asked. Much to his dismay, Flash nodded. "Well, I guess that's another demerit for me."

"Hey, no worries," Flash said. "It's not too late. You still have this week."

"Yeah, but how am I going to ask her?" Coppermane asked.

"Well, it's not like she's going to say no, right?" Flash asked.

"I guess," Coppermane said. "It's just… she's special. I want a more profound way of asking her out. I'm still new to this. I don't know where to even start."

Flash laughed. "And that, my friend, is exactly why I invited you here today."

"What now?" Coppermane asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to the formal, _and_ that you were taking Fluttershy. Now that I know where you stand, I'm going to help you."

Coppermane went wide-eyed. "Wow… um… thanks, Flash. So where do we begin?"

Flash got up out of his seat. "Let's throw our trash away, and we'll walk around and discuss it. There's nothing to worry about. We'll think of something."

Coppermane smiled. "Alright, let's do it."

* * *

Hoops, Score, and Trixie sat at a table with a good view of the trash receptacles, watching Coppermane and Flash, waiting for the right moment to strike. They were trying their hardest to remain incognito, and it was making them a bit impatient.

"This is stupid, Score. Let's just wait until tomorrow at school. This is taking too long," Hoops said.

"Just a few more minutes. He has to throw his trash away at some point," Score said.

As if on cue, Coppermane and Flash Sentry walked over to the trash receptacles, making Score's face light up.

"Told ya," Score said.

"Yeah, but we need him alone," Hoops said.

Then, they overheard Flash say something.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom really quick," Flash said.

"Okay, I'll wait here," Coppermane said.

Flash walked away to the restrooms, leaving Coppermane on his own. And the jocks were still concealed. Perfect…

Hoops looked back at Score. "He's all alone. Let's make sure it stays that way."

Score looked over at Trixie. "Alright, Miss 'Great and Powerful', you're up."

Trixie bit her lip. She couldn't believe she let herself get into this mess, but her hands were tied. She sighed, and got up out of her seat, proceeding towards Coppermane. Hoops and Score snickered as they got their phones ready to take pictures

"Make sure the flash is off," Hoops said.

"Capture _everything_ ," Score said.

* * *

Coppermane browsed through his messages, chuckling at some pictures sent to him by Fluttershy from the animal shelter. She looked so cute with her animals.

"Pardon me?" a voice said next to him. He looked up, and next to him was a familiar looking girl.

"Um… hi," Coppermane said. "Don't I know you?"

The girl stifled a laugh. "Do you _not_ recognize the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Oh yeah. Physics, right?" Coppermane asked.

"Indeed. And you're Coppermane, yes?" Trixie asked.

"Yep," Coppermane said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I'm here at the mall all alone, and I saw _you_ here," Trixie said. "Y'know, you _are_ rather cute…"

Coppermane rose an eyebrow. Her tone sounded oddly… amorous. Was she flirting with him? It was a little weird, but it was nice to hear.

"Well… um… th-thanks, Trixie," Coppermane said.

Then, she took him by surprise when she reached out to rub his arm.

"I would _love_ to have someone to walk around with," Trixie said. "I just feel so lonely."

All alarms began going off in Coppermane's head. There was no question. Trixie was flirting with him. The look in her eye was clear.

He took her hand off his arm. "Listen, Trixie. I'm flattered, I really am, but I have a girlfriend, so—"

Trixie silenced him by placing her hand on his heart. "Oh, that's not a problem. She doesn't have to know," she said, massaging his chest.

Coppermane moved her hand away from his heart. "Trixie, please, I—"

Trixie placed her finger over his mouth to silence him again.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Trixie said.

Coppermane pursed his lips, moving her hand away again. Her persistence was admittedly admirable, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Trixie, I'll say this one more time. _I have a girlfriend_ , so I would appreciate it if you—" Suddenly, Trixie grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Mmm!" Coppermane's patience was gone in an instant. All alarms went off in his head. "Get off of me!" he shouted, pushing her away. He pushed her a little harder than he meant to, but at that point, he just needed to separate himself from her.

Trixie looked at him with a face of offense. She brushed her clothes to smooth them out, and folded her arms, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Fine! Be that way! You could've had the Great and Powerful Trixie all to yourself, but you have blown your chances!" she said in a sassy voice.

"Just leave me alone, please," Coppermane said.

"Hmph!" Trixie grunted before strutting away.

Coppermane sighed, and leaned back against the wall.

"What the hell…?" he grunted. He cringed at the lingering taste of Trixie's lips on his. He began vigorously rubbing his lips to get every last trace of Trixie off. He felt so dirty. He's never wanted to kiss Fluttershy more in his life. Kiss those sweet, candy lips of hers, and get rid of Trixie's taste.

Flash finally returned after a while. "Sorry I took so long. There was a line for the _men's_ restroom, can you believe it?" He stopped when he noticed Coppermane rubbing his lips, and looking very distressed. "Um… did I miss something?"

* * *

That night, the girls gathered at the boutique to discuss plans for the Fall Formal. Mostly to help Pinkie Pie plan out some things last minute things. They had a long week ahead of them, consisting of the musical showcase, immediately followed by the Fall Formal.

"So… Twilight and Fluttershy? Have your boyfriends asked you to the formal yet?" Rarity asked, making them both blush profusely.

"Flash hasn't asked me yet, no," Twilight said.

"Coppermane hasn't either," Fluttershy said, playing with her hair.

"Maybe their planning something super special!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Fluttershy and Twilight made eye contact, and blushed even harder. Their imaginations went crazy trying to imagine how their boyfriends might ask them to the formal.

Fluttershy suddenly chuckled to herself as she played with her hair.

"Somethin' on your mind, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, noticing the big smile on Fluttershy's face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about last night. Coppermane and I… we… we shared our first dance," Fluttershy said.

Rarity gasped loudly. "Oh, how wonderful! Was it amazing?"

"It was! I've never felt so close to him," Fluttershy said. "He held me in his arms, and… he said I was the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Aww!" all the girls said.

"That's so sweet!" Sunset said.

Fluttershy didn't answer, as she was too busy staring off into space while twirling her hair. Rarity giggled and gave Fluttershy a big hug.

"Oh, you are just so in love, aren't you!" Rarity said.

"Y'know, I gotta admit, you and Coppermane are really cute together," Rainbow Dash said.

Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie suddenly let out a sharp, horrified gasp. All the girls looked at her, and saw her staring at her laptop screen with wide-eyes, and her hands over her mouth.

"Is something wrong?" Sunset asked. Pinkie said nothing as Sunset's phone buzzed. She opened her phone up, and her reaction was almost identical to Pinkie's. "Oh my gosh."

Suddenly, everyone's phone, except for Fluttershy's, went off simultaneously. Twilight looked at Pinkie's laptop screen to see what was being sent. When they looked, their reactions were all alike, and similar to Sunset's and Pinkie's.

"Did you all get the same thing?" Sunset asked, peeking at Rainbow's phone. Indeed, it was the exact same message.

"Um… _I_ didn't get anything," Fluttershy said, checking her phone. She noticed everyone's uncomfortable expressions, and that they were looking away from her. "Wh-What's wrong?"

Rainbow sighed. "Here… you need to see this."

Fluttershy noticed Rainbow's uncomfortable expression. What was so important? Her phone suddenly buzzed in her hand, showing a message from Rainbow Dash. She opened it up, and her heart ruptured at what she saw.

Apparently, Trixie had sent some pictures to her friends. Pictures of her flirting with a guy. Holding his hands, rubbing his shoulders, putting her hand on his heart, and even… _kissing_ him. And the guy was none other than…

"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed, choking up. No… it couldn't be. Coppermane… _her_ Coppermane… _kissing another girl_? It felt like Fluttershy's heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on. She felt sick to her stomach. Her body began shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. "But… I… I… I love you…" she cooed. Her phone dropped from her trembling, unstable hand, landing on the floor with a loud thud. She covered her mouth with her hands as her breathing turned shaky.

Everyone else felt their own hearts break at seeing Fluttershy fall apart. Even more so after hearing those three key words come out of her mouth.

A pained squeak came from Fluttershy as she buried her face in her hands. Her body was shaking, and her breathing was unstable. Rarity slowly walked up to her.

"Fluttershy? Sweetness?" she asked, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. Fluttershy looked at Rarity, and upon making eye contact, began bawling hysterically. Rarity immediately pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

A few minutes ago, everything was fine. Everyone was happy. Now, Fluttershy's heart was shattered, and the rest found themselves questioning their friendship with the newest member of their group.

* * *

 **Thanks to _Harmony Pie_ on FIMFiction for helping me out. Go check her out. She's amazing! :D**

 **All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	12. Broken

**I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.12: Broken

Something was off…

Coppermane couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something didn't feel right about today. It felt like just any other Monday. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He got up, came to school, went to his classes, and now it was time to go home.

Maybe it was because he decided to walk to school today to save money on gas. Maybe it was because it was supposed to rain, and the sky was very dark and gloomy. Or maybe it was because he never saw _any_ of his friends today. Not even Fluttershy. Could they all be sick? If Fluttershy was sick, why didn't she tell him?

But as he tried to sort out the possibilities in his head, he was suddenly grabbed and roughly dragged into a dark, empty classroom. Once inside, his kidnappers threw him into a rolling chair behind what would be the teacher's desk.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Coppermane cried out. He could only make out five silhouettes standing in front of him. One of them reached out and turned on the desk lamp. The light shined on their faces, revealing their identities.

It was the girls, or at least five of them. Fluttershy and Rarity were nowhere to be seen.

"Girls? Where have you been all day?" he asked. He received no answer, but instead cold, icy looks. "Um… girls? Wh-What's going on?"

"I think you know," Sunset said sternly.

This just made Coppermane more confused. "Um… no… I-I don't know…"

Rainbow slammed her hands on the table, making Coppermane jump.

"Don't play dumb, Coppermane. You know _exactly_ what this is about," she said, getting in his face.

"Wha… what are you talking about?" Coppermane pleaded.

Pinkie suddenly grabbed his shirt, and got directly in his face. "We can do this the easy way… or the _hard_ way."

Coppermane's eyes went wide, and started to sweat. "Girls, I seriously have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

Applejack stepped in, separating Pinkie from Coppermane. "Let's just show him the pictures." Pinkie glared at Applejack, and just sighed. She went to her backpack to get something.

"P-Pictures?" Coppermane asked.

Pinkie came back with her laptop, and opened it up. She messed around on it for a minute before placing it on the desk, facing it towards Coppermane.

"Take a look," Sunset said, crossing her arms. "Maybe it'll job your memory a bit?"

Coppermane looked at the screen, and his heart dropped. It was a message sent to Pinkie by… Trixie? The message had pictures attached to it. Pictures of Coppermane's encounter with Trixie at the mall yesterday, including one of Trixie kissing him. The worst part, the pictures made it look like he was _enjoying_ it, which couldn't be further from the truth.

"And before you ask," Twilight sneered, "Fluttershy has already seen them."

"Wh-What?" Coppermane cooed.

Pinkie suddenly slammed the laptop closed, making Coppermane jump. She got right in his face again.

"Trixie?! _REALLY_?!" she shouted.

"How could you do this to Fluttershy?!" Rainbow yelled.

"I thought y'all loved her!" Applejack screamed.

"You broke Fluttershy's heart! How could you?!" Sunset shouted.

"Have you forgotten how fragile she is?!" Twilight yelled. "And after everything she's done for you?!"

The girls all screamed over each other at Coppermane. He couldn't even get one syllable in without being cut off. He's never seen them so angry before.

But after a minute of yelling, Coppermane couldn't take it anymore.

"QUIET!" Coppermane shouted at the top of his lungs, standing up in his chair. They finally calmed down, but still had icy looks on their faces. He took a few deep breaths for the sake of his sanity before speaking up again. "I can explain all of this."

"There's nothing to explain," Sunset said.

Coppermane was about to retort, until a thought occurred to him. What Twilight said:

 _"And before you ask, Fluttershy has already seen them."_

Oh no…

Coppermane's heartbeat sky-rocketed as he frantically searched for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow beckoned.

"I'm calling Fluttershy," Coppermane said. He walked to the corner of the room to get some privacy, leaning his free arm against the wall. He brought his phone up to his ear.

 _Please pick up… please pick up… please pick up…_

The ringing stopped, and Coppermane gasped with hope.

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane pleaded.

"Hello, Coppermane," a voice said. But it wasn't Fluttershy's.

"Rarity? Is that you?" Coppermane asked.

"Indeed it is," Rarity said.

"Where's Fluttershy? I need to talk to her," Coppermane said.

"I'm afraid Fluttershy's not available at the moment," Rarity said coldly.

Coppermane was about to retort, but heard something in the background that made his heart practically stop. Someone was crying. Crying he recognized from his very first date.

"Rarity, I need to talk to her. Please," Coppermane said, trying to hold his tears back. Hearing Fluttershy cry… it was almost too much.

"Coppermane, how could you do such a thing?" Rarity asked. "How could you betray such a sweet girl?"

"Rarity, it's not what you think…"

"Oh, I'm sure!" Rarity retorted.

"Rarity, just _please_ let me talk to her. I can explain all of this," Coppermane pleaded.

He heard the phone on the other line move around a little bit, and Fluttershy's crying got louder. The next voice wasn't Rarity's.

"There's nothing to explain, Coppermane. I… I saw the pictures…"

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane said. "Fluttershy, please, you don't understand…"

"Coppermane… did… did you… k-kiss Trixie?" Fluttershy asked, choking on her words.

Coppermane grunted in frustration. "Yes, it happened, but Fluttershy, please listen to me—"

"There's nothing to explain, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "It happened. You said it yourself. You… you don't like me anymore…"

"Fluttershy, no!" Coppermane said. "You don't understand…"

"I understand, Coppermane," Fluttershy cooed. "Just… what did I do wrong?"

A tear escaped Coppermane's eye. He couldn't bear to hear her so broken.

"Fluttershy, I'm begging you, _please_ listen—"

"Coppermane… we're… we're done. I-I'm sorry…"

Coppermane's heart stopped. Did she just say…?

"Wait, Fluttershy, I'm begging you, don't do this!" Coppermane pleaded. "Listen to me, please!" He heard the background noise on the other line cut out. "Fluttershy?" He could no longer hear her voice. Not even static in the background. Just silence. He took his phone away from his ear, and saw that she had hung up on him. "Fluttershy…" He fell to his knees, grasping his heart, as if to hold the shattered pieces together. His eyes began welling up as he tried calling her again. This time, no answer. "Fluttershy… please…" He tried again, and again, and again; every time, no answer. "Fluttershy… don't go…" A teardrop ran down his face when he called her again, only to have it go straight to voicemail.

Coppermane sat on his knees, breathing shakily. His body trembled as he held his heart. His unstable hands dropped his phone, and his fingers curled up remorsefully.

"Please. I… I love you…"

The unthinkable had happened. Fluttershy broke up with him. They were no more.

 _No… no… no…_

"Girls, I can explain this, just _please_ listen to m—" His heart dropped when he turned around to see a completely vacant classroom. They were gone. He turned the main lights on, and still nobody. It felt like his world was crumbling beneath him.

"Hey, kid," an unfamiliar voice said behind him. Coppermane turned around to see a janitor standing in the doorway. "School's over. You can go home now."

Coppermane looked down, trying his best not to cry in front of this stranger.

"Right. S-Sorry," he said, choking on his words. He picked his phone up off the ground before exiting the classroom. He sorrowfully walked to the exit, putting his hood up to cover his tear-stained face from any witnesses. He grasped his heart on the way out, holding the broken pieces together.

Coppermane walked outside, and was greeted by a bright flash of lightning, accompanied by a loud wave of thunder under the gloomy, overcast sky. The winds picked up, chilling him as a cold drop of rain fell on his face. Within seconds, it began to pour. He sighed, allowing the cold rain to drench him.

He lost Fluttershy… all because of Trixie. That… _bitch_. But as much as he wanted to feel angry, he couldn't do it. He couldn't be angry when his heart was in a million pieces.

He began walking hom, clenching his heart, and crying his eyes out. It felt frigid with the strong winds and freezing-cold rain, but he just took this as punishment. Punishment for ever thinking he deserved a girl like Fluttershy. Punishment for ever thinking he could be happy.

* * *

Fluttershy hasn't stopped crying since she broke up with Coppermane. Rarity, Sunset, and Applejack brought her back to the boutique to try to cheer her up. They made a stop at the Sweet Shoppe to get some snacks, and trying everything they possibly could to make her feel better. But nothing was working. Even holding Angel, Fluttershy's go-to method for feeling better, wasn't working.

Rarity held Fluttershy in her arms, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. Applejack and Sunset sat around them, watching Fluttershy cry her eyes out. They said nothing, afraid of triggering something else within Fluttershy.

Applejack and Rarity didn't know what to say. They've never gone through a breakup before. Sunset has, but she never harbored any true feelings for her ex, so it didn't really affect her at all.

But this was different. Fluttershy had true feelings for Coppermane. She loved him, and they all knew it.

Fluttershy lifted her head from Rarity's shoulder, breathing hard from crying so much.

"Wh-What did I do wrong?" she pleaded. "I… I thought he liked me." She leaned her head back on Rarity's shoulder, continuing to bawl.

"Shh… you did nothing wrong, darling. It's okay… shh… it's okay," Rarity said softly, rubbing Fluttershy's back.

Rarity looked up at Applejack and Sunset, looking just as concerned as she was. They all knew Fluttershy didn't want to break up with Coppermane, but it had to be done.

But there was another feeling mutual between the three of them. Doubt. They've seen the pictures. There was clear evidence. Even so, it was hard to believe. They knew Coppermane. They knew he was damaged inside from bullying. He's one of the nicest guys they've ever met. It seemed so unnatural for a guy like him to do something like this, especially to a girl like Fluttershy.

They've seen Coppermane and Fluttershy interact. Whenever they were together, they looked happy. They've seen Coppermane's face when he looks at Fluttershy. How he lights up, and how much attention he gives her. How he smiles at her, and how she smiles at him. How protective he is of her, and how he showers her with affection. There was always a smile on Fluttershy's face when Coppermane was around, and an even bigger one when he held her in his arms.

They shared something rare. Something special. After everything Coppermane's been through, after everything Fluttershy's done for him, and after everything he's done for her, none of them could even _imagine_ him cheating on her.

Nevertheless, Fluttershy's heart was broken, and they were questioning their friendship with their ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Coppermane sat alone in his room, desperately trying to reach his friends in order to explain things. He tried calling all the girls, and every time, he got no response.

They were gone… along with Fluttershy. They were all gone. He had a headache from today. A mix of sadness and rage. He didn't do anything. Trixie kissed him, but he pushed her off immediately. He tried to ward her off, but she wouldn't listen.

And some nosy bastard took pictures.

Every time there's something good in his life, _every time_ , something ruins it. He's experienced torment, neglect, and physical abuse, but he's never experienced… abandonment. Never having friends is one thing, but having friends and then _losing_ them? This hurt more than anything he's ever experienced before.

Coppermane put his phone down, officially giving up. There was no reaching them. His time of happiness was over. He looked above his bed, and his eyes landed on the collage he was given for his birthday. He took it down from the wall to look at it, and teared up at the memories. He couldn't even look at it without feeling like his heart was ripping at the seams. He put the collage down, but even that didn't stop the flood of happy memories. And most of them were filled with… Fluttershy.

Thinking about the prettiest girl in existence used to fill him with happiness, but now it only filled him with sorrow.

He remembered his first date with her, where he revealed his entire past to her, and shared his very first kiss with her. Bringing her to his secret haven in the cherry blossom grove. Carrying her back to his car after she fell asleep in the grove. Sharing his very first dance with her. Falling asleep with her in his arms. Making breakfast for her the following morning. And then… having her sit in his lap. Holding her hand, cradling her in his arms, getting lost in her gorgeous teal eyes, and just admiring her endless beauty. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, her soft skin, and… her lips. Her kisses were like magic. He could be having the worst day, and all it would take is one sweet kiss to make it all better.

The happy memories were now somber ones. Those memories would forever _be_ memories. He and Fluttershy were no longer an item. Tears continued to run down his face. All he could do was reminisce about when he was happy. When he had friends. When he had Fluttershy.

Coppermane slapped himself in the face, punishing himself for ever thinking he could be happy. Maybe it was always meant to be this way. Maybe he should accept this as reality and move on. He's always been the loser. Maybe Fluttershy would be happier without him. He was a terrible boyfriend anyway. Now, she doesn't have to deal with his bullies. She's safe now. He put her in danger just by dating her. He never even gave back for all the things she did for him. He was selfish. Fluttershy didn't have to deal with him anymore. He could already picture her friends throwing a party, celebrating the fact that they didn't have to put up with him anymore.

If Fluttershy really would be happier without him…

Coppermane picked up his phone, and navigated to the photo album entitled "Fluttershy". He scrolled through the various pictures of Fluttershy, sent to him from her. There were also pictures of him and her together. She was just so… beautiful…

As he looked at these pictures, Coppermane felt something stir within him. He couldn't give up. He couldn't let his friends get away that easily. They meant too much to him. He did nothing wrong. Trixie came onto _him_. He had to go find one of the girls, and explain himself in the flesh. He had to win them back, and more importantly, win Fluttershy back. She's too important. He loved her. Even if he wasn't meant to be happy, he couldn't go down without a fight.

He knew they hung out at the Sweet Shoppe, so maybe they would be there? With new-found determination, he rushed out the door.

* * *

Coppermane arrived at the Sweet Shoppe, but didn't see any sign of the girls through the window. He let out a depressed sigh. He was about to head out, until somebody turned the corner of the block that reignited him with hope.

"Flash!" Coppermane called out. Flash looked up at him, and gave him a cold look.

"Oh, Coppermane. Hey…" Flash said.

"Flash, I need your help," Coppermane said.

Flash stared at him coldly, folding his arms. "With what?"

"I need to find the girls. Fluttershy broke up with me because of what happened at the mall yesterday. I need to explain what _really_ happened," Coppermane said.

"You mean how you kissed Trixie?" Flash said coldly. "You mean how you completely broke Fluttershy's heart?"

"Huh?" Coppermane said.

"Dude, don't act stupid," Flash said. "The girls showed me the pictures. Seriously? Why would you do something like that to Fluttershy?"

Coppermane was surprised. "Wait… you're siding with the _girls_?"

Flash sighed. "There's evidence with the pictures, dude. Why should I help you if you're just going to betray her again?"

"Betray her?" Coppermane said, starting to tear up. "I… I would never betray her…"

"Well, what was going in those pictures, huh?!" Flash said, raising his voice. "Why should we trust you? I don't see why we should if you're just going to hurt her again." He started to walk away, but Copper ran in front of him to block his departure.

"Flash! _Please_ listen to me!" Copper shouted. "Just hear me out! You want a reason, then damnit, I'll give you one. I'm begging you… just five minutes… that's all I'm asking."

Flash sighed, not wanting to stay for much longer. But there was clear angst in Coppermane's eyes. He's probably had a really crappy day anyways, so he could at least humor the poor guy.

"Fine," Flash said.

Coppermane sighed with relief. He took a deep breath. "Flash… it's not just Fluttershy. It's _all_ of the girls. I've tried calling every single one of them, and none of them have answered. They hate me now. You were at the mall with me. You remember what I told you about Fluttershy and I? I told you that I _love_ her. I still do. I never stopped. I had _nothing_ before I met Fluttershy. She's given me so much, and made my life worth living. You know me, Flash. Do you honestly think I would take someone as amazing as Fluttershy and throw her away like that? Do you think I would betray her like that? Flash… I love her with all my heart. She's my princess… or at least… she _was_. I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt her, you know that." Tears were streaming down Coppermane's face. "Flash… I want her back. No… I _need_ her back. It hasn't even been a full day yet, and I already miss her more than I can bear. Not just her… but I miss the girls too. I… I can't lose you too. The girls are gone, Flash. You're all I have left. Please… I need you. Help me."

Flash looked into his eyes. Coppermane looked straight at him, never faltering. He pondered for a moment. Would it be in Coppermane's nature to cheat? No… he would never even _consider_ doing something so cruel… especially to a girl like Fluttershy. Coppermane was closest to her, and knew, more than anyone, how fragile she is. He remembered his face when he was talking about Fluttershy at the mall. That smile that graced his face as he went on and on about how much he adores her. He remembered every single time he's seen the two of them together. When they were with each other, they were always smiling, lost in each other's eyes. Coppermane would always hold Fluttershy in his arms when he could, and she loved it. They always looked so happy together. Fluttershy has also gushed to the group about all the amazing things Coppermane's done for her. Things that a guy only does for a girl when he… loves her. Flash knew how much Fluttershy meant to Coppermane. He wouldn't cheat on her. As Flash thought more and more, he found himself believing Copper's side of the story. Everything, from Coppermane's personality, to his history with Fluttershy, were leading Flash to believe that those pictures were indeed fake, and Copper was telling the truth. He could see it in his eyes. And the whole gang knew about his past. They knew how lonely he was before them. The whole point of Copper's birthday party was to show him how many people are here for him. Now, after this mess, only one remained. As mad as Flash was with Copper before, one thing never changed. Coppermane was still his best friend, and he couldn't leave him alone like this. Not in his time of need.

Flash walked towards Coppermane, who was in tears, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come with me."

Coppermane glanced at Flash's hand, and then back at him. "W-Why?"

Flash smirked. "I have to help my best bro win his dream-girl back."

Coppermane's face lip up. "Wait… r-really?"

Flash took his hand off Copper's shoulder. "I'm not sure I totally believe you about the pictures, but I'm not about to leave my best friend in the dust."

Coppermane's hope was renewed upon hearing Flash say that. "Flash…you're the best."

Flash chuckled, and motioned for Copper to follow him.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind?" Flash asked.

"Well, that's why I need you. I have no idea where to even start," Coppermane said. "I just need something to show her how much I care about her. Something personal. Something to show her how much I love her."

Flash smiled. "I think I might already have an idea."

"Really?" Copper said.

"Mmmhmm," Flash said, "But it's not going to be easy. In fact, it'll take some practice."

"Practice?" Copper asked curiously.

"Copper, would you be interested in becoming my band's new keyboardist?" Flash asked.

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "What?"

Flash put his arm around Coppermane's shoulder. "Just hear me out. I'm guessing you still want to take her to the formal, right?"

"Do I ever…" Coppermane said.

"Well, here's what I'm thinking. So, at the musical showcase…"

And with that, Flash began to explain what he had in mind. As he spoke, a smile graced Coppermane's face. Even so, there was still that seed of doubt in his mind. Would Fluttershy forgive him? She was his entire world, and if he lost her for good…

He could only hope…

* * *

 **All reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link on my profile.**


	13. Empathy is Magic

**I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.13: Empathy is Magic

With only three days before the musical showcase, Coppermane was going to need all the practice he could get with Flash and his band. Today was their first day of intensive practice.

Coppermane decided to take up keytar to allow for more mobility onstage. He was hesitant at first, but once he realized that it was very similar to piano, he went with it. He still needed to get used to it though, so all the more reason to practice.

After about two and a half hours of practice, the band was growing rather tired, so they decided to take a break. Flash talked with the rest of his band while Coppermane sat at his dinner table alone, playing on his phone. The entire time, Flash noticed a solemn look on his face. Flash was about to go and talk to him, but he decided to leave him be for now. He expected him to be on edge all week from missing Fluttershy so much. Giving him some time to think in between their marathon-practicing might be healthy.

Now, after fifteen minutes, it was time to get back to work. Flash ushered everyone into his garage to continue practicing. They had to cram weeks of practice into three days, and they had no time to waste.

"Alright, are we ready to continue?" Flash asked.

"Wait, where's Coppermane?" asked Brawly Beats, the drummer.

"I thought I saw him come in with us," said Ringo, the bassist.

Flash sighed. "Hold on, I'll go see what's up." He walked back inside, and saw Coppermane still sitting at the dinner table.

"Coppermane, didn't you hear me? We have to get back to work," Flash said. His friend remained silent, looking down at the table. Flash walked to the table. "Coppermane? Hello?"

Coppermane looked up at Flash, revealing reddened, tear-stained eyes. Has he been crying?

"I lost her…" Coppermane cooed. "I lost the perfect girl…"

Flash looked down at the table to see a cute picture of Fluttershy on Coppermane's phone, along with what looked like… a letter?

"What's that?" Flash asked.

"Um… it's a love letter," Coppermane said, sounding somber. "I'm sorry… it's just… I miss her so much…"

Flash pulled up a chair and pat his friend on the back to comfort him.

"I know you do. And I know you're really hurting right now, but writing her a love letter isn't going to win her back. We've got something great planned for her, but we only have three days to get it ready. We have a lot of work to do, and we need you. If you want any chance at winning Fluttershy back, you need to practice with us. I want to help you, we all do, but we need your cooperation."

Coppermane sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I… I just want to hold her in my arms again…"

"And if you work hard and practice with us, you might be able to. But we need you. Help _us_ help _you_ , Coppermane."

Coppermane stayed silent as he pondered to himself. He knew he was right. If he wanted a chance to get his dreamgirl back, he needed to practice.

And this wasn't just about Fluttershy either. It was about winning his best friends back too. Thinking about those pictures, and looking at them through their eyes, he couldn't help but feel their anger. It would be just like if Fluttershy kissed another guy behind his back. Coppermane didn't do anything, but they didn't know that. Looking through their eyes, he realized that they have every right to be furious with him.

Coppermane knew he couldn't be selfish about this performance either. He would be performing with Flash and his band on all their other songs as well. Technically, he's in the band now. They were counting on him to do his part to make their segment amazing.

Coppermane sighed. "Sorry, I'll pull myself together," he said, putting his stuff in his backpack. "Have you asked Twilight to the formal yet?"

Flash rose an eyebrow. "Um… not yet. I was going to ask her tomorrow."

"Well, good luck. I know she'll say yes," Coppermane said.

"Um… thanks. Wow, I didn't think you'd be so optimistic about that kind of thing right now."

"I mean… just because my relationship's over, it doesn't mean I shouldn't support my friend's, right?" Coppermane said.

Flash smiled. "Thanks, man. That really means a lot." Coppermane offered a small, yet sincere smile back. And with that, the two of them adjourned to the garage to continue practicing.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about, Flash?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, do you remember when we were at the mall the other day?" Flash asked.

"Of course I do," Twilight said with a smile.

"Well, I was wandering around with Coppermane, helping him find something for Fluttershy, and I found something that made me think of you," Flash said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box.

Twilight's eyes went wide. "For me?" she asked.

"Of course," Flash said, chuckling. He handed the box over to Twilight. She looked up at him, as if she was waiting for the okay to open it. Flash smiled and nodded. Twilight opened it, and inside was a beautiful, gold-chain necklace with a medium-sized amethyst pendant in the middle in the shape of a four-point star.

"Flash, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!" Twilight said, pulling Flash into a hug.

Flash gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you like it, because that's only part one."

"Part one? What's part two?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in… um… going to the formal with me?" Flash said, rubbing his neck.

Twilight gasped. Her eyes went wide, and pulled Flash into another hug. "Is that even a question? Of course I'll go with you!"

Flash chuckled to himself as he held Twilight. Her response was absolutely perfect. It made all of his apprehension before seem silly. Either way, Twilight said yes, and now he could take a breather. Twilight pulled back after a while, and tried putting on her necklace. Rarity had shown her how before, but she was still getting used to having hands instead of magic. Flash helped her a little bit, which she didn't mind at all. She liked it when he played with her hair. Once the necklace was finally hooked, Twilight adjusted it a little on her own.

"Pretty as always," Flash said, making Twilight blush. Flash leaned down to give Twilight a kiss.

"So, how's Fluttershy doing?" Flash asked, holding Twilight in his arms.

Twilight's face went somber. "Not good. She misses Coppermane so much. I've never seen her this heartbroken before. Poor thing…"

"That's a shame," Flash said.

"I can't believe Coppermane would do something like that," Twilight said.

"Well, don't you know him in your world too?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, but he's not the same Coppermane," Twilight said. "When I came here for the first time, all my friends in Equestria were enemies in this world. They're the same, but different, y'know?"

Flash pursed his lips. "I see."

"He broke Fluttershy's delicate little heart, and that's unforgivable," Twilight said.

Flash shrugged. "I just hope she gets better soon."

"Me too," Twilght said. "Alright, I need to go. We have a lot of practicing to do."

"Yeah, same," Flash said, giving her one more kiss before parting ways to practice with their respective bands. Two more days left. Time was running out.

* * *

"Alright, girls, take five," Rainbow Dash said. "We are gonna totally rock it at the showcase tomorrow!"

"And no Sirens this time!" Sunset proclaimed, making the group laugh. Everyone sat back, talking amongst themselves, going for their water bottles, and polishing up some areas of struggle in the music. Although, not everyone in the room was so optimistic.

Fluttershy sat down in a chair alone, staying silent. She held her tambourine close, looking down at the ground. She put on a happy face during their practice, but it was just a mask for her true feelings. No matter what she did, everything reminded her of… Coppermane.

She pulled her phone out, and opened up a photo album titled "Coppermane". Her heart felt like it was about to tear at the seams as she looked pictures of the cutest guy in the world.

"I miss you so much," Fluttershy murmured to herself as a tear escaped her eye.

She put her phone down. It was too much to see him, knowing he wasn't hers anymore.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. She looked, and saw Rarity. Upon making eye contact, Rarity pulled her into a big hug. Fluttershy leaned her head on her shoulder, allowing tears to fall.

"It's okay, sweetness," Rarity said, rubbing her back.

"I… I just want him to hold me again," Fluttershy said.

"He was no good, darling," Rarity said. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Stay strong, Fluttershy," Applejack said, taking a seat next to her.

"Your friends are here for you," Rainbow said.

"It's going to be okay," Sunset said. "It just takes time."

Fluttershy sniffled as she continued to cry on Rarity's shoulder. Nothing changed the fact that she still loved Coppermane, even after betraying her.

She could already picture Coppermane with another girl. The thought alone made her sick.

Even after they resumed practice, Fluttershy's depression wouldn't go away. But she did her best to put on a happy face for her friends' sake.

* * *

 ** _**Rarity to Fluttershy, 9:30 PM**_**

 ** _You know, if it makes you feel any better, do you remember when I told you about Vladimir?_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Rarity, 9:33 PM**_**

 ** _Of course. He's taking you to the formal, right?_**

 ** _**Rarity to Fluttershy, 9:36 PM**_**

 ** _Well, actually, he cancelled._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Rarity, 9:39 PM**_**

 ** _What?! Why?_**

 ** _**Rarity to Fluttershy, 9:41 PM**_**

 ** _He wouldn't tell me. But see? You're not alone :)_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Rarity, 9:43 PM**_**

 ** _Yeah, I guess. Are you okay?_**

 ** _**Rarity to Fluttershy, 9:48 PM**_**

 ** _Yes, I'm okay. If I'm being honest, he was bit of a stick in the mud._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Rarity, 9:50 PM**_**

 ** _So, are you going to the formal without a date then?_**

 ** _**Rarity to Fluttershy, 9:53 PM**_**

 ** _I guess so, but I have all of you, so it'll be fun! And we're all here for you too, darling. We know you're upset, and if you ever want to talk to any of us, or you just want company, we're always here for you :)_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Rarity, 9:56 PM**_**

 ** _Thank you so much, Rarity. Have a good night :)_**

 ** _**Rarity to Fluttershy, 10:00 PM**_**

 ** _Good night, sweetness :)_**

 ** _**…**_**

* * *

Today was the day. The musical showcase was finally here, and was already in full swing. The energy throughout the amphitheater was invigorating. Practically every performance received a standing ovation, just by virtue of everyone being so pumped. And it was just a friendly showcase this time around. No threat of being eliminated, or pressure of being better than everyone else. It was just various musicians and bands showcasing their talents for the rest of CHS to see.

The Rainbooms were next onstage, after Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody. They were all dressed up in their elaborate band outfits, courtesy of Rarity.

"Are you girls ready?" Vice Principal Luna asked, walking up to them with a clipboard.

"We're always ready!" Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically.

"You bet we are!" Sunset said.

"I can't sit still!" Pinkie Pie said.

Vice Principal Luna smiled. "Well, go out when you hear Principal Celestia announce you girls. Break a leg!"

"Thanks, Vice Principal Luna!" the girls all said. She walked away, and the girls went back to watching Vinyl and Octavia.

Sunset looked to the side, and saw Fluttershy grasping her tambourine nervously. She walked up to her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"You okay?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy sighed, and gripped her tambourine. "I hope Coppermane's out there," she said. They may not be together anymore, but she still wanted to make him proud.

Sunset said nothing, but pulled Fluttershy into a hug. But it was cut short by the sound of applause outside. Vinyl and Octavia were done. They were next.

Vinyl and Octavia walked past them, and the Rainbooms braced themselves for their entrance.

"And now, give a big round of applause for… The Rainbooms!" Principal Celestia announced, to which the audience went crazy. The girls walked out onstage and took their places. Pinkie Pie counted them off, and they began.

…

 _-(Songs: **Rainbow Rocks** , **Friendship Through the Ages** , **Shake Your Tail**_ _, & **Shine Like Rainbows**_ _\- Go to my profile for a link to the song playlist for this story!)-_

 _The Rainbooms began to play, making the audience go wild. It didn't take long for the chorus to come around, causing them to pony-up, giving them ears, wings, and long ponytails. It's become their trademark, and made for a very spectacular performance_

 _Fluttershy took random glances out into the audience, trying to see if Coppermane was out there. But there were too many people to look through. It was almost impossible to single out one person._

 _But unbeknownst to her and the rest of the girls, her ex was indeed watching._

 _Coppermane stood in the audience next to Flash. Coppermane tried to lay low amongst the pumped crowd. He had his hoodie on with his hood up to try and conceal his presence from the girls until they went onstage. They had no idea he was in Flash's band at the moment._

 _His attention was fixated on Fluttershy most of the time. His heart skipped a beat when she walked out onstage. She looked amazing in her outfit. Pink boots with green butterflies, a green butterfly in her hair, a purple skirt, a pink belt with pink butterfly buckle, and a pink, green, and black sleeveless top. Her hair had purple, green, and yellow streaks, was bumped up in the back, and more coiffed in the front. This elaborate outfit, along with being ponied-up, made her loop amazing. Coppermane couldn't take his eyes off her. Her beauty was breathtaking._

 _But then, Fluttershy did something that took Coppermane's breath away. For the first time ever, Coppermane heard Fluttershy sing. She had, by far, the sweetest, most beautiful voice he's ever heard in his life. It brought a tear to his eye. It was like listening to an angel._

 _His happiness soon turned somber when he remembered something. She wasn't his anymore. And as he watched these amazing girls perform, the stakes of his own performance became clearer. If he failed, they'd be lost forever…_

…

The Rainbooms played the last chord of _Shine Like Rainbows_ , and as their pony forms faded, the audience gave them a roaring standing ovation. The girls exited the stage, and when Fluttershy went off, Coppermane felt a tug at his heartstrings. However, before he could feel sad, Flash gave him a nudge. It was time. Coppermane took a deep breath, and followed Flash to the stage to get ready. They weren't next, but they followed the next band, and were required to wait backstage. As they neared the stage, Coppermane's stomach filled with more and more butterflies…

* * *

The Rainbooms had found their way into the audience, somehow managing to get a front-row spot. They watched in excitement as the Crusaders performed. Seeing some other bands perform was helping to cheer Fluttershy up. The collective energy in the amphitheater made it difficult to feel upset about anything, no matter how severe. Little did she know who was about to perform next.

Coppermane was backstage with the rest of Flash Drive getting ready. His stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies, and his heart-rate was dangerously high. He had taken his hoodie off because of the sweat pouring down his face, and his breathing started becoming faster and heavier.

Flash saw this and immediately tried to help. "Copper, dude, calm down…"

"Flash… there's too many people out there. I can't do this…" Copper said, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Yes you can," Flash said.

"What if I mess up? Everything will be ruined…" Copper said with wide eyes, breathing hard.

"You won't mess up," Flash said.

"But what if I do?!"

"Coppermane!" Flash snapped, silencing Coppermane, looking like he was on the verge of a breakdown. "Breathe… just breathe…" Flash then proceeded to take some deep breaths, trying to get Coppermane to do the same. "Deep breaths… relax…"

Coppermane eventually calmed down, but his adrenaline levels were still high.

"What if this doesn't work, Flash? What if she rejects me? I won't just humiliate myself, but you and the band too."

"Coppermane, it's going to work. You're going to go out there, and win Fluttershy back. She _will_ be yours again. You can do this."

Coppermane took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm himself down some more. He pondered for a moment, letting Flash's words sink in. He knew that he was just trying to boost his confidence, but Copper knew deep down that this was an incredibly big gamble. If they followed through with their plan, he could either win Fluttershy and the girls back, or he could completely humiliate himself and the band, further solidifying his reputation as the school loser. But even so, as big of a gamble as it was, the prize was too valuable. This was his last stand, and he couldn't back down. Fate was trying to take his friends away from him… take Fluttershy away from him… and he wasn't going down without a fight.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of applause in the house, making his heart drop. It was time.

The Crusaders exited the stage, walking past Flash and the band, wishing them luck with their performance.

"And now, the last band of the night, please give a round of applause for… _Flash Drive_!" Principal Celestia announced.

Coppermane pursed his lips, and gripped his keytar as he followed the band out onstage.

 _For Fluttershy…_

* * *

"And now, the last band of the night, please give a round of applause for… _Flash Drive_!" Principal Celestia announced.

The audience went wild, especially the girls, hanging out in the front of the audience. The girls cheered for Flash, but then saw someone they did _not_ expect to see, and went silent among the wild cheering of everyone else. Flash Drive had a new member, and the girls stood in total shock at whom it was.

"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy said, shocked at seeing her ex-boyfriend on stage. Suddenly, her depression came back, hitting her like a rock. Her eyes began to tear up. The girls saw this, and immediately crowded around her, with Rarity giving her a hug to try and comfort her. Flash didn't tell them that Coppermane was going to perform with his band. As soon as Fluttershy started crying, they looked at Coppermane, giving him cold looks.

Coppermane looked out into the audience, and his gaze landed on the Rainbooms. He flinched when he saw their icy looks, targeted at him. But his heart stopped when he saw Rarity holding a certain pink-haired girl in her arms, whom was… _crying_?

Coppermane pursed his lips upon seeing Fluttershy crying. He could feel his heartstrings about to snap. He immediately wanted to jump down from the stage and give her a hug to comfort her… but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't his place to comfort her anymore. Tears threatened to fall from his own eyes. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

He grit his teeth, trying to fight his tears. He couldn't cry now. One tear, and it was game over. He looked over at Flash, who was already looking at him, waiting for the indication that he was ready to start.

Coppermane took a deep breath, and gave Flash a nod.

And with that, Brawly Beats counted them off…

…

 _-(Songs: **The Unwinding Cable Car, Tear In My Heart, Fall For You**_ _\- Go to my profile for a link to the song playlist for this story!)-_

 _Coppermane could still feel the cold stares of the girls on him as he played. He did his best to ignore them and focus on the music. And if he saw Fluttershy crying, he was sure to cry himself, and it would be all over._

 _Fluttershy lifted her head from Rarity's shoulder to watch the band perform. Through her watery eyes, she could see Coppermane performing. He was wore his black graphic t-shirt, jeans, and white shoes. His magnificent hair was slicked to the side, making it look windswept, and gleamed with those coppery highlights that took her breath away every time. He was so cute and handsome. And seeing him up onstage performing… it made her feel so proud of him._

 _She was happy at first when she saw him walk out onstage. She hasn't seen him for what felt like an eternity. But then another thought occured to her. He wasn't hers anymore. Another tear fell down as she buried her face in Rarity's shoulder again, with Rarity trying to comfort her._

…

Their third song ended, and as Flash struck the last chord, the audience roared with applause, giving another standing ovation. The only two who did not clap were Rarity and Fluttershy, with the former still trying to comfort the latter.

Flash Sentry looked over at Coppermane, who was already looking at him. Coppermane gave him a nod, indicating that he was ready. Once the audience died down a little, Flash looked back out at the audience.

"Is everyone having fun tonight?" Flash asked the audience, to which they loudly applauded in agreement. "Awesome! Now, this next song will feature the newest member of our band. Ladies and gentlemen, make some noise for our new keytarist, and my best friend, Coppermane!"

The audience applauded loudly as Coppermane and Flash Sentry switched microphones. The girls were the only ones not to clap. Coppermane was getting a _solo_?

Coppermane took a deep breath as his pounding heart rang in his ear.

"Thanks everyone. Um… I want to dedicate this song to my girlf—" he stopped himself. That one syllable was enough to make it feel like he was getting stabbed in the heart. He took a deep breath, summoning all his courage to carry on. "I… I want to dedicate this song to… um… a very special girl in the audience." His gaze panned down to the front of the audience. "Fluttershy?"

The girls all gasped upon hearing their friend's name. Their expressions went from cold to shocked. Were they hearing things?

Fluttershy heard her name, and lifted her head from Rarity's shoulder, and turned to look at Coppermane, whom was standing at lead singer microphone. Through tear-stained eyes, she could see the guy she loves looking down at her with nothing but adoration in his eyes, and a heart-melting smile.

"Fluttershy, this song always makes me think about you. You're so amazing, and… I hope you like it."

The entire audience went "Aww" as the band began to play.

…

 _-(Song: **You and Me**_ _\- Go to my profile for a link to the song playlist for this story!)-_

 _As Coppermane sang, he felt his nervousness fade, and his confidence increase. He looked out into the audience, and all he could see was Fluttershy, standing with gleaming eyes. His smile never faded as he sang to her. He was really singing from the heart._

 _Fluttershy still couldn't stop crying, but it was for completely different reasons. She kept her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her face. With every chord, and with every note from Coppermane's voice, she felt her depression melt away. She loved hearing him sing anyways, but knowing he was singing to_ her _, and the way he was looking at her took her breath away._

…

The audience went wild after the coda to the song, especially the girls… except for Fluttershy. Her face was red with tears. Did that really just happen? She looked up at Coppermane, and was met with that heart-melting smile. Did he still like her? What about Trixie?

"Thank you everybody. Um… before we finish for the night, there's something I need to do," Coppermane said. He took the microphone off the stand, and slung his keytar behind his back. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy's eyes went wide upon hearing her name again. She gasped when Coppermane hopped offstage into the middle of the front rows. The audience made a small clearing, with Fluttershy and Coppermane standing in the middle. Fluttershy's friends stood behind her, waiting for what Coppermane might do. They still didn't entirely trust him.

The audience stayed silent as they waited for what Coppermane was doing.

"H-Hi, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy managed a small, yet sincere smile. "H-Hi, Coppermane."

Coppermane smiled back. "Fluttershy, I—"

The sound of loud, slow clapping echoed throughout the house, interrupting Coppermane.

"Nice show, loser!" a familiar voice said behind Coppermane. His expression grew spiteful as he clenched his fist and turned around. Sure enough… Hoops and Score, looking at him smugly.

"You're _still_ trying to go for her?" Score said condescendingly.

Coppermane's heart began to pound. Not them. Why here? Why now? Of all the times… why the hell now? He clenched his fists as a melting pot of panic and rage stirred in his head.

But he couldn't back down. He couldn't look weak. Not in front of CHS. Not in front of his friends. Not in front of Fluttershy.

Coppermane took a deep breath. "Yes… I'm still trying. What's it to you?"

"Dude, you're done," Hoops said. "She's way out of your league. She knows what happened at the mall. She's seen the pictures."

"I know she has, but I have to tr—" Coppermane stopped dead in his tracks upon having an epiphany. "Wait… how do you know about what happened at the mall? And how do you know about the pictures?"

Coppermane saw the jocks' faces turn from smug to worried.

The girls saw this too.

"Wait… he's right," Rainbow said. "Those pictures were only sent to the five of us."

"Yeah!" Pinkie said. "How do you know about them?"

Hoops rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… well…"

Score shuffled his feet. "You see… we… uh…"

"It was all them!" a voice suddenly yelled out. Everyone turned to see Trixie standing at the edge of the clearing behind Coppermane.

"Trixie, you are the _last_ person I want to see right now," Coppermane seethed.

"Hear me out! That kiss wasn't real! It was all staged! Those two jerks planned the whole thing," Trixie said, pointing at the jocks. "They blackmailed me to flirt with you and make it look like you were cheating. The pictures are fake. He didn't cheat. I don't like you like that. It meant nothing!"

Hoops suddenly growled in frustration, and stomped up to Trixie.

"And throwing us under the bus like that _wasn't_ part of the deal!" Score screamed. Everyone gasped, and the jocks' expressions went from worried to almost white.

Trixie grinned. "And thanks for confirming everything I just said." She took one-hundred dollars out of her pockets. "Here, take your money. Post those pictures of me. I don't care anymore! I can't take the guilt!"

Everyone in the audience was appalled, especially the girls. Coppermane was innocent.

Fluttershy wasn't sure if she should be happy, angry, or sad. Coppermane didn't cheat on her. He still liked her. But she broke up with him for _nothing_.

Coppermane's face was bright red. His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were completely white. His breathing was hard as he grit his teeth. He furled his eyebrows and looked at the jocks with a fiery gaze.

"You…" he seethed, " _You_ did this? _You_ caused all this shit to happen to me?! _You ruined my life_?!"

Coppermane wanted to let them have it. He wanted to beat Hoops and Score into a pulp. Make them feel even _half_ as miserable as he's felt. His mental reins were about to snap from his rage.

But suddenly, an image flashed in his head, stopping him in his tracks, and causing him to visibly flinch. The image of Neon Lights on the floor of his old school, lying in a puddle of his own blood. The haunting memory of everyone's horrified faces…

Everyone in the audience was completely silent, anxious to see what would happen next. A second ago, they thought Coppermane was about to berserk, but now he was holding his head, as if he was in pain. What was he doing?

Coppermane couldn't do it. He couldn't lash out like he did at his old school. It wouldn't solve anything. In fact, it might make things worse. He would be no better than Hoops and Score, and he would alienate himself again, while probably getting expelled. He wouldn't win his friends back, and he _certainly_ wouldn't win Fluttershy back. If Coppermane went berserk like he did back then, she'd surely be scared off, and he would lose her forever, along with all of his friends. He looked down at the girls, and saw fearful expressions. Coppermane looked through their eyes for a moment, and found himself frightened as well. Through their eyes, onstage was a damaged kid about to unleash all his pent up frustration and anger. A damaged kid hungering for payback; for retribution. He couldn't scare them. He couldn't become the damaged kid they all see. There had to be another way. He thought about it. The jocks had revealed themselves. Everyone knows what they did. He had them right where he wanted them. He looked at Fluttershy, and an idea came to mind. As reluctant as he was to follow through, he really didn't have a choice. He was in the heat of the moment. He couldn't back down. There was too much at stake. His reputation. His sanity. His friends. _Fluttershy_.

Coppermane took a deep breath, and looked at the jocks, who had their arms crossed smugly. He gave them a cold look. "You know… I've been through a lot. All my life, I've been bullied. Beaten, tormented, neglected; you name it. I've spent the last eighteen years of my life completely alone. I've spent _every single day_ in fear, just hoping I could make it through without crying my eyes out from the pain. Even when I tried to make friends, nobody would give me a chance. Nobody gave me the benefit of the doubt. Do you have any idea how _lonely_ I felt? How depressed I was? I felt so helpless… so cold… and so lost. I almost killed myself…"

A loud gasp came from everyone in attendance, especially from the girls.

"Whoa…" Rainbow Dash said.

"Darling…" Rarity said, starting to tear up.

"Wh-What…?" Pinkie Pie said in a quiet, heartbroken voice.

They all had a rough idea of what he's been through, but had no clue that he almost committed _suicide_ because of it.

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Such sensitive information only she and Coppermane knew, suddenly _everyone_ in attendance knew.

"I've spent the majority of my life at rock bottom," Coppermane continued. "I _hoped_ that when I transferred to CHS, I would be able to escape it all. A chance to start over, and _not_ be the school loser for once. But on the first day, you two idiots came around and crushed those hopes to dust. You've done some horrible things to me since I started at CHS. But this? Interfering with my friendships? Interfering with my relationship? Why? Why would you do this? I was finally happy. Why would you ruin the only good things I had in life? Because of you two, I lost my best friends, _and_ I lost my girlfriend! What did I do to deserve this? Why do you put so much effort into _ruining my life_?!"

"Because it's our job to put losers like you in their place," Hoops retorted.

"It's up to cool kids like us to make sure losers like you know where you belong," Score said.

An even louder gasp came from the audience. Everyone's eyes went wide at their audacity.

Did they really just say that?

Coppermane's eyes were wide in astonishment. "It's your _job_? You have the audacity to say… it's your _job_?!" He felt more of his pain boiling up to the surface, and as he spoke, he grew increasingly emotional to the point of tears. "Is it your job to make people feel miserable all the time? Is it your job to reduce people to tears? Is it your job to make people feel inferior? Is it your job to humiliate people for your own amusement? Is it your job to kick people when they're down? Is it your job to make people cry themselves to sleep _every single night_ because they feel so hated and lonely? Because all they want… all they've ever wanted, more than _anything else_ in the _entire world_ … is a friend. Just _one friend_. Someone to help them when they need it. Someone to get them up when they're down. Someone to tell them that everything's going to be okay. Someone to comfort them when they're sad. Someone who _cares_. _Anybody_. And when they finally have friends… when things are starting to look up… when they're almost out of the well…when they can _finally_ see the light… you show up and cut the rope, and laugh at them as they plummet all the way back down to the bottom once again. Only this time, they have a piece of the rope, as a cruel reminder of what they almost had. How close they were to freedom. How close they were to being happy. You show up, and you take it _all_ away. Is _that_ what your job is? Is it your job to make them feel like they're one big mistake? Is it your job to cause them _so much pain_ that they want to _kill themselves_? _Huh_?!"

Everybody in the audience was moved. They couldn't believe what was happening right now. Coppermane was in tears from his emotions. Some audience members were even crying.

The girls were practically in tears themselves. All of that venting… was that the story of his life? Was he _that_ miserable?

"Coppermane…" Sunset said, allowing a tear to fall down her face.

"Oh my gosh…" Twilight said, her hand over her heart.

"Sugarcube…" Applejack said, feeling one tear fall down her face.

"Bro…" Flash murmured.

Hoops and Score only laughed, completely unfazed by the dumbfounded audience. Score confronted Coppermane, getting in his face.

"Why do _you_ insist on going after a girl who's clearly _way_ out of your league? She's seen the pictures, and singing a stupid love song to her, like the pussy-ass you are, isn't going to change a damn thing," Score said sternly. "You wanted to protect her, and you ended up hurting her more than anyone else. You're just a weak, pathetic loser, and _you know it_. Why do you keep trying? Why do you fight a losing battle?"

"Alright, asshole, you wanna know why I keep trying?!" Coppermane shouted, pushing Score away, making the audience gasp. "You wanna know why I'm doing this?! You wanna know why I'm fighting for what I don't deserve?! Why I'm fighting a losing battle?! Because she's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!" he shouted. "She's changed my life, and given me so much. She made my life worth living. _She's_ the reason I didn't kill myself!" Coppermane took a moment to compose himself. His emotions raged like wildfire. "I know I don't deserve her, but she's so important to me. I miss her so much. I did this to show her how much I care about her. To show her how much I love her."

Fluttershy gasped upon hearing him say those three words. A wave of joy washed over her heart. Did just say…?

 _He… loves me?_

"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy said, choking up.

Coppermane heard Fluttershy, and turned around to see her with her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were gleaming, as if she had just found gold. He glanced past her to see the rest of the girls with shocked expressions on their faces. A couple of them were even smiling. Coppermane looked back at Fluttershy, and gave her a smile.

"Fluttershy, I lo—" Before he could say anything else, he was pushed to the ground, falling flat on his face, evoking a gasp from the audience. Coppermane turned over on his back to see the jocks stomping up to him.

"We won't have our reputations ruined by the likes of you. _We won't_!" Hoops shouted. "You're a loser, and you will _always_ be a loser. It seems you haven't learned that yet, so we'll have to resort to _force_."

Suddenly Hoops charged Coppermane with his fist, prompting Coppermane to brace himself for impact. He waited for Hoops' fist to connect with his face… but never felt it. He instead heard an odd impact sound, Hoops yelling in pain. Through closed eyes, Coppermane could make out a strange white glow forming in front of him. There were weird sounds around him… almost ethereal… like none he had ever heard before.

Coppermane opened his eyes, and was amazed to see a white magical forcefield around him. A magical shield. It was transparent, such that he could see Hoops on the ground gripping his hand in pain. His face, along with Score's, were seething with anger. As Coppermane stood up, the bubble faded, but was still surrounded by a magical white aura. Score saw the barrier withdraw, and tried to punch Coppermane too, only to hit the magical barrier protecting Copper…tricking him just like it had Hoops. He recoiled back in pain, now gripping his fist like Hoops was.

Coppermane looked down, and noticed streams of magic being fed into him. He looked around to see the girls and Flash Sentry radiating with their own colored aura, with shocked looks on their faces. Before he could question what was going on, he felt something stir within him. Something otherworldly… but empowering. Coppermane felt his eyes close as he levitated off the ground, making everybody gasp. As he absorbed more energy, the feeling within him intensified, his mind filling with images of all his friends. Words of power echoed in his head, like mantras, filling his mind, body, and soul with the understanding of the strongest force in the universe.

The girls and Flash Sentry watched in awe, feeling their magic being absorbed by Coppermane, and watching the aura around him grow brighter and brighter. After a couple minutes, Coppermane opened his eyes, flashing with a bright rainbow light. He levitated in the air surrounded by a white aura, outlining his figure. Chains of magical energy kept him linked to each one of his friends as he floated above the ground, shining bright.

Coppermane floated above the ground without a care in the world. He felt the energy flow through his blood, invigorating him. He looked down at the jocks, and saw fire in their eyes. But the fire within Coppermane burned brighter… with the help of the most powerful force in the world.

"I… I can see it. I heard it. It's all clear to me now. Honesty…" Suddenly, the link to Applejack flashed, brightening it. She levitated off the ground to Coppermane's level, surrounded by magic. "Generosity…" Rarity's link brightened, and she levitated off the ground. "Kindness…" Fluttershy did the same. "Loyalty…" Then Rainbow Dash. "Laughter…" Pinkie Pie. "Magic…" Twilight Sparkle. Then, Coppermane spoke words the girls did not recognize. "Redemption…" Sunset's link brightened, and she ascended as well. "Chivalry…" Flash Sentry's link brightened as he arose. "Empathy…" Coppermane's aura flashed, sending white waves of energy rippling down the magical chains to all his friends, empowering them. Enchanted particles began emanating from all of nine of them in their respective colors. Coppermane looked down at the jocks, feeling more powerful than ever. "A bond that can never be broken. A bond that grows stronger with time. A bond that brings people together. These people have changed my life. They _saved_ my life. Through all the hardships and strife, I will always consider them my best friends. No matter how hard you try…no matter what schemes you come up with…no matter what you throw at me…you can never bring me down. You two have done nothing but call me a loser since day one, and for a time, I believed you. But now, I see the truth. I'm no loser…the real losers are you, because I possess something you will _never_ understand. I've felt it within me. The most powerful force in the universe: _The Magic of Friendship_."

Suddenly, the nine of them flashed with fantastic light as the magic of friendship surged through them, causing them all to pony up, sprouting pony ears, ponytail hair extensions, and wings… including Flash Sentry and Coppermane.

Flash and Coppermane's hair grew longer and more luxurious, reaching back below their waistline, and ending in ponytails. They sprouted pony ears, and Flash Sentry gained wings. Coppermane's hair not only grew longer, but his color intensified, with his highlights becoming more brilliant, making his hair look like actual copper. Coppermane could feel the mystical energy flowing through him, and he's never felt more invigorated.

The light faded as the nine of them began to descend. Upon seeing the boys, their jaws dropped.

"Girls… are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They… ponied up," Sunset said. Somehow, Coppermane had invoked the magic of friendship, and it granted him and Flash Sentry a pony form. The girls couldn't believe their eyes.

The nine of them all landed gracefully on the ground amongst a dumbfounded and astonished audience. Their auras faded, but their pony forms remained. Coppermane looked at the jocks, and the fire in their eyes was gone. Now, there was fear.

"I cherish my friends more than anything else in the world. As long as I have them, you can _never_ bring me down."

Hoops and Score, for the first time, felt fear. They looked around the audience, and saw everyone giving them nasty looks. They saw Coppermane's friends standing behind them with cold looks on their faces, all in their pony forms. Looking up onstage, they saw Flash Sentry gazing down at them with ice in his eyes, ponied up as well. They turned their attention back to Coppermane, in his pony form, and for the first time, saw confidence in his eyes.

Coppermane had won. There was no recovering from this. All his friends looked as if they were about to jump them if they tried anything. They needed to get out of there, and _fast_. The two of them tried to escape the amphitheater, and turned around to see Vice Principal Luna, crossing her arms, and looking _very_ displeased.

"Hoops and Score," she said sternly, "I think Principal Celestia and myself would _love_ to talk to you two on Monday about how you blatantly _assaulted_ this young man, and about your history with bullying."

Hoops and Score were speechless at seeing Vice Principal Luna… and a little scared. They completely forgot the _both_ principals were here. They could only assume that they had seen _everything_.

"Oh… um… well…" Hoop stammered.

"Hehe…um…" Score stuttered.

Vice Principal Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, until that time, your time here in the amphitheater is finished for tonight, and you are banned from the formal tomorrow. Now, come with me."

Left with no other choice, the jocks followed Vice Principal Luna as she escorted them out. As this happened, the audience exploded with applause.

Coppermane smiled. He won. He stood up to his bullies, and the students weren't scared. They were _cheering_ for him. Hearing the applause only made his morale skyrocket.

But it wasn't over yet.

"Thank you, everybody," Coppermane said, speaking into the microphone. "But… there's still something I need to do." He turned around to look at a very special girl. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy's face lit up upon her name, and saw Coppermane approaching her slowly. She wasn't able to get a good look at him in his pony form until now… and her breath was taken away. He looked amazing. His pony ears were adorable, and his hair shined with such brilliant coppery luster, unlike anything she's ever seen before.

Coppermane walked up to Fluttershy, and took both of her hands, looking directly into her eyes.

"Fluttershy, it all started with you. None of this would've happened if it weren't for you. You gave me a chance. You accepted me for who I am, and gave me the confidence to stand up for myself. You saved my life. You gave me… everything. And… I love you for it."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. Was she hearing things. A big smile game across her face as Coppermane interlaced his fingers with hers. She looked into his eyes, glistening as they gazed down at her.

"Fluttershy, you're the most amazing, most beautiful girl in the world, and… you mean everything to me. This time apart, as painful as it was, made me realize something." He squeezed her hands. "I… I need you. Without you… I'm a loser. I'm nothing. But with you… I feel whole. You make me feel like I'm worth something. When I'm with you… I'm happy. You make my life worth living, and… I love you. I love you so much, Fluttershy." Time seemed to stop as he gazed into her eyes. His pounding heart rang clearly in his ear amidst the dead silence of the house.

The biggest wave of joy washed over Fluttershy's heart. She covered her mouth with her hand. He _did_ say it. She looked into his eyes, and saw love. True love. He _loved_ her. In her wildest dreams…

She didn't even care that all of CHS was watching her. Her happiness made her completely oblivious to everything except Coppermane. Tears streamed down her face. It was too good to be true.

Coppermane saw her tears, and his heart dropped.

"Oh no… you're crying. I… I'm so sorry… I…"

"No no no, Coppermane," placing her hand on his heart. "I… I…"

"You… you what?" Coppermane said, using his hand to cup her face.

Fluttershy couldn't stop smiling, and loved feeling him cup her face again. "I… I love you too."

Coppermane's worry was immediately replaced by total happiness. Did she just say…?

"Fluttershy… you… you do?" Coppermane asked, putting his hand over hers on his heart.

"Coppermane… you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," she said, squeezing his chest, tears falling down her face. "I… I love you too, Coppermane. I love you so much. I always have."

Coppermane couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he squeezed her hand. He could see it in her eyes. She _loved_ him.

Suddenly, the audience began chanting. "Kiss her… kiss her… kiss her…"

It spread through the house, growing louder, accompanied by rhythmic clapping.

Coppermane and Fluttershy looked at each other, and felt warm inside…

"Fluttershy…"

"Coppermane…"

Coppermane couldn't help himself any longer. He cupped her face and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he's ever given her, making the entire audience explode in applause. Coppermane's entire body melted in bliss upon feeling Fluttershy's sweet, candy lips once again. It's been too long since he's kissed her.

Fluttershy melted in euphoria upon feeling his lips once more. He's never kissed her so passionately before, and she was enjoying every blissful second. It's felt like so long since she's felt his warm, tender lips.

As they kissed, the couple began to glow with one collective aura, and ascended, making the audience gasp in amazement, and continue to cheer even louder. Coppermane and Fluttershy floated above the ground in each other's arms, with tears of happiness streaming down their faces as they kissed. They could literally feel the magic of their love emanating from each other's lips. Coppermane and Fluttershy felt like they were floating on rainbows, and in that moment, all was right in the world.

Only when they needed to breathe did they pull away. Their faces were red with tears. Fluttershy leaned her head on Coppermane's chest as he squeezed her tightly in his arms, never letting go. The couple slowly descended, landing gracefully on the ground in each other's arms. In that moment, the world around them was gone, and there was only each other.

"Coppermane!" Flash called out through the microphone.

Coppermane snapped out of his trance, and reluctantly pulled away from Fluttershy to look at Flash. "What?"

"You're forgetting something!" Flash said, holding up a bouquet of flowers.

Coppermane suddenly remembered. The final phase of the plan. Coppermane turned towards Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I almost forgot, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you," Coppermane said. Fluttershy looked at him quizzically. There was _more_? How could Coppermane possibly make her any happier than she already was? Coppermane turned around to Flash and held out his hand. Flash threw the bouquet to Coppermane. Fluttershy's eyes went wide. It was a beautiful bouquet of white roses and cherry blossoms. Were they…for _her_?

Coppermane smiled at her, and was about to say something, but stopped when he started to glow with a white aura again. The audience gasped at seeing this, as did his friends. Before Coppermane could question what was going on, streams of magic spiraled around his arm to the bouquet. Tendrils of magic crawled up the flower stems, and the white roses began to glow. The dimly glowing roses fanned out, and morphed into a beautiful, glowing flower with five petals. The magic tendrils faded, and the flowers began to emit particles of light from the center. Coppermane's breath was taken away. It was the most beautiful bouquet he's ever seen in his life. Perfect for the most beautiful girl in the world, right?

Twilight saw the flower, and immediately recognized it. It closely resembled another magical flower from her home world. A flower that she witnessed being presented by a certain colt to the mare of his dreams. She actually shed a tear. It was just like back in Equestria.

Fluttershy's eyes were wide at the bouquet's beauty. She's never such a beautiful bouquet in her life. Then, Coppermane somehow managed to make her happier than she already was by getting down on one knee, presenting the enchanted bouquet to her. When he knelt down, the audience started applauding yet again.

"Fluttershy, I know this is _long_ overdue, but… will… will you go to the formal with me?"

Fluttershy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Tears of joy continued to stream down her face. Words could not even come _close_ to describing how happy she was.

"Oh, Coppermane… yes! Yes, of course I will!" Fluttershy said, lunging forward into his arms, and giving Coppermane a big kiss as the audience roared with applause. Normally, with everyone's attention on her, Fluttershy would be unable to move from nervousness, but being in Coppermane's arms made her forget all about that, and she felt safe.

Flash Sentry's voice suddenly echoed throughout the house. "Alright, everyone! We have one more song left, so enjoy, and have a great rest of the night!" he said, making the audience cheer.

Coppermane smiled at Fluttershy, and handed her the bouquet. Fluttershy gladly took it, utterly captivated by its beauty. Coppermane gave her one more peck before jumping back onstage to close the curtain on one hell of a musical showcase.

 _-(Song: **Some Might Say**_ _\- Go to my profile for a link to the song playlist for this story!)-_

The last chord made the audience explode in applause; the loudest of the entire night. Unfortunately, after the last chord, Coppermane and Flash Sentry's pony forms faded, along with the girls, but they didn't care. Right now, they were soaking up all the applause, filling them with energy.

After the applause in the amphitheater started to die down, Flash Drive exited off into the wings, except for Coppermane, who couldn't stop looking at Fluttershy. The girls all went to go see Flash Drive in the wings, except for Fluttershy, who couldn't take her eyes off Coppermane.

He handed his keytar off to Flash Sentry and immediately jumped down offstage to Fluttershy. Before Fluttershy could say anything she was being dragged off somewhere by Coppermane. She quickly found herself outside the entrance with him.

"Coppermane, what are y— Mmm!" Suddenly, without warning, Coppermane dipped Fluttershy, and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She was startled, but quickly melted in his arms, feeling his lust pour from his lips. He brought her back up, and squeezed her in his arms as he continued to kiss her.

Coppermane pulled away, leaving Fluttershy completely taken by the sudden display of passion.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy cooed.

"Fluttershy… I… I never got a chance to tell you this, but… you look incredible," Coppermane said, looking at her with adoration.

Fluttershy's face went bright red, "Aww… thank you…" she said. "Coppermane… what you did in there… it was amazing…"

Coppermane blushed profusely, and reached up to brush the hair out of Fluttershy's face, making her shudder in pleasure.

"Fluttershy, I meant every word I said in there, and more. There's no girl I want more in the entire world. You mean everything to me, and I would _never_ cheat. You're the only girl for me, Fluttershy, and… I just hope you can forgive me for this whole mess because I've been the worst boyfriend ever and—" Fluttershy suddenly silenced him with a tender kiss, making him melt. She pulled away, and offered a sweet smile.

"It's okay, Coppermane. You have nothing to be sorry about," Fluttershy said. "You did nothing wrong. It was all Hoops and Score. I… I'm so sorry for not listening to you. I never even gave you a chance…"

Coppermane smiled, and caressed her face, making her smile. "You had every right to be mad at me. You have nothing to be sorry about."

They shared another loving kiss, and took a moment to gaze deeply into each other's eyes when they pulled away.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah?" Coppermane said.

"I… I miss you so much…" Fluttershy said, shedding a tear.

Coppermane's heart melted at her words, and pulled her into another kiss. He felt her relax in his arms and moan into his mouth upon meeting her lips. He pulled away, and used his fingers to dry her tears.

"I missed you too, Fluttershy. But it's okay now. I'm here for you… and I always will be," Coppermane said in the most soothing voice Fluttershy has ever heard. He brushed the hair out of her face. "I will _never_ let you go again."

Fluttershy's heart melted as she shed even more tears. She couldn't help herself from lifting her head to give Coppermane another passionate kiss. She felt Coppermane squeeze her tighter in his arms, making her moan.

The couple pulled away, but kept their faces close. Coppermane cupped her face as Fluttershy squeezed his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes with nothing but affection.

"I love you, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's heart soared again upon hearing those three magical words.

"I… I love you too, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane smiled, and wasted no time in kissing Fluttershy again, pouring all his passion into it. She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kissing each other felt amazing after a week of withdrawal. They became lost in each other's lips as they made up for lost time.

What stopped them was the sound of snickering off to the side. Coppermane and Fluttershy pulled away and looked to see their friends standing right there, smirking. Some were even giggling. Coppermane and Fluttershy's faces went completely red from being caught making out.

Before anyone could say anything, Pinkie Pie let out a sharp squeal and rushed Coppermane, pulling him into a big hug.

"AAHH! YOU WERE SUPER-DUPER AMAZING!" Pinkie Pie screamed in excitement.

"Can't… breathe…" Coppermane managed to say, despite having the oxygen squeezed out of him from Pinkie's death grip.

Pinkie released him, allowing him to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, it's just… AHH!" she screamed again, giving Coppermane another, less life-threatening hug. "You were so amazing!"

"Thanks Pinkie," Coppermane said, reciprocating.

"Coppermane, that… was… _awesome_!" Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically.

"We're so proud of you for standing up to your bullies, darling!" Rarity said. "And so spectacularly too!"

"I know, right?" Sunset said. "Did you plan all of that?"

Flash Sentry stifled a laugh. "Um… no. Not planned at all."

"It just kind of…happened. I kind of just went with the flow, you know?" Coppermane said.

"Well, it was amazin', sugarcube!" Applejack said with a tear in her eye. "We're mighty proud of ya."

Coppermane blushed, flattered that his friends were all so happy for him.

"Um… guys… I'm so sorry for all this drama…" Coppermane said.

"Y'all have nothin' ta be sorry about, sugar," Applejack said.

"If anything, _we_ should be the ones apologizing," Twilight said. "We should've listened to what you had to say. We should've let you explain yourself, and not blocked you out."

"We feel terrible," Sunset said, "Especially after… well… hearing you vent."

"Seriously," Rainbow Dash chimed in. "I had no idea you'd been through so much."

"Aww, don't be sorry," Coppermane said. "You had every right to be mad at me."

"But we still didn't listen to you. We never even gave you a chance," Rarity said apologetically. "Can you ever forgive us, darling?"

Coppermane looked around at the girls, who all had apologetic looks on their faces. He couldn't help but shed a tear.

"Of course I forgive you. You're my best friends," Coppermane said, making all of their faces light up. They all clamored around him to give him a group hug. Coppermane smiled at the gesture. "So… does this mean we're friends again?"

Pinkie Pie chimed in. "Is that even a question?! Of course, silly!" The rest of the girls giggled to each other, agreeing with Pinkie Pie.

Coppermane couldn't help but shed a tear. He made eye contact with Flash, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink. He succeeded… in more ways than he ever expected. He stood up to his bullies without scaring the whole school away. He felt the magic of friendship within him, and used it to win the day. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, and he could finally breathe.

The girls all released Coppermane after a while, but Fluttershy came up and hugged him again, to which Coppermane happily and warmly reciprocated. Holding Fluttershy in his arms felt amazing. He won his best friends back, and more importantly, won the girl of his dreams back. She _loved_ him. He never thought, in his wildest dreams, that a girl as amazing as Fluttershy would ever love him back, but somehow she did. She truly did, and his happiness was unfathomable.

Fluttershy loved being in Coppermane's arms. He felt so warm, and she felt so safe when he held her. She started this week feeling unbelievably depressed, but by the end of it, was the happiest she's ever been in her entire life. It felt like a dream, but she knew it wasn't. This was reality. Coppermane _loved_ her. He truly loved her. The guy of her dreams was all hers once more.

And once again, all was right in the world.

* * *

 **All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you thought.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link in my profile.**


	14. Elucidation

**I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane, and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.14: Elucidation

After the musical showcase, Pinkie Pie invited everyone back to her house for a slumber party to celebrate.

Coppermane didn't expect to be doing anything after the musical showcase, but he didn't mind one bit. Anything to make up for lost time with his best friends. And anything to spend more time with Fluttershy.

Everyone sat in the living room, talking amongst each other, mostly about the various musical acts. Coppermane and Fluttershy sat together on the couch, with the latter on the former's lap. They held hands as they savored each other's long-missed warmth.

"Boys, I think I speak for everyone when I say that your performance was spectacular!" Rarity said.

"You completely stole the show," Sunset Shimmer said.

"You were amazing!" Fluttershy said, nuzzling Coppermane, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I totally agree," Applejack said.

"But is anyone else wondering how they ponied up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah," Sunset chimed in, "And how did Coppermane absorb our magic?"

Flash shrugged. "Um… I don't know, but I wasn't really questioning it. I thought it was awesome."

"Yeah, same," Coppermane said. "Hoops was about to punch me, and all of a sudden, there was this barrier around me. Then… I felt something stir within me…"

"The magic of friendship?" Twilight said with a grin.

"Yeah… the magic of friendship. I felt so… powerful. I saw images of… well… all of you," Coppermane said, making everyone else in the room smile. "I saw you all, and I heard these… words being whispered to me. _Honesty_ , _Generosity_ , _Kindness_ , _Loyalty_ , _Laughter_ , _Magic_ , _Redemption_ , _Chivalry_ , _Empathy_ …"

Twilight rose her eyebrow at those last three words. She's never heard of _those_ elements before, but she remembered reading something in her books that might answer that question. But Coppermane wasn't done…

"I just don't know how it happened," Coppermane said. "I figured it was some lucky anomalous event."

"No… there has to be more to it than that," Sunset said. She turned to Twilight. "We were actually hoping that _you_ could shed some light."

"Me?" Twilight said.

"Yeah, I mean, you _are_ the princess of friendship, right?" Sunset said. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

Coppermane rose an eyebrow. "Wait… _princess of friendship_?"

"Yeah! Twilight's from Equestria, a magical world where where she's a _princess_!" Pinkie Pie chimed in.

This just made Coppermane more confused. "Equestria? Is there something I don't know about?"

Twilight suddenly realized something. As far as she knew, Coppermane knew _nothing_ about where she came from. He knew nothing about Equestria, nor about how Twilight is a princess. _Much_ less about how Equestria and this world are parallel universes, with everyone in this world having a pony counterpart back in Equestria.

Rainbow Dash chimed in. "Has no one told you about this?"

"I have no idea what you all are talking about," Coppermane said. "Flash told me Twilight was from Manehatten."

"Manehatten?" Twilight asked, looking up at Flash, who was blushing.

"Um… he asked me one day, and I kind of choked," Flash said, chuckling nervously. "You can't expect me to be able to explain what you told me, right?"

Twilight just laughed. She couldn't really blame him. It _was_ pretty complicated information. Even _she_ didn't fully understand it.

She looked back at Coppermane, giggling at his perplexed expression. "Well, Coppermane…"

And with that, Twilight proceeded to explain _everything_ to him. Everything about Equestria, the portal that links the two worlds together, how everyone in this world has a pony counterpart in Equestria, how she's a princess, etcetera. It took a while, and a few pauses to let the information sink in, but _eventually_ Coppermane understood. Mostly, anyways…

"So hold on, you're…a _princess_?" Coppermane asked in disbelief. Twilight nodded, making Copper's eyes go wide. "Wow. And… we all have counterparts in Equestria? _Pony_ counterparts?"

Twilight nodded again. "Girls, do you remember when I told you about the Summer Sun Celebration?" The girls nodded. "Do you remember the singer I told you about who performed there?"

"The unicorn who can copy himself to make his own barbershop quartet, right?" Sunset asked.

"Mmmhmm!" Twilight said. "Well, that singer… was Coppermane's counterpart."

"What?!" the girls all said with big smiles on their faces.

"Yep!" Twilight said, giggling at Coppermane's face. "And in the two weeks before the Celebration, you became friends with all of us."

As everyone clamored, Coppermane was still trying to wrap his head around this information. Fluttershy noticed that his grip on her had become rather stiff.

"I think my head's about to explode," Coppermane said, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Well, you wanna know what _else_ happened in those two weeks?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, I don't think my brain has the capacity for more information," Coppermane said.

Twilight giggled. "Trust me, you'll like this."

Coppermane sighed. "Alright. What happened?"

Twilight smiled and pointed at Fluttershy. "You met her."

Rarity gasped. "Are they a cute pony couple in Equestria?"

"They sure are!" Twilight said, making the girls in the room go "Aww". Coppermane and Fluttershy's faces went bright red.

Coppermane spoke up. "So, what you're saying is… you knew me before you met me?"

Twilight nodded. "Mmmhmm!"

"And, you knew about… us?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight giggled at their exchange. "Yep! And you two are just as cute together in this world as you are in Equestria. Oh, and you know those flowers you gave her?"

"Yeah, of course," Coppermane said.

"What about them?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, back in Equestria, that's the same bouquet you gave to Fluttershy when you asked her to the Summer Sun Celebration," Twilight asked, making the girls go "Aww" again.

"That's so sweet!" Sunset said.

"And so cute!" Rarity said, giddy beyond belief.

Fluttershy and Coppermane were shocked. They looked into each other's eyes, and could see mutual amazement at what they were hearing.

"Wow…" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah…" Coppermane said.

Coppermane smiled, and pulled her into a tender kiss. He felt her relax in his arms as their lips met. He pulled away, and was happy when he saw a blissful smile on Fluttershy's face.

Fluttershy nuzzled Coppermane's cheek with her own. "I love you."

Coppermane's heart melted at those wonderful three words. He squeezed her in his arms, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

Coppermane and Fluttershy heard the other girls going "Aww" and giggling at their exchange.

Rarity suddenly let out a squeal. "Oh, I just can't get over how adorable you two are!" she said, making the other girls giggle.

Coppermane saw that Fluttershy's face was bright red, as was his. But he didn't care. He loved showing Fluttershy's friends how much he adored her. He gave her another kiss on the cheek, making her face go even redder. He chuckled at her shy behavior. She was just too cute. He squeezed her in his arms, earning a heart-melting nuzzle from her.

"So… all of that brings us to why you boys ponied up," Twilight said. "Coppermane, you know those words that were whispered to you?"

Coppermane nodded, "Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, back in Equestria, those words represent the Elements of Harmony," Twilight said.

"Elements of what?" Coppermane asked.

"Elements of _harmony_ ," Twilight said. She then proceeded to explain the Elements of Harmony, and how they're the most powerful magic known in the world. She explained how each one of her friends represent one of the six elements: Applejack represents _honesty_ , Rarity represents _generosity_ , and so on.

"But here's the thing," Twilight said, "There's six elements… but you spoke _nine_ words."

Sunset rose an eyebrow at this. "Does that mean… there are _nine_ elements?"

"I'm not sure," Twilight said, "But I remember, in the book describing the elements, there was something about… _Theoretical_ Elements."

"Theoretical Elements?" Sunset asked, raising an eyebrow, along with everyone else.

" _Hidden_ elements, if you will," Twilight said. "The elements originate from the Tree of Harmony, and the book noted the empty branches on the tree. The theory was that the empty branches represent dormant elements, waiting to be uncovered. It even went as far as to say the elements that exist now were once dormant as well, suggesting that it's just the nature of the elements. Once an individual with a particular trait emerges, a new element is born."

Sunset seemed to be the only one who was following. Everyone else seemed quite perplexed.

"Well, anyways," Twilight continued, "It's only a theory, but I think Coppermane might've proven it today with his bravery."

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Are you talking about Sunset, Coppermane, and I?" Flash asked.

Twilight nodded. "Coppermane, do you remember the last three words you said?"

Coppermane pondered for a moment, recalling the nine words he spoke. "They were… _Redemption_ , _Chivalry_ , and _Empathy_."

Sunset was having a hard time comprehending all of this. "Wait… you're saying that me, Flash, and Coppermane represent those elements?"

Twilight shrugged. "Again, it's only a theory, but I think it's a pretty solid one after tonight, wouldn't you agree?" she asked. Sunset had no argument against that. She couldn't come up with any other explanation for this anomaly. It was only speculation, but Sunset couldn't deny that she rather liked the idea of representing an Element of Harmony.

Twilight spoke again. "But, I think we can all agree that Flash and Coppermane were absolutely amazing tonight," she said. The girls all clamored in agreement, making Flash smile, and Coppermane blush.

Flash chuckled. "Well, thanks girls, but let's be real here, Coppermane completely stole the show," he said.

Coppermane blushed even more. "Oh… um… I-I don't know about _that_ …"

"Don't be so modest, dude," Flash said, "You stole the entire show, and you know it."

"Everybody loved you, Coppermane!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You were mighty brave, sugar," Applejack said.

Coppermane blushed, hearing Fluttershy giggle next to him. "Y-You all really think so?"

"We know so!" Twilight said.

"You were awesome, Coppermane!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Coppermane, I can't even begin to tell you how amazed we all were," Sunset said.

Rarity giggled. "You've grown so much since we first met you, darling."

Fluttershy brought her hand up to cup Coppermane's face. "And we're so proud of you," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Coppermane looked around the room, and saw everyone smiling back at him. It was so heart-warming. He really _has_ grown, hasn't he? He thought back to the first time he sat in on their band rehearsal. He was so shy and demure, and he still is, but back then, he wasn't just shy…he was scared. Whenever he saw a new face, he thought it just meant there was someone new to hate him. Little did he know, _these_ people would grow to become his best friends… his _first_ friends… and change his life. His eyes began to tear up as he looked at their prideful expressions.

"And Coppermane," Sunset started to say, "I know we were all mad at you this week, but… we really missed you."

Coppermane blushed. "R-Really?"

The girls all nodded.

"It's good to have you back, Copper," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

Coppermane smiled at the group, and allowed tears to fall down his face. Fluttershy smiled and wiped his tears dry, making him chuckle to himself.

"I… I really missed you guys too," Coppermane said, sniffling a little. "You all have done so much for me, it's insane. I'm so lucky to have met you all. You're the friends I've wanted my entire life."

"It's an honor to call you our friend, sweetness," Rarity said. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Coppermane felt Fluttershy squeeze his hand, and looked to see her smiling sweetly back at him. He shed another tear, which Fluttershy caught with a kiss on the cheek, making him chuckle.

"Listen, if there's anything I can do to even _begin_ to thank you…"

"Well, maybe there's… _one_ thing…" Applejack said.

Coppermane was all ears. "Oh? What's that?"

"Well, we were all talkin' in the car 'bout that stuff y'all said… about your past an' all," Applejack said.

Coppermane rose an eyebrow. "Yeah? What about it?"

"What was your life like at your old school?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," Sunset said, "I've been curious about that too."

"Me three," Rarity said.

Coppermane's eyes went wide. He looked around to see everyone with intrigued expressions. They were interested in that?

"If it's hard to talk about, that's fine, you don't have to," Twilight said.

"No, it's not that. It's just… you guys really want to know?" Coppermane asked.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"We just want to know what happened to you," Sunset said.

"What happened to cause that emotional outburst we saw tonight?" Rarity said.

Coppermane pondered for a moment. They already knew about a good portion of his past from all that venting… and they _were_ his friends. They knew that this was sensitive information. He could trust them. If they were really _that_ concerned, they deserved to know. In a way, he probably should've expected them to ask something like this.

"Well… what do you want to know?" Coppermane asked.

"How about we start with where you used to go to school," Rainbow Dash said.

Coppermane was silent for a second, but eventually took a deep breath and spoke. "Um… well… I used to go to Crystal Prep."

Everyone in the room, except Twilight and Sunset, gasped in shock.

"Crystal Prep?" Rainbow Dash said.

"No wonder you were miserable," Rarity said.

"What's Crystal Prep?" Twilight asked.

"Is that a rival school?" Sunset asked.

"Yep," Applejack said. "Full of jerks who beat CHS at everything. Grades, test scores, athletics, you name it."

"They're full of party poopers!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"And meanies," Fluttershy said.

The girls all looked at Coppermane to see he had a surprised expression on his face, probably at their reaction to him revealing he attended Crystal Prep. They all shrugged.

"Sorry…" Rainbow Dash said, rubbing her neck.

Fluttershy placed her hand over Coppermane's heart. "Go on, Coppermane. Please," she said with a sweet smile.

Coppermane chuckled at their little outburst, and refocused on recollecting his time at Crystal Prep. As he did so, his expression grew noticeably more somber. He had only dark memories of Crystal Prep. Eventually, after a couple minutes of pondering, he looked up at his friends' concerned faces…

* * *

 _Copper was frantically trying to get the hell out of the Crystal Prep building. The bullies hadn't shown up yet, and maybe if he hurried, he could escape without a scratch. His stress was causing him to sweat profusely, trying to get his things out of the locker…_

 _All of a sudden, his locker door was suddenly pushed in, swinging into Coppermane's head, and causing him to drop his books and papers on the floor. He held his head in pain as he heard laughing coming from behind him._

" _Ha! Gotta be more careful, bro," one of them said condescendingly._

 _Coppermane turned around, and turned scared and spiteful when he saw Neon Lights and Royal Pin._

" _Look who's bringing his entire locker home to study over the weekend!" Royal Pin shouted to all the students passing by. Some looked over at Coppermane and laughed at him, making him frown in embarrassment._

" _Didn't get invited to Trenderhoof's party?" Neon Lights asked disdainfully._

 _Coppermane looked down in shame, holding himself. "Um… n-no, I di—"_

" _Dude, what a stupid question, of course he didn't!" Royal Pin said, "You know Trenderhoof's biggest rule: no losers allowed."_

 _Royal Pin and Neon Lights began to laugh at him as Coppermane began to recoil._

" _Have fun with your books, loser," Royal Pin said before roughly pushing Coppermane into the lockers. His head slammed into the metal, causing his headache to worsen._

" _And watch out for those lockers. They'll get you," Neon Lights said before slamming the locker door into Coppermane's face, making him hold his nose in pain. Neon Lights and Royal Pin walked away, laughing at him. Coppermane brought his hands away from his nose for a moment to discover that his nose was bleeding. He covered his nose again and looked around the floor to see his papers scattered everywhere, covered in footprints from the hallway traffic. He looked up to see two girls, Fleur Dis Lee and Indigo Zap looking at him and laughing. Coppermane held his bleeding nose with one hand while picking up papers with the other. The girls walked away, and could overhear them saying things like "What a loser" and "Such a wimp", making Coppermane scavenge papers in shame._

* * *

 _Coppermane couldn't find anywhere to sit for lunch. He had his tray of food, he just needed a place to sit. Everywhere he looked, tables were already claimed, and it wasn't like he had any friends to sit with. Suddenly, as he walked around and panned the room, hit foot hit something, causing him to trip and fall, landing right on his pizza, fruit cup, and chocolate milk, ruining his entire lunch, and his clothes. He heard the entire cafeteria laughing at him, and heard two familiar voices next to him._

" _Enjoy your lunch?" Neon Lights said, laughing at Coppermane._

 _Coppermane got up, and looked down to see that his shirt was covered in pizza sauce, milk, and fruit juice. He also saw that Neon Lights had stuck his foot out._

 _Coppermane started to panic, hearing the entire cafeteria laughing at him as he stood still in utter humiliation. Not knowing what else to do, he just ran away, crying from embarrassment._

" _Go on and cry about it, you big baby!" Indigo Zap yelled as Coppermane ran away in tears._

 _Coppermane ran into the men's restroom, entering a stall and locking the door, trying to calm himself down. Why did he have to be such a crybaby? Why did he have to be such a loser? A loser like him probably didn't deserve lunch anyways._

* * *

" _COPPERMANE!" a voice shouted from down the hall._

 _Coppermane turned around to see a very angry looking Neon Lights racing after him. His eyes were filled with fire. Before Coppermane could run, Neon Lights picked him up by his shirt collar and pinned him against the lockers._

" _You_ had _to blab to the Dean, didn't you?!" Neon Lights said._

" _Wh-What?" Coppermane said, panicking._

" _You told her that I copied off your answers?" Neon Lights said with fire in his eyes._

" _Y-Yes…?" Coppermane said, to which Neon Lights roughly rammed him into the lockers._

" _I GOT A WEEK OF DETENTION BECAUSE OF YOU!" Neon Lights shouted before punching him roughly in the stomach repeatedly. Then, he threw him onto the ground, and kicked his face. Coppermane laid limp on the ground, coughing up some blood from being punched in the stomach so many times. Neon Lights leaned down to get in Coppermane's face. "If this happens again, you're gonna need an ambulance. Do you understand?" Neon Lights said in a silently angry voice._

 _Coppermane could only nod, in too much pain to speak. He continued to cough and hold his stomach in pain as Neon Lights walked away. Coppermane laid there on the ground in the empty hallway, crying his eyes out._

* * *

Fluttershy, with tears in her eyes, gave Coppermane a hug. "You poor thing…"

"Why would they do all that to you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Coppermane shrugged. "I-I guess I was an easy target or something…"

"But you're such a great guy, Coppermane," Applejack said.

"Those Crystal Prep kids are such meanies!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Are they really _that_ sadistic?" Twilight asked.

Coppermane sighed. "I don't know. I just know they loved humiliating me."

"And that was a regular thing?" Rarity asked. Coppermane sighed and nodded, making her frown. "How awful…"

"I ought to go over to Crystal Prep and kick their asses," Flash Sentry said.

"Did you ever do something about it? You shouldn't have had to put up with that," Sunset said.

Coppermane bit his lip. "Well… there was this… one time…"

Coppermane proceeded to enlighten them on the day he lashed out. The day he beat the bully to a pulp. The day he made the biggest mistake of his life. As he told the story, some of their expressions were shocked, and some were sad.

"Is that why you didn't beat Hoops and Score up?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It looked like you were about to."

Coppermane sighed. "Yeah. If I did, it would've been that day all over again, and I probably wouldn't be sitting with you all right now."

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, letting all of this information sink in. Now, his shy and insecure behavior made sense. They could see how emotionally scarred he really was. But with all these revelations, the group's respect for Coppermane grew. He survived all of that bullying, and didn't become bitter or hateful. He used it to become stronger.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Coppermane, I'll speak for everyone. If we ever see _anyone_ bullying you again, they'll have to go through us first."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"And sugarcube," Applejack said, "Don't even _think_ about killin' yourself. Y'all have a new life now."

"We would miss you so much!" Pinkie Pie said.

Rarity got up to sit on the couch next to Coppermane and Fluttershy. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You have friends now, darling, and we're always here for you."

"No matter what," Fluttershy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's an honor to have the element of _empathy_ as our best friend," Sunset said with a wink.

Coppermane looked around the room to see everyone smiling back at him. It made him shed a tear. A new life. A fresh start. The bullying, the humiliation, and the torment was all over now. In a weird way, he almost had to thank the jocks. If they hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened. The revelations, the magic, the retribution; none of it. In trying to separate him from his friends, they stabbed themselves in the back, and received rightful retribution. Coppermane won his friends back, he won the girl of his dreams back, and they learned more about him than they _ever_ expected. Coppermane felt much closer to his friends, and he had Hoops and Score to thank.

Sunset was suddenly curious about something. "Coppermane, have you told anyone else about these things?"

Coppermane shook his head. "The only one who knew before you all was Fluttershy," he said, giving her a squeeze. "You're the only ones who know now."

Rarity smiled. "Well, thank you so much for sharing your past with us, darling."

"Like Rarity said, we're all here for ya, sugarcube," Applejack said.

Coppermane smiled. "And I'm always here for you all. It's an honor to call you my best friends."

The group smiled, and moved the conversation back to the musical showcase, along with plans for the Fall Formal tomorrow. In other words, a less depressing topic.

Coppermane didn't really talk much though, and neither did Fluttershy. As everyone else talked amongst each other, the reunited couple spent their time getting lost in each other's eyes, holding hands, making up for lost time together.

* * *

As much as everyone wanted to stay up later, the showcase had pretty much sapped everyone's energy, and one by one, the group started to check out and go to sleep. Same rules as last time: girls in Pinkie Pie's room, and boys in the guest room down the hall. Pretty soon, the entire group had adjourned upstairs… except for two.

Fluttershy and Coppermane remained on the couch, still looking into each other's eyes as they held hands, savoring the long-missed warmth of their significant other.

Fluttershy felt so safe in Coppermane's embrace, and even more so after a week of withdrawal. This week was difficult, but she came out of it feeling closer to Coppermane than ever.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy said.

"Hmm?" Coppermane said.

"Thank you so much for asking me to the Formal," Fluttershy said, squeezing his hand.

Coppermane gave her a light squeeze. "Thank _you_ for saying yes. Sorry it was so late…"

Fluttershy smiled. "It's okay, Coppermane. I'm just grateful you asked me."

Coppermane squeezed her tightly in his arms. "I missed you so much, Fluttershy."

A heart-warming feeling washed over her as she reciprocated his warm embrace.

"I missed you too, Coppermane," she said, almost shedding a tear. "I'm so happy you're mine again."

Coppermane smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I thought I lost you forever."

Fluttershy smiled and cupped his face. "Don't worry, Coppermane. I'm yours, and I'm never leaving you again."

A big smile grew on Coppermane's face before Fluttershy leaned in to give him a tender kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her, making her melt. She pulled back, and blushed when she saw a blissful smile on his face. She snuggled back up in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, and nuzzling his cheek with her own.

"Did you… um… did you like the song I sang for you?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy perked up. "Of course I did! It was just so… romantic!" she said with an excited squeak.

Coppermane smiled, and gave her a light squeeze. "I'm glad."

"I'm so proud of you for going onstage," Fluttershy said. "Why did you join Flash's band? Did he ask you to?"

Coppermane bit his lip. "Well… kind of. There was something else in mind when I joined. Something much bigger."

"And what was that?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane blushed, and gave her a squeeze. "Winning you back."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "You… you went onstage… for _me_?"

Coppermane nodded. "I thought you hated me, but I wanted you back so badly. I wanted some way to show you how much… how much I loved you."

A big smile grew on Fluttershy's face. "That's so sweet of you. But you thought I… _hated_ you? Oh, goodness, no!" she cooed. "Coppermane, I missed you so much, I cried myself to sleep each night…"

Coppermane's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, pursing his lips. "I… I did too…"

"Wh-What?" Fluttershy said. "I… I made you cry? I-I'm so sorry, Coppermane." A tear escaped her eye. "Oh gosh, I should've listened to you…"

"Hey, don't be like that," Coppermane beckoned, drying her tears. "Don't cry, Fluttershy. We're together now. That's all that matters, right?"

Fluttershy looked into Coppermane's glorious eyes, and smiled. How could she possibly be sad when Coppermane was giving her affection? She giggled as he dried her tears, leaning into his hand.

"I love you," Fluttershy cooed.

Coppermane's heart melted at those three words. It was music to his ears. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as her sweet lips molded with his. He pulled away and gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy would never get tired of hearing those words. She couldn't help herself from kissing him again. He cradled her in his arms, making her giggle as they kissed. His lips were so tender and wonderful.

Fluttershy had to pull away when she felt a yawn coming on. Coppermane chuckled at her adorable yawn, and noticed her face becoming groggy. Seeing her grow tired was making him feel weary as well.

"Guess we should head upstairs, huh?" Coppermane said.

"Well… I mean… w-we don't _have_ to," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on his heart.

* * *

Rarity, Sunset, and Applejack were still awake in Pinkie's room, talking quietly amongst each other as they waited for Fluttershy to come up.

"Is she ever going to come up?" Sunset asked, peering into the hallways.

"I don't know," Applejack said. "She sure is takin' a while."

"I'll go check on her," Rarity said. She walked downstairs to see what was taking Fluttershy so long. It didn't take long for her to come racing back up the stairs, giggling softly to herself.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked.

"Come look at this!" Rarity beckoned.

"Huh?" Applejack grunted.

"You two _have_ to see this!" Rarity said, gesturing for them to follow.

Applejack and Sunset shrugged, and got up to follow Rarity downstairs to see what she was so excited about.

Rarity led them to the couch, and showed them why she was so giddy. Applejack and Sunset smiled at what they saw.

There on the couch was Fluttershy and Coppermane, sleeping peacefully together. Fluttershy laid on Coppermane's chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Aww…" Sunset said.

"Now ain't that the cutest thing?" Applejack said.

"They just look so happy," Rarity said.

"They really love each other, don't they?" Sunset said.

"I don't think either of them are comin' up anytime soon," Applejack said.

Rarity had the biggest smile on her face. "I'm so happy Fluttershy has her prince back."

Applejack and Sunset nodded in agreement. This past week was rough on everyone, but now all was well. Coppermane was back, and Fluttershy was happy. The cutest couple was back together, and the three girls couldn't get over how adorable Coppermane and Fluttershy looked right now.

After a few minutes, they adjourned upstairs to turn in for the night. They needed plenty of sleep for the Fall Formal tomorrow.

What a week.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think!**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link in my profile.**


	15. Solicitude

**I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.15: Solicitude

"Ugh… why are we up this early?" Rainbow Dash asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Because today is the _Formal_ , Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said, "We have so much to do to get ready, and must get started right away!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and groaned. She rubbed the rocks and crust out of her eyes, trying to wake herself up more.

"Don't be a grouch, Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie said, perky as always, "Today's going to be super-duper terrifically fantastic!"

Rainbow Dash had no idea how the rest of them could be so energized in the morning, but she had to go with the flow. Maybe after she got some food in her…

The six girls made their way downstairs to get some breakfast before splitting up from the boys to get ready for the Formal. They were all so excited! And as far as they knew, no end of the world threats! They could all just have fun!

"Oh! Shh!" Rarity suddenly said upon reaching the bottom of the stairwell.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked in a whisper.

Rarity grinned and pointed at the couch. The rest of them looked, and collectively (and quietly) gasped at what they saw.

On the couch, Coppermane and Fluttershy were sleeping soundly together. Fluttershy rested on Coppermane's chest while holding his hand, and Coppermane held Fluttershy with his free arm.

"Aww…" all the girls said.

"Just as cute as last night!" Rarity said, trying to contain her giddiness.

"Last night?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"Rarity, Applejack, and I were up later than you guys," Sunset said.

"We saw them sleepin' together before we turned in for the night," Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie squeaked a little, trying to contain her giddiness. "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Yeah, even I gotta admit. That's pretty cute," she said, obviously a little less groggy than before.

"Wait… girls… look at their hands," Twilight said. The girls did just that, and their eyes widened.

"They're… _glowing_?" Sunset said, perplexed.

Suddenly, the light in Coppermane's hand grew faintly brighter, making Fluttershy stir. The girls watched as Fluttershy smiled and lovingly nuzzled Coppermane's chest, moaning slightly as she did so, all while asleep. The glow dimmed, and Fluttershy relaxed with it. Before the girls could question this anomaly further, Fluttershy's hand brightened as well, making Coppermane stir. Coppermane squeezed Fluttershy in his arms, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, still asleep. Her hand dimmed, and Coppermane relaxed with it… just like Fluttershy. At first, the girls thought they had woken up, but no, they were still very much asleep. What _was_ this?

"Are they dreaming together?" Sunset asked.

"They might be," Twilight said, unable to come up with a better explanation.

"Aww! That's just too adorable!" Rarity said

"What do y'all think they're dreamin' about?" Applejack asked.

"Probably each other!" Pinkie Pie said.

"That's so sweet," Sunset said. "Strange… but sweet."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It sure was clear to any outside observer how much these two loved each other.

"Well, how about we get some food going, huh?" Sunset said, gesturing everyone towards the kitchen area.

"Aww, but I want to watch them sleep," Rarity said.

"Rarity, I don't think they'd like wakin' up to see all of us starin' at 'em," Applejack said. "After all, they're both pretty darn shy."

Rarity sighed in disappointment, but she knew Applejack was right. But she immediately thought of a loophole. She pulled her phone out, and took a picture of the sleeping couple, earning a glare from the other girls.

"What? Oh, c'mon! This is too adorable for me _not_ to take a photo," Rarity said, trying to act innocent. The girls just rolled their eyes, feigning annoyance. It _was_ pretty cute, so they could let it slide. For now, it was time to make breakfast. The gang had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Coppermane and Fluttershy slept soundly for a little while longer until their hands ceased glowing. As the glimmer dissipated, the couple awoke together.

Coppermane looked down, and his morning was immediately made wonderful when he saw the most beautiful girl in the world lying on his chest. She looked up at him with that gorgeous face and those twinkling teal eyes, making his heart skip a beat. She offered a smile and a nuzzle. He smiled back, and brushed the hair out of her face, evoking a blissful moan.

"Good morning, beautiful," Coppermane said, stroking her cheek.

Fluttershy's face went bright red. "Good morning… h-handsome," she said with the cutest little shy smile.

Coppermane blushed himself, and chuckled at how adorable she looked. He kissed her forehead, and squeezed her in his arms, making her giggle.

"Sleep well?" Coppermane asked.

"Mmmhmm!" Fluttershy said. "I… I had the most wonderful dream…"

"Oh? What did you dream about?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy blushed, and nuzzled Coppermane's chest. "You."

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "R-Really?"

Fluttershy smiled, and was about to answer before a voice from the kitchen interrupted them.

"Oh, look who's awake!" Rarity said. The couple turned their heads to see everyone else sitting at the island counter.

"Oh… good morning, everyone," Fluttershy cooed, feeling her face heat up.

"Why don't y'all come over and eat?" Applejack said.

"We have a long day ahead of us," Sunset said, making the girls giggle.

Coppermane and Fluttershy took in the aroma of the room, making their mouths water. Fluttershy gave Coppermane a quick kiss before getting out of his lap to join everyone else at the island counter. They sat down next to each other, and dug into the plethora of food as they discussed their plans for today.

* * *

Their plan was simple. The boys and girls split up for the afternoon to get ready. The boys would pick the girls up at the boutique later today. Then, after taking pictures at Canterlot Park, it was time to go to CHS!

Now that breakfast was over, it was time to start getting ready. Coppermane and Flash decided to drive the girls to the boutique. Rarity was determined to make everyone look perfect, and she wanted to get started right away.

Coppermane took Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy (of course) in his car, and Flash took everyone else. Rarity talked the entire time about her plans for everyone, except for Fluttershy's. Her reasoning was to keep Coppermane on his toes, making him and Fluttershy blush.

As soon as they pulled up, Rarity wasted no time in jumping out.

"Thank you ever so much for driving us, darling!" Rarity said before bolting for the boutique entrance. She really was excited, wasn't she?

"Thanks, Coppermane," Sunset said, following Rarity inside.

Fluttershy lingered for a moment, squeezing Coppermane's hand while looking into his warm brown eyes.

"Look extra pretty for me, alright?" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy blushed. "I mean… I'll do my best…"

Coppermane chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll look gorgeous no matter what."

Fluttershy's cheeks went bright red as she started twirling her hair.

"You really think so?" Fluttershy cooed.

"I know so," Coppermane said, giving her hand a kiss.

Fluttershy giggled as he kissed her hand. How cute!

"Goodbye, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"Goodbye, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. Fluttershy gave him a quick kiss before hopping out of his car to join everyone else in the boutique.

Coppermane couldn't help himself from watching Fluttershy as she walked to the entrance. Her hair flowed so beautifully in the breeze, and the way she subtly sashayed her hips as she walked was hypnotic. Was she doing that on purpose?

 _ **HONK HONK**_

The sound of a car horn behind Coppermane made him jump, ramming his head into the ceiling. Maybe he should stop gawking at Fluttershy like a creep and get a move on.

With that, Coppermane drove home to get ready for the formal. On the way, his imagination went crazy as he tried to picture what Fluttershy would look like next time he saw her. Would her dress be long? Short? Would it show a lot of skin? Hug her figure? Would it be teal or turquoise to bring out her eyes? Would she wear jewelry? Would her hair be curly? Straight? His mind overflowed with the possibilities.

He could hardly wait!

* * *

 ** _THAT AFTERNOON_**

The boys would be here at any minute, and Rarity was still helping Fluttershy and Twilight get ready. Applejack, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie sat in the main foyer, talking amongst each other while they waited.

Rarity was putting the final touches on Twilight's makeup. Twilight was still quite inexperienced with doing her own makeup without magic, so Rarity offered to help.

"Oh, you both look simply fabulous!" Rarity said.

"Well, thanks for your help, Rarity," Twilight said.

"Um… I don't know… this dress seems a little… short," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, darling, you're being ridiculous. You look stunning!" Rarity assured her.

Before the girls could say anything else, they heard a voice coming from the main room.

"They just pulled up!" Rainbow Dash called out.

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh gosh! Do I look okay? Is my hair alright? What about my makeup?"

"Fluttershy, please calm down," Rarity said. "I told you, you look amazing. Coppermane's not going to know what to do with himself," she said with a teasing smirk, making Fluttershy blush. "Now, you both wait here, and I'll call you out."

Twilight and Fluttershy rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Rarity shrugged. "Just to keep the boys on their toes. They're going to _love_ your dresses!"

Rarity walked out into the main room, looking rather chipper.

"Aren't Twilight and Fluttershy coming out?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm going to call them out individually. Just to keep the boys on their toes!" she said with a giggle.

A knock on the door made Rarity squeal. She wasted no time in opening up the door.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Rarity said, giving them a curtsey, "Come on in!"

"Lookin' sharp, boys," Applejack said as the boys walked inside.

"Thanks," Flash said.

"We try," Coppermane said.

"Wow, you girls look amazing," Flash said.

"I'll say," Coppermane said.

"Aww thanks. You boys are too sweet," Sunset said. "If you think _we_ look good, just wait…"

The boys' faces lit up, and immediately panned around the room. Their faces turned disappointed when they didn't find what they were looking for.

"Um… where's Fluttershy and Twilight?" Coppermane asked curiously.

"Oh, they're still in the back room getting ready," Rarity said. "I'll go check on them!"

Rarity adjourned to the back room, leaving Coppermane and Flash a little flustered.

"She seems… happy," Coppermane said.

"A little _too_ happy if you ask me," Flash said.

Coppermane and Flash looked around to see all the girls smiling, as if they were expecting something to happen.

"Oh, boys!" Rarity said in an amorous voice. Everyone looked in her direction to see her standing in the doorway with a flirty smile on her face.

"Twilight is all prettied up. Flash Sentry, are you ready?" Rarity asked with a grin.

"You kidding? I've _been_ ready," Flash said, making the girls giggle.

Rarity smiled and opened the back room door, allowing Twilight to step out. Flash's jaw hit the ground. Her hair was slightly curled, with those adorable purple and pink streaks. She wore pinkish-purple boots, and the amethyst necklace Flash had given her. Her sparkly, pinkish-purple dress went down to her knees and graced her figure. She was _gorgeous_ , but even _that_ word didn't do her justice.

Twilight's face was bright red at seeing Flash's face. She was quite taken herself at seeing him in a tuxedo. She had one handsome boyfriend.

Flash heard the girls giggling around him, snapping him out of his trance. Sort of…

"Twilight…" Flash said, entranced.

"You like my outfit?" Twilight asked, bashfully approaching Flash.

"Do I ever…" Flash said, taking Twilight's hands.

Twilight giggled. "You look pretty good too," she said, placing her hand on his heart.

Flash smiled. "Thanks." He pulled Twilight into a kiss, and held her in his arms, making the girls smile.

"You two are so cute!" Pinkie Pie said loudly, making the couple blush.

Rarity cleared her throat, making everyone look over at her.

"And I do believe Fluttershy is now all prettied up herself. Coppermane? Are you ready?" Rarity asked.

Coppermane took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Rarity opened the door a little more, and Fluttershy stepped out. Upon seeing his date, Coppermane went totally bug-eyed. The world around him disappeared, and all that existed was the goddess of beauty herself. Just when Coppermane thought Fluttershy couldn't get any prettier…

Fluttershy wore a sleeveless, sparkling turquoise dress that went down to just above her knees, and graced her delicate figure. Her dress had pink butterfly graphics around the waistline, and went from tight around the top, to delicately flowing towards the bottom. She wore pink and teal boots with butterflies on the straps. Her hair was curled with a teal butterfly instead of a white one. She wore aquamarine butterfly earrings, and the teal cherry blossom pendant necklace he had given her. All the shades of teal brought out her already dazzling eyes, making them look like stars. As if the outfit wasn't enough, she was standing in such a way that made his heart dance. Hands behind her back, knees touching, and an adorable shy smile, complimented by her blushing face. To him, there wasn't a more beautiful sight in the world. She was beauty itself incarnate.

The girls were all giggling at Coppermane's dumbfounded expression.

All he could muster was…

"Wow…"

Fluttershy's cheeks went bright red as she approached her stupefied boyfriend. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"H-Hi," Fluttershy cooed.

"H-H-Hi," Coppermane mumured, still bug-eyed.

"D-Do you like my outfit?" she asked, feeling her face heat up.

"I… I don't think I'm worthy…" Coppermane said, making Fluttershy's face go even redder, as if that was even possible. Coppermane's trance was somewhat broken when he heard Rarity giggling up a storm.

"See, Fluttershy? I told you he wasn't going to know what to do with himself!" Rarity said, making the other girls giggle, and making Coppermane's face go bright red.

Fluttershy just giggled with them, and gave Coppermane a peck. He was just too cute!

"Ah hate to break up the happy couples, but we should probably get to the park before it gets any darker outside," Applejack said.

And with that, they were off. First the park, and then the formal!

* * *

The Fall Formal was in full swing, and everyone was having a great time. This year, for the most part, Vinyl Scratch was in charge of the music. She stood behind her booth with all her equipment set up, blasting music for everyone to dance to, whether it was custom mixes, or songs everyone knew and loved. Flash Drive was scheduled to play a couple songs later on after the prince and princess were crowned, but for now, they had time to dance and had fun. Practically all of CHS was there, and everyone was having a blast.

Coppermane was very new to _all_ of this. He's never been to a dance before, and wasn't really sure what he should do. The first thing that caught him off guard was how loud the music was. Not that he didn't like turning up his own music full blast every now and then, but this seemed a little _too_ loud. He could barely hear Pinkie Pie, and _that's_ saying something. He also noticed that the lighting in the big area was really dark. Everyone's face was bright blue, and it started to hurt his eyes after a while.

But these were just minute problems. He was determined to have a good time tonight. After all, he had the most beautiful date any guy could ask for.

On the dance floor, the girls and Flash started dancing on their own, not giving a care in the world. But Coppermane froze. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to dance worth a damn. Not knowing what else to do, he started nodding his head and tapping his foot to the beat as he watched everyone else, mostly Fluttershy. As timid as she was, she sure was having fun dancing. Coppermane smiled at how cute she looked. She was definitely more of a party person than he was.

Fluttershy glanced at her boyfriend, and did a double-take when she saw how stiff he looked. His shoulders were tense while he nodded his head awkwardly to the beat. His hands remained in his pockets, and he tapped his foot in rhythm. Fluttershy walked up to him, and tried to encourage him to dance, telling him that nobody will judge him for what he does. His hesitance only made her coax him more. Eventually, she got him to start moving a little more, which mostly involved him moving his legs side-to-side, and some lip-syncing. She could only giggle. Sometimes, she could hardly handle how cute he was!

The group danced for a few minutes, having a blast with song after song. Rarity excused herself after a while, presumably to use the restroom or to take a break. Eventually, everyone else had the same idea, and retreated to the quieter, and more properly lit area of the school to relax for a bit. Sunset, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie went to go get some punch, while Fluttershy and Coppermane went broke off to be alone, as did Twilight and Flash. Rarity was still nowhere to be seen. Where was she?

As Fluttershy and Coppermane walked around hand-in-hand, trying to find a place to talk, random people started approaching them.

Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon complimented both of them on their performances, and commended Coppermane for his bravery. They told Fluttershy that she was so lucky to have a guy like Coppermane, and that his confession was so romantic.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo came up to them and basically repeated Lyra and Bon-Bon. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon did the same thing, as did _many_ other students.

"Oooh!" a familiar perky voice said from behind the couple. They turned around to see Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Sunset grinning at them. "Look at you, Mr. Popular!" Pinkie Pie said teasingly, giving him a playful push on the shoulder.

"Seems like y'all are drawin' a lot of attention," Applejack said.

Coppermane blushed, and felt Fluttershy squeeze his hand. "Yeah…I guess…"

"How does it feel to be popular?" Sunset asked.

"Popular?" Coppermane asked. "Oh, I don't know about that…"

"You kiddin'? After the showcase, everyone's talkin' about you two," Applejack said, smirking.

"R-Really?" Fluttershy asked, feeling her face go bright red.

"I've seen people looking over at you two, and smiling," Sunset said.

"I think I even saw some girls giggling at ya, Coppermane," Applejack said, winking.

"Some of them even looked jealous," Sunset said, winking at Fluttershy, making her blush.

"You're popular, Coppermane!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

Coppermane rubbed his neck, feeling his face heat up. He looked around him, and caught some other students glancing at him. Then, yet _another_ student came up and complimented him and Fluttershy. He heard the girls giggle, and felt Fluttershy give him a side-hug. At this point, his face was bright red.

"How does it feel, Coppermane?" Sunset asked.

Coppermane rubbed his neck, "Well… I don't know. This is all pretty new to me…"

"Just keep an eye out, Coppermane," Applejack said. "I reckon people will be comin' up to ya for the rest of the night."

"We're so proud of you!" Pinkie Pie said, giving Coppermane a hug.

Coppermane chuckled and reciprocated, "Thanks."

And with that, the three of them walked away, leaving Fluttershy and Coppermane alone together once again.

* * *

"I'll wait out here," Coppermane said.

"Okay," Fluttershy said with a smile, walking into the restroom.

What a great night so far. Normally, Coppermane wouldn't like a social event like this, but his friends were doing wonders to turn it into a very enjoyable night. And having Fluttershy as his date was helping a lot to boost his confidence.

But something was off. Rarity seems to have disappeared. She excused herself a while ago, but still hasn't returned. Where was she?

As he pondered this, he heard sounds coming from around the corner of the hall. It sounded like someone was crying. He decided to investigate. He turned the corner to see a familiar indigo-haired girl crying her eyes out, standing all alone.

"Rarity?" Coppermane called out.

Rarity gasped sharply, and turned around to see a concerned-looking Coppermane.

"Oh… h-hello, Coppermane…" Rarity said shakily.

Coppermane noticed Rarity's bloodshot eyes, and the faint black streams of mascara running down her cheeks.

"We've been wondering where you went," Coppermane said, approaching her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… it… it's nothing…" Rarity said.

Coppermane rose an eyebrow. "Rarity, it's definitely something. Talk to me."

Rarity looked down, shedding more tears. She dried her cheeks, and sighed.

"Well… V-Vladimir Blueblood… h-he asked me to the formal," Rarity said, sniffling a little, "But he dumped me at the beginning of the week."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that," Coppermane said.

"I thought it was because he had another event to go to… but… he's here… and… he's with another girl," Rarity said with pained squeak.

"What?" Coppermane said. "Is that why you've been gone all night?"

Rarity nodded dejectedly. "I… I just don't know… wh-what I did wrong…" she said, starting to break down again.

"Hey, don't say that. C'mere, c'mere," Coppermane said, pulling Rarity into a hug, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. Rarity reciprocated his embrace, crying on his shoulder. "Shh… it's okay… it's okay…"

As Coppermane tried to comfort Rarity, Fluttershy came around the corner. She heard the crying as well, and wanted to investigate. She found Coppermane and Rarity, and was shocked to see the latter crying. She immediately rushed over to see what was up.

"Rarity? Coppermane?" Fluttershy said, "What's going on?"

Rarity lifted her head, and just stammered nonsense before leaning her head back on Coppermane's shoulder, sobbing.

"Shh… it's alright," Coppermane said, rubbing Rarity's back.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" Fluttershy beckoned.

"Her date dumped her, and now he's here with another girl," Coppermane.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh gosh. Rarity, I'm so sorry," she said, rubbing Rarity's back.

It took a while, but eventually Rarity started to calm down a little.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Coppermane asked.

Rarity lifted her head, and looked at Coppermane and Fluttershy. She bit her lip at their concerned face.

"Well… there is… one thing," Rarity said.

"Anything, Rarity," Fluttershy said.

"I-If it's alright with you… I'd love a dance," she said, looking at Coppermane.

Coppermane rose an eyebrow. "W-With me?"

Rarity nodded, making Coppermane bite his lip. He looked at Fluttershy.

"A-Are you okay with that?" he asked. "I mean… we _just_ got back together…"

"It's okay, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "I don't mind at all."

"Really?" Coppermane asked.

"Of course!" Fluttershy said. "It's a dance, silly! You're allowed to dance with other people. And anything to help Rarity feel better."

Coppermane couldn't argue with that. He heard a slow song starting in the main room, and looked at Rarity with a smile.

"Rarity, may I have this dance?" Coppermane asked, holding his hand out to her.

Rarity smiled at the charming gesture. "I'd be delighted," she said, taking Coppermane's hand.

Coppermane smiled, and looked at Fluttershy. "Next dance is all yours."

Fluttershy giggled. "I can't wait," she said, giving her boyfriend a quick peck. "Have fun!"

And with that, Coppermane walked Rarity out to the dance floor. As they walked away, Rarity mouthed "Thank you" to Fluttershy, to which Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

Coppermane brought Rarity out to the dance floor, amidst all the other pairs of students slow-dancing with each other. Coppermane put his hands on Rarity's waist, and Rarity put her hands on his shoulders. Coppermane looked into her eyes, and saw they were still very bloodshot. Her expression was somber, and her face was reddened along with faint, black streaks of mascara trailing from her eyes. How long had she been crying?

"Rarity… I'm really sorry about Blueblood," Coppermane said.

Rarity sighed. "Oh… it's fine. I guess he's found someone better suited for him…"

"Hey, don't say that," Coppermane said. "You're perfectly suited for him."

"Well, why is he here with someone else then? I've liked him for such a long time and… it's just not fair, Coppermane," she said, sniffling.

Coppermane felt a tug at his heartstrings. He's never seen Rarity in such a state before. She was usually so sure of herself. So optimistic. She carried herself so confidently, and was… well… admittedly quite fabulous. She could even be a bit flirty at times. But this? This wasn't the fashionista Coppermane knew, or at least he _thought_ he knew. This was a whole new dimension to Rarity, and a side of her that she probably very seldom showed. A side that was more fragile and sensitive. More innocent and demure.

He couldn't help but feel her pain. He tried to imagine if Fluttershy did the same thing to him. He would be devastated, and he would feel insecure about himself too.

The feeling of being rejected; unwanted.

Wow… poor Rarity…

Rarity _finally_ looked up, but she didn't look at Coppermane. Her gaze was aimed at something behind him. Noticing the angst in her eyes, Coppermane took a glance to see what she was looking at. Behind them was the reason Rarity was so upset in the first place. Vladimir Blueblood himself, dancing with his new date. Coppermane looked back to see a black stream running down Rarity's cheek, accompanied by a pained squeak.

Coppermane immediately turned Rarity around, evoking a surprised squeak from her, and facing her back to Blueblood. Now, Blueblood was in Coppermane's peripheral vision, and not hers.

"Don't look at him," Coppermane said.

She began slowly turning her head around to look again. "But… I-I just want to see–"

" _Rarity_ ," Coppermane said sternly, using his hand to turn her head back to him. "Don't look at him. He had his chance, and he blew it."

Rarity sighed, and looked down again. Her crush was right behind her dancing with another girl. It was like her heart was being ripped apart.

"Rarity, look at me," Coppermane said, bringing her chin up. "Blueblood has no idea what he's missing out on. He had a chance to go out with _Rarity_ , one of the best girls I know," he said, making Rarity blush. "Believe me when I say this, Rarity. You are an amazing girl. You're talented, kind, generous, and beautiful. If Blueblood threw you away like you were nothing, then he doesn't deserve you. You deserve a guy who appreciates you for _you_ , and everything you are. A guy who won't turn a blind eye, and will give you the special attention you deserve." A feeling of pride filled him upon seeing a tiny smile appear on Rarity's face. "One of these days, you'll meet a guy, and without even trying, you will drive him absolutely crazy. And I promise you, that guy won't ignore you. He'll adore you, and treasure every second he spends with you. He'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Coppermane smiled when he saw Rarity smile a little bigger.

"You really think so?" Rarity asked in a soft voice.

Coppermane nodded. "Absolutely. I know because… that's exactly how I feel about Fluttershy," he said, spotting Fluttershy in his peripheral vision. "She's driven me absolutely insane since I first met her, but I wouldn't trade that craziness for the world. I'm crazy for _her_ , and I wouldn't have it any other way." Coppermane looked back at Rarity. "And I know it sounds cliché, but one day you'll meet your knight in shining armor. I'm sure of it."

Rarity's cheeks were bright red, and she was smiling again. He looked into her eyes, and couldn't find any signs of angst. Instead, her gaze was warm.

Rarity placed her hand over Coppermane's heart. "The world needs more guys like you and Flash, Coppermane," she said, making him blush.

Coppermane and Rarity danced until the end of the song, and the two of them were closer than ever.

The song finished, changing to another slow one, and Coppermane and Rarity stopped dancing.

"Feeling better?" Coppermane asked.

"Much better," Rarity said. She pulled Coppermane into a big, warm hug. "Thank you so much, darling."

Coppermane smiled, and hugged her back. "Anytime, Rarity. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come find me, okay? I'm always here for you."

Rarity smiled, pulling back. "Thank you."

"Alright, it's Fluttershy's turn now. Take care of yourself, okay?" Coppermane said.

"I will. Go show Fluttershy how lucky she is," Rarity said, making Coppermane blush.

Rarity watched as Coppermane approached Fluttershy, and asked her for a dance. She giggled as she watched Fluttershy take Coppermane's hand without hesitation. Those two were just so sweet together.

"Um… Rarity?" a voice said beside her.

Rarity looked, and saw Vladimir Blueblood standing right there next to her.

"My date left. She seemed a little angry about something, and I don't know what. All the same, I don't want to be here alone. Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Rarity's eyes went wide. After dumping her, and after breaking her heart, he wanted to dance? And even having the audacity to imply that she was his second choice?

Coppermane's words echoed in her head.

 _"He had his chance, and he blew it. If Blueblood threw you away like you were nothing, then he doesn't deserve you."_

She looked up at Blueblood's eyes, and they were devoid of any substance. Her eyebrows furled. He wasn't chivalrous at all like she thought he was.

She crossed her arms, and turned away from him. She gave him a sassy "Hmph!", and strutted away, leaving him in the dust.

Rejecting that jerk, and giving him what he deserved filled Rarity's heart with pride.

Maybe not being Blueblood's date to the formal wasn't so bad after all. In fact, it turned into something great for her.

She _did_ deserve better.

* * *

Since they first danced together, Coppermane and Fluttershy were both waiting for any opportunity to do it again. And now they doing just that. Even in a noisier atmosphere, the only people that existed to them were each other.

"Is Rarity feeling better?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think so," Coppermane said.

"What did you say to her?" Fluttershy asked.

"I told her that Blueblood isn't worth it if he threw her away like that. I assured her that she was an amazing girl, and her prince is out there somewhere. It seemed to cheer her up," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled. "Well, that was very sweet of you to help her," she said, placing her hand on his heart.

Coppermane smiled, and continued to look deeply into Fluttershy's beautiful eyes. Her smile was so bright, and her eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at her.

Fluttershy smiled as she gazed into Coppermane's warm eyes. They were just the loveliest shade of chocolate brown.

A somewhat devious smile grew on his face. Before Fluttershy could question it, without warning, Coppermane dipped her. Suddenly, Coppermane met her lips with a passionate kiss, making her melt in his arms with a soft moan. Lust poured from his lips like a waterfall as he kissed her. She mirrored every movement of his lips perfectly as he cradled her. His arms were the only thing supporting her in her state of ecstacy.

He gently brought her back upright, and pulled away. Fluttershy was left with a shocked, bug-eyed expression. Such a sudden display of passion…

"C-Coppermane…" Fluttershy stammered as a smile slowly grew on her face. "Wh-What was that for?"

Coppermane blushed. "I just wanted to show you how grateful I am to have the prettiest girl here as my date."

Fluttershy's cheeks went bright red. "Oh, Coppermane, stop."

Coppermane chuckled, cupping her face. "Stop what? You look amazing, Fluttershy. I can't help that."

Fluttershy giggled, looking away from Coppermane's gaze as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Y-You're just saying that…" Fluttershy cooed.

"Fluttershy, you're beautiful. Don't you believe that?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat at the way Coppermane was looking at her. His smile was heart-melting. He never failed to make her feel special. She lifted her head to give him a tender kiss before giving him a big hug.

"I love you so much," Fluttershy said, nuzzling his chest.

Coppermane's heart melted at those wonderful words, and squeezed her in his arms. "I love you too."

As the current song ended, the main lights came up as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walked onstage. The latter held two crowns.

"Thank you all for a wonderful Fall Formal so far," Principal Celestia said. "As you may know, we're changing things up this year. By popular demand, we've decided to crown a Princess _and_ Prince. And this year, the title of Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal goes to…"

Everybody waited eagerly. Who was it going to be?!

"…Coppermane and Fluttershy!"

Amidst the loud applause, Coppermane and Fluttershy stood still, stunned at what they were hearing. Suddenly, they were the center of attention, making them blush.

 _Them_? _They_ won?

Flash noticed the couple was acting a bit gun-shy, and decided to help usher them onstage. Coppermane and Fluttershy came to their senses, and walked the rest of the way themselves without Flash's help. Fluttershy squeezed Coppermane's hand tightly, and stood close to him while onstage.

"Congratulations to you both," Principal Celestia said.

"Um… Principal Celestia… not to sound ungrateful or anything… but were we even on the ballot?" Coppermane asked.

"I signed you up! I signed you up!" a familiar, perky voice called out. Coppermane and Fluttershy looked out into the audience to see Pinkie Pie jumping and down excitedly.

"Why?" Coppermane asked.

"Because you two are only the cutest couple ever!" Pinkie said.

"And ballot or no ballot," Vice Principal Luna said, "I think I speak for everyone when I say after what you did yesterday, you two deserve these crowns."

"And we can assure you that Hoops and Score will be rightfully punished," Principal Celestia said.

Everyone in the audience cheered for the couple. Coppermane and Fluttershy looked at each other, and blushed as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna placed the crowns on their heads.

Coppermane couldn't believe what was happening. Prince of the Fall Formal? He never imagined he would be bestowed with such a title. And to make it even better, he had the most beautiful princess he could ask for. Coppermane looked over at Fluttershy, who was already looking at him with a cute bright smile and adorable red cheeks. He couldn't help himself from doing what he did next. He pulled her into his arms, and dipped her onstage, giving her a passionate kiss in front of everyone. The audience cheered even louder as he felt Fluttershy relax in his arms. He did his best to show everyone here how much he loved her.

He brought her upright, and pulled away to see a big smile on her face, filling his heart with pride. She gave him a big hug, to which he immediately reciprocated.

Fluttershy suddenly wasn't nervous anymore, despite being watched by everyone here. Coppermane's embrace just made her feel so safe. Suddenly, he scooped her up in his arms, making her squeak. A smile grew on her face as he carried her offstage. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Coppermane was just full of surprises today!

He set her down with on the ground next to her ecstatic friends, and gave her one more kiss before following Flash back onstage. It was their turn to make some music.

 _-(Song: **Here Comes The Sun & Reach for the Stars**_ _\- Go to my profile for a link to the song playlist for this story!)-_

* * *

Coppermane had one hell of a night. An amazing time at the Fall Formal, helping Rarity, and being crowned Prince of the Fall Formal. On top of that, his Princess was none other than his beautiful Fluttershy.

After Coppermane and Flash played their music, the group decided they were ready to leave. Coppermane invited everyone back to his house for a sleepover in an attempt to thank them for everything. It wasn't really much, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to show his appreciation for everything they've done for him.

They stopped by the boutique to allow the girls to change back into their casual clothes, and were at Coppermane's house immediately after. After hanging out for a while, everyone was ready to go to sleep. The Formal had done a good job of sapping everyone's energy.

Everyone was out cold… except Coppermane. He laid in his bed, holding Fluttershy in his arms as she slept soundly on his chest. Coppermane decided to stay awake for a little while longer to watch his girlfriend sleep. She looked adorable lying on his chest.

He could still picture her in her dress. No words in any language could even come close to accurately describing how amazing Fluttershy looked. He couldn't ask for a more perfect princess if he tried.

Coppermane tried something bold. He moved his hand down to Fluttershy's waist, and began massaging it. It was so smooth and delicate. Fluttershy stirred a little in her sleep as he stroked her waist. She nuzzled his chest, moaning softly before relaxing again. Coppermane could only smile. She was just too cute.

He let out a mighty yawn, and felt his eyelids growing heavier. He wrapped his arms around Fluttershy to keep her safe as she slept.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful princess," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you… so much." It didn't take him long to drift off, holding his sweet, delicate princess in his arms.

* * *

 **All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think!**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link in my profile.**


	16. Convalescence

**I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.16: Convalescence

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _I decided I should probably write in the message book to update you on what's going on back home. Things are going pretty well here. Spike and I are getting along just fine, and don't worry, your castle is still standing. We haven't burnt it down. Not yet anyways. Haha, but seriously, things are great. I've been trying to work on that materialization spell you showed me. Getting better, but it's still very difficult to cast. Eventually, though! I got to spend my very first Nightmare Night with all of my friends. Fluttershy was basically clinging to me the entire night. It took a lot of coaxing to get her to even come out of her house. I guess she's not a fan of Nightmare Night. I thought her jumpiness was pretty cute, though. It was a fun night._

 _We all miss you, and I hope you're doing well! When you come back, we'll work on the duplication spell. It's your turn to struggle. Best wishes, and stay safe!_

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Coppermane_

* * *

The Sunday sun shined through the window of Coppermane's bedroom, making Sunset Shimmer cringe as she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the rocks and crust out of her eyes, and fixed her hair. She let out a yawn as she stretched her arms and legs out. When she relaxed, she heard… buzzing?

She looked in the direction of the sound, and her gaze landed on her backpack. She opened it up, and saw that her magical message book was buzzing. Who was sending a message? Twilight was still here. It couldn't be her. She opened the book, and was surprised to see "Dear Twilight" at the top. She opened it just in time to see whomever sign the bottom of the page. And the sender was… Coppermane?

It must be pony Coppermane sending this message. Sunset took a moment to read over the letter, and couldn't help but smile. She giggled when she read the part about Nightmare Night. It was fun to picture Fluttershy clinging to Coppermane all night. Sunset looked up at Coppermane and Fluttershy, sleeping together on the bed. Fluttershy laid on Coppermane's chest with his arms wrapped around her. She tried to see if their hands were glowing again, and to her amazement, they were! Coppermane's hands glimmered, making Fluttershy stir in her sleep. She nuzzled his chest, mumbling to herself before the glow dwindled, making her relax once again.

Sunset smiled at the sight. They looked so adorable right now. It was rare to see two people so… in love. How could you not smile when you saw them together?

Sunset sighed. As happy as she was, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Fluttershy's amazing relationship. Could Sunset ever have anything like that someday?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard groaning coming from the bed. Coppermane was moving around, and his hands weren't glowing anymore. He was awake.

There was something curious about his groaning, though. It didn't sound like he was stretching. It sounded like he was in pain.

Coppermane suddenly made a gagging sound, and before Sunset's eyes, he bolted to the restroom. Unfortunately, in the process, he pushed Fluttershy off, waking her up.

Fluttershy shook her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Feeling a little flustered, she frantically looked around until her eyes landed on Sunset, the only other person who was awake.

"What's wrong with Coppermane?" Sunset asked.

"I-I don't know," Fluttershy asked.

Their questions were answered when they heard the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy cooed, rushing to the bathroom.

In Fluttershy's wake, Applejack stirred.

"Ugh… what in tarnation?" Applejack groaned. More unpleasant sounds came from the bathroom, making her and Sunset cringe.

Sunset sighed. "Morning, Applejack."

"Is everythin' alright?" Applejack asked, fixing her hair.

Down the hall, a very worried Fluttershy stood outside the bathroom door.

"Coppermane? A-Are you okay in there?" Fluttershy cooed. The response she received was violent coughing, followed by more vomiting. Fluttershy whimpered. Did Coppermane eat something that upset his stomach? She heard the toilet flush, and the sound of running water. After another violent coughing fit, the bathroom door finally opened. Fluttershy gasped upon seeing her Coppermane.

His hair was unkempt, and his eyes were barely open. His shirt and pants were as disorderly as his hair. He looked heavily fatigued, leaning on the doorframe to support himself. He shivered as goosebumps crawled up his skin, despite the hallway being at room temperature.

"Oh, you poor thing," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on his heart. "Come back to bed, Coppermane. You need to lay down."

Fluttershy carefully led her sick boyfriend back to the bedroom. He groaned as he stumbled around, presumably from heavy-headedness. Fluttershy kept him stable as she led him to the bed. When they arrived, she saw that the commotion had woken everyone up.

"Here, lay down," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane groaned as his girlfriend helped him onto the bed. It felt like there was a rock thrashing around in his stomach. He remained still as Fluttershy felt around his face.

"Goodness, you're burning up," she cried. "We need to take your temperature. Do you have a thermometer?"

Coppermane shivered from a sudden wave of chills. "Um… c-cabinet above the utensils in the k-kitchen…"

Fluttershy pulled the blanket over him to keep him warm.

"You poor thing," she said, rubbing his chest. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Coppermane watched as Fluttershy rushed out of the room and downstairs. Another coughing fit struck as he shivered from chills.

"Oh my…" Rarity said. "You look awful, darling."

"I think somebody partied a little too much last night!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Something tells me that's _not_ why he's sick," Rainbow said.

Coppermane heard someone on the stairs, and in the blink of an eye, Fluttershy was back with a thermometer in hand. She sat beside him on the bed.

"Open up," Fluttershy said. Coppermane obeyed, and Fluttershy put the thermometer in his mouth. She felt around his head as she waited for the thermometer to beep. When it did, she took it out and looked at the number. Pinkie glanced over her shoulder.

"That's a big number," Pinkie said.

"Oh gosh…" Fluttershy brooded. "103.2." She put the thermometer back in its case, and pulled her phone out. She turned the flashlight on, and looked back at Coppermane. "Say 'Ah'," she said. Coppermane obliged as she shined the light in his mouth, looking at his throat. "Goodness… it's so red back there…"

Fluttershy turned the flashlight off, and brought her hand up to rub Coppermane's chest. He had another violent coughing fit, making his throat sting even more. Fluttershy whimpered and cupped his face with both hands, stroking his cheeks.

"My poor baby…" Fluttershy cooed.

"Did you eat something weird last night?" Rainbow asked. Coppermane shook his head.

"Maybe it's a bug goin' around," Applejack suggested.

"Maybe it's from being around everyone at the Formal," Sunset theorized. "Your body's probably not used to being around so many people at once."

"Is there anything we can do for you, Coppermane?" Twilight asked.

"What if we make you breakfast?" Pinkie said.

Coppermane coughed, groaning when he relaxed. "Pinkie… you don't have to do that. You've already cooked for us this weekend."

"I don't mind. I love cooking!" Pinkie said. "Is there anything you want?"

Coppermane sighed. It didn't look like she was going to change her mind.

"There should be stuff downstairs," Coppermane said weakly. "Surprise me."

"Ooh! I love surprises!" Pinkie exclaimed before she bolted downstairs.

"Why don't we help her out," Applejack said.

"Girls, you really don't have to do this," Coppermane said.

"Don't be silly, Coppermane," Rarity said. "You just relax, okay?"

"We're happy to help," Twilight said.

Coppermane couldn't help but smile. He felt a little guilty that his friends were going out of their way to help him, but it was great to know how much they cared.

"Thanks, girls," Coppermane said. "And tell Pinkie thanks for me as well, please?"

"Sure thing," Rainbow said before following everyone else downstairs, leaving Coppermane alone with Fluttershy.

"Here," Fluttershy said, taking his hand, "I'll help you downstairs."

Coppermane smiled as his beautiful girlfriend helped him up. He leaned on her as she carefully led him downstairs.

* * *

After a nice breakfast, everyone hung out in Coppermane's living room, talking amongst each other. They were all looking forward to a nice day of recuperation after an insane week.

Coppermane laid on the couch with his head in Fluttershy's lap. His fever gave him harsh chills, despite having a blanket wrapped around him. His random coughing spells were made even more painful by his raw, irritated throat. His stomach wasn't as bad as it was before, but he still had a wastebasket next to him, just in case. His sore throat made his voice quiet and raspy. His head was heavy and his muscles were feeble, but laying in his girlfriend's lap was helping a little. She looked down at him with a pretty, sympathetic smile as she brushed his hair. Her affection helped to comfort him a little, despite his condition.

"Well, are we about ready to head out, girls?" Flash asked.

"Yes, I think it's about that time," Rarity said. "We should let the poor darling rest."

"Wait, Coppermane can't drive. How will we all fit in your car?" Twilight asked.

"I can walk," Rainbow said.

"Me too," Applejack said.

"Are you sure, girls?" Coppermane asked. "I can handle a few minutes of driving." He broke into another coughing fit.

"No, Coppermane. Absolutely not," Fluttershy said. "You're in no condition to drive."

"Don't worry, Cop," Rainbow said.

"Rainbow and I could use the exercise anyway," Applejack said.

Coppermane sighed. Even if they did want a ride, Fluttershy probably wasn't going to allow it. He shouldn't worry her, so why bother arguing?

"Alright, if you insist," Coppermane said.

"Well, that makes room for two people, but there were three of us in Coppermane's car," Sunset said.

"Oh… well… I was actually hoping I could stay here," Fluttershy said.

"Stay here?" Coppermane asked.

"Of course!" Fluttershy said.

"Why?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy smiled, and started brushing his hair. "So I can take care of you."

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "Oh, thanks Fluttershy, but you don't have to do that. You've had a crazy week. You deserve a day to unwind."

Fluttershy stroked his cheek. "Coppermane, don't be silly. You're sick. I can't relax knowing you're suffering. I want to help you get better."

Coppermane was about to protest again, but was stopped by a sudden wave of chills. Fluttershy whimpered, bringing him into her embrace.

Sunset giggled. "Coppermane, you might as well let her stay. She's not going to take no for an answer."

"You'll be better in no time with Fluttershy around!" Pinkie exclaimed. "She'll take super good care of you!"

Coppermane pondered for a moment, and looked up at his girlfriend. She had a pretty smile on her face.

"You sure?" Coppermane asked. "I don't want you to get sick too."

Fluttershy nodded. "I'm positive. Besides, I get to spend more time with you!"

Coppermane certainly wasn't going to argue with that. She had the sweetest smile on her face. How could he say no to a pretty face like that?

"Well… okay," Coppermane said, making her beam. Another wave of chills hit, sending goosebumps up his skin. He heard Fluttershy whimper, and felt her squeeze him in her arms.

"It's okay. I'm here," she said, brushing his hair.

Rarity giggled. "You two are just adorable," she said, making the couple blush. "Don't worry, Coppermane. You're in very good hands."

Coppermane smiled before breaking into another coughing fit.

"Hope y'all feel better, Coppermane," Applejack said.

"Get well soon, Cop," Rainbow said.

Everyone else bid farewell, and left the house, eager for their day of recuperation. Fluttershy and Coppermane remained on the couch together, alone once again.

"You don't have to do this, y'know," Coppermane said.

"It's fine, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, stroking his cheek. "I don't mind at all. I'm happy to take care of you."

Coppermane gave his girlfriend a smile. "You're the best."

Fluttershy blushed. "I'll go get you some ibuprofen and water. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Coppermane shook his head. "That's just fine, thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Fluttershy said. She substituted her lap for a pillow, and got up to go to the kitchen. As she sifted through the cabinets, she heard Coppermane shivering, prompting her to pick up the pace. She brought the water and medicine back over to him, and went upstairs to grab another blanket.

"Here," Fluttershy said, draping him in another blanket. The sudden draft gave him chills, but after Fluttershy tucked him in, he settled with a relaxed sigh. Fluttershy smiled, and leaned in only to be stopped by Coppermane's hand.

"No, don't kiss me. You'll get sick too," Coppermane said, only to have Fluttershy move his hand away and kiss him anyways. Coppermane just chuckled, making Fluttershy blush.

"If you need anything, I'm right here, okay?" Fluttershy said.

"Thanks, Fluttershy," Coppermane said, taking her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Really… thank you so much."

Fluttershy smiled and kissed his hand. "Of course, Coppermane."

She began brushing his hair, and saw his eyes slowly close. It took no time at all for him to drift off. Even after he was asleep, she continued stroking his hair. She had no intention of leaving his side.

"Sweet dreams, my handsome prince," Fluttershy said, giving his warm cheek a kiss. "I love you."

* * *

 ** _**Sunset to Fluttershy, 4:31 PM**_**

 ** _How is everything?_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Sunset, 4:38 PM**_**

 ** _He's a little better. His throat is less sore, and his stomach has settled. His fever is still high though. Poor thing._**

 ** _**Sunset to Fluttershy, 4:44 PM**_**

 ** _I probably don't have to ask, but you've been taking good care of him, right?_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Sunset, 4:59 PM**_**

 ** _Oh, absolutely! I gave him a back massage earlier, and made him some chai tea. It's the only kind he likes. He's not much of a tea drinker. I'm just watching him nap now. He's so cute when he's asleep!_**

 ** _**Sunset to Fluttershy, 5:02 PM**_**

 ** _Haha, I knew we left him in good hands. Do you need anything, or are you good?_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Sunset, 5:16 PM**_**

 ** _Actually, if you don't mind, I wanted to make him some chicken soup, but he's missing some ingredients._ _Can you bring some things over? I_ _f it's not too much trouble. You don't have to_ _if you don't want to._**

 ** _**Sunset to Fluttershy, 5:20 PM**_**

 ** _Sure!_ _I can run to the store for you, I don't mind_ _at all._ _Just text me a list of what you need, and I'll be over there as soon as possible._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Sunset, 5:24 PM**_**

 ** _Are you sure? You probably have other things to do, right?_ _I don't want to impose._**

 ** _**Sunset to Fluttershy, 5:26 PM**_**

 ** _Fluttershy, it's fine, I promise._ _I'm not doing anything important right now._ _I asked you if you needed anything, didn't I? Send me a list, and I'll be over there soon with whatever you need ;)_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Sunset, 5:30 PM**_**

 ** _Well, okay. I need carrots, broccoli, onions, and chicken broth. Thank you so much, Sunset!_**

 ** _**Sunset to Fluttershy, 5:34 PM**_**

 ** _You got it! I'll be over there as soon as possible._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Sunset, 5:36 PM**_**

 ** _See you soon, and thank you so much again!_**

 ** _**…**_**

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Fluttershy perked up. Sunset was here! Fluttershy quickly, but quietly, made her way to the door. She opened it up to see her fiery-haired best friend standing on the other side holding grocery bags.

"Hey," Sunset said.

"Hello," Fluttershy said in a hushed voice. "Come on in, but quietly. He's still asleep."

"Oh, okay," Sunset said before walking in. She entered the living room, and saw Coppermane sleeping peacefully on the couch, just like he was when she first left.

"Isn't he just adorable when he's asleep?" Fluttershy said with a big smile on her face, making Sunset chuckle.

"Where can I put these?" Sunset asked.

"On the table is fine," Fluttershy said. Sunset did just that, but unfortunately, the commotion woke Coppermane up, as indicated by another coughing fit.

Fluttershy immediately walked over to him. "Hi, Coppermane," she said, putting her hand over his heart. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Mmmhmm," Coppermane said in a hoarse voice, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He heard commotion coming from the kitchen, and was surprised to see a familiar fiery, red-and-yellow hairdo. "Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset heard her name, and turned around to see Coppermane looking at her.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" Sunset asked.

"No, you're fine," Coppermane said. "What're you doing here?"

"She brought ingredients over so I could make you some chicken soup," Fluttershy said sweetly.

Coppermane rose an eyebrow. "You're… gonna make me soup?"

"Of course!" Fluttershy said. "Soup always helps when you're sick, especially with a sore throat."

Coppermane could only smile. He put his hand over hers. "You're the best. Thank you so much."

Fluttershy gave him a sweet smile. "Do you need anything else before I get started?"

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks," Coppermane said with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled and gave him one more kiss on the cheek before adjourning to the kitchen to cook Coppermane's soup. Coppermane couldn't help himself from gawking at Fluttershy as she walked away. She had such a gorgeous figure.

"Do you two mind if I stick around for a little bit? I was kind of bored back home," Sunset said.

"Not at all!" Fluttershy said with a smile, cutting up some celery.

"You can stay for as long as you want," Coppermane said, coughing a little bit. Sunset smiled and walked over to Coppermane.

"Looks like Fluttershy's been taking good care of you," Sunset said, sitting down next to him.

Coppermane chuckled. "No kidding," he said in a rough voice, folding his legs to make room for Sunset. He tried sitting up, but his heavy-headedness caused him to fall on the back of the couch. He wrapped his blanket around him to guard against chills. "Maybe I should get sick more often."

Sunset giggled. "Something tells me Fluttershy wouldn't like that too much."

Coppermane chuckled. "Yeah, probably not. Hey, thanks for bringing soup ingredients over."

"No problem! Always glad to help," Sunset said. "How are you feeling?"

Coppermane sighed, shivering a little bit as more shivers hit. "Well, as I'm sure you can tell, my throat still hurts, but at least my stomach has settled. Still running a fever though."

"Well, you're better than you were this morning," Sunset said.

"True. And at least Fluttershy's here," Coppermane said, his eyes wandering over to the pink-haired beauty in the kitchen. She hummed as she went about her work, making Coppermane's heart dance. She had the sweetest little voice. His princess was so beautiful.

"Hey, Coppermane?" Sunset said, breaking Coppermane out of his trance.

Coppermane blinked, looking back at Sunset. "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Sunset said. "I mean, as long as it won't be too much on your throat."

"I'll manage," Coppermane said with a smirk, coughing a little bit. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask how it felt to win Fall Formal Prince," Sunset asked.

Coppermane's face lit up. "Oh, Fall Formal Prince? Well, it definitely unexpected, but a huge honor. Pinkie Pie can be quite devious sometimes, can't she?" he said, making Sunset chuckle. "But most of all, I have the most perfect princess I could ask for." He glanced over at Fluttershy again, catching her looking at him. She blushed a little bit, and blew him a kiss and a cute wave. Coppermane could only chuckle, waving back. He returned his attention to Sunset. "Although, I'm sure you must know what it's like to win Fall Formal Princess, right?"

Sunset's heart dropped. "Wh-What?"

"Well, I remember seeing your face in Principal Celestia's office on my first day. Three years in a row, huh?" Coppermane said.

Sunset bit her lip. "Um… c-can we… _not_ talk about that?"

"Why not? Three times in a row? You should be proud!"

"Coppermane… please…"

"You must've been pretty popular, huh?"

"Copper…"

"I mean, _three consecutive years_?"

"There's nothing to be proud about, Coppermane, so can you please just _drop it_?" Sunset snapped.

Coppermane flinched at her outburst. "Um… I'm sorry… d-did I say something?"

Sunset looked at him with a scowl. "I was just asking you a question. No need to take shots at me…"

"Take shots?" Coppermane said. "I… I wasn't trying to offend you or anything."

"You know I don't like being reminded of… the old me," Sunset said.

"The _old_ you? Sunset, what are you talking about?" Coppermane asked.

"Don't act like you don't know…" Sunset said, holding herself in her arms.

"Sunset, I _don't_ know, I seriously don't," Coppermane said. He paused when he noticed something in her eye. A _tear_? "Sunset, what's wrong? What did I say?"

"Coppermane, you know damn well what—" Sunset stopped herself. Her expression softened as she had an epiphany. He _didn't_ know. He was telling the truth. He had no idea what she was talking about because he never knew the old Sunset Shimmer. He had no idea what a horrible person she used to be. She was so used to her classmates bringing up her Fall Formal Princess streak in order to berate her. She failed to remember that he's never had to put up with the old Sunset Shimmer. Now, she may have offended _him_ by snapping at him.

"Coppermane… I… I'm so sorry for snapping at you," Sunset said.

Coppermane smiled, easing Sunset's mind a little.

"You're fine. Sorry for… whatever I said," Coppermane said. "But… if you don't mind me asking… what exactly _did_ I say to upset you?"

Sunset bit her lip. Has nobody told him about the old her? Part of her felt relieved. He didn't know about how awful she used to be. He didn't know about all her mistakes. He only knew about the Sunset Shimmer seeking redemption. The _nice_ version. She almost didn't want apprise him. She wanted to maintain the illusion that she's always been a decent person. What would he think of her if she revealed who she used to be? Would she lose another good friend?

"Sunset, talk to me. What did I say? How bad could it possibly be?" Coppermane said.

 _Oh, it's pretty bad, Coppermane._

Sunset thought realistically for a moment. If he stayed at CHS, he was inevitably going to find out. That day has been secured in the annals of CHS history forever, and one way or another, he'd learn the truth. If he was going to find out, better learn from her than someone else.

Sunset sighed. "Coppermane… um… there's something you don't know about me."

Coppermane rose his eyebrow. "Would it have to do with this 'Old You'?"

Sunset's shoulders tensed. "Actually… it has everything to do with that."

"I'm listening," Coppermane said.

Sunset took a deep breath, and proceeded to tell Coppermane all about her old self. She told him all about how she's from Equestria, just like Twilight. Power was all she craved, and when she didn't get what she wanted, she fled to this world. She told him all about how she ruled all of CHS with an iron fist. Whenever she didn't get her way, she would use scare tactics and force to make it otherwise. She told him about how she dated Flash Sentry for a time, not because she liked him, but just to make herself more popular. Then, the fateful day when Twilight showed up. She told him all about that year's Fall Formal, and how she turned into a "raging she-demon", and realized how much of a monster she truly was. Now reformed, she tried to seek acceptance once again, but everyone resented her, and rightfully so. Basically everyone in CHS held a grudge against her, with the exception of Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"The old me was just… awful…" Sunset said, feeling a warm streak on her face as a single tear travelled down.

Coppermane was moved. Apparently, he's only ever known the "good" Sunset Shimmer. He never knew the "bad" version. And was she crying? He could barely make out a tear running down her face.

"A lot of people still look at me and see a monster," Sunset said, continuing, "After the incident, I just felt so alone. I was scared to even approach the girls for a while, just because I was afraid they would hate me. I mean, I've won most of everyone's trust back to some degree, but there's still a fair number of classmates who hate me, and they have every right to. Who _wouldn't_ hate after everything I've done?"

"Hey, don't say that," Coppermane said. "There's plenty of people who wave at you and say hi. I've seen it for myself when we walk to Physics together."

Sunset sighed. "I just can't help but feel like everyone still has a deep-seated grudge against me. On the surface, they might like me, but deep down…"

"Sunset, don't think like that," Coppermane said. "I'm sure if given some time, they'll warm up to you."

"Coppermane, let me ask you something," Sunset said, "How would you feel if one day, Hoops and Score came up to you, and said they've changed their ways. What if they tried to be your friend? Think about that. After all the horrible things they've done to you… after almost completely separating you from your friends… separating you from Fluttershy… how would you feel?"

Coppermane opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Sunset let her head hang low, looking shameful. She was looking away from Coppermane, but he could still see the sheer amount of regret in her eyes. He saw something he never expected to see from a girl like Sunset: fear. However, after hearing about everything she's been through, seeing Sunset so scared didn't seem that unusual anymore. He saw a tear run down her face as she looked down. Coppermane was seeing under the surface, deeper into Sunset's true feelings. He looked at Sunset's dispirited expression, and saw one thing: guilt.

Wow… poor Sunset…

Beneath that tough, pretty exterior was a sensitive, vulnerable girl.

Coppermane thought about Sunset's question. What if Hoops and Score tried to be his friend after everything they've done to him?

"Well, I see your point, Sunset. I won't deny that I would be rather taken aback if they tried to be my friend after all this," Coppermane said. "But, I think after some time passes, and if they really try, I could warm up to them."

"Really?" she asked, looking back up at Coppermane. "Even after everything they've done to you… you could forgive them? You would give them a second chance?"

Coppermane shrugged. "Forgiveness would definitely take a long time, but a second chance? I believe everyone deserves a second chance. And… if it makes you feel any better…" he said, putting his hand on Sunset's shoulder, "For someone who never knew the old Sunset Shimmer, you're one of the coolest girls I've ever met, and it's seriously hard for me to imagine you being anything other than awesome."

Sunset's eyes went wide. She managed a small, yet genuine smile. "Y-You really think so?"

"I know so," Coppermane said.

Sunset's smile was short-lived, despite Coppermane's compliments. "I don't know. It's just hard sometimes…"

Coppermane looked at Sunset with worry. Seeing Sunset like this was really tugging on his heartstrings. "Well, Sunset, if you ever need help, your friends are always here for you. Rest assured we all love you, and we'll always stand up for you if someone berates you for your mistakes. And if you ever want to talk about these things, or if you just want to vent, I'll listen to every word. Trust me… I know what it's like to be alone."

Sunset sighed. "Coppermane, how could you possibly know what it's like to have everyone hate you? You have no idea what it's like to be all by yourself with nobody t—" she stopped when she had another epiphany. Her eyes went wide. Once again, she failed to realize something. Coppermane knows _exactly_ what it's like to be all alone. To have everybody hate you, and in his case, _unconditionally_ hate you. Coppermane knew almost verbatim what it felt like. The agony from his experiences is what fueled his revelations at the musical showcase. It's why he was so scared of the group when they first met. It's what allowed him to invoke the magic of friendship, and unlock his element. It's why he fell for Fluttershy, the first person to give him a chance. Sure, the rest of Sunset's friends tried to be sympathetic and compassionate towards her, but in reality, they've never experienced the torment firsthand. Coppermane has. He could actually feel for her, and Sunset realized she could feel for him too. He knew exactly what it's like. Sunset cursed herself inside. How could she be so ignorant?

"Coppermane… I… I'm so sorry…I totally forgot—"

"It's fine," Coppermane said. "That's all history now, and your past is too. There'll always be people who don't like you, Sunset. Just remember that for every person who isn't very fond of you, there's a friend out there who cares about you and adores you… including me. Remember who you truly are: a nice, cool, beautiful, awesome girl, who I know would do anything for her friends. And we would do anything for you. You're a good person, Sunset. Don't let a few negative opinions make you forget that, because in _my_ opinion… you're a _great_ friend," he said with a wink.

Sunset felt her eyes welling up again. It was so flattering to hear a good friend praise her like this. He was right. Her friends would always be there to help ease her pain. To reassure her that she's _not_ a monster. They always have been…

Coppermane spoke up again. "Hey… um… I'm sorry for bringing up the Fall Formal Princess thing. I didn't think it would stir so many memories."

Sunset stifled a faint chuckle. "It's fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I forgot that you never even knew the old me. But… I'm actually kind of glad you know about her now." She pulled Coppermane into a big hug, completely ignoring the fact that he was sick. "Thank you so much…"

Coppermane was a little surprised at first, but soon smiled and warmly reciprocated. "Anytime, Sunset. Remember, if you have any problems, we're always here for you."

Sunset's revelations added a whole new dimension to her that Coppermane never expected to see, but he was glad he could now.

"Coppermane! Your soup's ready!" Fluttershy said.

Coppermane perked up upon hearing Fluttershy's sweet voice. He released Sunset, and saw Fluttershy walking over to him with a bowl in hand.

"Thank you so much, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled, handing the bowl to Coppermane. "You're very welcome," she said, blowing him a kiss.

Coppermane's mouth watered at the aroma. He took his first spoonful. Wow…Fluttershy really could cook! His taste buds danced at the flavors. He swallowed, and the hot broth hit the abraded area of his throat, sending a soothing sensation throughout his body.

"Ahh… that's the stuff…" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy giggled at his blissful face. "Sunset, would you like some?"

Sunset's face lit up. "Sure, why not?"

Fluttershy smiled and went back to the kitchen to get Sunset and herself some soup.

"I love her so much," Coppermane said, making Sunset giggle.

Sunset migrated to the armchair so Coppermane and Fluttershy could sit together. Fluttershy brought a bowl back for herself and Sunset, and the three spent the rest of the evening eating soup, talking, and watching a couple movies.

Coppermane was sick today, but it was still an amazing day, all thanks to his friends and beautiful princess.

* * *

It was a good thing Sunset stuck around, because she could drive Fluttershy home. The three of them stood in the foyer while Fluttershy gave Coppermane some last minute instructions.

"Remember, take some ibuprofen before you go to sleep, okay? And drink plenty of fluids," Fluttershy said.

"Okay," Coppermane said, but she wasn't done.

"Text me with your temperature in the morning, and tell me how you feel."

"Alright," Coppermane said, chuckling a little. "I'll do all those things."

"And make sure you get plenty of sleep, okay?"

"Yes, Fluttershy, I promise," Coppermane said. "Jeez, are you my girlfriend, or my mom?"

Fluttershy giggled as her face turning a slight shade of red. "I only want you to get better."

"I know, I know. I just like teasing you," Coppermane said. "Hey… um… thanks for taking care of me today. I really appreciate it."

Fluttershy smiled. "You're very welcome, Coppermane." She lifted her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Coppermane lifted his hand to touch his cheek, warm from her sweet lips. "I love you too." Another coughing fit struck him, making Fluttershy whimper as she placed her hand on his heart. Coppermane smiled at her condolence. "I'll be fine, I promise. You should probably be going. I'm sure Angel and all your pets miss you."

Fluttershy giggled, and gave him one more kiss on the cheek before she joined Sunset at the door. Sunset opened it up, and Fluttershy started to follow her out, but she couldn't help herself from sneaking one more glance at her boyfriend. She turned around, only to catch him checking her out. She noticed his eyes were aimed a bit… _lower_ than usual. He saw her glance back, and quickly darted his vision away, biting his lip. His face turned to a bright shade of red. Fluttershy's cheeks went rosy as well, but she couldn't help but giggle. He was so adorable when he blushed! He looked back up at her, and his face went even redder when he saw her smiling at him. Fluttershy blew him a kiss.

"I love you… my prince," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane's heart fluttered. Hearing those words… it was music to his ears.

Coppermane blew a kiss back, making her blush. "I love you too… my princess."

Fluttershy's heart did a pirouette. She would never get tired of hearing him say those heavenly words. She gave him one more wave before walking out the door to join Sunset in her car, closing the front door behind her.

Why did he get so embarrassed when she caught him looking at her? She's his girlfriend. He's _allowed_ to check her out… right?

Either way, Coppermane knew he was the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl as lovely as Fluttershy. Her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

Following his girlfriend's instructions, he immediately started getting ready for bed. Tomorrow would be his first day of school after the showcase and Formal, assuming he felt better.

What did his classmates think about him now?

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think!**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link in my profile.**


	17. Passion

**I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.17: Passion

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 6:17 AM**_**

 ** _Still feeling a little iffy, but I think I can come to school today._**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 6:22 AM**_**

 ** _Yay! Take some ibuprofen before you leave, okay?_**

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 6:25 AM**_**

 ** _Yes, ma'am, lol. See you soon. Love you :)_**

 ** _**Fluttershy to Coppermane, 6:31 AM**_**

 ** _I can't wait! I love you too! :D_**

 ** _**…**_**

* * *

It was the first day of school since the musical showcase and the Fall Formal, and Coppermane was on his toes. So much happened over the weekend, and he had no idea what to expect as far as how his fellow classmates would see him.

But his unease stemmed from the fear that Hoops and Score might be lurking around every corner. He couldn't imagine them being anything other than _pissed_ after the showcase, and hungering for revenge. He didn't have any classes with them, yet they always seemed to know where he was at any given time. They passed by him a fair number of times in the hallways on his way to class, and they knew where his locker was. _Hopefully_ , nothing bad would happen today, but nevertheless, he had to be on alert.

On the way to his first class, his mental radar was scanning at every corner, just waiting for one or both jocks to pounce. Luckily for him, it never happened. He drew a lot of attention as he walked through the halls, and it was never negative at all.

He caught some girls looking at him, smiling and giggling. Some waved at him upon making eye contact, and others darted their eyes away, blushing. It made Coppermane blush each time. With the exception of Fluttershy, he's never had girls looking at him like that before. CHS had a lot of pretty girls, which made it even more humbling.

Some of the athletes came up and complimented Coppermane on his performance at the showcase. Some of the fashionistas came up to him and asked him if his hair color was natural, and were rather impressed when they found out it was.

All of this happened within the first fifteen minutes of entering the building, and Coppermane found himself quite humbled. For the first time, he walked through the halls, and received nothing but positive attention.

Now, he was sitting in Film Studies, waiting for class to start. He always like to get there early because he shared this class with Rarity. It was an opportunity to spend some quality time with a good friend.

"I'm delighted to see you're feeling better, darling," Rarity said. "Fluttershy took good care of you, did she not?"

"Oh, she did," Coppermane said. "She made tea, cooked soup, let me get plenty of sleep, and even gave me a back massage. And wow… Fluttershy has magic fingers. Maybe I should get sick more often."

Rarity giggled. "I don't think Fluttershy would be too fond of that."

Coppermane chuckled. "Yeah, probably not. By the way, how was the rest of the Formal for you?"

Rarity's expression went somewhat sour. "Well… actually… right as you left… Blueblood approached me."

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Mmmhmm," Rarity said. "He asked me for a dance."

"You're kidding," Coppermane said. Rarity shook her head, boggling Coppermane's mind even more. "Well… what did you say?"

Rarity grinned. "I simply scoffed at him and walked away."

Coppermane chuckled. "Good for you. You deserve better than him."

Rarity blushed. "Well… thank you for dancing with me. Honestly… it saved my night."

Coppermane smiled. "I was happy to help cheer you up. Besides… it was fun."

Suddenly, the bell rang, and soon after, a voice came over the intercom.

 _"Hoops and Score, please report to the main office."_

Suddenly, everyone in the room looked at Coppermane, and started snickering. Coppermane bit his lip, feeling his face heat up. Practically all of CHS was at the musical showcase, and knew what went down there. He blushed and recoiled in his seat.

"It'll be okay, darling," Rarity said.

Coppermane could already picture going on a hunt for him after they got out of Principal Celestia's office. Or worse… they might go after Fluttershy. With this in mind, Coppermane went for his phone.

 ** _**Coppermane to Fluttershy, 7:23 AM**_**

 ** _Hey, keep an eye out for Hoops and Score today. I imagine they'll be pissed when they come out of Principal Celestia's office._**

 ** _**…**_**

"No phones in class, please," the teacher said.

Coppermane flinched. "Sorry…" he said, promptly putting his phone away.

The teacher talked for a little while, but was interrupted almost immediately by another voice on the intercom.

 _"Coppermane, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, please report to the main office."_

Coppermane's heart dropped, and he felt everyone's eyes on him. What did they want from him? Were Hoops and Score down there already?

And why just the three of them? Why not the entire group?

Either way, he knew he needed to get down there quickly. He said goodbye to Rarity and was on his way to the office.

* * *

Coppermane walked into the principal's office, only to see that he was the first one there. Looking back at him was Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and…

He flinched when he saw two fiery-eyed jocks. They looked calm on the outside, but Coppermane saw ire in their eyes, piercing his soul.

"Coppermane, thank you for coming down here so quickly," Vice Principal Luna said.

"Please have a seat. We'll wait for a moment for the other two," Principal Celestia said.

Coppermane gave a nervous smile as he took the seat furthest from the jocks.

"So… um… wh-what's this about?" Coppermane asked. Before they could answer, the door opened again, and in walked Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Fluttershy's presence alone was enough to make Coppermane feel more at ease.

"Thank you for coming down you two," Principal Celestia said. "Please have a seat."

Rainbow Dash took a seat in the middle of the jocks and the couple. Fluttershy walked over to Coppermane, and was about to sit next to him, but stopped upon making eye contact with him. Coppermane offered a smile and pat his lap, holding his arms out to her. She blushed, and took a seat in her boyfriend's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he cradled her. He gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Hoops sighed. "Can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?"

Coppermane grinned, and interlaced his fingers with Fluttershy's.

"Nope," he said, giving her another kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. He heard Rainbow chuckling off to the side as well.

"So, what's this about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, we've been trying to get some insight on Hoops and Score's bullying history," Principal Celestia said.

"We've heard what they had to say, but now we want to hear your side of the story," Vice Principal Luna said. "We called you three down because they specifically mentioned you."

"Well, what've they told you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Hoops spoke up first before anyone else could. "About how Coppermane almost jumped us when we were trying to talk to her," he said, pointing at Fluttershy.

"We were just trying to introduce ourselves, and Coppermane threatened us out of nowhere," Score said.

"Out of nowhere?!" Coppermane snapped. "Are you serious? You two were hitting on her, and even _touching_ her even after she told you to stop!"

The principals both raised an eyebrow.

"You two never told us that," Principal Celestia said.

"Well… maybe not… but I don't think it warranted a threat of any kind," Hoops said.

"You two were _scaring_ her. Was it not obvious? Not to mention it was right after you jumped me for the umpteenth time," Coppermane sneered. "You wouldn't leave Fluttershy alone. What did you expect me to do? Sit idly by as you hit on her?"

"Is this true, Fluttershy?" Vice Principal Luna asked.

Fluttershy looked at the jocks, and saw anger in their eyes. She tightened her grip on Coppermane as she looked at the principals.

"Y-Yes…" Fluttershy cooed. "It… it's true…"

Principal Celestia gave her a nod, and wrote something down.

Fluttershy flinched when she saw the ire in the jocks' eyes. She whimpered, and felt Coppermane squeeze her.

"It's okay. I've got you," Coppermane whispered, kissing her cheek. He looked back at the jocks, and furled his eyebrows.

"So what _else_ did you tell them?" Coppermane sneered.

Rainbow spoke up before anyone else could. "Did they mention that I caught Hoops beating Coppermane up in the halls?"

"They did _what_?" Principal Celestia beckoned.

"Yeah… after he… um… called us names…" Hoops stammered.

"How old are you? Five?" Rainbow remarked.

"And that was right after you hit on Fluttershy _again_ ," Coppermane said. "Can't you just leave her alone?"

Vice Principal Luna looked at the jocks. "It seems like you withheld a lot of information from us."

"This is so unfair!" Hoops cried.

"You're just siding with them because they make the school look good with their pony ears and wings!" Score said.

"It makes us look awesome, what can we say?" Rainbow said.

"And _you_ ," Hoops sneered, scolding Coppermane, "Don't think you're cool just because you grow a ponytail when you play music."

"Don't talk to my friend like that," Rainbow said. "I'll have you know, you're talking to the Fall Formal Prince and Princess."

"What?!" the jocks said.

"That's right," Rainbow said. "They're part of CHS history now. What have you two done besides being total jerks?"

"Whatever," Score said. "It's just a stupid title."

"I still don't know what your stupid girlfriend sees in you," Hoops said.

Coppermane furled his eyebrows. "What did you just say?"

"Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault if your girlfriend was dumb enough to fall in love with a loser," Hoops said.

" _Stop!_ " Coppermane snapped. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my Fluttershy like that!"

"That is _enough_!" Vice Principal Luna yelled, silencing everyone. She turned to the jocks. " _That_ behavior of yours is exactly why we're here."

"Coppermane, please calm down," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on his heart. He looked at her, and his expression seemed to soften. He offered a smile, and surprised her with a quick peck, making her face heat up.

After the room settled, the principals asked Coppermane about any other encounters with Hoops and Score. He went on and on about the many times they've jumped him, and savored the frustrated looks of the jocks.

"Well, thank you for bringing this to our attention," Principal Celestia said.

"You shouldn't be scared to come to us for help, Coppermane," Vice Principal Luna said. "This kind of thing is unacceptable, and we'll do everything we can to help."

Coppermane smiled. "Thanks."

"You three are free to go," Principal Celestia said. "As for you two, we will decide your punishment later, but until then you'll be in ISS effective immediately."

"What?!" the jocks yelled.

"You're surprised about this?" Rainbow said, earning a scowl from the jocks.

The three of them got up to leave, and after they walked out, they heard one more thing from the room.

"This isn't over, ponyboy!" Score yelled.

Coppermane didn't even bother to acknowledge them as he walked away with a grin.

* * *

"See you in English, Cop," Rainbow said. "Looks like those two idiots won't be bothering you anytime soon."

Rainbow walked off, leaving Coppermane and Fluttershy alone in the empty hallways.

"Are you okay, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah. I just can't believe they had the audacity to defend themselves like that," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled, and was about to say something before a coughing fit interrupted her.

"You alright?" Coppermane asked.

"Mmmhmm. Just a cough," Fluttershy said. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"I think my fever's gone down, and my throat's starting to feel better," Coppermane said.

"Does that mean I can… um… kiss you?" Fluttershy asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Coppermane chuckled. "You can kiss me anytime you want."

Fluttershy giggled, and lifted her head to give Coppermane a tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as his lips moved in tandem with hers. She put her hands on his neck, lightly caressing them, evoking a groan from him. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed. Fluttershy could kiss her prince's sweet, tender lips all day.

They pulled back, and gazed into each other's entrancing eyes.

"Can I… um… walk you to class?" Coppermane asked, blushing.

Fluttershy lit up. "I'd love that."

Coppermane smiled, and gave her one more tender kiss before releasing her from his embrace. His hand found hers, interlacing fingers together as they walked back to class together.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Fluttershy laid on her couch, wrapped in a blanket, and holding Angel in her arms. Coppermane passed his sickness onto her, causing her to miss school today. She looked at her phone to check the time. Coppermane would be coming over to her house to take care of her after school.

It was 2:25. School should've gotten out about five minutes ago. He'd be here at any moment.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in," Fluttershy called out. She turned her attention to the front door, and heard the mechanism click. It opened up to reveal the familiar reddish-brown, windswept hairdo that always made her heart skip a beat.

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane said.

"Hi, Coppermane," Fluttershy said with a smile. She watched as he walked over to the couch, placing his backpack next to the coffee table. He sat beside her, and looked at her with that heart-melting smile as he felt around her face.

"How do you feel?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy shivered from chills. "J-Just a little cold…"

Coppermane pulled the blanket up to cover her more. "But no sore throat, right?"

"Nope," Fluttershy cooed. Coppermane smiled as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Well good, because that means I can do this," he said, surprising Fluttershy with a tender kiss. Fluttershy melted in bliss, moaning into his mouth. It was like for that moment, she wasn't sick.

He pulled back, and Angel came up to nuzzle Coppermane's arm.

"Hey, Angel. Long time no see," Coppermane said, petting the little bunny on the head.

Fluttershy giggled. "He really missed you."

Coppermane chuckled. "Where do you keep your thermometer?"

"It's in the cupboard next to the fridge," Fluttershy cooed.

Coppermane smiled and got up from the couch, and Angel followed him. Fluttershy giggled. It was too cute to see her boyfriend with Angel. Her smile faded when another wave of chills hit, making her quiver. He came up with the thermometer, along with a glass of water and some ibuprofen.

"Here, open up," Coppermane said, putting the thermometer in her mouth. It took a few seconds for it to beep, and when it did, Coppermane took a look.

"100.8," Coppermane brooded. "Here, take some ibuprofen. I'll go clean this off."

Fluttershy smiled and took the medicine. In the blink of an eye, Coppermane was right back next to her. She shivered from another wave of chills.

"Want me to get you another blanket?" Coppermane asked.

"Well… actually… would you mind doing something else for me?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane nodded. "Of course. What do you need?"

Fluttershy felt her face heat up. "Will… will you hold me? I mean… only if you want to…"

Coppermane's heart fluttered as a smile grew on his face. It had to be one of the cutest things she's ever asked of him.

"Sit up for a second," Coppermane said. Fluttershy did just that, and Coppermane sat behind her. He positioned his legs on either side of her, and draping the blanket over both of them. Fluttershy smiled as she snuggled up with Coppermane. He wrapped his arms around her, eliciting a blissful moan from her as she melted in his embrace.

"How is this?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy nuzzled Coppermane's chest. "It's perfect," she said before letting out a mighty yawn.

Coppermane smiled. Fluttershy had the most adorable yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look tired," Coppermane said.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean… if you have other things to do…"

"Shh…" Coppermane said, brushing her hair. "Right now, all that matters to me is you. Get some sleep. I'll keep you safe, and I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

Fluttershy almost shed a tear at his words. Could her prince be any sweeter? She nuzzled his chest again.

"I love you," she said.

Coppermane smiled, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too."

Fluttershy's heart melted as she felt her eyelids growing heavier.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful," Coppermane said, squeezing her.

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled his chest. She would never get tired of hearing Coppermane's tender words. She closed her eyes, and allowed the warmth of his embrace, the feeling of him brushing her hair, and the rise and fall of his chest to lull her to sleep.

Coppermane continued to brush Fluttershy's hair as she slept. She looked so cute lying on his chest. He loved watching her sleep. It was an opportunity to admire her from up close, and take in the sheer majesty of her beauty.

How did he win the heart of such an amazing girl?

He squeezed her in his arms, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you… so much…"

* * *

Fluttershy was asleep for a good two hours or so, and after that, she was still cuddling with her prince. Her comforter blanket draped over the both of them to keep them warm. She wasn't feeling nearly as sick as she was before. She didn't know whether to attribute it to the medicine or cuddling with Coppermane, but either way she was feeling much better. And now she laid on top of her affectionate prince as he held her in his arms, giving her that heart-melting smile she loves. What could be better?

Coppermane loved cuddling with Fluttershy. She looked down at him with those beautiful teal eyes and adorable smile. He didn't know why, but he felt strangely warm inside. Maybe it was the fact that she was laying on top of him, or maybe it was her hand over his heart. Whatever it was, he loved it.

"D-Did you miss me at school today?" Fluttershy asked, feeling her cheeks redden.

"Is that even a question?" Coppermane asked, brushing her hair. "Of course I missed you. How could I not?"

"Oh… I don't know," Fluttershy said. "I missed _you_."

Coppermane smiled. She was just too cute. He continued brushing her hair, grinning at her blissful face. It made him so happy to give her affection.

"Fluttershy… have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy felt her face heat up. "Oh stop, Coppermane…"

"I'm serious," Coppermane said, chuckling at her modesty. "Have I?"

Fluttershy felt her face going completely hot. She still couldn't buy the fact that someone like Coppermane would think so highly of her.

"Y-You really think I'm… b-beautiful?" she cooed.

"I really do," Coppermane said. "Your beautiful eyes… your adorable smile… your gorgeous figure…"

Fluttershy felt Coppermane's hands move lower, resting on her waist. She uttered a small moan at the feeling. Then, he did something she wasn't ready for. He started massaging her waist. She gasped a little at the sensation. He's touched her waist plenty of times before, but not like this. His caressing felt almost… sensual. She felt something stir within her. Something… warm.

"Coppermane… I… I'm not _that_ pretty," Fluttershy said.

"Yes you are, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. "I don't deserve a girl as perfect as you."

Fluttershy's heart melted. His words were so sweet, and the way he was touching her was amazing. She brought her hands up to rub his shoulders, eliciting a groan from him. She felt the warmth within her escalate. Her eyes found their way down to Coppermane's lips, and they've never looked so sweet.

Another blissful moan from Coppermane pushed her over the edge. She couldn't help herself any longer. She leaned down and gave Coppermane a kiss. She felt Coppermane relax below her, and a groan into her mouth made her heart suddenly explode with lust.

Coppermane melted at the feeling of Fluttershy's delicate lips. He massaged her waist as she kissed him, eliciting a blissful moan from her. She continued massaging his shoulders, enhancing the pleasure. He felt her caresses growing more… voluptuous. He returned the favor by pulling her even closer, rubbing her waist even more, making her quiver in his arms. Her moaning and quivering as he touched her only fueled his growing passion more. He didn't even care that she was sick. He might as well have forgotten that fact entirely. The ecstasy from kissing and touching her pushed any hesitancy out of his mind. He could feel all her love emanating from her lips as she kissed him. Pure bliss…

Fluttershy felt her lust soar as his lips molded with hers. In this moment, she didn't feel sick. Coppermane's groans, and the way he touched her made her forget all about her illness. She moved one hand up to stroke his hair, continuing to caress his shoulder with the other. His hair was so soft and silky, and as she brushed his hair, she felt one of his hands move up to her own hair. She moaned into his mouth again at the feeling. It always felt amazing when he brushed her hair, and this moment only made it better. Nothing but bliss…

Finally, after a minute of lustful ecstasy, their lips parted, leaving them panting for air.

No words were spoken as they stared into each other's eyes. Their expressions conveyed mutual shock and wonder. Did that just happen? Such an explosion of passion, coming out of nowhere and taking them by surprise.

Fluttershy's lips trembled as she looked into Coppermane's glorious brown eyes. She saw his expression shift to one that was bashful. There was something else going on in his eyes, though. Something curious, but Fluttershy couldn't quite pinpoint it.

Suddenly, she squeaked as she felt Coppermane's hand slip up her shirt. He started gently, yet sensually, massaging her skin. His hands carefully traced the curves of her waist, occasionally travelling up to massage her back. Fluttershy whimpered at the electrifying sensation. Fluttershy looked down, and saw that Coppermane's face was much less shy, replaced by the certain look she saw before. She saw the bashfulness in his eyes disappear completely when one of his hands moved down, and grabbed the bottom of her thigh, making her squeak. She shuddered at the feeling of his arm lightly brushing the cloth of her skirt. He started caressing the bottom of her thigh, rubbing dangerously close to her panties. She moaned at the sensation, biting her lip to muffle the volume. Her body quivered in his arms at the feeling. Combined with him massaging her waist, her moans were almost involuntary. She looked into Coppermane's eyes as he touched her, and they were devoid of any hint of shyness. As he stroked her skin, his face conveyed one thing. Lust.

Coppermane couldn't believe Fluttershy was letting him touch her bare skin like this, especially in such intimate areas of her body. He felt a warm sensation rapidly stir within him as he watched her face. Hearing her whimper, and feeling her squirm in his arms as he touched her was exciting him unlike anything else ever has. His lips trembled, wanting so badly to taste her own sweet pair again. Another moan from her finally pushed him over the edge, and he pulled her into another passionate kiss. Her moans were muffled as they were uttered into his mouth, only encouraging him to massage her body. His caresses only made her whimper more, serving to rally his own lust even more. Their lips molded together as he continued to feel her body. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He had no right to be feeling and loving such perfection. Yet he was, and he took full advantage of showing Fluttershy how much he can love her.

Fluttershy fell into a sea of euphoria as Coppermane kissed her. Her body involuntarily trembled as he stroked her bare skin. He rubbed her thigh and waist so lovingly. The hand on her thigh was getting dangerously close to her panties. His arm brushed the fabric of her skirt, sending shudders throughout her body. She returned the favor by slipping her hands up Coppermane's shirt, eliciting a groan from him. She explored his smooth chest with her hands as she felt his own massaging grow more voluptuous, pressing harder into her skin. It was electrifying.

But then, Fluttershy felt something weird against her lips, making her squeak. It took a moment to realize what it was. His tongue.

Her reflexes kicked in, causing her to break the kiss. It took a second for her to realize what she just did, and was sorrowed to see a somewhat hurt expression on Coppermane's face.

"Oh goodness… Coppermane, I'm so sorry… I…"

"No, it's fine," Coppermane said. "D-Did you not like that? I just thought…"

"Oh no, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "I… I actually… r-really liked it…"

Fluttershy saw Coppermane's expression turn from worried to something more… devious. She squeaked when she felt the hand on the bottom of her thigh move up, crossing the border from her skin to the fabric of her panties. She couldn't stop the big smile from growing on her face as he stroked the cloth of her undergarments. And before she knew it, Coppermane was kissing her again. He continued to rub her waist and bottom, adding to the amazing sensation. She felt his hand move down to the border between her panties and bare thigh, eliciting uncontrollable quivering and moans from her. She returned the favor by rubbing his chest more sensually, pressing harder into his skin.

Soon, she felt his tongue on her lips again. Instead of breaking the kiss, she found herself giggling into her mouth as his tongue caressed the inside of her lips. She couldn't believe he was being so bold. It was a whole new side of him, but she loved it. She savored the feeling of his tongue on the inside of her lips before craving more. Slowly, she opened her mouth, allowing him entry. His tongue found hers, making her giggle into his mouth even more. Their tongues battled for dominance for a good minute, moaning into each other's mouths before Coppermane's tongue finally won. She didn't mind though. Truth is, no matter how hard she fought, he would've won, such is her nature. His tongue wrestled with hers as she reciprocated his every move. The lustful ember inside her burned furiously as Coppermane continued to love her. Fluttershy felt like she was floating on rainbows. His tender, loving lips… the sensation of playing with his tongue… the feeling of him touching her so intimately… Fluttershy never thought she could feel this good in her life.

Coppermane felt Fluttershy moan into his mouth as he played with her tongue, only encouraging him to massage her skin more. She felt so soft and smooth. He couldn't believe she was letting him touch her panties like this. Every caress of her firm bottom elicited a moan from her, fueling his passion. He felt Fluttershy straddle him with her legs, deepening the kiss even further. He felt her move her body in rhythm with his hands as he massaged her. Coppermane never thought he could feel so good. Her lips have never been so sweet and delicious.

Fluttershy continued to feel and love Coppermane as they shared perhaps the most passionate kiss they've ever experienced. She had no idea how they were still going, especially from how hard her heart was pounding and how much energy she was pouring into this one kiss, but it didn't matter. She could feel his love erupting from his lips, making her heart and soul melt with every passing second. Lust clouded her mind. The passionate fire raged within her. She felt an urge to feel more of him. Guided by pure hormones, she slowly moved her hand down his bare skin. She gently caressed his chest, his stomach, and his abdomen, evoking a moan from him at every destination, until finally…

Coppermane let out a sharp gasp as Fluttershy's hand hit a certain sweet spot. The sudden shock caused his reflexes to kick in, breaking the kiss, leaving them panting for oxygen. Fluttershy could only imagine an exact reflection of Coppermane's shocked expression on her own face. Slowly, they caught their breath, and came to their senses before either of them spoke.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, unknowingly lingering her hand on his groin.

Coppermane bit his lip . It took all of his willpower to subdue his raging desires, pushing out all the alluring images and luscious thoughts that were begging for scrutiny. He could practically hear the angry mob or hormones inside him as he took Fluttershy's hand and guided it away from his groin.

"Fluttershy… um… m-maybe we… _shouldn't_ do that yet," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy looked hurt. "What do you mean?"

Coppermane felt a tug on his heartstrings at Fluttershy's expression. He was going to sound like such a jerk.

"Fluttershy, I love you, but we haven't even been dating for a month. Think about it. We've been though a lot, but it hasn't really been that long since we first got together," he said. "I-I just feel like we've been moving a little fast, y'know? Doing _that_ … I think it's just too soon."

Coppermane watched as Fluttershy's face turned beet red. She said nothing as she looked down, pursing her lips as her long hair draped in front of her face, halfway concealing it. He bit his lip. Her silence was concerning. What was she thinking? What was going on in that cute little head of hers?

"Fluttershy, you understand, right?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her face. "I care about you. I care about _us_ , and I don't want to make a mistake we'll regret later on."

Fluttershy's head hung low, but her eyes looked up at him. He could see tears welling up in her eyes. Some escaped, trickling down her red cheeks and landing on his shirt.

"Oh… o-okay," she cooed. More tears escaped her eyes. "I… I'm sorry…"

Her breathing was turned shaky as more and more tears fell down her bright red cheeks. Her eyes were filled with shame.

"Hey, don't cry," Coppermane said, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her back. "It's alright. Shh… it's alright."

Coppermane cursed himself inside for being such a selfish jerk, especially after sharing such a passionate and intimate moment with her. Now she was crying, and it was all his fault.

"P-Please don't be mad at me," Fluttershy cooed, sobbing into his shirt. "I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Shh… I know you didn't," Coppermane said, continuing to rub her back. "I'm not mad at all. It's okay."

"Y-You must think I'm filthy…"

"Hey, don't say that," Coppermane said. "Fluttershy, look at me." It took a second, but Fluttershy eventually looked up, revealing red, bloodshot eyes. Her cheeks were tear-stained and raw, and her breathing was shaky. He gave her a gentle, more tender kiss before using his hand to dry her tears. He caressed her cheek, trying to comfort her. "I… I _do_ want that, I really do. Just… not right now. We've just been moving really fast, y'know? I'm thinking about our future, and I think it would be healthier to wait. I love what we have now, and I don't want to risk anything that might tarnish it. You are _not_ filthy, Fluttershy. I don't think any less of you. You're still the sweet, delicate, beautiful girl who took a chance on me and won my heart, and nothing will change that."

Fluttershy was silent for a moment, making Coppermane purse his lips. He waited anxiously for her answer. What was going on in her head? Was she mad? Did she hate him now? Was she going to cry again? But to his surprise, a small, yet sincere smile grew on Fluttershy's pretty face.

"Do you really mean that?" Fluttershy asked, placing her hand on his heart.

Coppermane smiled and gently caressed her face.

"Really and truly," he said. "I'll always be your prince, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy felt a wave of relief wash over her. She lowered her head to kiss his forehead.

"And I'll always be your princess," Fluttershy said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Coppermane smiled, and lifted his head to kiss her again. He pulled away and brushed her soft, fragrant hair, making her moan and lean onto his hand.

"Hey… um… sorry for being such a jerk about this," Coppermane said.

"Oh, it's fine, Coppermane. You're not a jerk. You're right. W-We should wait," Fluttershy said, feeling her cheeks blush.

"But… um… just for the record… that was… r-really great… m-making out with you and all…" Coppermane said, feeling the his face redden.

Fluttershy's face turned to a similar hue. "Y-Yeah… i-it was…"

Coppermane chuckled at her blushing face. He reached up to stroke her adorable cheeks.

"You're so cute. You know that, right?" he said.

Fluttershy's face went to the brightest shade of red possible.

"Oh, Coppermane… I-I'm not cute…" she said.

"Sorry," Coppermane said. "How about _adorable_?"

Fluttershy giggled, feeling her face heat up even more, as if that was possible.

"Coppermane, stop," she cooed.

"Fluttershy, why don't you believe me?" Coppermane asked, stroking her cheek. "I think you're the cutest girl in the world. Would I lie to you?"

Fluttershy looked away, picturing in her head how red her face was. His words were just too sweet. His smile was so brilliant and heart-warming. She couldn't help herself from kissing him again. He relaxed below her, wrapping his arms around her as he took over leading the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his love emanate from his lips. Her happiness at this moment was indescribable.

They pulled back, and gazed into each other's eyes, utterly entranced.

"Coppermane?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to… um… s-sleep over?"

A smile slowly grew on Coppermane's face as he reached up to brush her hair.

"I'd love to."

Fluttershy squeaked in delight, and gave him another kiss. She pulled back, and rested her head on Coppermane's warm chest. He squeezed her tighter in his arms, making her melt.

"Sweet dreams… my princess," Coppermane said, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Fluttershy's heart did a pirouette at those three magical words. She would never get tired of hearing them.

"I love you too," Fluttershy said, nuzzling his chest. "Good night… my prince."

Coppermane gave her another kiss on the forehead, and squeezed her in his arms. He relaxed his head on the armrest of the couch, feeling his eyelids growing heavier.

Within minutes, the couple was fast asleep, comforted by each other's warmth.

Maybe they have been moving a little fast. Maybe it would be healthier for them to take it back a notch. After all, they were still young, and had their whole lives ahead of them. Who knows what life might throw at them? They had all the time in the world. Why rush something so wonderful?

* * *

 **Things got a bit steamy, I know. I've been itching to write some fluff lately, and this chapter was full of it. Hope you liked it!**

 **All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you thought.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link in my profile.**


	18. Stars

**Here we are again. The last chapter. After this, I will be working on new content. I have ideas for short stories and oneshots, along with the sequel. I hope you like the new version of the story. I also plan on going back and rewriting _Sweet & Delicate_, which will take a _lot_ more time, because it's pretty cringe-worthy compared to what I write now. But enough of this! Let's proceed with the conclusion, shall we?**

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loveliest of Trees

Ch.18: Stars

 _Tranquility. Serenity. Nothing but the rustling cherry blossom trees in the wind making a sound on the cliff ledge. Cherry blossoms dotted the cool grass, and in the distance, lanterns outlined tents and stands, adding to the amazing view. The moon shined in its full glory, making the landscape glow, and complementing the millions of stars. Even the belt of the galaxy was visible, igniting the sky with colors. A breathtaking sight, and a certain couple was taking it all in._

 _Coppermane laid against a tree, beholding the gorgeous sight, and holding his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. Fluttershy's body provided all the warmth he needed, despite the breezy environment. When she was in his arms, he felt almost at one with her. She looked so adorable lying on his chest. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. Before he could totally pull away, she lifted her hand to bring him back, connecting their lips in a tender, loving kiss. Coppermane didn't fight one bit. The one thing he liked more than cuddling with her was kissing her. Her lips were like candy._

 _They pulled away, and returned their attention to the gorgeous vista._

 _"Have you ever seen such a beautiful view?" Coppermane asked._

 _"It's breathtaking," Fluttershy agreed. She snuggled up more with her boyfriend. "Thank you so much for bringing me here, Coppermane."_

 _Coppermane gave her a light, loving squeeze. "Anything for you, Fluttershy," he said, kissing her on the cheek again._

 _Fluttershy smiled as she felt his lips on her cheek. There was no place she'd rather be. Her Coppermane was so affectionate and sweet, and always made her feel special. His warmth felt like his love radiating from his body, melting Fluttershy's heart with every passing second._

 _Fluttershy glanced to her side, and saw something that piqued her curiosity._

 _"Coppermane… look," Fluttershy said, pointing to her side._

 _Coppermane turned to his head to see something that brought a smile to his face_

 _Lying close to the edge, not too far from where they sat, were two ponies. A white unicorn, and a creamy-tan pegasus. They laid next to each other, with the pegasus's head on the unicorn's shoulder as they gazed into the distance._

 _"Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Fluttershy said, ever the animal-lover._

 _Coppermane chuckled. "They sure look happy."_

 _They watched as the pegasus nuzzled the unicorn's shoulder, earning her a kiss on the forehead. They gazed into each other's eyes before sharing a loving kiss._

 _"Aww… how sweet…" Fluttershy said._

 _"I know…" Coppermane cooed._

 _The two ponies pulled away, and laid in the grass together. The unicorn wrapped his hooves around the pegasus, earning another nuzzle from her. The unicorn pulled the pegasus closer, kissing her forehead, making her wings flutter._

 _"I love you, Fluttershy," the unicorn said._

 _"I love you too, Coppermane," the pegasus cooed._

 _Coppermane and Fluttershy's eyes went wide. Did they just say…?_

 _They looked at each other, and saw mutual mysticism… and wonder. They observed the ponies, and found the sight even more heartwarming. They looked so happy together. So serene. So… in love._

 _The couple slowly turned their attention from the ponies back to each other. A smile grew on Fluttershy's face, and Coppermane soon followed. He brought his hand up to cup her face, stroking her cheek. Fluttershy felt her eyes close as Coppermane leaned in, meeting her lips with his own. She melted in her arms as his lips caressed hers, moaning into his mouth. Suddenly, only Coppermane existed. No ledge… no vista… no ponies… just Coppermane._

 _He pulled away, and gazed deeply into her eyes as she gazed into his. They seemed to shimmer and glow as he looked at her, taking her breath away._

 _"I love you," he whispered in her ear._

 _Her heart melted at his sultry tone. She couldn't help herself from kissing him again. It was like swimming in a sea of bliss._

* * *

"Thank ya kindly for coming y'all," Applejack said to all her friend around the fire pit.

"No prob, AJ," Rainbow Dash said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Sunset said.

"Thank _you_ for inviting us, darling," Rarity said. "This is simply delightful."

"The pleasure's all mine!" Applejack said.

Coppermane sat around the firepit at Applejack's house with all his friends. A perfect way to spend a cool Saturday night. Just sitting around the warm fire-pit at dusk surrounded by his closest friends, chatting and laughing. Even better, Fluttershy sat next to him, holding his hand. There was no place he'd rather be.

He looked around the bonfire, and reflected on the past few weeks. Where he started, and where he is now.

He thought he was forever doomed to be a loser. He thought the bullying would never end. He thought every day would be spent trying to survive the abuse. He was worthless. His life was meaningless. His would be forever cold. His inner demons would torment him for the rest of his life. No escape was in sight. He could only cower as he tried to survive.

But suddenly, his demons ceased. For the first time ever, it was silent. In the distance, a faint light appeared. A glimmer of hope… in the form of a beautiful girl. Fluttershy.

At the time, Coppermane had no idea how fateful his first encounter with Fluttershy truly was. Little did he know this gorgeous, timid girl was his savior. She would be the one to illuminate the darkness, and silence his inner demons once and for all. She would be the one to not only become his first friend, but give him a plethora of best friends who all loved and cared about him. She would take his sad, pathetic life, and turn it around. She would become his entire world. His everything. His most precious.

Coppermane was still as shy as he was before, but with one major difference. He wasn't scared anymore. With his friends, there was nothing to fear. They would all be by his side no matter what. He felt free, and he had everyone sitting around the bonfire to thank. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Flash Sentry, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and most of all, Fluttershy.

How could he possibly thank them all? The magnitude of what they've done for him couldn't be matched by any tangible thing in the world. He did have one thing in mind though. Something small, yet meaningful, and could be made into something unique for each one of them.

"Hey guys?" Coppermane said.

"Yes, darling?" Rarity asked.

Coppermane looked around, and saw everyone's eyes on him. He smiled, and took a deep breath.

"I… I just want to say to all of you… thank you."

"For what?" Sunset asked.

"F-For everything. For the best three weeks of my life," Coppermane said. "I… I don't think you'll ever understand how much you all have done for me. You've changed my life. Completely turned it around for the better. Thanks to you all, I have an amazing life. I'm truly lucky to have met you. If I never knew you all… I don't know where I'd be. Honestly… I probably wouldn't even be here anymore. You're the friends I've wished for my whole life. I didn't realize how much I truly need you all until the week leading up to the Formal. That week, as awful as it was, it made me realize how much you all mean to me. Y'know, I almost have to thank the jocks, because after that whole debacle, I just feel so much closer to you all. These past three weeks have been absolutely insane. Filled with ups and downs, but I wouldn't trade it for the world because now I have the greatest friends I could ever ask for. I still have that collage you all gave me for my birthday. It's hanging right above my bed, so it's the first thing I see every morning. Every time I look at it, I'm reminded that I'm not alone anymore. You all have given me the greatest gift of all, and I can't even articulate how grateful I am. It goes above and beyond anything I could've imagined, or anything I thought I deserved. All I can really say is, thank you. From the bottom of my heart… thank you."

Coppermane blushed when he noticed tears running down some of the girls' faces. Whether or not they were crying, they all had huge smiles on their faces.

Applejack sniffled, on the verge of tears. And Applejack wasn't usually one to cry.

"Y'all are absolutely welcome, suragcube," she said.

"It's been amazing getting to know you," Sunset said, wiping her tears.

Rainbow snickered. "I hardly recognize you at the guy we first met at our band rehearsal."

"I know, right?" Pinkie said.

"I remember him being so scared to perform in front of everyone," Flash said, making everyone chuckle, and Coppermane blush.

"It's an honor to call you our friend, darling," Rarity said.

"And we're so glad we could help you," Twilight said.

Fluttershy didn't say anything, but gave him a big smooch on the cheek, nuzzling his arm afterwards.

Coppermane felt tears building up in his eyes from all the praise. But he wasn't done.

"Thanks guys, really, but I have something for all of you," Coppermane said. He reached into his pocket, and withdrew seven small envelopes. "As a way to try and thank you all on a more personal level… I… well… did something really cheesy. I… um… wr-wrote you all letters."

Rarity gasped. "Oh, sweetheart, you didn't have to do that."

Coppermane chuckled. "Well, I did anyway, and I have them right here." He went around the circle, giving everyone their respective letters. It was cheesy, and it came nowhere close to the magnitude of what they've done for him, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to thank them in some way.

"Can we open them now?" Pinkie asked.

"Go right ahead," Coppermane said, sitting back down in his seat. His heart began beating harder as he watched everyone tear into their letters.

Applejack's letter was orange, with a graphic of three red apples on the back.

…

 _Dear Applejack,_

 _Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for helping me on my birthday when I had that meltdown concerning Fluttershy's safety. Thank you for giving me the reassurance I needed to get back on my feet. I know I can't protect her from everything, but I'll be damned if I don't try. I can promise all of you that I will do everything in my power to keep Fluttershy safe._

 _Thank you for just being a great friend. You are one of the coolest girls I know. You're smart, talented, strong, honest, pretty, and hardworking. You're a great bassist, and I love your southern drawl. I really admire how you put so much effort into everything you do, no matter how trivial it may be. I wish I could have that kind of dedication._

 _Most of all though, thank you for being one of the few people to turn my life around. Thanks for being a great friend, and thanks for being you. I am evermore in your debt for everything you've done for me. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I could do. It's truly an honor to call you my best friend._

 _I wish you the best of luck with all of your future endeavors. Again, thank you. Thank you so much._

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Coppermane_

…

"Aww, sugarcube! C'mere!" Applejack said, standing up to give Coppermane a big hug. "Thank ya kindly for the letter. Y'all are just the sweetest thing! Ah'm proud to call you ma friend."

"You're welcome, Applejack," Coppermane said, reciprocating her hug.

Rainbow Dash's envelope was blue, with a rainbow lightning bolt on the back.

…

 _Dear Rainbow Dash,_

 _Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for standing up for me against the jocks. If it weren't for you, I probably would've ended up in the hospital. Thank you for vouching for me when we were in the principal's office. I can't believe they had the audacity to defend themselves like that._

 _Rainbow, you are indeed awesome. You're cool, talented, pretty, energetic, passionate, and loyal. You're an amazing guitarist. I seriously wish I could play as good as you. Honestly…I wish I could play period. It's amazing how great you are at sports. Seriously, captain of every sports team at CHS? That's impressive._

 _Most of all, thank you for just being you, for being awesome, and for always being there for me. Thank you for being one of the few people to help make my life amazing. I am forever indebted to you. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I could do. It's been awesome getting to know you, and I'm humbled to call you my best friend._

 _Good luck in all your future endeavors, and again, thank you for everything._

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Coppermane_

…

"Darn it, Coppermane, c'mere!" Rainbow Dash said, getting up to give Coppermane a big hug. "You're just too awesome. I'm so glad we've been able to help you."

Wow… Coppermane must've done something right to get a hug from Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie's letter was pink, of course, with a graphic of three balloons on the back.

…

 _Dear Pinkie Pie,_

 _Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for throwing me my first ever birthday party. I can't wait to see what other parties you come up with. I'm usually not a big fan of parties, but when you throw them, I just have a blast! If you ever throw a party, you better believe I'll be there (unless you don't want me there, that is)._

 _You are by far the bubbliest and most energetic girl I've ever met. You're unpredictable, and I never know what to expect from you next. That uncertainty about you is one of the reasons why you're so awesome to have around. You never fail to spice things up. You're cool, pretty, talented, enthusiastic, and so much fun to be around. You always know how to brighten up anybody's day, no matter how bad their day is, and I really admire that. I wish I had your ability to make people smile._

 _Most of all, Pinkie, thank you for being you, and for being one of the few people to help me. It means so much to me, and I'm forever in your debt. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I could do. You're amazing, and I can't wait to see what my future holds with all of you._

 _Good luck in all your future endeavors, and again, thank you for everything._

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Coppermane_

…

Pinkie Pie squealed before lunging at Coppermane, pulling him into her arms. "You're the best! Thank you so, so much!" Pinkie Pie said. Her embrace was big, but not suffocating. It was more tender, while still feeling like a Pinkie Pie hug.

"The pleasure was mine, Pinkie," Coppermane said.

"And don't worry! If I throw a party, you'll absolutely be invited!" Pinkie Pie said, making Coppermane smile.

Flash's letter was blue with a shield graphic on the back.

…

 _Dear Flash Sentry,_

 _Thanks for everything you've done for me. Thank you for being the one to reach out to me when Fluttershy and I broke up. If it wasn't for you, I would've lost you, the girls, and worst of all, Fluttershy. Thanks for giving me a spot in your band. It's so much fun, and it's awesome that you and I can pony up now._

 _You're the best guy I know, and you're the greatest bro I could ask for. Whenever we hang out, it's a total blast. It feels great to have a best guy friend I can turn to whenever I need it. I really wish I had your skills on guitar. I honestly wish I could play guitar period. I feel very privileged to have a talented friend like you._

 _Most of all, thank you for being you. Thank you for helping me when I needed it, and for being a great friend. I am forever in your debt. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I could do. I'm proud to call you my best friend._

 _Good luck in all your future endeavors, and again, thank you for everything._

 _Your Best Bro,_

 _Coppermane_

…

"Coppermane, you're the best," Flash said, giving Coppermane a high-five. He gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It's an honor to have you in the band."

Coppermane smiled. "The honor's all mine, Flash."

Rarity's letter was indigo with a graphic of three blue diamonds on the back.

…

 _Dear Rarity,_

 _Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for putting up with me when I asked about my first date with Fluttershy. It helped more than you know. And just for the record, my first date with her was amazing, and your reassurance helped me be confident, or more confident than I would've been on my own._

 _Rarity, you are one of the nicest girls I know. You're generous, talented, caring, beautiful, and… well… fabulous. I admire your attention to detail. No matter what, you always go the extra mile to make sure something will be perfect, especially in the amazing outfits you create. Seriously, how do you do it? It's really impressive. I admire your skills on the keytar. I wish I was half as good as you. You have no idea how proud I was of you when you told me about scoffing at Blueblood. You deserve better than that idiot, and like I said at the Formal, your prince is out there somewhere. It's only a matter of time._

 _Most of all, thank you for being one of the few people to reach out to me. Thanks for being you. You have done so much for me, and I am forever in your debt. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And if you feel upset and want a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here for you. It's an honor to call you my best friend._

 _I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors, and again, thank you for everything._

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Coppermane_

…

"Darling… thank you so much!" Rarity said, getting up to give Coppermane a hug. "You are just the sweetest thing. You've grown so much. It's an honor to call you my friend, dear."

Coppermane reciprocated. "I'm always here for you, Rarity. Thank you for everything."

Sunset's letter was red with a graphic of a sun on the back.

…

 _Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

 _Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for being the first to get Fluttershy and I alone. I look back on the first time Fluttershy and I really talked, and I laugh. We were so nervous, and I was completely oblivious to the signs she dropped hinting that she had a crush on me. Thanks for being the one to break the ice for us. If you hadn't done that, I don't think we would be together today._

 _You are one of the coolest girls I know. You're nice, awesome, talented, beautiful, and smart. Honestly, if I didn't have physics with you, I'd be screwed. And it's still hard for me to picture you being anything other than awesome. Everyone deserves a second chance, and I think you're using yours beautifully. After the day we talked, I have much more respect for you. Anybody who can carry themselves like you do is one to be admired._

 _Most of all, thank you for being you, and for being one of the few people to save me. Your help has done more for me than you know, and I owe you everything. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask. If anyone ever bullies you because of your past, you better believe I'll be all over them. You're a good person, Sunset. Remember that, please? I feel privileged to call you my best friend._

 _I wish you nothing but good fortune in all your future endeavors, and again, thank you for everything._

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Coppermane_

…

"Coppermane, get over here!" Sunset said, holding her arms out. Coppermane gladly obliged, walking over to Sunset to be pulled into a big hug. "We're so proud of you. Thank you for everything. I'm so glad we're friends."

"It's been amazing, Sunset. It's been amazing getting to know you," Coppermane said.

Twilight's letter was purple with a sparkling star graphic on the back.

…

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for helping me with my stuff that one day after the jocks jumped me. I had no idea how fateful that encounter would be, and I had no idea it would be love at first sight for Fluttershy and I. Though, I guess you knew about us from the beginning, right, Miss Princess of Friendship? But seriously, thank you for helping me. You and Fluttershy gave me the first glimmer of hope I'd seen in a while._

 _Twilight, you are quite the enigma to me. I'm still trying to process everything you told me after the showcase, but I think I have a general idea. Nevertheless, it's still mystifying to me. That being said, it doesn't change the fact that you're one of the nicest girls I've ever met. Or one of the nicest mares I've ever met. I'm not sure what to call you at this point, but you're still awesome. All joking aside, you're pretty, talented, compassionate, nice, and super smart. You're a fantastic singer, and a great friend. I can definitely see why you're the Princess of Friendship. In my eyes, you've definitely earned the title._

 _Most of all, thank you for being you, and for being one of the first people to reach out to me. You've done more for me than you realize, and I'm forever in your debt. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I could do._

 _Good luck in all your endeavors, and again, thank you for everything._

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Coppermane_

…

"Aww, c'mere, you!" Twilight said, hugging Coppermane. "You're so sweet! Just like back in Equestria. Thank you so much! Y'know, pony Coppermane wrote me a letter as well. Now I have two of them!"

"Well, hopefully mine's as good as his," Coppermane said, making Twilight laugh.

Seeing everyone's smile, and hearing everyone's praise as a result of his letters filled Coppermane's heart with such elation and pride. It was a lot of work, but seeing everyone so happy made it all worth it.

"Hey, doesn't your girlfriend get a letter?" Rainbow asked, noticing Fluttershy didn't get one.

Coppermane and Fluttershy shared a glance, and smiled at each other as their cheeks reddened.

"She already got hers," Coppermane said.

* * *

 _LAST NIGHT_

Coppermane and Fluttershy spent their weekend date as they usually do: cuddling while watching movies. In reality, it was really the former, because half the time they didn't even watch the movie. It would just be background noise as they snuggled together. They would get so lost in each other's eyes that the world around them would seem to fade out.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Coppermane said.

"Okay," Fluttershy replied. Coppermane gave her a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. She watched him as he walked away. How did she get such a cute guy?

By force of habit, she looked around the room, she spotted something in her peripheral vision. On the shelf by the TV, there was a sheet of paper.

Oh no… was it another suicide note? Without a second thought, she grabbed the sheet of paper. If her Coppermane was having suicidal thoughts again, she wanted to know.

As she looked over the sheet of paper, her eyes went wide. It wasn't a suicide note at all. It was something else entirely. At the top was her name written in black pen. Why would her name be titling a sheet of paper? As she read further down, her heart was sent aflutter.

 _Favorite things: Animals, showing kindness, spending time with her friends. Birthday: March 15th. Anniversary: October 2nd…_

What was Fluttershy reading? A list about… _her_? She continued to read, making her heart melt more and more with every word.

 _Tell her she's beautiful? Shower her with affection? Random gifts? Protect her? How lucky you are to have an amazing, beautiful, adorable girl like her?_

A list about her. Fluttershy couldn't believe it. Tears streamed down her face as she read lines over again. But the final line is what piqued her curiosity. The very last bullet point read:

 _Finish your love letter. Show her all the reasons why you love her so much._

Coppermane returned to the bedroom, and saw Fluttershy with a piece of paper in hand. Was she crying?

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Coppermane beckoned, kneeling down next to her.

Fluttershy glanced up with her reddened tear-stained eyes, and a big smile grew on her face.

"N-Nothing," she cooed. "Nothing at all."

"Huh?" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy showed him what she found. Upon seeing it, his face flushed red.

"Oh… y-you found that?" Coppermane said, rubbing his neck.

"Coppermane… you wrote a list about me?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane blushed hard as he took a seat next to her. He dried her tears with his fingers, making her giggle.

"I made it after we first got together. You're my first girlfriend, and I was scared of messing up. I wanted to make you smile. Make you the happiest girl in the world. I started writing things down to make that happen. Anything to see that pretty smile," Coppermane said, caressing her face.

Fluttershy leaned into his hand as he caressed her, shuddering in pleasure. She took another glance at the list, and her heart soared again. He thought about all of that? She looked back up at Coppermane, and couldn't help herself from pulling him into a huge hug.

"I love you so much," she said, nuzzling his chest.

Coppermane was surprised at her suddenly lunging at him, but didn't hate her embrace one bit. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a squeeze.

"I love you too," he said.

Fluttershy lifted her head and gave him a big kiss. Upon meeting his lips, she felt his arms relax around her. She pulled away, and gazed deeply into his eyes. They were so warm and brown. She could look into his wonderful eyes all day.

"Um… Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed.

"Yes?"

"Did you write me a… um… a love letter?"

Coppermane's face went red. She must've read the entire list.

"Um… y-yeah, I did," he said. "I was going to give it to you after our date today, but I guess since you know about it, I-I could give it to you now."

Coppermane got up and walked to his desk. He picked up a light-green envelop with a graphic of three butterflies on the back.

"I-I wrote it the week we broke up," Coppermane said.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Y-Yeah," Coppermane said, rubbing his neck. "I missed you more than I could bear, and needed some way to get my feelings out." He held the letter out to Fluttershy, who gladly accepted it.

"Coppermane… thank you so much," Fluttershy said. "Um… actually… I-I wrote you a letter too."

"You did?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy nodded, blushing profusely. She went into her backpack, and pulled out a plain white letter with a heart on the back, drawn in black pen.

"I wrote it the week we broke up too. I missed you so much, and I thought I wouldn't get a chance to tell you how I felt," Fluttershy said. "I'm so glad we're together again."

Coppermane smiled, and gave her a peck. "Me too, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blushed, and handed the letter to him. They spent the next minute just staring at their respective letters in silence, wondering what they should do next.

"Um… so… d-do you want to go first?" Coppermane asked.

"Y-You want to read them _now_?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well… if you want… I could read _mine_ first," Coppermane said.

"I mean… _I_ could go first," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane could already see this going back and forth for a long time, so he came up with a solution. He walked over to his desk, and came back with a quarter in hand.

"Heads, I read mine first. Tails, you read yours first," Coppermane said. "Sound alright?"

Fluttershy giggled. He was just too cute.

"Okay," Fluttershy said. Coppermane flipped the coin, and caught it in his hand. He placed it on the back of his other hand, and looked to see…

"Tails," he said. "I… I guess you're going first then."

Fluttershy smiled, and immediately went for her letter. But just as she was about to open it, she noticed Coppermane's anxious expression.

"I-If you don't want me to, I can wait," Fluttershy said. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine," Coppermane said. "You won fair and square. Besides… I _do_ want you to read it. Don't worry about me. Go ahead."

Fluttershy smiled, and opened the envelope up. She took a deep breath, and unfolded the letter…

…

 _To the love of my life,_

 _When I first saw you, you instantly captivated me. You took my breath away. The moment I met you, I knew you were special. I thought you were one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Little did I know how amazing you truly are, and how much of an impact you would have on my life._

 _You were the first person to take a chance on me. You reached out to me when nobody else would, and rescued me from my internal nightmare. On our first date, you promised you would always be there for me, and you've never left my side since. You saved my life. You found me, and led me to the light. You are my light. For that, I am forever in your debt. Because of you, I feel like I'm worth something. Because of you, I'm happy._

 _When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I think about is how I'm going to make you smile today. If I can make you smile, I've succeeded for the day. I live every day of my life to make you happy. I would give up everything just to see that pretty smile. You make me feel whole. You make my life worth living. You take care of me. You show me that I'm a good person. You give me the strength to keep going, while still making my knees weak. You are the reason I get up in the morning. You've given me so much, and it has done more for me than you realize._

 _But Fluttershy, this letter isn't about me, it's about you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you. You never cease to amaze me with everything you do. You're sweet, delicate, kind, generous, compassionate, selfless, and just the cutest thing. Watching you take care of your animals is one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. I admire your kindness so much, and I have the utmost respect for you. You always put your friends before yourself, and that's truly admirable. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met; the biggest sweetheart in the world. That cute little voice of yours is music to my ears. I love cuddling with you, and holding you in my arms. You look adorable when you lie on my chest, and when you nuzzle me, it melts my heart. It's the cutest thing ever when you act shy, especially when you blush or play with your hair. Your lips are as sweet as candy, and I could kiss them all day. When we kiss, I feel my troubles fade away, and all is right in the world._

 _When I said I thought you were one of the most beautiful girls in the world, I was lying. Fluttershy, you ARE the most beautiful girl in the world. Your infinite beauty knows no bounds. Somehow, against all odds, you get prettier every time I look at you. When I see you, my heart skips a beat. Your soft, silky pink hair… your gorgeous figure… your beautiful teal eyes… the stars are jealous because your eyes shine brighter than they ever could. When you smile, there's not a prettier sight in the world. I love singing for you because I know it's a sure-fire way to make you smile. Words can't express how much I adore you._

 _But Fluttershy, the biggest reason why I love you is because you saved me. When you came into my life, for the first time ever, I felt happy. YOU make me happy. I spend every day trying to thank you for everything you've done for me, because it goes above and beyond anything I could've ever imagined. Anything I thought I deserved. You gave me a chance when nobody else would, and for that, I will be forever thankful._

 _If I listed all the things I love about you, it would take the rest of my life. Just know this, Fluttershy. I love you with all my heart. The magic of friendship is strong, but my love for you is stronger. You're the one. I found you._

 _You're my beautiful princess, Fluttershy, and I will love and adore you for all eternity._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your Prince, Coppermane_

…

Fluttershy was beside herself. Her hand was over her mouth as tears of joy drenched her face. She read certain sentences over again, taking in the sheer sweetness of it all. Every word melted her heart over and over again. She would cherish this letter until the day she died. A constant reminder of how much Coppermane truly loved her.

She looked up at her boyfriend. His face was bright red… probably as red as her.

"Well… d-did you like it?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy tried drying her tears, but it was no use. The joyful tears wouldn't stop. His letter left her speechless. All she could muster was a small, yet sincere nod.

Coppermane scooted closer to Fluttershy, lifting her chin up to look at him. Her eyes were completely bloodshot, and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"I meant every word and more, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. "Even that letter doesn't come close to describing how much I love you."

Fluttershy couldn't hold back any longer. She tossed the letter off to the side, and lunged into Coppermane's arms, tackling him to the floor as she gave him a big, passionate kiss, pouring all her love and joy into it.

Coppermane was surprised at her tenacity, but didn't fight it one bit. She's never kissed him so passionately before, and he melted in total bliss as her lips caressed his. Some of her tears fell on his face, but he didn't mind. It thrilled him to know how happy she was. He let her lead for the most part, enjoying every passing second. He could feel all her love, exciting his heart with every movement of her lips.

When Fluttershy's lust finally subsided, she pulled away, allowing Coppermane to sit up. Both were left panting for breath, and Fluttershy's face was bright red.

"Coppermane… that was the sweetest thing I've ever read. Thank you… thank you so much," Fluttershy said, giving Coppermane a big hug. She felt Coppermane embrace her, making her melt in his arms. His warmth was like feeling his love emanate from his body. His love for _her_. Fluttershy was truly the luckiest girl in the world.

"So… I guess it's my turn now?" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's heart dropped. She completely forgot. Coppermane still had _her_ letter to read.

"Y-Yeah… it… it is," Fluttershy said.

"I mean… if you don't want me to…"

"Oh no, it's fine. I want you to read it. Besides, I-I read yours. It's only fair," Fluttershy said, playing with her hair.

Coppermane smiled, and grabbed her letter. He looked up at Fluttershy one more time as he pulled the letter itself out of the envelope. She was playing with her hair, blushing majorly. She made eye contact with him, and offered the cutest little shy smile. Coppermane smiled back, and returned his attention to the letter. He took a deep breath, and proceeded to unfold the paper…

…

 _To my amazing prince,_

 _When I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. To say you're amazing would be a huge understatement. I have so much respect for you. You survived years of bullying, abuse, and isolation. Yet despite that, you didn't become bitter. You are the sweetest, kindest, most empathetic guy I've ever met._

 _I can still remember the day we first met, and how you acted. You were so shy. So scared. Now, I don't even recognize you as that frightened little boy. You have grown so much as a person, and it makes me so proud to think about how far you've come. You don't pretend to be someone you're not. You're just… Coppermane. I love how honest you are with yourself. I love how genuine you are._

 _Coppermane, you are just the cutest guy in the world! I love how you always go the distance, just to make me smile. When you blush or act shy, it's so adorable! I love it when you play with my hair and cup my face. When I'm with you, I feel beautiful. It makes me melt every time. You're always so gentle and affectionate. You always know what to say to cheer me up when I'm sad. You tell the corniest jokes, but I love every one of them! When I see your smile, my heart skips a beat. I love it when you hold me. You're so much stronger than you look! When I'm in your arms, I feel safe. I love gazing into your warm, chocolaty brown eyes. Your hair is amazing. Your coppery highlights take my breath away every time. You're just so cute and handsome! When you kiss me, I feel at peace._

 _You're not alone anymore. No matter what happens, no matter what challenges we face, and no matter what obstacles we encounter, I will always stand by you. The past is history, and you shouldn't dwell on your mistakes. What's important is who you are now, and Coppermane, you are the most amazing guy I've ever met. Remember, the future is always bright, and this time, I will be there for you the whole way._

 _You put me on a pedestal. You treat me like a princess. You make me feel special. You make me feel safe. You make me feel beautiful. You make me feel loved. I know you've said many times that you've been a bad boyfriend, but nothing could be further from the truth. I couldn't ask for a more perfect prince if I tried._

 _Most of all, you make me happy. You've made me happier than I've ever been in my entire life, and I feel truly humbled to call you mine._

 _You're the guy of my dreams, Coppermane, and I love you. Forever and always._

 _With all my love and affection,_

 _Fluttershy_

…

Wow…

Coppermane was left speechless. He tried his hardest not to cry, but the last line forced a tear down his face, followed by many others. He reread certain lines over and over again, relishing the sheer beauty of each sentence.

What an amazing letter.

Coppermane could finally see how much Fluttershy truly loved him, and it warmed his heart unlike anything else could. He had the biggest smile on his face.

Coppermane looked up at his girlfriend, whom was blushing majorly while playing with her hair. Upon making eye contact with him, her cheeks went even redder.

"D-Did you like it?" Fluttershy cooed.

Coppermane's heart exploded with lust, and he pulled Fluttershy into his arms, giving her sweet lips a passionate kiss.

Fluttershy was startled, but quickly relaxed into it. His lips were overflowing with passion, joy, and love. Fluttershy drank it all in as she melted in Coppermane's arms. She savored every passing second of his soft lips. There was no better feeling in the world. When he kissed her, she was putty in his hands. His lips were intoxicating.

Coppermane's lustful spell eventually abated, and he pulled back, leaving both of them panting for air.

"Fluttershy… that was the most amazing thing I've ever read. Every word… every sentence… it was beautiful," Coppermane said. "Y-You really love me that much?"

Fluttershy smiled, and cupped his face. "With all my heart."

Coppermane's heart melted at her words. He felt the lustful ember within him reignite, and he pulled Fluttershy into another passionate kiss. Her lips were so intoxicating and sweet.

The couple kissed in total euphoria. Their love emanated from their lips. Now, their passion for each other was fueled even more by their respective letters, making it feel even more incredible. In that moment, the world around them seemed to vanish, and nothing but their love mattered.

* * *

 _PRESENT TIME_

"Aww!" the girls said, making Flash chuckle at their reaction. Coppermane and Fluttershy felt their faces heat up. Their mutual bashfulness made everyone giggle even more.

"I've already got your whole wedding planned!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I've started thinking about how I'm going to design your wedding dress, Fluttershy!" Rarity said.

Applejack chuckled. "Seriously, girls?"

"Oh, come on, Applejack! There's no way they're _not_ going to get married," Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

The couple's faces were bright red, making the girls giggle again. Coppermane and Fluttershy knew where they were. They were still young, and had all the time in the world to think about serious things like that.

Though, in their own heads, they entertained the thought of being married one day.

"In time, Applejack. You never know!" Rarity said with a giggle.

The other girls giggled with her, and then everyone returned to doing their own thing. Some of them looked back at the fire, and some looked at their letters again. Some looked up to the sky to stargaze. Some talked amongst each other. Coppermane, on the other hand, looked around at each one of them with a smile on his face. As crazy as these past three weeks have been, this was just the beginning. The beginning of an era. A beautiful era of happiness for Coppermane, and he wouldn't be alone. These amazing people around him would always be there for him. With his friends, he was unstoppable.

Coppermane leaned back, and looked to his side to behold his lovely princess as she gazed up at the stars. He took a moment to drink in her infinite beauty. The astral sea reflected so wonderfully in her gorgeous eyes. The fire and starlight illuminated her flawless skin, making her practically glow. She was a breathtaking sight, and she was all his. He didn't deserve such perfection.

He squeezed her hand, making her look down at him with that adorable smile. He blushed and pat his lap. Fluttershy blushed, and wasted no time in taking him up on his offer. She walked over to Coppermane, and sat down in his lap as he embraced her. She took his hand, interlacing their fingers. Coppermane offered a smile, and leaned in to give her a tender kiss. Her lips were as sweet as she was. Coppermane could kiss his Fluttershy till the end of time.

They pulled away and Fluttershy gave Coppermane a nuzzle before returning her attention to the night sky.

As they took in the celestial beauty of the night sky, a shooting star pierced the astral void, evoking a gasp from everyone.

"Oh my!" Rarity said.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Ah'll say," Applejack said.

"Make a wish everyone!" Pinkie Pie said.

Coppermane glanced around to see everyone close their eyes, making their wishes. He kept his own eyes open, though.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked, placing her hand on his heart.

"Hmm?" Coppermane asked.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" Fluttershy asked with a smile.

Coppermane shook his head.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane looked around the bonfire, making eye contact with some of his best friends. They offered him a smile, warming his heart. He looked back at Fluttershy, and gave her a loving squeeze.

"I already got my wish," Coppermane said tenderly, taking Fluttershy's hand, and interlacing their fingers.

Coppermane watched in glee as Fluttershy's face beamed from his words, offering an adorable smile. To Coppermane, Fluttershy's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. Not even the astral sea of stars in the night sky could compare. He leaned in to give her a passionate, yet tender kiss, feeling her melt in his arms as he did so. As they kissed, Coppermane and Fluttershy felt one thing. Love. True love, speaking to them through their lips, like magic. Their relationship was still young, but their love for each other was undeniable. Whatever the future held, they would traverse it hand-in-hand. As long as they had each other, they could conquer anything.

They pulled away, and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they held hands.

"I love you so much… my beautiful princess," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy blushed, and smiled back. "I-I love you so much… my handsome prince."

Coppermane blushed, and gave Fluttershy one more kiss before she returned her attention to the night sky. Coppermane gave her a light squeeze, and took a moment to look around the circle.

As Coppermane panned around the bonfire at his friends, and looked up at the celestial sea in the dark sky, he did come up with one wish. All he wanted was for this single moment to last forever. A little silly, sure, but sincere nonetheless. It was a rare moment where everything was perfect. Spending time with his friends, holding his lovely princess in his arms, and gazing up at the night sky in all its astral majesty. The world around them seemed to disappear. In that moment, only him and his friends existed. Nothing but the crackling of the fire made a sound. Nothing but the flames and night sky offered illumination. So peaceful… so serene… so tranquil…

He gave Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek before returning his attention to the celestial night sky. His mind drew lines between the stars, forming a vague constellation of two ponies. It was probably Coppermane's mind perceiving things from nothing, but nevertheless, it was heart-warming. It was like the universe was speaking to him.

Coppermane let out a contented sigh as he cuddled with his sweetheart. He could almost see his future. The image was distorted by uncertainty, but he knew one thing for sure. It was brighter than ever.

For now, though, the future could wait. For now, this moment belonged to him and his friends; to him and his beautiful princess. For now, nothing else mattered. For now… all was right in the world.

* * *

 **And that's it! Thanks again for all your support. It really means the world to me.**

 **All reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think.**

 **Peace out.**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link in my profile.**


End file.
